Celestial Being Chronicles: Fractured Universe
by Christopher12284
Summary: Wars begin to rage out of control on Earth, and slowly spreading throughout the universe, as numerous timelines and realities continue to clash. Multiple pairings, mass-crossover.
1. Return to the Alpha Quadrant

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** Before reading this fanfic, please read the following four fanfics; .net/s/5206070/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic, .net/s/5233057/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic_continuation, .net/s/5345526/1/The_power_to_change_the_past, .net/s/5398282/1/Gundam_SEED_Eternity, and .net/s/5945316/1/Celestial_Being_Chronicles_Universal_Disaster it will make this fic easier to understand.

* * *

The senior staff of Voyager were at a loss for words, even the crews of the other ships comprising the Celestial Being fleet were speechless.

"A wormhole?" Tom Paris said, a little louder than what he wanted the sentence to come out as he moved Voyager ahead of the Excalibur. Maybe it was like that due to the fact that Tom and the rest of the Voyager crew had been down this road before on several occasions, all ending with frustration on trying to get back home.

Janeway put her hands on her hips, gazing around at her crew. "Look, I already know what everyone is about to say, that we've been down this path before and nothing has happened. But this time it's different." Janeway said. "Mr. Tuvok, please explain."

The Vulcan security chief nodded. "This wormhole was encountered by us approximately a year and a half ago, when we found the two Ferengi on the nearby planet. I have run a scan, based on the readings we took during our previous encounter, and the wormhole we're encountering now matches the one from last year."

"You mean this is the Barzan wormhole?" B'Elanna Torres spoke up.

"Correct." Tuvok responded in his calculative predictable pattern of speech. "However, as we all know the Barzan wormhole isn't fixed, meaning it jumps around from point to point."

"Sounds like what I did before I met any of you." Neelix joked.

A few chuckles were heard around the bridge.

Tuvok continued, unfazed by Neelix's comment. "However, the space around the wormhole has been fixed, meaning the wormhole is stuck at the moment and not going anywhere. However, if my calculations are correct, the wormhole will be moving to a new point in space within the next few days."

Everyone started to get excited about thisdevelopment, especially young Harry Kim, who was more eager than anybody else to get back home.

"Then let's go through it." Harry said, openly expressing his thoughts on the subject.

Chakotay looked at the young man. "Harry, we're not even sure where the wormhole leads on the other side."

"For all we know it might lead it back to the edge of the Delta Quadrant near Kazon space, or it might lead us to the Gamma Quadrant." Tom responded.

Harry was now a little embarrassed for having spoken to soon.

"But there is one way of knowing." Janeway said as she turned her attention to Tuvok. "Launch a probe into the wormhole. Let's find out if the yellow brick road can take us back to Emerald City."

Janeway had a smile on her face, almost laughing at her analogy of comparing the story of the book 'The Wizard of Oz' to her and her crews predicament.

"Yellow brick road, Emerald City?" Seven spoke, confused at what the captain was saying.

Janeway gazed her attention to the woman who was once a Borg drone. "It's from an old story known as 'The Wizard Of Oz', Seven." Janeway said, smiling at her.

Chakotay couldn't help smiling a little either, knowing Seven still wouldn't get it.

"If you say so, Captain." Seven said, more confused now than she was a few moments ago.

Tuvok gazed his attention from his console to Janeway. "The probe is ready captain."

Janeway nodded. "Launch the probe."

And with that, Tuvok punched a button on his console and the probe went flying into the wormhole.

"Let's take a look. Harry, the screen please." Chakotay said.

Kim followed Chakotay's command and the view screen came to life, displayin the probe going into the wormhole.

"How long will the probe take to get some readings." The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure." Tuvok said. "Perhaps thirty minutes to an hour."

"I don't know if I can stand that long." Kim spoke. "That sounds like an eternity."

Approximately forty-five minutes had passed since the probe had been and the Doctor had left the bridge soon after Neelix departed, leaving the rest of the staff to tend to their stations.

"It does seem like the probe is taking its time." Janeway said as she was shifting to a different sitting position to get more comfortable in her chair.

Suddenly, Tuvok's security console began to bepp. All eyes were now fixated at Tuvok. Tuvok was looking at his console, looking at the information that was being presented to him. He turned his attention to his captain. "I believe the probe has some data on where it is at."

Janeway was eager to discover just where the other side of the wormhole led to. She tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Neelix, Seven, and Doctor, please report to the bridge."

Janeway felt it would only be fitting to have the entire senior staff watch the information the probe had recorded.

A few minutes later, Neelix, the Doctor, and Seven of Nine exited the turbolift.

"The probe has sent some data for us." Janeway explained to the three. She nodded at Tuvok to begin what the probe had sent to them.

Everyone turned their attention to the view screen, where the information would be shown. At first the probe recorded it going through the wormhole, then it recorded coming out of the wormhole and back into normal space. The probe was flying around in space, recording everything around it. A few minutes later, several alien ships came hovering around the probe. The probe itself was beamed onto the ship, where the image now consisted of several alien soldiers that looked like rhinoceroses, except the aliens had spikes or small little horns around the sides of their faces. The aliens finally hit the probe and the transmission ended.

"That's the last of what the probe recorded, captain." Tuvok explained.

Tom had a bewildered look on his face. "If I'm not mistaken, those aliens looked like Jem'Hadar soldiers, at least according to my memory."

"Species 4221." Seven spoke up. "A Borg cube encountered several Jem'Hadar ships in the far edge of the Gamma Quadrant approximately one hundred and twelve years ago."

"What happened to them?" The Doctor asked.

"The Jem'Hadar ships destroyed the Borg cube by ramming their vessels in a suicide run, causing the cube to be destroyed." Seven said, explaining what happened to the Jem'Hadar. "No Jem'Hadar have ever been assimilated, though the Borg are aware they are part of the Dominion that controls a vast amount of space in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Wouldn't that be a fight to see, the Borg fighting the Jem'Hadar." Tom said, trying to think what the outcome of the fight would be.

Chakotay looked at Tuvok. "Did the probe encounter those ships in the Gamma Quadrant?"

Tuvok shook his head. "Negative. The probe's transmission originated in sector 633."

B'Elanna's eyes grew wide. "That's in Cardassian territory, near the Badlands."

"So the wormhole does lead back to the Alpha Quadrant." Harry chimed in. He was excited at the prospect of going home, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"But if the Jem'Hadar are supposed to be in the Gamma Quadrant, then why are they in the Alpha Quadrant?" Neelix asked in confusion.

Janeway explained. "Five years ago, there was an artificial wormhole that was discovered near the Denorios Belt. The wormhole led from the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant. Then almost two years later, the Federation made first contact with the Dominion, which the Jem'Hadar are part of, where the Dominion destroyed a Galaxy Class starship in the process. In the middle of last year, the Cardassian's signed a treaty with the Dominion, causing the Cardassians to become part of the Dominion. At the end of last year, the Cardassians and the Dominion launched a full scale attack on space station Deep Space Nine. There, the Federation left the station to Dominion and Cardassian hands while the Federation and the Klingons moved back into Federation controlled space. Now the Federation and Klingons are fighting both the Cardassians and Dominion in an all out war that is probably destroying everything in the Alpha Quadrant at best."

Janeway wanted to explain the circumstances in full detail to not just Neelix, but to everyone else, including the members of Celestial Being, in case they hadn't been informed properly.

"I got information about what happened several months ago, when we encountered that array that the Hirogen were using." Janeway added.

"The same one that took me back to the Alpha Quadrant, where I ended up on the starship Prometheus." The Doctor said.

Everyone now had a heavy expression of sorrow on their faces. The wormhole led back to the Alpha Quadrant, but into an enemy's territory, one which the Voyager had never encountered, that being the Dominion.

"It's funny, in a way." Tom said as he looked at his shipmates who had now turned their attention to him. "We've been out here, lost, encountering the Kazon, Vidians, Borg, having two spies on board, not to mention, being sent to that alien planet to live the remainder of our lives after the Kazon took over Voyager, and now, we're allied with a private armed organization with the goal of eradicating all comflict, but it seems like the Federation has been through more hell with the Dominion than we have in the past four years. I'm kind of glad we're not fighting them. Who knows if we would even last in a fight with them."

"So what if the wormhole leads into enemy territroy?" Kira Yamato spoke up after a long moment of silence. "They can't possibly hope to stop something like the Excalibur." As the amethyst-eyed man finished speaking, the dagger-shapped warship manuvered around Voyager and towards the wormhole.

"Red alert, all hands to battle stations!" Chakotay voiced the commands to everyone, not just on the bridge, but throughout the entire ship. This was it, it was time to go home, but at the very same time, go and possibly fight the Dominion, whom they had never fought before.

"Engage." Janeway ordered, Tom quickly pushed several buttons on his console, casuing Voyager to cut in front of the Excalibur and enter the wormhole. Voyager proceeded to make its way through the wormhole, closely followed by the Excalibur. As they entered, the two ship shuddered slightly, making the crew of the respective ship jump, but they all quickly regained their composure. Traveling through the wormhole was just like going through the wormhole that connected the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant, even though there wasn't anyone who could compare how similar going through both wormholes could be, since no one on either ship had gone through the wormhole that was right next to Deep Space Nine. The interior of the wormhole was essentially a tunnel of swirling blue-white energy.

Harry Kim looked at his console to report to Janeway two minutes later. "We're halfway through."

Finally, after nearly five minutes, Voyager had successfully traversed the wormhole and exited at the other end, with the Excalibur exiting a moment later, the dagger-shaped warship quickly taking cover beneath its mirage colloid stealth system. If Voyager came under attack, the Excalibur would first launch the Divinity Gundam, and if that wasn't enough, the massive warship would then launch its full mobile suit compliment while simultaniously deactivating its mirage colloid and opening fire with its own weapons. Everyone was a little uneased by where they were, off-balance in a way.

Chakotay turned to Paris. "Where are we, Tom?"

"We're in the Alpha Qudarant." Tom answered, studying the readings from his helm console. He couldn't help but smile, as did the rest of the crew on the bridge. All except Tuvok, whose emotions were never let out due to being a Vulcan and the way his race purged their emotions at a young age. Still, even though Tuvok did not smile, he was still glad to be back in the alpha Quadrant. Kathryn looked at Chakotay. Both had smiles on their faces, overjoyed to be back on their side of space.

"Mr. Paris, set a course for Federation space, warp-"

Loud beeps from Tuvok's security console interrupted Kathryn's order to Tom.

"Captain, sensors are picking up four ships closing in on us fast." Tuvok stated. "They'll be here in five minutes."

Janeway got out of her seat and walked over to the security chief. "What kind of ships are they?"

Tuvok looked at the information. "Sensors are classifying them as Jem'Hadar ships."

The grim reality came back to haunt the crew. They may have been back in the Alpha Quadrant, but their celebration would have to wait until they dealt with the Jem'Hadar. The task at hand was one of the very few that this Starfleet vessel had never experienced; a fight with the Dominion. They were going to fight them, and hopefully, the crew of Voyager would prevail. If not, then it was a fools errand to bring them home for nothing.

"Put them on screen." Chakotay ordered.

Harry Kim worked quickly at his console and a few seconds later, the screen flashed to life, displaying the four incoming Jem'Hadar ships. Janeway thought for a second. Could she send out a message that would be picked up by somebody in Federation space, or even Bajoran space, telling them that there was a Federation ship inside Dominion space that needed help. But before Janeway could initiate her plan, the ship was hit and she lost her balance, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Kira Jesus Yamato, Divinity Gundam, launching!" The young man announced, and an instant later, the angelic machine was flung from the Excalibur's centerline launch bay. The angel-winged mobile suit spiraling majestically through the blackness as its MCPS armor lit up, changing color from dull grey to a vivid white, black and white color scheme.

Janeway quickly regained her composure as she moved to the center of the bridge with her first officer. "Time to introduce ourselves to these bastards." Kathryn said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the Jem'Hadar ships. "Mr. Paris, attack pattern omega. Target the first Jem'Hadar ship to port Mr. Tuvok."

Paris and Tuvok got to work, moving their hands around their consoles. Voyager quickly moved underneath the first Jem'Hadar ship's belly and started attacking the ship with phasers.

Tuvok glanced at his console and spoke up. "Minor damage to the Jem'Hadar ship."

Another hit rocked Voyager, causing most of the bridge crew to lose their balance and hit the floor.

Paris grumbled. "Minor damage? These things are beating us like a rug."

Harry spoke up from looking at the readings from the operations console. "Shields still holding. They're regenerating, but if we take any more beatings like that, they're not going to be online for long."

"Mr. Paris, attack pattern beta." Janeway ordered.

Paris nodded. "Hold on folks, this is going to get bumpy."

Voyager flew to the side of the Jem'Hadar ship it had fired upon and started firing on the side of the enemy ship. But as Voyager was firing, another Jem'Hadar ship fired upon the Federation starship. The ship jolted as the bridge crew lost their composure.

An instant later, the Divinity Gundam appeared directly in front of one of the Jem'Hadar ships, a glowing white beam saber blazing from both of its wrists. Before anyone on the Jem'Hadar ship could react, Kira had slashed both of his energy blades through the bridge before then pummeling the impulse and warp engines of the vessel with plasma blasts and hyper-velocity rail gun shells, leaving it adrift in the blackness.

"Excalibur." Kira's voice called out over the open communications line. "I'm going to disable as many of these ships as possible, so please recover the ones that I don't have to destroy."

"Understood, Kira." The voice of Misato Katsuragi responded from the Excalibur's bridge. "Also, the Akatsuki, Chimera, Destiny, Impulse, Savior Strike Freedom, and Wing Zero are all ready to launch on your command."

"Mr. Paris, how long would it take for us to reach DS9 from here?" Janeway asked the helm officer, even as the ship shuddered again.

"A couple of hours, at most." Paris informed Janeway.

"We may not even last that long." Chakotay said, looking at his captain. And of course, he was right.

"We need to get the hell out of here and head towards the space station." Janeway replied.

"Why not just dock in the Excalibur's hanger bay?" Kira asked, even as two of the three remaining Jem'Hadar ships opened fire on him, the searing energy bolts harmlessly bouncing off the Divinity Gundam's armor. In the blink of an eye, the angel-winged machine had unleashed all 36 of its DRAGOON units, the remote weapons quickly swarming around the closest Jem'Hadar ship and taking out all of its engines in only an eighth of a second.

"Good idea, Mr. Yamato." Janeway answered, as the Excalibur suddenly dropped the shroud of its mirage colloid, the dagger-shaped warship instantly opening up with its high-energy beam cannons and phasers, even as it began to steadily move towards the Starfleet ship. "Begin docking procedures."

Voyager quickly moved towards the Excalibur's open hanger bay, even as the two remaining Jem'Hadar ships continued to pelt its shields with energy blasts, but suddenly, the blue glow of Voyager's shields were replaced by the pure white glow of the Excalibur's shields.

"Shields at one-hundred percent, and holding." Asuka Langley Soryu smirked from her position on the Excalibur's bridge, even as the two Jem'Hadar ships continued to fire.

"That's enough!" Kira roared, having finally lost his patience. "Excalibur, launch one of the METEORs for me!"

"METEOR Unit 01, active!" Lexi's voice announced a few seconds later. "METEOR Unit 01, launch!"

Kira smiled as the METEOR sped from the Excalibur, quickly turning towards him, even as the DRAGOON units once again docked on the Divinity's wings. The METEOR silently drifted through the blackness, open and ready, as Kira backed into the lock, swinging his wings up to accommodate the METEOR. The Divinity Gundam shuddered as it connected with the METEOR, and Kira clenched his teeth, arming its weapons. Before then igniting the thrusters and screaming back into the battle.


	2. Return to Earth

**Fractured Universe**** - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"I can't believe that this is what we come back to find." Murrue Ramius sighed as she sat on the darkened bridge of the Excalibur, expectantly waiting for disaster to strike. The Excalibur was steadily cruising towards the Earth, and towards the imposing remains of Junius Seven, already puffs of fire and beam shots could be seen against its darkened surface.

"This must be hard for the Coordinators." Arnold Neumann observed, from the helm. "Seeing Junius Seven like this, and having to destroy it."

From her seat near Murrue, Lacus Clyne looked sympathetically at him. "It's alright." She said gently. "If it has to be destroyed to save the people on Earth, it has to be destroyed. That's what the people who lived there would have wanted."

Murrue glanced over at her. She was still smiling, but that was all too easy to see through. Countless years of life had taken their toll on her, a toll not easily discernible by many, but Murrue could see it in her eyes. They had lost their usual glow; her smile was almost fake. But she smiled at Murrue, and Murrue could not help but smile back, even if she knew her own smile was indeed fake as well. "Lacus and I are going to launch and provide support." Murrue finally said after a few seconds of silence. "Lexi, you're in command until we get back."

Outside, the Excalibur's hundreds of catapults were quickly activing. Out of the center catapult on the Excalibur's ventral surface, Kira Yamato's CB-X60D Divinity Gundam went hurtling forward, followed a few seconds later by Asuka Langley Soryu's Evangelion Unit 02, Cagalli Yula Athha's ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, Hope Yamato's ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, Lacus Clyne's ZGMF-X14A Chimera Gundam, Lexi Yamato's ZGMF-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, Mayu Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Destiny Impulse Gundam, Misato Katsuragi's Evangelion Unit 04, Murrue Ramius's ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, and finally, Shiho Hahnenfuss's ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam. Even as Kira and his lovers launched, hundreds of other mobile suits were being flung into the blackness, among them were Yzak Joule's GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, Dearka Elsman's GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, and Mu La Flaga's GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam, Andrew Waltfeldt's ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42E Eclipse Gundam, Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X42T Twilight Gundam, Athrun Zala's ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, and finally, Meyrin Hawke's ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. Within moments, all of Celestial Being's forces, more than 20,000 units strong, were racing towards Junius Seven.

"They're really dropping this thing." Dearka Elsman's amazed voice muttered from the Buster. "Crazy bastards."

"How dare they." Yzak growled from the Duel. "It's a cemetery, dammit. You don't do this."

"Calm down." Athrun said sternly from the Infinite Justice. "ZAFT has four ships in there trying to install meteor breakers, but they're under attack from the guys who got this thing moving. We need to help them."

"If you say so." Dearka snorted skeptically. "Though I don't think they're gonna take too kindly to us."

"Then don't piss them off." Andy said shortly from the Gaia. "We're almost there. Get ready."

From the cockpit of the Strike Freedom Gundam, Murrue listened as Lexi grimly read off the report.

"ZAFT is reporting 25 percent casualties." She said somberly. "And have lost seven out of thirty-two meteor breakers."

A visual of the attackers appeared on one of the Strike Freedom's sub-screens. Murrue frowned, puzzled.

"They're GINN High Maneuver Type IIs." Lexi's voice said somberly. "They're doing very well against ZAFT's new mobile suits." She paused, frowning. "Wait a minute." She added. "There's another signature here...this is that ship that stole those ZAFT machines from Armory One!"

"What?" Murrue asked, even as she saw the blue hull of that unidentified battleship cruising in from the opposite side of Junius Seven, accompanied by the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, and six black GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger Ls, the machines quickly making their way towards the battlefield. In front of Junius Seven were two Nazca-class destroyers, an Eternal-class cruiser, and the Minerva. In addition, the Excalibur was now cruising into the battle as well.

"I sure hope we're all on the same side this time." Mu muttered from the Aile Strike Gundam. "Stopping this thing while fighting off those ZAFT troops will be a pain in the ass otherwise."

"Murasames." Andy said sternly. "Be prepared to fight back and cover the ZAFT units that are trying to break this thing up. We'll take care of the other attackers."

"Commander." The cautious voice of Martin DaCosta protested. "Will you need cover?"

Andy snorted dismissively. "Of course not. You worry about Junius Seven, we'll worry about the mobile suits."

Murrue sat back and prepared to enter the fray. It surely would not come to ship-to-ship combat, but she had told Lexi to order the weapons put on stand by anyway.

"It's them!"

Shouts went up among the ZAFT troops as they struggled against the mysterious horde of black and purple GINN High Maneuver Type IIs. A Blaze ZAKU Phantom alighted on a rock floating near Junius Seven's descending remains, watching as another GuAIZ was cut down by a GINN's beam blast.

"Voltaire." The pilot said, his words broadcast among the ZAFT ships and mobile suits. "We've confirmed the presence of Celestial Being."

As the Minerva's four remaining mobile suits advanced, the news streamed into their cockpits. Inside her bright pink ZGMF-1000 Gunner ZAKU Warrior, Meer Campbell gasped in surprise. Celestial Being, the rumors all said the Infinite Justice Gundam flew with Celestial Being, and that the pilot of the Infinite Justice Gundam was Athrun Zala. She keyed up the viewfinder and searched for any sign of the Celestial Being forces.

Not far away, inside the ZGMF-X01W Wing Gundam, Talia Gladys glanced anxiously over her right shoulder at the ZGMF-X56S Force Impulse Gundam. Rey Za Burrel's white ZGMF-1001 Blaze ZAKU Phantom was hovering almost possessively over the Impulse. Could she leave things in Rey's hands?

"Commander, what are your orders about the Celestial Being?" Rey asked calmly. Talia blinked for a moment.

"Leave them alone unless they attack you." She said haltingly. "We'll await official orders otherwise from Chairman Durandal and Captain Trine."

Talia glanced back towards the dim shape of the Celestial Being's infamous warship, the Excalibur, as it slowly appeared on her right.

"Now that's Djibirl's gone, I can take my rightful place as King Troll of the Universe." The voice of Gilbert Durandal suddenly boomed over all of the communications lines.

"Oh hell no!" Kira scowled, the Divinity Gundam's eyes flashing with a bright amethyst light.

Two sets of angel-style wings. Thirty-six DRAGOON units. Twin plasma cannons. Twin rail guns. Magnetic coated joints. Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor. Beam wings. Its eyes burned with a bright amethyst light, as its opulent pure white wings spread and let loose a pair of energy wings which glowed with a cold blue light, and with a roar of its mighty engines the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam charged into battle.

"I've been expecting this battle for a long time, ZAFT warship Minerva." Kira Yamato intoned, as he watched the winged warship launch its complement of mobile suits. "Now let this be the last time we meet!"

With that, the Divinity launched its DRAGOONs and went on the attack.

The battle began with the Abyss firing off a punishing barrage of beam cannon blasts straight towards the Divinity, but Kira effortlessly whirled around the shots with a storm of afterimages in his wake. The eight Gundams split up, the Twilight and Eclipse activated their own beam wings, and the ZAFT mobile suits let loose another volley of firepower.

"I should have known you'd show up!" The past-self of Athrun Zala roared, and the Infinite Justice charged with a furious saber swipe. Kira jetted backward and ducked beneath the Justice's next swing. "Attacking civilians and shooting down innocent people!"

The Divinity flashed up behind the Justice, and as Athrun whirled around Kira pummeled the Gundam with a ferocious storm of DRAGOON fire. Kira glanced over his shoulder, at the crimson Savior Gundam which was lining up to fire, and turned one of his DRAGOONs on that machine instead, forcing it to take cover behind its beam shield.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kira!" The past-self of Rau Le Creuset cackled, and with a crash the Legend Gundam activated its DRAGOONs and showered the Divinity with beam fire. Kira wove his way through the blasts and returned fire with a full burst from the Divinity's plasma cannons, multi-phase cannons, beam rifles, and rail guns, slamming every shot into the Legend's beam shield and hurling it back. "And I'm pleased to see you've grown stronger under Valentine's hand!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kira growled, completely unaware that while the Excalibur was in the Delta Quadrant, an alternate version of himself had joined ZAFT and committed countless crimes, murdering millions of soldiers and just as many innocent civilians. "And who the flying fuck is Valentine?" He snarled, glancing at the Legend Gundam. "Is she one of your filthy whores, Rau?"

Rau Le Creuset answered with a laugh and swarmed his DRAGOONs around the Divinity, only to see the Divinity's own DRAGOONs methodically pick his out of the sky with pulsing beam shots. Rau continued to laugh, even as the Divinity closed in on him. "You are a person who shouldn't be allowed to exist!" The Legend darted to the side as the Divinity pounded it with DRAGOON fire.

The past-self of Shinn Asuka suddenly broke through the fire with a scream and swung his anti-ship sword at the Divinity's waist, only to come up with nothing as the white Gundam jetted back and left only an afterimage behind it. Kira fired back with his rail guns to punch the Eclipse back, just in time for the Chaos to drop in, open fire with its beam rifle and come up empty as the Divinity dodged again. The Gaia came whirling in next from behind, its own beam rifle leveled off, but the Divinity somersaulted over it and systematically pounded the eight Gundams with fire from his DRAGOONs.

"It will take more than that to defeat my Divinity Gundam!" He snapped. The Twilight lunged up behind him, beam saber ablaze, but its killing slash passed through only another afterimage, and the Divinity rocketed up to safety. Kira furrowed his brow as the Abyss lined up for another barrage behind him.

Before the blue Gundam could attack, Kira ripped it to pieces with his DRAGOONs, blowing off both its arms, both its guns, both its shoulder shells, both its legs, and its head. As Auel screamed in surprise, he jerked back the controls and readied his multi-phase cannon.

A moment later, the Divinity lunged up into the Abyss's path and slashed out its multi-phase cannon with a blinding horizontal swipe. The built-up energy in the cannon exploded, the cockpit filled with shrapnel, and the line from the Abyss went silent.

"AUEL!" Sting screamed, and with a roar of its engines, the Chaos Gundam charged towards the Divinity. "You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch!"

The Divinity somersaulted effortlessly over the Chaos as the remaining Gundams opened fire, and this time Shinn closed in with a scream. The Divinity whirled around and pounded the Eclipse's beam shields with DRAGOON fire, and then darted aside as Shinn forced his way through anyway with a furious sword swing. The Legend moved in next, a javelin drawn in its left hand, and it came down with a downward diagonal slash, but Kira darted to the side and filled the black sky with afterimages as he took off and let loose another storm from his own DRAGOONs.

An instant later, the Savior rushed in from behind. "Gotcha!" The pilot of the Savior, the past-self of Shiho Hahnenfuss, screamed, and leveled off her cannons, but the Divinity somersaulted up and let loose a devastating barrage of plasma cannon and beam rifle fire to blow the Savior's cannons apart. Shiho screamed in shock as the Savior shuddered under the blow. An instant later, the DRAGOONs swept in, aiming to blast off the Savior's limbs and head.

"No you won't!"

Out of nowhere, the Infinite Justice shouldered the Savior to the side and deflected Kira's shots with its beam shield. A moment later, Kira darted backwards and rocketed up as the Twilight stormed forward with its saber. The Legend opened fire with its DRAGOONs, Kira tore them out of the sky, dodged a salvo of beam rifle shots from the Chaos and Gaia, and then ducked again underneath another sword stroke from the Eclipse.

"Is this guy unstoppable?!" The past-self of Lunamaria Hawke groaned from the cockpit of the Twilight Gundam.

The Eclipse roared up after the angel-winged mobile suit, and Shinn's eyes went dull as the glowing crimson seed fell in front of his mind's eye. "Just because your machine's better doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you!"

"The Savior got totaled!" Roux Louka cried out from the Minerva's combat information station. "They're getting torn apart!"

Meyrin Hawke sat in the Minerva's captain's seat, staring in horrified disbelief as her warship's Gundam complement was systematically torn to pieces by a lone mobile suit. Was this the power that Celestial Being had built while stranded in the Delta Quadrant?

"Two heat signatures approaching!" Burt cried from the sensor station. "Captain!"

The warning proved to come too late. Meyrin nearly fell from her seat as a shimmering red beam slammed into the Minerva's prow and wiped out the Tannhäuser and Isolde. She looked to the ship's starboard side in disbelief, at the pink-trimmed shape of another Minerva-class ship rising from the darkness.

"Where'd that come from?!" Roux exclaimed.

Abbey's eyes went wide in recognition. "Mirage Colloid!"

"Three mobile suits approaching! Models unknown!" Burt added.

"Captain, we've lost the Tannhäuser, the Isolde, ten missile tubes, and two CIWS emplacements on the starboard side!" Chen put in from where she sat at the weapons station.

"And our maneuverability has probably been reduced." Malik finished from the helm. "We have to retreat!"

Meyrin forced herself to remain calm. She had not come this far as the Minerva's captain just to see another ship of the same class blow her out of the sky. "Malik, best possible speed, evasive maneuvers! Chen, arm whatever weapons we've got left and prepare for combat! Roux, get somebody to go handle those incoming mobile suits!"

She turned her eyes towards the pink-trimmed clone of her own ship and ground her teeth, even as the dull grey from of the USS Voyager pulled up alongside the Minerva's pink-trimmed clone.

The Legend Gundam shuddered as the Divinity took off its left arm at the elbow with a sweeping beam saber blow. Rau ground his teeth and moved in his last two DRAGOONs, only for the Divinity's own DRAGOONs to tear them apart with a storm of beam fire. He leveled off his rifle, just in time for the Divinity to dart up over his head, and before he could react the Divinity's DRAGOONs ripped away the extremities from the Legend's body and hurled the broken mobile suit away.

"I'll end this right now!" Kira screamed, and the Divinity came roaring down, beam saber raised.

Instead, the Twilight was there to jam its blade into the Divinity's path and deflect the blow, and Luna surged back with a scream to throw the Divinity back. Kira lunged up over the Twilight's head and forced it back on the defensive with a wave of beam fire. A moment later, the Eclipse was there, anti-ship sword flashing down, the Divinity swept to the side and took aim at Shinn's exposed back.

"Like hell you will!" Athrun roared, and with a crash the Infinite Justice slammed into the Divinity and threw it to the side. Kira jetted back and kicked upward to knock the Justice off course, and his DRAGOONs swept in for the kill, but the Eclipse charged back up into his face with a scream from its pilot.

"Fuck you!" Kira shrieked, as the Divinity delivered a jarring left hook to the Eclipse's face, sending it tumbling away. As the Eclipse tumbled through the blackness, the Divinity's armor suddenly lit up with a blood red light, at the same time, the Divinity's faceplate split down the middle and slid to either side, revealing a gaping mouth filled with razor-sharp, pure white teeth. "All right, Divinity, let's strip off your humanity. No more restraints." Kira smirked. "Invert controls, access code; the beast."

With a sudden hiss of steam, the Divinity Gundam jettisoned the striker packs which had been mounted on its left and right shoulders, even as a transparent cover slid over the green orb in the center of its chest, and a dozen glowing white cylinders emerged from its back, instantly triggering a physical transformation. The Divinity Gundam's body proportions quickly elongated, as the head became saurian in appearance, with a large maw and uniformly shaped teeth.

"What the hell?!" Lexi's voice shouted from the Excalibur's bridge. "Since when did the Divinity Gundam have a Beast Mode?!"

"How the hell am I detecting a single lifesign on the surface of the Moon?" Shinn Asuka scowled in confusion, even as his ZGMF-X42E Eclipse Gundam, which was built by Celestial Being, wildly dodged the searing beam blasts that were being fired at him by the ZAFT-built Eclipse Gundam, and by his past-self. "And why, exactly, is there an Evangelion Unit on the Moon?"

"What?!" Misato asked from the cockpit of Evangelion Unit 04, even as she ignited a beam shield on her right forearm and blocked a Windam's beam saber slash. "Shinn, what does the Eva look like?!"

"The armor is deep blue with yellow trim." The crimson-eyed man answered. "It appears to have a horned helmet, which seems to bear a strong resemblance to Unit 01's, with a red visor covering the eyes."

Rau Le Creuset paused within the cockpit of the Providence Gundam, glancing down at his screen. GENESIS's heat signature was rising, soon it would be destroyed. Someone must have tampered with the reactor.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and swarmed his DRAGOON units around the Divinity Gundam again. It didn't matter if GENESIS was destroyed now. He glanced pointedly back at the Condemnation's escape shuttle, and smirked. He had an even better weapon now.

"Kira!"

Rau's smirk grew feral as he saw the Infinite Justice Gundam, accompanied by a pair of Murasames, come darting into the fray. The final piece had arrived.

The Infinite Justice opened fire with its beam rifle, and Rau dodged, splitting a handful of DRAGOON units off to deal with Athrun. The Providence ignited its beam saber and dropped in to slam it against the Infinite Justice's shield.

"You too, Athrun?!" Rau laughed. The Divinity swung in to help, but the DRAGOON units rose to meet him.

"Athrun!" Kira cried as the Divinity was forced back. Rau looked over at the shuttle and pulled away, pulling his DRAGOON units back to encompass the battlefield. He darted towards the shuttle, positioned himself in front of it, and fired at the Infinite Justice. Athrun grunted as the shot slammed against his shield, and raised his own beam rifle to attack.

Rau grinned, and time slowed to a crawl.

Kira watched the Infinite Justice fire, but the shot missed the Providence. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The shot drilled through the Condemnation's escape shuttle, but no one knew that it was nothing more than a holographic decoy that was being projected by the Providence Gundam.

"FLLAY!"

Athrun's beam rifle fell, the DRAGOON units went silent, and the Providence backed away.

"K-Kira," Athrun stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to shoot the shuttle."

Kira cut him off with a sob, staring in horror, tears clouding his eyes, at the field of debris that remained of the Condemnation's escape shuttle.

"Fllay!" He screamed, the Divinity diving down towards the debris. "Fllay! You can't be dead! Fllay! FLLAY!"

The Divinity stopped amidst the debris, as Athrun watched in horror and Rau in amusement.

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed. "I was aiming at Rau, but that ass dodged my shot."

"YOU KILLED HER!" Kira shrieked. The Divinity turned and roared up towards the Infinite Justice to slam its saber against Athrun's shield. Athrun grunted under the blow. "YOU KILLED HER, ATHRUN!"

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed. "You don't understand, Kira! I didn't mean to!"

"YOU KILLED HER!"

The Divinity pressed its attack, firing its rail guns and plasma cannons as it tore down towards the Infinite Justice. Athrun dove out of the way of the attack and deflected the follow-up saber strike, diving away from the Divinity.

The Providence retrieved its DRAGOON units and quietly slipped away.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Kira screamed as the Divinity charged again. "ATHRUN! YOU KILLED HER!"

Suddenly, the world went white, and the Divinity Gundam itself let out an ear-shattering death shriek as the massive energy blast from GENESIS engulfed it.

Athrun's instincts kicked in and he dove behind a warship wreck, as GENESIS began its fiery death throes. Risking one last glance around the battlefield, he latched onto the wreck to ride out the blast.


	3. Condemnation and Sorrow

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

The Celestial Being warship Excalibur turned about, quickly aiming its ravaged prow to face its dark twin, the Earth Alliance warship Condemnation. The Excalibur's guns blazed ferociously, desperate to buy the Eternal time to get out of the way. Shells fired at ten times the speed of sound smashed against the Condemnation's hull, but its laminated armor all but turned aside the blows. Its anti-missile defence system, which was superior to that of the Excalibur's own, defeated the barrage of missiles that its white and crimson twin had sent its way with contemptuous ease.

"Lexi!" Lacus's voice screamed over the communications channel. "Get out of the way!"

"Too late!" Lexi gritted her teeth, as the Condemnation fired her positron cannons. The terror that gripped the hearts of the Excalibur's commander and her crew was palpable. Arnold Neumann, the Excalibur's pilot, attempted to get the ship out of harm's way, knowing all too well that it would take a miracle to save them. And a miracle did come, but it was one that would bring pain and grief to all those who would bear witness to its arrival.

Before the searing energy beams of the Condemnation could cleave the Excalibur in two, a badly damaged Divinity Gundam took the blow that would have otherwise turned the white and crimson ship into a burning wreck. The sheer force of the explosion as the Condemnation's positron blasts detonated against the severely damaged mobile suit could be felt by those aboard the Excalibur, throwing those who were on the bridge almost face first into their consoles and those who were not secured crashing into bulkheads. It did not take long for Lexi and her crew to realize what had just transpired. Fear of dying was soon replaced by fear for the person who was now staring Death in the eye. All aboard the Excalibur and her allied ships knew that it was only a matter of time before the Pale Rider's invincible might ended the defiance of the mortal who dared to rob him of his prize. The guns of the Condemnation were meant to sink capital ships and space fortresses; even a Gundam which possessed the power of God, which had managed to emerge unscathed from its duel with the Providence, would barely have been able to turn aside the blow.

Lexi quickly opened a communications channel to the Divinity. "Kira! Get out of there!"

The bloodied, scarred face of Kira Yamato, illuminated by the incandescent light from the twin positron blasts, regarded her with an expression that would haunt her for months to come. The resolve in his eyes was staggering. It was very clear to the commander of the Excalibur that the only way the young Coordinator would obey was if he prevailed, or was cut down. She already knew what the outcome would be. Even so, she begged the young man to stand aside. He shook his head. His last words, hoarse with pain, would scar her, and no doubt, everyone that had known him, for the rest of their lives. "I'm sorry."

And with a great flash, akin to that of a dying star, the Divinity exploded. When the light finally cleared seconds later, all that was left of one of the most powerful war machines in the entire universe was charred wreckage floating in the cold emptiness of space, a grave marker to an individual whose actions were instrumental in bringing an insane war to an end. A scream suddenly erupted from the speakers, a sound which broke the paralysis of the Excalibur's crew and caused the embittered souls still locked in combat to freeze. Lexi shot up from her chair, her blue eyes now ablaze with a crimson light, the sound of Lacus's scream and Kira's last words echoing in her ears and sealing the fate of the madman who had taken control of the Condemnation when its crew and captain abandoned it.

The next words out of Lexi's lips were thick with hated and rage. "All ships, heed my command. Bring all weapons to bear and sink the Condemnation!" An instant later, all of Celestial Being's ships and mobile suits, a total of more than 20,000 war machines, not to mention the Angels, which had long ago negotiated a truce with humanity and allied themselves with Celestial Being, opened fire with every weapon at their disposal, obliterating the Condemnation in a flash of light brighter than a supernova.

Murrue Ramius raised her hand to salute the casket that held the few personal effects of Kira Yamato, save that of his robotic bird, which circled the casket of the lost pilot of the Divinity Gundam. The crew of the ships that had helped to change history followed suit, their faces as weary and sad as the Excalibur's captain. An honor guard carried the casket slowly to the airlock and then jettisoned it in the direction of the sun. It was a sight that was seared into the memories of everyone present. That, and the memories of how Cagalli had to be restrained by Athrun. How Murrue sobbed bitterly into Misato's arms, breaking down completely. Or how Asuka had sobbed and begged for Kira to come back.

She had seen Lacus Clyne walk to the nearest window, watching the casket float away with eyes that had shed tears throughout the entire ceremony. She remembered the depressed slump and the undeniable pain that had shrouded the nearly invincible Desert Tiger of ZAFT, Andrew Waltfield, as he watched the casket fade into the sea of stars.

The reactions of those at the memorial made Natarle Badgiruel realize that, somewhere along the line, Kira had become very important to many people. It was a point fiercely reinforced when Cagalli caught sight of both her and Fllay.

"What are you two doing here?! Did you come to gloat? Are you here to see the results of your handiwork, huh? Both of you are responsible for this! You practically helped that Blue Cosmos maniac put Kira in his coffin! Are you happy now!?" Cagalli spat, her eyes blazing with fury. "Get out of my sight! You two have no right to be here!"

"Cagalli..." Athrun said, holding the golden-haired lioness back before she physically assaulted the injured Federation officer and her red-haired companion.

"Be that as it may, Miss Cagalli, we came to pay our respects to a fallen comrade and a dear friend. It is the least we could do in asking forgiveness for our actions." Natarle said.

"Forgiveness?! Forgiveness?!" Cagalli had found it ridiculous that the two people who were more than responsible for Kira's death would come to his funeral for it was no longer there to give it. "You want to be forgiven?! For what?! For choosing to remain completely blind?!"

Cagalli wrestled her way out of Athrun's grip and strode up to the two women. "As far as I'm concerned, it is the both of you who deserve to be in that casket! Neither of you have any right in asking for forgiveness when you damn well knew that you could have stopped this from happening! It hurt him deeply having to fight the people he knew in order to protect those he cared about! When he realized he had to fight you in order to protect the Excalibur, I could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide in order to do what he felt was the right thing!"

"There hasn't been a soldier who didn't do something he or she felt was right before finding out how wrong he or she was. Kira could have easily been in the wrong even if he thought he was doing the right thing." Natarle countered. It was the only thing she could have said to counter Cagalli's accusation. Anything else would have sounded like an excuse to justify her actions.

"That did happen when Kira killed my friend, Nicol." Athurn spoke up. "He was the one who piloted the Blitz Gundam and who had died protecting me."

"Who are you?" Natarle asked.

"Me? I'm Athrun Zala, son of the late Patrick Zala, the leader of the PLANTs and Supreme Commander of ZAFT. I was the one who piloted the Aegis Gundam under the command of Rau Le Creuset. I am the man who was Kira's childhood friend. I am the one he fought against in every battle up until the day the Blitz was destroyed and Nicol died."

"You're him?" Natarle whispered in shock as the implications of what happened before slammed into her with the force of a sledgehammer. The dark-haired young man nodded somberly, and told her everything she had ever wanted to know, and more. Natarle had never felt more sickened than that very moment when she finally received the answers to questions she had never voiced aloud.

"I know what you mean about doing what you feel is right, even if it ends up being a mistake. Kira didn't run away from the consequences of his actions, but we did." Athrun said quietly, his voice heavy with emotion.

"And that is exactly why they shouldn't be here!" Cagalli snarled. "Both of them should have died on the Condemnation with that maniac when it sank! That way, Kira's death wouldn't have been meaningless!"

"Cagalli..." Athrun said, trying to placate the golden-haired lioness. "That's..."

"Meaningless?" Natarle hissed, her eyes narrowing, "Where did you get the idea that his death was meaningless?"

"He died protecting this ship and his friends from a maniac whose deluded beliefs nearly brought the entire human race into extinction. Had the two of you, instead of Azrael, been manning the Condemnation when it fired, there would have been no question as to why he had died, and I would have been justified in making sure you paid for it!"

Natarle and Fllay were unable to say anything, the former knowing better than the latter just how justified Cagalli was in saying those words. In the golden-haired girl's mind, for her brother and lover to have perished because of treachery meant that he had not died in vain.

By this point, Cagalli finally lost it, drawing her personal beam pistol and pointing it at the two other women. The pistol was an ornately designed device resembling a Walther P-38 of the Second World War. The weapon was gold plated and intricately engraved from the tip of the barrel down to the base of the handle. The grips were polished mother of pearl with the head of a roaring lioness in the center covered in gold leaf. At the bottom were Cagalli's initials of 'C. Y. A.', which were also covered in gold leaf.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted.

"Shut up, Athrun!" Cagalli shouted back.

"These two killed Kira!" She yelled, all the while never breaking eye contact with the two women in question. "They're the reason he's dead!" Fllay had ducked behind Natarle in an effort the shield herself. Natarle didn't even flinch and simply stared back at the grief stricken woman. "Give him back!" Cagalli shouted, the hand which clenched her pistol was shaking, even as tears streamed from her golden eyes. "Give him back to me!" She shouted again.

"I wish I could say that killing me would ease your pain, but it won't." Natarle said in a calm tone.

"Shut up! You should have been dead from the start!" Cagalli raged, tightening the grip on her sidearm. "I've known for a long time, Bagiruel. You've had it in for all of us ever since the beginning!" By now, Fllay had peeked her head out from behind Natarle, but Cagalli then pointed her pistol at the redhead's face. "And you!" She growled. "You little whore! You've wanted Kira dead ever since the battle with the eighth fleet!"

"Cagalli, this isn't going to do anyone any good." Athrun said, trying to prevent anymore meanigless death.

"Kira was my everything! He was my whole world!" Cagalli choked as she finally broke down and began to sob. "He was my friend, my lover, my husband. But most of all, he was my brother and my family!" She shouted again. "He was my only brother, my blood tie. And you took him from me!"

Cagalli pulled the trigger, discharging her pistol.

At the last moment, Athrun grabbed her wrist and elbow, shifting her arm to the ceiling where the lance of green energy struck the armored paneling. "Let go of me, Athrun!" She yelled, struggling to free herself from his grasp. "They killed Kira! They need to die for what they've done!"

Before Athrun could say anything, a pair of soft hands placed themselves over her pistol bearing hand. Cagalli stopped struggling and looked over to see Athrun's former wife, Meyrin Hawke, looking at her with tear filled eyes and a sad smile on her face. "Kira wouldn't want this for you, Cagalli." She said sincerely.

"Meyrin..." Cagalli whimpered, she then lunged forward, burying her face in Meyrin's chest and completely broke down, gripping the sleeve of Meyrin's dress uniform. Her pistol forgotten, Cagalli's legs gave out from beneath her and Meyrin sank down with the grieving woman.

"Athrun, would you please?" Meyrin said, motioning to the discarded weapon. Athrun quickly switched the weapon's safety on and removed the battery pack. "It's alright, Cagalli." Meyrin said. "Just cry, let everything out. I won't go anywhere."


	4. Civilian Life

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

The young man dreamt.

He dreamt of days long gone. He dreamt of worlds beyond counting, of countless battles fought under a hundred suns beneath banners of white and crimson. He dreamt of his homeworld, of the warm sun bathing majestic, snow-capped mountains that have stood long before humanity had laid claim to the world. He dreamt of his friends and family, as they stood before a sea turned silver by the light of his homeworld's moon.

But, most of all...he dreamt of her, his former captain, the first of his nine true loves. He remembered the way she had come into his life and proceeded to turn it upside down. He remembered how he had been no more than an innocent civilian on the neutral colony of Heliopolis.

He remembered how his friends, or most of them at least, had been completely oblivious until he finally admitted his love nearly two years after their first meeting, the expressions on their faces ranging from shock to amusement. Some of them had even laughed when he had admitted that he had fallen in love, and fallen hard. When a certain blonde-haired princess had asked him the name of the girl whose affections had stolen him from the pink-haired singer, the woman that everyone had assumed he had been seeing, his reaction had lulled the blonde into a false sense of security, only for the ruse to be discovered less than five minutes later, resulting in the young princess telling the blue-eyed beauty of her discovery.

At first, he had thought the golden-eyed princess was jealous. In time, however, he began to understand the reasons why she had acted the way she did. Their relationship was unlike any other, and in time, both the blonde-haired princess and the pink-haired singer, among six other women of unimaginable beauty, had been accepted into their family, and after fighting and dying on the battlefield, they eventually returned as divine beings.

But, he would willingly suffer for eternity, and more, to hear the angelic voices of his nine lovers once again. He would have given up anything to hold them in his arms one last time. And he would have traded all the days of his exceptionally long life to tell them once more that he loved them. But it was too late. They were lost to him, and all he had of them were memories to ease the pain and guilt.

And for once, he sincerely hoped that it would be enough, even as he began to slip from the dream world and into the waking world.

The first thing Kira Yamato saw and felt when he opened his eyes was the fire that warmed and illuminated the otherwise dark interiors of a once-glorious stadium. His body ached terribly, reminding him of how severe his wounds had been and how determined his enemies were in their quest to kill him.

He would never forget the names of his nine lovers or the way they looked at him from the corners of their eyes, daring him to win that which they would never surrender in public. The fates of those who had tried to chain these particular beauties ended in one of three ways. The first involved the admirer being turned away with at least some measure of pride remaining intact. The second involved a dismissal from the private armed organization. The third, and possibly the worst ending, would be a scornful dismissal and up to 100 years in a maximum security prison, a punishment that would completely shred the dignity of any soldier.

Asuka Langley Soryu, Cagalli Yula Athha, Hope Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Lexi Yamato, Mayu Asuka, Misato Katsuragi, Murrue Ramius and Shiho Hahnenfuss were not women who could be easily won over by lavishly expensive gifts, sweet words or tender endearments. And the fact that they were skilled martial artists and strict disciplinarians, not to mention their husband, soon had many of their admirers throwing in the towel. Many of the female crew worshipped the ground that the nine women walked on. These nine women were everything they wanted to be.

Lunamaria Hawke reached for her cup of mocha and turned her attention to the Café Medan's flat-screen television, which was broadcasting from PLANT Neo-Stratos's massive Princess Athena indoor stadium, where Lacus Clyne was performing. Every head within the café turned to the screen, as the celebrity strode onto the stage under the glare of a thousand lights and the cheers of a crowd a hundred times that number. Lacus was dressed in a customized pink and white kimono made of the finest silk and decorated with sakura petals over a black bodysuit which complemented her lush figure, her pink tresses elegantly trailed on the floor behind her for nearly ten feet, and she was holding a traditional Japanese umbrella, known as a wagasa, over her shoulder, as she blew a playful kiss to the wildly cheering crowd.

"Hey everyone, how are you doing?" Lacus cheerfully asked the crowd.

A thunderous cry of affirmation answered the pink-haired princess's greeting.

"Great! I know you guys and girls are here for a show, and you'll get one! But first, I want to dedicate the first song of the evening to a very special someone!"

A good many men, as well as a large number of girls in the crowd, immediately began begging the beautiful singer to dedicate said song to them. And who could blame them? It was the dream of a devoted fan to be part of their idol's inner circle or, in the case of the guys and even some of the girls, to be their idol's lover or mate. Lacus Clyne had millions, if not billions of fans. Very few people knew who Lacus Clyne's special someone really was. And that was the question that would be discussed over the tabloids for the next few weeks.

Finally, Lacus raised her hand, a signal to her stage crew to start the music, before she knelt and swung the wagasa in front of herself as she spoke. "I dedicate this song to; Kira Yamato, the Angel of Freedom."

In the five years that had passed since the end of the last war, many of the Excalibur's crew had returned to their peaceful lives. Lacus had decided to return to her singing career, while Cagalli had once again returned to the island nation Orb as its leader, and despite the incredible distances between the two beautiful women, they made it a point to get together for at least one week each year. Murrue had taken control of Celestial Being after her husband's death, and as such, she still commanded the Excalibur, with Shiho Hahnenfuss and Lexi Yamato as two of her best mobile suit pilots. Asuka and Misato had both returned to Japan a few months after the war, taking their Evangelion Units with them, where they quickly set up their own private armed organization, known as; Nerv, which was fully allied with Celestial Being. Hope Yamato and Mayu Asuka, along with Akira Yamato, Aoi Yamato and Allister Yamato, had quickly made the decision to move to Orb, with all five of them comfortably residing in the huge mansion owned by Lacus Clyne. In truth, the only reason that Hope and Mayu had taken Akira and Aoi with them to Orb was because their mother, Murrue Ramius, had requested it.

After living peacefully in Orb for a little more than six months, Hope and Mayu had opened a specialty salon and spa known as; Locks of Love. Within only three months of opening, Locks of Love was already known throughout all of Orb as the very best salon and spa in the entire island nation. Despite having some unique and unconventional hair care techniques, word about the salon and spa was quickly spreading across the globe and through the PLANTs.

Mayu Asuka was sitting in the main office at the Locks of Love salon and spa, reading an ancient Earth novel called; The Jesus Factor, the premise of which was a discovery made during the development of nuclear weapons, finding that they could only detonate if stationary in a gravitational field, making their use as air-dropped bombs impossible.

The brown-haired woman was completely engrossed in the novel and had her feet propped up on the desk when the door hissed open and Cagalli Yula Athha walked in. Mayu barely glanced up from her book when the door opened, but upon seeing who had just walked through the door, she quickly took her feet off the desk and set the book down, instantly assuming a much more professional demeanor.

"Good afternoon, Chief Representative Athha." Mayu said, smiling warmly at the golden-haired beauty. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Since when did I need an appointment, Mayu?" Cagalli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of...of course you have an appointment." Mayu sputtered, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Which of our opulent and relaxing services were you thinking of receiving today?" The violet-eyed woman couldn't resist the urge to look over Cagalli's body a few times. The golden-eyed beauty was dressed in the ornate uniform of the Chief Representative of the Orb Union, her ankle-length tresses, having been gathered into a tight ponytail at the base of her neck, cascaded elegantly down her back like a beautiful golden rope that had been completely, yet very carefully, untwined.

"Well, considering that I have to address the nation tonight, I'll need to look my best." Cagalli sighed. "And I've been under so much stress lately."

"You could always get our Pampered Princess Package." Mayu suggested. "It consists of a hot aromatherapy bath or shower, followed by a thorough hair washing, which includes a soothing scalp massage, both a manicure and a pedicure, and finally a relaxing full-body massage." She paused for a few seconds before adding. "You can choose whether you want the aromatherapy bath or the aromatherapy shower. We have various different methods of washing and drying your hair, not to mention dozens of different shampoos and conditioners, and we let you choose how we wash and dry your hair, as well as which shampoos and conditioners we use."

"Wow." Cagalli smiled. "Now I understand why Lacus always comes here whenever she visits Orb."

"Lacus usually gets a few additional services which aren't available to the public." Mayu giggled.

"And what might these additional services be?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"Don't you dare tell her, Mayu." Hope's voice warned, as the amethyst-eyed woman strode into the lobby and moved to stand beside the blonde-haired beauty.

"Hello, Hope." Cagalli smiled, her voice taking on a teasingly threatening tone. "I strongly suggest that you tell me what additional services you give Lacus, especially since I have the power to shut your business down."

"Oh, I'll do much better than that, Cagalli." Hope promised, even as Mayu flipped a switch behind the desk, instantly locking the door and turning off the neon sign advertising the salon and spa as being open.

"Please, come with us." Hope smiled as she gently took Cagalli's hand and led her into the salon, with Mayu following close behind. "So, Mayu tells me that you want to look your best for your speech tonight." Hope smiled as the led Cagalli through the salon and down a long, dimly lit corridor.

"Well, if I'm going to address the entire nation, I need to look my best." Cagalli answered, even as Hope strode into a large room, before finally stopping in the center of the room and turning to face the beautiful Chief Representative.

"Of course you need to look your best, especially if you plan on addressing an entire nation." Hope nodded, even as she quickly unbuttoned Cagalli's top. "But it also means that you can't allow the public see how much stress you're currently under."

Cagalli shivered slightly as she felt Mayu remove the uniform top from her upper body. The violet-eyed beauty quickly put the garment on a nearby hanger before then returning to continue assisting Hope.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mayu giggled, instantly noticing the subtle, yet unique design of the gold silk bra covering Cagalli's breasts. The garment was unmistakably a milking bra, one which used small gravitational singularities to siphon milk from the breasts of the one wearing it. Without another word, Mayu gently put her hands over the cups of the bra, quickly utilizing her abilities to form a small singularity in each cup.

Cagalli gasped loudly as the incredibly powerful and pleasurable suction began to siphon a steady stream of milk from her soft breasts. Meanwhile, Hope had opened the fly of Cagalli's uniform pants, slipped her fingers in, and began to teasingly run them over the blonde's vaginal lips.

"What are you waiting for?" Cagalli asked, the tone in her voice making it clear that she was frustrated and impatient. "A formal invitation?"

Hope quickly responded by probing Cagalli's labia with an exploratory digit, sliding her fingertip along the edges of the blonde's furiously moist lips. Cagalli held her breath with pleasure as the amethyst-eyed beauty stroked all around the opening to her pussy, waiting expectantly for Hope to push her fingers into her, but the beautiful brunette just kept caressing Cagalli's vaginal lips.

_'She's just teasing me!'_ Cagalli realized after a few seconds. _'Some nerve! I wouldn't stand for this!'_ The blonde thought, reaching out, she grabbed Hope's hand in her own and pulled it towards her so that Hope's finger shot into her hungry womanhood.

"Oooh!" Cagalli cried out involuntarily as Hope's rigid yet soft finger penetrated her wet fire. Gripping Hope's wrist in a firm yet gentle grasp, Cagalli pulled and pushed so that the brown-haired woman's finger slid in and out, fucking her feverishly.

Cagalli clenched her pussy muscles as tightly as she possibly could, so that she could feel Hope rubbing against her wet walls, closing her golden eyes in ecstasy as she enjoyed the pleasures of this flesh dildo. Even though Hope's finger wasn't very thick, when it was coupled with the suction from the milking bra, it proved to be a remarkable source of pleasure.

While Cagalli was busy forcing Hope to finger her, Mayu had occupied herself with the task of removing the blonde-haired beauty's uniform pants as well as the panties hidden underneath. Mayu quickly grabbed Cagalli's pants, while simultaneously hooking both thumbs into the waistband of the blonde's panties and finally, she began lowering both garments. Mayu was quick to yank Cagalli's pants and panties all the way down to her ankles and, to the young brunette's pleasant surprise, the blonde stepped out of the clothes without any prodding. Mayu smiled as she quickly tugged the shoes and socks free from Cagalli's feet, before then picking up the discarded uniform pants, carefully folding them and carrying them over to the hanger upon which Cagalli's top was hanging. The young brunette-haired beauty quickly hung the pants on the same hanger that held the top, before then laying Cagalli's shoes, socks and panties on a small shelf underneath.

"That's enough, Cagalli." Hope finally said as she pulled her hand out of the blonde's womanhood and freed it from her grasp. "I thought you came here so that you'll look your best when you address the nation tonight."

"O-of course I did." Cagalli panted. "But why did you stop?"

Hope simply smiled, seemingly ignoring Cagalli's question as she took the blonde-haired woman's hand into her own and led her towards the shower. Mayu quickly moved ahead of Hope and Cagalli, reaching into the shower and rotating both the cold and hot water knobs, turning on the faucet to the bathtub. The beautiful young brunette leaned over and ran her left hand under the tap to check the water temperature. It was just a little too cold, so she twisted the hot water knob just a bit to the left, increasing the water temperature slightly. She checked the water with her hand again, and satisfied this time that the water was warm enough, she turned the shower knob, letting the shower run for a few seconds as she stripped herself.

Hope smiled as she stopped in front of the shower and stripped. Once she was completely nude, Hope gently placed her hands on Cagalli's bra, making the singularities within the cups vanish, she then removed the blonde's bra and tossed it over to where her uniform hung.

As Hope ushered Cagalli into the shower, Mayu walked over to a nearby counter and picked up a large silver tray that held an assortment of hairbrushes and combs. Upon stepping into the shower, Mayu set the tray down on a counter which was built into the shower wall.

While Mayu got the brushes and combs that would be necessary later, Hope had picked up a sponge and some bodywash and began to lovingly lather Cagall's body underneath the warm running water. Hope massaged the sponge over Cagalli's beautiful breasts and down her slender stomach.

Mayu smiled as she freed Cagall's silken tresses from the ponytail they had been put in, being careful not to accidentally yank on the soft blonde locks. Once Mayu had liberated Cagalli's golden mane, she grabbed a massaging shower head, which had built-in brush bristles, removing it from its stationary stand attached to the tiled wall. Slowly, lovingly, Mayu brushed each strand of Cagalli's hair with the shower head, even as the gentle spray thoroughly soaked the soft blonde tresses. Mayu watched as the water flowed seductively over Cagalli's golden hair, some of it taking paths down her neck, before then flowing over her breasts and down her belly, or down her back and then over her butt.

Cagalli let a contented sigh escape her lips as the warm water ran through her hair, and after a moment, Mayu squeezed out some shampoo and started to thoroughly lather up the Chief Representative's soft golden tresses. As the young violet-eyed woman quickly went to work on Cagalli's scalp with two hands, firmly massaging the soap in, the golden-eyed beauty started to feel so relaxed that she closed her eyes in order to enjoy this luxurious experience, forgetting all about the stresses of her job and even the speech which she would have to give later that night.


	5. Action and Reaction

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

With a roar of its mighty engines the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam charged towards Earth. The Divinity Gundam, which was currently in its flight mode, sped through the void of space, flying past Neptune with a blur of afterimages as it made its way towards Earth. If anyone had seen the machine before, they would instantly know what it was. The mobile suit was a Gundam, one which possessed two sets of distinctive, angel-style wings, magnetic coated joints that shimmered with a white light, Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor colored in white, black and red, and a pair of glowing white beam wings.

Since the mobile suit was currently in its flight mode, its primary weapons; a pair of large beam rifles, stood out from the machine's front, one on on each side of the nose, with another, twin barreled rifle slung underneath the nose. A pair of plasma cannons were folded within the leading edges of the wings, while a a pair of rail guns were folded near the rear of the mobile suit's fuselage. Magnetic coated joints shimmered with a white light, and the machine's Mirror Coated Phase Shift armor displayed the colors white, black and red, even as a pair of opulent, glowing white beam wings extended from the sides of the mobile suit.

"What's that?" One of the radar operators at the Triton base asked, narrowing his eyes at the dimly flashing blip on his screen, after a few seconds, a warning message popped up. "An anti-AT field?!"

"All local dimensional values are inverting! They're going negative!" One of the technicians reported. "Measurement impossible! Numerical expression invalid!"

"It's an anti-AT field. The prelude to Third Impact!" The commander acknowledged. "Send a warning to Earth!" The soldiers based on Triton said no more as the anti-AT field swept through the facility.

"I don't understand." Kira Yamato muttered as the Divinity Gundam sped away from Neptune, continuing on its course towards Earth. "I don't really understand reality."

"So, you can't understand the gap between other's reality and your own truth?" The voice of the Zero System asked, the electronically modulated voice filling the cockpit.

"I don't know where to find happiness." Kira answered.

"You can only find happiness in your dreams." Zero replied.

"Then, how am I supposed to know if this is reality or not?" Kira scowled. "Because no one else is here."

"True, this could simply be a dream." Zero affirmed.

"So, theoretically, I'm not here either." Kira muttered.

"You're trying to remake reality with convenient fantasies." Zero replied.

"Is that wrong?" Kira retorted. "I am a god, after all." He paused for a long moment before finally adding. "That's how I got out of hell."

"You're simply using fabrications to escape from reality." Zero answered.

"As I said a moment ago; I'm allowed to do that." Kira sighed in annoyance. "I am a god."

"Do you want to be at ease?" Kira jumped when he heard the voice of Yumi, the merged form of his many lovers. "Do you want to find true peace?" She seductively giggled. "Do you want to become one with us? To have our bodies and souls become one?" She paused for a moment. "Because, if we can't be with you, we'd rather die."

"That would mean I'd become female." Kira scowled, narrowing his eyes. "I truly appreciate the generous offer, but I'll have to decline."

"Reality is in an unfamiliar and confusing place, and dreams are within reality." Zero said. "And the truth is within your heart, for it is the hearts of people that create their appearance."

"And new images will change the hearts of people and their appearances." Yumi spoke again. "Images, the power of imagination, therein lies the power to create your own future, and to make time flow."

"But people must act of their own free will, or nothing will ever change." Zero added.

"In the past, when people have acted of their own free will, we had senseless wars." Kira growled. "World War One between 1914 and 1918, World War Two between 1939 and 1945, the First Bloody Valentine War between Cosmic Era 70 and Cosmic Era 71, the Second Bloody Valentine War between Cosmic Era 73 and Cosmic Era 74, and the Third Bloody Valentine War between Cosmic Era 76 and Cosmic Era 79." The amethyst-eyed man was on the verge of tears as he shook his head. "Wars are so pointless."

"And yet, you enjoy fighting." Zero snidely responded.

"Shut up." Kira growled, even as he flipped a switch and turned off the Zero System. The amethyst-eyed man had been hoping that by having the Zero System active, he would be provided with a conversationalist and a way to pass the time, but the Zero System had only managed to annoy him.

Cagalli Yula Athha smiled happily, her golden eyes brightly sparkling, as she walked out of the Locks of Love salon and spa. Her soft golden hair, which now trailed elegantly behind her for fifty feet, shone brilliantly in the late afternoon sunlight, the silken tresses smelling of banana-scented shampoo, while her body, which was once more clad in her ornate Chief Representative uniform, smelled of strawberry scented bodywash. Cagalli Yula Athha was a vision of truly breath-taking, and nearly unimaginable beauty, and she was now ready to deliver her speech to the nation. Fortunately for Cagalli, despite the fact that her hair was so long, Hope and Mayu had promised that it would remain perfectly clean. In order to keep this promise, the two women had used some of their more divine abilities to encircle every one Cagalli's soft strands with an invisible, impenetrable barrier, one which would move with her golden locks. Cagalli smiled as she pulled out her car keys, and tapped a button on the key fob, unlocking the doors of her metallic silver 2011 BMW Z8 Convertible. Hope and Mayu completely pampered her without accepting any payment.

_'Oh crap.'_ Cagalli thought, as she sat down in the driver's seat and tried to utilize her abilities to shorten her hair, only to discover that she couldn't do so, she also found that she could no longer more her hair as though it were a limb, although she suspected that she could still lengthen her hair at will. _'How am I supposed to get back to the national palace for my speech with all this hair?'_

"Engine start." Cagalli finally spoke, the voice recognition software installed within the vehicle's computer instantly verifying her voice and starting the powerful V8 engine with a dull roar. "Lower convertible top." The golden-eyed beauty sighed, even as she gathered her silken tresses and piled them into the passenger's seat. After gathering her soft locks and depositing them in the passenger's seat, Cagalli shifted the vehicle into first gear, put her hands on the steering wheel, and slammed the accelerator to the floor, quickly pulling away from the Locks of Love salon and spa.

Cagalli couldn't help but blush a deep crimson as she pulled onto the highway about two minutes later, quickly moving into the fast lane and slamming the accelerator to the floor. As soon as the metallic silver BMW Z8 had accelerated above 50 mph, the entirety of Cagalli's soft blonde tresses flew from the seat beside her, trailing elegantly behind her vehicle for fifty feet.

Cagalli Yula Athha sighed, reluctantly gathering her silken blonde tresses, which still extended for 50 feet, and quickly arranged them into an elaborate bun at the back of her head, quickly securing her soft locks in place with a gold ribbon, even as she sat in her office preparing to address her nation.

"There are too many Sport Utility Vehicles on the roads of our nation and the vast majority of them are driven by the wrong people for the wrong reasons." Cagalli said, beginning her address to the nation. "Most people who drive an SUV don't ever use the vehicle in any way that's unique to the vehicle, such as off-roading, or in any kind of tough-duty driving. Most people who actually do have some need for the large people hauling capacity of an SUV would easily accomplish their purpose with a minivan or, better yet, a station wagon. Does anyone in our nation even remember what a station wagon is anymore?" She asked. "I don't recall reading about us Orbites chafing at the inadequacy of our station wagons for hauling the kids around or picking Grandma and her bags up at the airport 500 years ago."

"What's so bad about SUVs?" Cagalli rhetorically asked. "First and foremost, they are far larger and more massive than necessary. This means two things: They are terrible road hogs, and they are horribly wasteful. Hauling around a ton of unnecessary steel requires power, and that means a big V8 engine. Now don't get me wrong, I love big American V8 engines. But when they are put to the use of hauling a ton of unnecessary steel with the aerodynamics of a shipping container, they get gas mileage in the low teens in around-town driving, the use to which most SUVs are put. "

"What else do I hate about SUVs?" She continued. "Most people who drive them probably don't realize this, but real SUVs are trucks. Suburbans, Expeditions and their slightly smaller siblings are all ladder-frame trucks with solid rear axles. Now if you're in the business of hauling literally tons of cargo, ladder frames and solid rear axles are a very good thing. But if, like a vast majority of SUV drivers, you simply need to take yourself, and occasionally one or more human passengers and a little bit of inanimate stuff from point A to point B on paved roads, this automobile design became outdated 1,000 years ago at the very latest."

"As a result, I am hereby making it illegal to own or operate any Sport Utility Vehicles on the roads of my nation." She paused for a few seconds to let her words to sink in, and to move a lock of hair behind her ear. "The only exceptions to this law will be government and emergency services. If you need an SUV to haul cargo, you will be able to acquire a license which will permit you to operate an SUV, however, you will also need to take a specialized driver's test and provide proof that you have a legitimate need for this type of vehicle."

"As a practical matter, Sport Utility Vehicles obstruct the vision of people driving smaller cars." The golden-haired beauty continued. "When I'm behind one, for example, it obstructs my forward vision, making it difficult for me to respond to sudden traffic compression; and when I'm being tailgated by one, it makes me extremely nervous, and completely blocks my rearward vision."

"51 percent of Orbites surveyed said that they feel more powerful and immune to the law when they are driving or riding in an SUV." Cagalli continued, her golden eyes narrowing. "Not only that, but most SUVs weigh in excess of three metric tons, giving them a kinetic energy guaranteed to destroy most anything that gets in their way, including pedestrians, drivers of normal cars, and even small buildings."

"In a collision between a Sport Utility Vehicle and a regular car, the SUV's large frame makes the SUV driver safer at the expense of the other driver." She scowled, even as a video of a collision between a 3025 Ford Explorer and a much smaller 3024 BMW Light Visionary Model Convertible, appeared on the screen behind her. The Explorer, its driver having accelerated in order to beat a red light, but not succeeding in doing so, and now being unable to stop, roared into the intersection at nearly 85 miles per hour, slamming into the side of the LVM, completely obliterating the much smaller two-seat, luxury sports convertible, and killing both the driver and passenger of the sports car upon impact. "As a direct result of this, any deaths caused between the collision of an SUV and a smaller car will result in charges of involuntary manslaughter being leveled against the driver of the Sport Utility Vehicle."

"I will not deny the fact that, instead of steel, aluminum or even carbon fiber, the BMW LVM has a body made out of seamless fabric, which is stretched over a movable metal frame." Cagalli attested, before then gesturing towards the upper-right hand corner of the screen, where the speed at which the SUV was traveling when the impact occurred had been displayed. "However, given the fact that the Explorer had been moving at 85 miles an hour when the impact occurred, very few things could have survived."

"It has been proven by Orb's scientists that people who drive Sport Utility Vehicles are much more aggressive, take more risks, and, in general, feel invulnerable when driving said SUV." She paused for a few seconds before finally continuing. "In the words of our nation's advanced artificial intelligence, Lexi Yamato, whom is constantly monitoring all roads within the borders of our nation; feelings of morality, guilt, responsibility, and so on, are completely disregarded by those who drive Sport Utility Vehicles."

"Not only are SUVs more dangerous due to physics, they're also more dangerous because their owners turn into even bigger morons when they get behind the wheel, as I pointed out a moment ago." Cagalli paused for a moment as a graph appeared on the screen behind her. "Last year, SUVs had the highest occupant fatality rate of any vehicle type in rollover crashes at 7.77 per 100,000 registered vehicles. This compares with 6.98 for pickup trucks, 3.10 for vans and 3.18 for passenger cars."

"Sport Utility Vehicles are much harder to control than a passenger car and they're much more likely to go out of control in the event of an emergency, if you have to swerve at higher speeds, for example." She scowled. "Sport Utility Vehicles, as much as I dislike those ugly beasts, and the arrogant beasts that can't drive them and that don't need an SUV to begin with; I can only say that if you absolutely need the room and ruggedness of an SUV then apply for a license, and pray that you pass."

"I'm tremendously appalled by the rude, absent-minded cretins that have a challenging time driving these behemoths while yapping away on their cell phones and blowing through red lights." She growled. "Sport Utility Vehicle drivers, as a whole, are much bigger assholes than the average motorist."

"In closing; if you need a Sport Utility Vehicle for your business, that's one thing. As I said; take the test and pray that you pass and get the license." Cagalli concluded. "But to the everyday Orbites who are buying these ugly boxes just to appear above the rest of humanity and stock up on more useless crap from Wal-Mart; get a life, and get a real car. Every day I see these damned things, and the people that drive them act like they own the road, and I'm tired of it, so I'm doing something about it."

"Oh boy." Mayu Asuka whistled as the golden-eyed beauty finally finished her speech.

"Considering what Cagalli just did, I'm not sure any amount of beauty will be able to keep a mob of protesters from trying to kill her." Hope Yamato said, even as she returned all of Cagalli's formerly disabled abilities, or more specifically; Cagalli's ability to shorten her beautiful locks at will, and the ability to control her silken tresses as though they were a limb. "Mayu, tell the kids to launch in their fighter jets and head to the Excalibur, it's not safe to live in Orb right now."

Five minutes later, a trio of fighter aircraft; one CFA-44 Nosferatu, one X-02A Wyvern, and one F/A-22 Raptor, sped away from the mansion owned by Lacus Clyne. The CFA-44 Nosferatu piloted by eighteen year old Aoi Yamato, the X-02A Wyvern piloted by eighteen year old Allister Clyne-Athha, and the F/A-22 Raptor piloted by nineteen year old Akira Yamato. The three fighters streaked through the sky, moving in perfect unison, leaving glowing afterimages in their wake as they turned towards the ocean and ignited their afterburners.

Cagalli Yula Athha sighed in annoyance as a slowly growing crowd of people began to gather outside the grounds of the national palace. At the moment, there were only about three dozen people in the crowd, but by reading their minds, the blonde-haired woman could see that about half of them had concealed weapons, which ranged from pepper spray, tasers, pocket knives, daggers and collapsible swords, to pistols, sub-machine guns and, in a few cases, assault rifles, specifically the 9A-91 compact assault rifle. After a few seconds of hesitation, the golden-eyed beauty finally stepped out of the national palace, and the instant that she set her foot on the paved walkway, the crowd rushed towards her, with murder in their eyes. Cagalli quietly sighed as she reached to the back of her head, grabbing the ribbon which she had used to secure her hair in place during her speech, and with a single tug, the ribbon came undone, allowing her soft blonde tresses to once more cascade down her back like a golden waterfall before then collecting on the ground behind her. Cagalli smirked slightly, instantly extending her hair to a length of fifty miles, before then sending the mass of silken strands lunging towards the oncoming crowd. But to her horror, the soft golden tresses suddenly stopped and fell limply to the ground when they got within three feet of the charging throng. An instant later, she felt a shudder of true fear lance through her body as all of her powers, with the only exceptions being her telepathy and immortality, were suddenly disabled, but she had no idea who had disabled her powers.

Nearly ten minutes had passed since Hope and Mayu had left the Clyne mansion, both women quickly heading towards the national palace.

_'Something's definitely wrong.'_ Hope telepathically spoke to Mayu, even as she effortlessly wove her 3025 BMW H2R through the Friday evening traffic on Interstate 65 Northbound.

The 3025 BMW H2R was a perfect replica of the 2004 BMW H2R Concept Car, except with modernized safety, control and efficiency systems and, in the case of all vehicles owned and operated by members of Celestial Being, equipped with MCPS armor. Sleek and aerodynamic, the BMW H2R was one of the first of a new breed of racecars specially adapted to run on liquid hydrogen fuel. Conceived and developed in just ten months, it had already set nine international speed records by the end of 2004, at the Miramas Proving Grounds in France. The H2R used a version of BMW's proven and potent twelve-cylinder, six-liter engine, which was, even now in the Cosmic Era, available in the 760i and 760Li Sedans, developed 232 horsepower using liquid hydrogen fuel, which translated into a 0 to 60 acceleration time of 4.5 seconds and a top speed of 198 miles per hour.

_'Yeah.'_ Mayu replied, cringing as Cagalli's mental voice screamed out in fear, pain and anger, causing Mayu to jump, unintentionally sending her 3025 BMW M3 GT2 careening onto the shoulder, but she quickly pulled the vehicle back onto the road and caught up to Hope.

The 3025 BMW M3 GT2, like the BMW H2R, was a perfect replica of the 2004 BMW M3 GT2 Race Car, except with modernized safety, control and efficiency systems and, in the case of all vehicles owned and operated by members of Celestial Being, equipped with MCPS armor. The BMW M3 GT2 was originally introduced at the Chicago Motor Show in February 2008. The car weighed in at only 3,373 pounds, and was powered by a 4.4 liter 485-hp eight-cylinder engine producing 350 foot pounds of torque, and with its seven-speed dual-clutch gearbox, the car could go from 0 to 60 mph in 4.3 seconds with a top speed of 205 mph. This impressive vehicle had originally been designed to compete in the American Le Mans Series between the years of 2009 and 2012. Also, as its name suggested, the vehicle was based on the fourth generation of the BMW M3 GTR, the high performance sports sedan produced by BMW Motorsport.

_'Lacus is going to be pissed.'_ Hope shook her head as she pulled off the highway and onto Haumea Avenue, the only road which led directly to the national palace. _'By shaving Cagalli's head, those people just threw away the last chance they had of making it out of this without risk of serious injury or death.'_

_'Serves them right, if they do something like that.'_ Mayu scowled, even as she followed Hope. As the two women got within a half mile of the palace, they noticed the huge crowd. Instead of slowing down, however, Mayu pulled her BMW M3 GT2 alongside Hope's BMW H2R, and an instant later, the two women slammed the gas pedal of their respective vehicles to the floor.

At the moment, Hope Yamato couldn't care less if she was killing innocent civilians as she sped through the crowd, mercilessly slamming into people, sending their bodies flopping onto the hood of the car, only to tumble onto the street a second later.

When they reached the palace, the two women saw Cagalli lying on the ground, with tears streaming down her face, her uniform was stained with blood and her hands were tied behind her back with some of her own silken tresses, even as a nearby vacuum truck sucked up the golden strands that weren't being used the restrain her. Hope and Mayu got out of their vehicles without any hesitation, both of them freeing a beam saber from their belt and igniting the glowing energy blade, Hope's saber igniting with a purple blade and Mayu's saber igniting with a blue blade.

"If you were citizens of any other nation, I would kill you all where you stand." Hope snarled. "Now, back away from her, all of you."

The crowd quickly complied and moved away from the downed princess, even as Mayu moved to over to Cagalli, deactivated her saber and finally knelt beside her and softly spoke. "Cagalli? It's Mayu, can you hear me?"

"M-Mayu?" Cagalli weakly asked.

"Don't worry, Cagalli." Mayu reassured the golden-eyed princess as she gently picked her up and carried her over to her idling vehicle. The violet-eyed beauty gently set Cagalli in the front passenger's seat of her waiting vehicle and strapped her in, before then getting into the driver's seat. "Hope and I are going to get you out of here." With that, Mayu shifted the car into first gear, and slammed the gas pedal to the floor, speeding back towards the Clyne mansion.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Hope snarled. "If she survives don't be surprised if you are all charged with various crimes, including assault." With that, she went back to her vehicle and drove away, quickly following Mayu.

Five minutes later, Mayu carefully carried Cagalli into the mansion, quickly moving into the living room and gently setting the golden-eyed woman down on the sofa, but even that simple action caused Cagalli to cry out in pain.

"Shhh." Mayu softly whispered, trying to calm the injured woman as much as she possibly could. "Everything's okay now." Even as she spoke, Mayu gently put a hand on Cagalli's chest, quickly focusing on healing the golden-eyed woman's injuries, and restoring all of her disabled abilities. Finally, after two full minutes, all of Cagalli's injuries had been completely healed, and all of her powers had been fully restored.

"I guess that I know what some French women felt like when they had their heads shaved for sleeping with German men." Cagalli whimpered. "Since their countrymen saw them as traitors for their actions."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cagalli." Mayu replied, even as she took the other woman's hand and pulled her into a sitting position. "You were following your own heart by passing the law banning Sport Utility Vehicles." The violet-eyed woman smiled. "And there is nothing wrong with following your heart."

"I passed that law because I was hoping it would reduce the number of fatal traffic accidents." Cagalli sighed. "I never imagined that the people would react like they did."

"You acted in order to save lives." The voice of Hope Yamato said, even as the amethyst-eyed woman walked through the front door. "That's all that really counts."

"I guess so." Cagalli sighed, before looking at the floor, even as tears silently slipped from her eyes. "But look what it cost me." She whimpered, pointing to her head, which was now completely devoid of her beautiful golden tresses.

"You don't need worry about that." Mayu smiled. "We'll just make a trip to the salon, and after that, you'll be just as beautiful, if not more so, than you were before." Without giving Cagalli any time to protest, Mayu stood up, grabbed her hand and led her out the front door, with Hope close behind. The three women quickly piled into Mayu's 3025 BMW M3 GT2, and with a roar from its mighty eight-cylinder engine and a squeal of its tires, the high performance sedan pulled out of the driveway and onto the private road connecting the private island to the rest of Orb.


	6. Restoration

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"You two don't really need to do this for me." Cagalli Yula Athha insisted, blushing a deep crimson, as Hope Yamato gently took her hand and led her into the salon, with Mayu following close behind.

"Lacus would never fogive us if she found out that you got your head shaved and we didn't help restore you to your former beauty." Hope responded as the led Cagalli through the salon, once again leading her down the long, dimly lit corridor beyond the salon.

"I'm perfectly capable of restoring my hair to its former length on my own, thank you very much." Cagalli huffed, even as Hope led her into the large room which she had been in earlier that afternoon.

"Of course you are, Cagalli." Hope nodded as she quickly unbuttoned Cagalli's top. "But, as I said a moment ago; Lacus would never fogive us if she found out that you got your head shaved and we didn't at least help to restore you to your former beauty."

Cagalli shivered slightly as she felt Mayu remove the uniform top from her upper body, while at the same time, Hope removed her bra. Mayu smiled as she took the bra from Hope, putting the uniform top on a nearby hanger and setting the bra on a small shelf underneath, before then returning to continue assisting Hope in undressing the beautiful Chief Representative.

Mayu was quick to occupy herself with the task of removing Cagalli's uniform pants as well as the panties hidden underneath, quickly grabbing the pants, while simultaniously hooking both thumbs into the waistband of the golden-eyed woman's panties and finally, she began lowering both garments.

Mayu grinned as she yanked Cagalli's pants and panties all the way down to her ankles, and to her satisfaction, Cagalli stepped out of the clothes without any prodding. Mayu smiled as she quickly tugged the shoes and socks free from Cagalli's feet, before then picking up the discarded uniform pants, carefully folding them and carrying them over to the hanger upon which Cagalli's top was now drapped from. The young brunette-haired beauty quickly hung the pants on the same hanger that held the top, before then laying Cagalli's shoes, socks and panties on the small shelf underneath.

As Mayu set aside Cagalli's clothes, Hope utilized some of her powers to instantly restore the golden-eyed beauty's blonde tresses to a length of five miles. A few short seconds after Cagalli's silken hair been restored, she felt her arms being pulled behind her back, before then being bound together at the wrists.

"Using the fifty miles of hair which had been shaved from Cagalli's head earlier to restrain her." Hope smiled, even as Mayu finished binding the golden-eyed beauty's wrists, before then moving to restrain her ankles. "I love the way you think, Mayu."

"We certainly can't let all of Cagalli's beautiful hair be put to waste." Mayu smiled, while she and Hope both utilized their abilities to extend their own silken strands to a length of fifty miles, even as the violet-eyed woman gently moved Cagalli's restored tresses to the side and began to tenderly and lovingly kiss the nape of her neck, effectively distracting the blonde-haired beauty as Hope walked over to a nearby counter. The amethyst-eyed beauty quickly reached underneath the counter and produced a clear vacuum hose, before then grabbing a large, vented paddle brush from the counter, attaching the brush to the end of the vacuum hose, turning the vacuum on, and finally moving back towards Cagalli.

Hope's amethyst eyes twinkled with desire as she began to lovingly brush Cagalli's soft blonde locks, nodding in silent approval as the golden tresses were sucked into the hose, even as Mayu continued sprinkling soft kisses down the Chief Representative's nude body, all the while, using her abilities to gently embrace the golden-eyed beauty's body with her silken brunette mane.


	7. Rebirth and Retaliation

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Stop it now!" Cagalli Yula Athha yelled from the cockpit of the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, which was currently utilizing its holoprojectors to assume the appearance of the MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge, as it hovered above the Suez Canal. "What reason does Orb have to attack the Minerva? They were never Orb's enemy in the first place!"

"Get out of the way!" The pilot of the lead MVF-M11E Murasame replied. "We are following the orders given by the current leader of our nation; Yuna Roma Serian." The MVF-M11E Murasame was a transformable mobile suit built by the Orb Union, based on the orignal MVF-M11C Murasame, the MVF-M11E Murasame posessed a GN Tau Drive, beam shields and could reach Earth orbit under its own power.

"Oh, you mean the flaming faggot onboard Orb's flagship?" Kira Yamato's voice asked, even as the angel-winged form of the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam appeared between the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and the ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam.

"What's tha-" Athrun Zala's younger-self began, only to be cutoff when the Divinity severed the Savior's head, arms, legs and wings with blindingly fast strokes from the beam saber mounted on its right wrist, before finally kicking the remains of the ZAFT mobile suit into the bridge of an a nearby Alliance cruiser.

Kira's younger-self watched as the Savior fell, and as he did, he heard something disturbing. Athrun's voice screamed in agony, but then the channel abruptly went dead and mere seconds later, the Savior exploded in flash of blinding white light, taking the Alliance cruiser with it. When the light from the explosion faded, the Savior was no more and the Alliance cruiser had a huge smoking hole where the bridge tower had been. He couldn't believe what just happened, for it was all over in an instant. One moment the Savior had been in front of him, now all that remained were scattered and charred pieces. "Athrun!" He screamed loudly, even as the Freedom charged at the Divinity.

"Please." Kira's older-self sighed, the beam shields in his wings igniting, blocking the Freedom's saber slash. He decided to take a chance and charged the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, piloted by Yzak Joule, which had suddenly appeared to his left, as a different timeline entered the area. Kira raised the combined beam rifle in his left hand and fired searing blasts from the weapon, which the Duel blocked, but then he opened fire with the Divinity's head mounted beam CIWS. The rounds blasted the Guul which the Duel stood upon, and the craft was quickly destroyed.

But, even as it plummeted, the Duel wasn't out of the fight just yet. Yzak fired wildly, with one of his beam blasts hitting Kira's combined beam rifle. He threw the weapon away as it exploded and Kira's younger-self saw his opportunity, charging forward and slamming into the Divinity at full force. The angel-winged Gundam fell and crashed onto one of the islands in the region. Kira was stunned from the impact and couldn't move right away. He then saw the Freedom land near him and ran towards him, beam saber ignited. He got the Divinity back to its feet in time to block the Freedom's saber, but he was still pushed back by the relentless attack. Kira realized at that moment, even as he freed a second pair of beam rifles from the Divinity Gundam's rear waist, that his younger-self was truly trying to kill him.

"Shinn, the sea!" Lunamaria Hawke's voice called from the Twilight Gundam, and Shinn instantly turned his eyes towards the water.

The familiar feeling of danger jolted up his spine and he threw the Eclipse back, just in time for the ocean's surface to burst upward. A green mobile suit lunged out of the foam, whirled around in the sunlight with a long weapon drawn, and brought a blade crashing down against the Eclipse's anti-ship sword.

"The Abyss Gundam?" Shinn exclaimed.

The eyes of the green and orange ZGMF-X31A Proto Abyss Gundam flashed pink as it ground the beam blade tip of its lance against the Eclipse's sword, and the pilot of the Proto Abyss, Alec Ladd flashed a wild grin.

"Fortune really is on my side these days." He chuckled. "First we trash the Alliance base in Miami, then we run into the Earth Alliance battleship Archangel and the Celestial Being warship Minerva, and to top it all off, I even get the rare opportunity to fight the legendary Eclipse Gundam!" The Proto Abyss surged forward and flung the Eclipse back. "And I've got a few tricks up my sleeve I'm just dying to show you!"

Shinn ground his teeth as the Eclipse pitched backwards. "I've just about had it with all these crazy motherfuckers I keep having to fight!"

The Proto Abyss charged, lance tip blazing. "Then let me be the last!"

Twin bursts of beam machine gun fire suddenly erupted from the sea as a black-colored Freedom Gundam rocketed out of the water and flew towards the Divinity at a blindingly fast speed, stowing the pair of beam machine guns on its back and grasping a pair of beam sabers from its hips. Raising the physical shield on its right arm, the Divinity blocked the attack; however, the black mobile suit blurred and suddenly appeared behind the Divinity. The angel-winged mobile suit managed to evade the glowing energy blades by a few inches, attempting to escape from the danger of close range combat. In response, the black mobile suit unleashed a pair of small rocket anchors hidden inside its hands to bring the Divinity in. Although the angelic mobile suit managed to dodge these, the black mobile suit was already rocketing forwards at an alarming rate, holding a pair of beam sabers in an attack position. Like the fangs of a wolf, the beam sabers lashed out at the Divinity, the shimmering energy blades effortlessly cleaving the Divinity's twin beam rifles in half.

"Fuck this." Kira growled as the Divinity lit up with the crimson light of Trans-Am, its wings of light suddenly flaring into existence as the angelic machine streaked across the battlefield, severing the heads and arms of every single mobile suit in the vicinity, even disabling the machines operated by the Orb Union. Ten short seconds later, out of a total of ninety mobile suits, only the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam of Celestial Being remained completely intact and undamaged, its eyes brightly glowing with a steady amethyst light.


	8. Arkbird

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Attention, Archangel Squadron, new contact detected about three miles east of your location, altitude 50,000." Lexi Yamato's voice announced. "Given the target's altitude and speed, there's no doubt about it. It's the Arkbird, all aircraft are to intercept it and shoot it down."

"Fifty-thousand feet?" Cagalli Yula Athha's voice almost shrieked from the cockpit of her shimmering, gold-colored F/A-18 Super Hornet fighter. "Damn! Can our aircraft even make it that high without their space boosters!"

"No idea, Archangel 3." Kira Yamato answered. "But we have to try. If we don't millions will die and the war will only continue to esculate. We cannot let this slip by!"

Kira's CB-X60D Divinity Gundam, which was currently in its mobile armor mode, pitched up to a high angle, twin flames leaping from the back of the mobile suit as the afterburners came to life, thrusting the sleek fighting machine up into the sky. The rest of the Archangel Squadron followed and soon they were climbing like bats out of hell, going to heaven to shoot down an angel.

"Come on, baby, come on." The ace crooned to his mobile suit as they soared ever higher, the sky darkening as the Squadron approached the edge of the atmosphere. If the Arkbird didn't get any lower than this, they were going to be in real trouble, since they were approaching the edge of their aircraft's operational ceiling. Soon they would be at the bare edge of where they could fly. It would be physically impossible to go any higher without space boosters.

"Archangel 5 here, I have visual confirmation of the Arkbird!" Misato suddenly shouted from the cockpit of her purple-colored F-14D Super Tomcat. She was right. The Arkbird was now within visual range in the dark navy-blue sky, a huge white sled that could carry everything from space station supplies to a nuclear weapon. That was what it was carrying now, and they had to stop it.

"Not in range yet." Kira snarled. "We can't get much higher than this without our space boosters."

A puff of white smoke suddenly sprayed from the side of the Arkbird and all twelve fighters rolled and jinked, their reflexes on hair triggers since they didn't know what they would be up against. Then Hope caught sight of the conical capsule, a throwback to the old Apollo days.

"It's a capsule!" She reported.

"Look!" Murrue called out. "The Arkbird's getting really low!" The marigold-eyed beauty was right, the white spacecraft was diving deeper into the atmosphere, the hull beginning to glow a little as it sliced through denser and denser air. The Arkbird was slowing down, allowing the group of aces to catch up to it as it slid lower and lower. In less than two minutes, it was underneath them and still descending.

"That's way too low for an orbit change." Asuka said aloud from within the cockpit of her crimson F/A-22 Raptor.

"Well, I'm not gonna bitch about it, Archangel 6." Kira answered. "Let's get it!"

"Roger!" The squadron split, a swarm of mosquitoes trying to attack a huge hippo. But, Kira reminded himself, mosquitoes didn't have explosive warheads.

"Archangel 4, Fox Three!"

The ventral bay of Murrue's white CFA-44 Nosferatu snapped open, ejecting a single AMRAAM that shot off after the Arkbird, the radar inside the missile having no trouble tracking the massive target. The missile struck, a small puff of orange and black against a huge plain of white.

"Didn't do much good." Cagalli observed.

Kira switched to the Arkbird's radio frequency. He smiled beneath his mask as he noted the panicked note in the Belkan astronaut's voices. "Damn, what was that explosion!"

"Did those Celestial Being bastards leave us another surprise?"

"No!" One of the radar operators replied, as he brought up a video feed from the external cameras. "Six machines are approaching us from behind; but our computer can't identify any of them!"

"The Archangel Squadron!"

"Shit. Launch the back up!"

"Roger."

Kira was back on his squadron's frequency an instant later. "Heads up! We're gonna have company!" A bay on Arkbird's belly opened up and three objects fell clear. The ace did a double take when he saw just what had fallen out. Three Su-37 Terminators with gray and white digital camouflage bodies, and yellow wingtips and bellies were plunging at the ocean sparkling below, but as the six pilots watched, engines came to life and afterburners lit.

"Kira!" Hope shouted as the three planes began to level off then climb back up to altitude.

"I see them! I see them!" Kira snarled. "Shit. That's unbelievable. They hid Yellow Squadron inside the Arkbird!"

"You guys go after the Arkbird. I'll take on the Yellow Squadron myself." Before anyone could protest, the Divinity Gundam flipped inverted and dove on the climbing Terminators, all of whom scattered, trying to get out of his gunsights as the ace flashed past.

Hope let out a low growl as she turned her attention from the Arkbird's engines, to another, softer, target; the laser that was mounted to the underside of the spacecraft. The emitter for the beam of light was in a massive cylinder with a convex lens. The whole contraption was mounted on a gimbal that could swivel every which way, the gimbal in turn attached to a sleek oval pedestal that held it to the ship. Hope's cannon came to life, a stream of red bullets peppering the lens, which was beginning to glow like a match, a prelude to it opening fire. When Hope's cannon finally stopped, almost out of ammunition, the lens was pockmarked by small craters, the results of her high explosive shells hammering the apparatus.

She pulled up right as the laser fired. The stream of light almost blinded her as it came within feet of cooking the belly of her violet-colored Su-47 Berkut, and her along with it, but the laser shone for only a second or two before the lens, heated and strained by the laser, shattered, and the laser winked from existence, no longer able to fire.

"Archangel 2 here, laser disabled."

A moment later, the Arkbird lurched as a massive explosion rocked the ship, forcing it to an even lower altitude. The Belkans at the controls decided that there was nothing left to do but to fire the main engine and hope that the Archangel Squadron wouldn't be able to shoot them down. The huge spacecraft pitched onto its tail, the back end spilling an enormous tongue of flame that stretched a thousand feet or so down to the ocean, the surface roiling as the displaced air slammed into it, the waters hissing as the surface turned to steam.

"That's it, it's on its last legs." Hope said, her heart heavy as she locked on and got ready to squeeze the trigger. "Damn, why did it have to be the Arkbird of all things?"

"It's war, Hope." Murrue said gently. "And this is what it leads to."

"We have no choice." Asuka added. "There will be other Arkbirds. The lives this thing will destroy cannot be rebuilt."

"Yeah." Hope agreed. "Archangel 2, Fox Three."

"Archangel 3, Fox Three."

"Archangel 4, Fox Three."

"Archangel 5, Fox Three."

"Archangel 6, Fox Three."

The weapons dropped from the bays of the five aircraft and flashed through the sky to the sleek white machine that was just beginning to overcome gravity and climb back towards where it belonged. The missiles slammed into the Arkbird's tail. When the last explosion had finally blossomed, small fires erupted all over the Arkbird's rear section, spreading rapidly up the spacecraft as the exploding fuel and whatever other combustibles were on board consumed it. The fighter wing looped away from the failing machine, climbing above it to watch its final death throes.

Up until the last minute, the remaining engine burned brightly, scorching the sea, but it finally gave out, sputtering to a stop. For a split second, the Arkbird hung suspended in the air, pointing straight up, as if it was still trying to break free of gravity and climb back up to space. Inevitably, however, gravity took over and with metallic creaking that was audible even through the racket of jet and rocket engines, thick canopies, and ear-plugged ears, the majestic white bird, which at its unveiling had been heralded as a bird of peace, plunged into the sea, a massive white spray climbing high into the air.

To everyone in the Archangel Squadron, it was the funeral shroud for the machine that all of them had in some way or another admired. The sound of a muffled concussion echoed over the empty slate-gray sea, and a second pillar of white sea spray shot into the sky as the nuke onboard the Arkbird, or something that was just as powerful, detonated, shredding the sinking spacecraft.

Unlike the countless victories of their past battles, this time there was no jubilant celebration or whoops of victory. The pilots knew that they had just destroyed one of the world's most treasured symbols and, as they flew back towards the Excalibur, they wondered how it was going to affect the war from here. Would it expedite the end? Or would the warring countries simply blame each other and fight even more ferociously?


	9. The Beast

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Why exactly are we in a place like this?" The voice of Asuka Langley Soryu whined from the cockpit of her crimson colored Evangelion Unit, as the machine floated among the shattered remains of Junius Seven.

"Junius Seven became infamous due to an event which occurred on February 11th, Cosmic Era 70, three days after the outbreak of the First Bloody Valentine War, the first of three conflicts which would eventually erupt between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance." Kira Yamato's voice answered from the Divinity Gundam's cockpit after a moment of tense silence. "On that sad day, the Agamemnon-class carrier Roosevelt, which had been covertly loaded with a nuclear missile by a group of Blue Cosmos members within the Alliance military, left the Ptolemaeus lunar base on the Moon, and headed for the Junius City area for a show of force." The amethyst-eyed man looked away from the screen for a moment before finally continuing. "In mid-flight, authorization was given by the Atlantic Federation for the Roosevelt to use the force she was intended merely to show. During a fierce battle between the defending ZAFT ships and the Roosevelt and her escorts, a single nuclear missile was fired from one of the TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armors, and hit Junius Seven." Tears silently slipped from Kira's eyes as he continued. "The blast caused the colony to break apart, killing 243,721 Coordinators, all of whom were civilians. The act of mass murder is what became known as the Bloody Valentine Incident."

"Even now, I sometimes fail to understand you humans." Lexi Yamato's voice sighed from the cockpit of the Wing Zero.

"Quiet you, before I rearrange your quantum nervous system." Kira scowled. "And you know what happened the last time I did that."

"I think we all remember that." Lexi sighed. "I was in a constant state of pleasure, even when I wasn't in the Inner Sanctum."

"Actually, I thought it was funny, Lexi." Lacus grinned, before the Chimera then turned to face Evangelion Unit 02. "And as for you, Asuka." She continued. "Please show some respect for those who have lost their lives to senseless acts of violence."

"What the heck is that?" Cagalli's voice suddenly asked, as the Akatsuki raised its right arm and pointed to a distant, yet steadily approaching serpentine form.

"Serpentera?" Kira's voice asked in astonishment. "That machine is only a myth!"

"What exactly is Serpentera?" Misato Katsuragi asked from within the cockpit of Evangelion Unit 04.

"It's a giant machine in the form of an Eastern Dragon." Kira quickly answered. "More than five times the height of any of our Gundams, and has enough power to annihilate an entire planet with a single shot."

"Serpentera...activate!" A single voice suddenly yelled through the blackness.

As the nine pilots watched in horror, the skies around them suddenly turned an even darker black than they had been before, as though someone had just flicked a switch and somehow extuinguished the stars themselves, and the large, dragon-like form of Lord Zedd's personal zord descended from the blackness and landed on the surface of Junius Seven, its red eyes flashing maliciously as it roared.

"Oh my God..." Kira whispered, before he lowered his gaze to his communications screen and stared at the pilot of the massive dragon-like machine. "How could you get that thing working!"

Lord Zedd, the pilot of Serpentera, shrugged dismissively. "By using a device which you call a hyper-duterion nuclear reactor, of course." He said, as though it was so obvious he couldn't believe that these humans needed it explained to them. "It's not quite as good as the original power source would have been, of course, but it gets the job done; for the moment, at least, Serpentera is active."

Studying the nine pilots before him, taking in their shocked expressions, Lord Zedd chuckled once again; if his face still possessed the capacity for it, he would doubtless have been smiling broadly.

"And you don't have a single machine that can possibly stop it." He said simply, before the communications screens in the Gundams went dark, leaving the pilots staring at the massive weapon before them in horror.

"If anyone should be piloting that thing, it's me!" Kira snarled, even as the Divinity Gundam spread its wings, ignited its thrusters and sped towards the head of its towering foe.

As the Divinity reached Serpentera's head, the angelic machine freed a three-pronged staff from within its left wing, and banged it into the top of the massive dragon's head three times. There was a small ball of black and white lines circling within the three points at the top of the staff. Asuka and Misato both thought there was something familiar about it, but they couldn't quite place it. It was so weird; they both knew they should have recognized it.

From Serpentera's cockpit, Lord Zedd watched as the shadow of the strange creature began to grow, and to grow, and to grow. Zedd watched as the shadow suddenly flashed out, and completely passed beneath Serpentera's feet.

Then it hit both Asuka and Misato, they knew exactly where they'd see this effect before, and that strange black and white sphere. It was the shadow cast by the Angel that had swallowed Evangelion Unit 01, along with its pilot, Shinji Ikari, within itself and kept him prisoner for more than a day, trapped on minimal life support.

"How the hell did you do that?" Misato asked, clearly surprised and somewhat afraid of the fact that Kira had summoned one of the Angels, not to mention the fact that it wasn't even trying to attack her or Asuka. Unknown to everyone but Kira, however, the Angel's shadow was actually connected with the Excalibur's massive hanger bay, mostly because he intended to capture Serpentera and use it in his own endeavour to eradicate all conflict.

Meanwhile, the Moon was in just as much turmoil as the Earth, due to the wildly fractured timelines.

"How can I serve my empress?" A young man with glowing amethyst eyes spoke in monotone as he stood within a massive underground cave beneath the lifeless surface.

"The Power Rangers appear to have left their planet completely defneseless. You and the Green Ranger will take advantage of this situation and conquer that pathetic excuse for a planet. Now prepare to receive the first power coin and become my Red Ranger." A scratchy female voice, that of Rita Repulsa, replied, even as the coin appeared in the man's hand. "And now morph into the Red Ranger."

The young man, none other than Kira Yamato, or more accurately, a version of Kira from a completely different reality, morphed. "To the destruction of the Power Rangers." Kira laughed darkly.

"Green Ranger, fill him in, and you two make sure that you do not fail." Rita said.

"Your wish is our command empress." Red and Green ranger answered in unison, before then teleporting away.

"Now Goldar and Scorpina can help me conquer that pathetic little planet." Rita laughed evily. "And no one can stop me this time."

As soon as the two evil Rangers materilized on Earth, an electric crackle filled the air, and an instant later they were both vaporized by a pair of hyper-velocity rail gun shells.

Kira's jaw dropped as he gazed into the sky and beheld the blue and white form of the ZGMF-X56S Destiny Impulse Gundam.

All around Tokyo-3, the angel attack sirens blared, and everyone ran for cover. People quickly headed towards the safety of the underground shelters.

In the center of town, Goldar piloted his battle machine, Cyclopsis, for the first time in centuries. He gloried in the feeling of being behind the controls of Cyclopsis once more. It had been a spoil of war; he'd killed the previous owner in one of his first battles for Empress Rita, and it had become his personal fighting machine after that. Yet the machine was so ancient that once the power source had burned out, there was none compatible. It had been forced to lie dormant. But now it was back, and with a hyper-duterion nuclear reactor as the power source, it was as good as new.

Goldar laughed and knocked down a few billboards. He didn't want to hurt any humans, at least not yet. Right now, he just wanted to deal out hopelessness and despair, not suicidal fury and murder.

He heard the roar of thrusters and quickly turned his machine to face the crimson form of the ZGMF-X42E Eclipse Gundam as it landed nearby, so different-looking from what he was used to fighting against. "Well, you're certainly not the opponent I was expecting."

His speaker crackled to life. "So, what's it going to be, dickwad?" The voice of Shinn Asuka sounded over his speaker. Apparently the pilot had somehow hacked into his communication link. "Do you just want a big fight, or are you looking for something else?"

"So paranoid, human." Goldar laughed. "I just wanted to try out my toy. I figured crushing you pathetic excuses for soldiers would be a great way to break it back in. So what part of that machine do you want smashed first?"

He took a step forward, but he heard an ear-shattering shriek behind him. His sensors went wild and the ground gave out underneath him. As he was flying through the air, he realized that something, or someone, had snuck up behind him, lifted him off the ground and effortlessly flung him through the air.

"Hey, Kira." Shinn's voice spoke, as the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam landed beside the Eclipse Gundam.

"You're in way over your head, you moron." Kira smirked, as the Divinity delivered a jarring left hook to the white machine's face as it struggled to rise to its feet, sending it tumbling away. As Cyclopsis tumbled to the ground and finally rolled to a stop, the Divinity's armor suddenly lit up with a blood red light, at the same time, the Divinity's faceplate split down the middle and slid to either side, revealing a gaping mouth filled with razor-sharp, pure white teeth. "All right, Divinity, let's strip off your humanity. No more restraints." Kira smirked. "Invert controls, access code; the beast."

With a sudden hiss of steam, the Divinity Gundam jettisoned the striker packs which had been mounted on its left and right shoulders prior to launch, even as a transparent cover slid over the green orb in the center of its chest, and a dozen glowing white cylinders emerged from its back, instantly triggering a physical transformation. The Divinity Gundam's body proportions quickly elongated, as the head became saurian in appearance, with a large maw and uniformly shaped teeth, and finally the blood red glow faded from the machne's armor.

"Give up!" The Divinity Gundam suddenly yelled, its voice clearly startling everyone within hearing range. The angelic mobile suit's voice was Kira's own, albeit with a deep basso rumble, as the machine itself was now acting as Kira's own body. "You can't possibly hope to beat Celestial Being."

"You don't know what you're up against, you punk!" Goldar snarled, as Cyclopsis charged forward, only to be stopped as a glowing orange energy field unexpectedly materilized, forcing the white machine to back away. "This is Cyclopsis; a war zord."

"That's funny." Kira's voice mockingly laughed. "That piece of shit is not a weapon of war." The Divinity Gundam grinned, freeing the beam rifle from its rear waist armor, its eyes flashing with a bright amethyst light as its body blazed crimson. "My machine, the Divinity Gundam, however, is a _true_ weapon of war!"

Goldar's stomach froze up as his mind raced. _'How could something be more powerful than Cyclopsis?'_ He quickly maneuvered Cyclopsis to the left before then throwing a punch at the angelic mobile suit, only for his machine's fist to once again stop as it impacted with the shimmering orange barrier, causing the hexagonal field to once more flare into existence before fading aay again. "If that's the way you want to play it." He said, pushing a button, and immediately missiles erupted from the cannons on his machine's chest plate.

"Wow, that's sad." Kira mocked, as he casually shot the missiles out of the sky with a burst from his head-mounted beam CIWS guns.

Even as the missiles were shot down, Goldar was already on the move. He grabbed the Eclipse Gundam by its left leg and swung it into the Divinity. Both mobile suits skidded along the ground for several meters.

Before they could fully come to a stop, the Eclipse rolled onto its back and launched the Divinity at Goldar with its feet, the angel-winged mobile suit igniting its wings of light as it flew through the air. Cyclopsis couldn't hope to move fast enough, and the Divinity hit the white war zord with both fists.

"So you want to move to hand-to-hand combat, do you?" Goldar asked, not caring if the enemy pilots could hear him. "Let's see you contend with this."

Goldar punched in commands that allowed Cyclopsis to call on attack sequences it had used before. The advantage to using an old war zord like this was that it had an untold amount of experience stored in its memory banks, and these two enemy pilots couldn't possibly have any idea how Cyclopsis fought.

Cyclopsis charged towards the Eclipse Gundam, freeing a physical sword from within its right arm and slashed the weapon through the crimson machine's left arm like it was nothing. "And that is just the beginning." Goldar said, even as the Eclipse ignited its thrusters and wings of light, taking to the air with a flurry of blinding afterimages.

"You ok, Shinn?" Kira asked, as he freed his standard anti-ship sword, ignited the beam blade and clashed it with the war zord's physical blade, only to break the stalemate after a few seconds and take to the ar.

The Divinity Gundam's anti-ship sword, its pure white energy blade crackling with power and shining brilliantly, swooped down on Cyclopsis. The last time that Kira had put this much power into an energy blade, the beam emitter had exploded after about one minute.

The blow glanced harmlessly off of the white machine's armor, and a portion of the energy rebounded on the Divinity.

"No..." Shinn said. His stomach was in his throat as he watched Cyclopsis brush off the attack like it was nothing.

"It's too fucking powerful!" Kira snarled, reducing the power flowing into the beam blade back to its normal levels, before then sheathing the weapon. "And it's getting more powerful by the minute!"

Before anyone could react, Cyclopsis threw out a pair of cables from its wrists. Both of the cables latched onto the Divinity, and an instant later, bolts of blue-white lightning flew through the cables. The Gundam itself glowed white-hot, blinding Shinn.

Finally, the light faded. Cyclopsis was still standing, with the Divinity Gundam on the ground a few meters away. The mobile suit's armor was now dull grey, its eyes dark.

"You murderous bastard!" Shinn roared, igniting his wings of light and delivering a punishing kick to Cyclopsis, the momentum knocking the white war zord away from its helpless victim. "I'll make you pay for everything you've done! I'll put you out of your misery for good!" The crimson-eyed man snarled, raising his right hand, which was now surrounded by a swirling vortex of black and red energy. "This hand of mine is burning with the fires of hell! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! ERUPTING ECLIPSE FINGER!"

The Eclipse Gundam's glowing hand shot forward as Cyclopsis tried to lunge into the air, but to no avail as the Ecplise's hand impaled it in the lower abdomen, digging in deep.

"YOU'VE BEEN ECLIPSED!" Shinn roared, firing a devastating blast from the palm cannon, the energy bolt tearing through the war zord's nuclear reactor and causing the impaled machine to explode in a massive fireball. As the fireball faded, the Eclipse Gundam closed its wings.


	10. Chilling Revelations

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Hope Yamato walked over to the coffee table on the Inner Sanctum's living deck and retrieved the file folder that she had discoved on her last recon mission. The one which had broken her so horribly, the one of her past.

Her gut felt icy as she picked it up. It wasn't fear of the contents, as such. While she knew that she should be afraid, the now stoic woman wasn't. The nightmares contained within carried no weight for her personally anymore.

No, it was what the group's perception of her could become after the words within were aired and could never be taken back. The thought of losing those who had become her family over this was a very real fear, but with that thought came the admittance that because she didn't fear what she was, she could give a proper account of herself, so that her family could hopefully understand and accept what she was.

Sitting down at the table, Hope felt the déjà vu clearly through her unease. Lacus's carefree smile had now disappeared, knowing that what would be contained hereafter had driven Hope to insanity. The group prepared itself to soberly hear Hope's words.

"You are all my family, and each and every one of you has stuck with me through this whole thing so far." Hope said quietly, re-enacting the moment at which she had been plucked from the real world and set down on the Excalibur by Kira's own hand. "I just want you all to know that no matter what happens, no matter if your feelings change because of what is written in this folder, that I am thankful for what you have done for me."

The group listened to the emotional statement quietly before each of them reached their hand over to Hope's and gently clasped it. She smiled warmly.

"Hope, we don't want you to be afraid of losing us as family." Mayu smiled. "What is contained within this folder is contained within. It doesn't change the fact that we know you. Not what your past held, but the brave, strong woman that you still are despite all that has happened. When you are finished, I will still be here by your side. We all will."

On cue, the others nodded. Unable to smile just now, Hope sighed softly before closing her eyes and flipping the folder open. Her heart beat in her chest as she felt Mayu squeeze her hand, to let her know that she was not alone. It was time.

"Let me introduce myself: My name is Hope Yamato, formerly Subject A-4 of the Atlantic Federation's Carnation Project, although I was more commonly known as Kira Hibiki, and I was created in the now abandoned lab known as Area 51, located in the Nevada desert."

Hope Yamato had been created in a laboratory from the harvested egg of a female Blue Cosmos scientist whose name had been struck from the notes. However the sperm used to fertilize the egg was a special development of the Atlantic Federation's top secret Area 51 lab, which was located in the Nevada desert. The sperm possessed a new type of Genome which was engineered to eliminate the Y-chromosome enough to ensure a female child and to allow this female to successfully carry a pregnancy of any known species, regardless of whether it was animal or human, to full term. Hope Yamato was of the very first trial generation. The original Zero Generation.

Grown in an artificial womb under bright white lights and constant monitoring, Atlantic Federation scientists had micromanaged her development, as well as the development of another four subjects as she had grown, eventually birthing her and the surviving two others at the stage where they would developmentally be age three.

However at this point the scientists determined that the batch's DNA was flawed and all had been rendered sterile. In a time before the training and killing had begun, the scientists had removed them from the labs and put the three into foster care. A year later, Hope had been adopted by her parents, her memories of the dark labs gone and forgotten.

What a cruel fate to lead her back to that cursed desert.

Of course, Blue Cosmos took what it had learned and moved onto further trials. The existence of Katie, one of Hope's long-lost, and presumably long-dead sisters, was proof that they had finally succeeded in their endeavors, but that raised more questions. The girls entering the area could not possibly all be test subjects, so how were they having their genetic coding rewritten?

The answer lay in the one common denominator: they all entered within a 100 mile radius of the lab.

At some point, an airborne reagent was absorbed by the women, causing their genetic coding to change enough to accept the sperm of any other creature successfully. Thinking back, the few vague and gibbered testimonials she had encountered while hunting Blue Cosmos had all talked of a dizzy spell soon after entering the area, many falling asleep until it passed. When they awoke, the poor women had become something neither human nor animal. Exactly as Lexi's medical report had suggested in the parental DNA.

Zero Generation, the genetically altered female and animal pairing, required nothing more than a single mating for pregnancy to occur, although in many cases the maternal parent died during childbirth or was killed thereafter by their offspring; the First Generation.

A picture of Katie was placed on the table next to this pile of papers, her questioning eyes staring at the pair even from the photograph. First Generation was a mixture of the parent species and a humanoid female, and due to the nature of the maternal Genome, while conjecturably all were born with both male and female reproductive systems, the female system was genetically sterile, meaning that they were unable to fall pregnant themselves. However, the combined DNA meant that they could impregnate ordinary human females without difficulty. A veritable reproduction machine, capable of being in heat at will like a human.

Everyone in the group could only guess at what a Second Generation would be capable of, but no one wanted to know.

The group sat at the table for the longest time as the chilling revelations finally came to a close for the time being, the enormity of the experiments performed by Blue Cosmos was truly terrifying. However, Hope was silent for other reasons. The realization that she had always been sterile rattled her for sure, but it wasn't what had really her frightened. Upon revealing that she wasn't a real human being but some test tube concoction, Mayu's stroking thumb had fallen still, and a few minutes later her hand had withdrawn, Mayu seeming to constantly keep it occupied pushing papers and photographs around the table. Hope hadn't missed this, and inside her heart she had felt a jolt of panic.

"Hope...I am so sorry." Mayu started quietly, the amethyst-eyed woman searching the sounds for any hint at her lover's feelings. "Blue Cosmos has taken so much from you, I...well, I don't know what I can say right now."

Hesitation. Hope heard that long silence of death, the one sound she didn't want to hear, and as she did her heart split in two. Feeling her tears coming unbidden, she stood from the table and paced to the door leading to the elevator before shakily raising her hands to her face shamefully. Immediately, Mayu sprung from her chair in concern, approaching to a short distance from her. Mayu felt cold, and the air wasn't the reason for her chill.

"Hope, I know it's a lot to take in, but-" Kira began, only to be cut off.

"Stop." Hope sobbed.

"What?" Mayu asked, taken aback.

"Stop it!" Hope repeated. "I know that you're all trying to think of a way to distance yourselves from me!"

Mayu's eyes widened as Hope cried into her own hands, her brunette tresses flailing in the air around her. Mayu had thought the tears were for her lost life and her anger, which had been directed at Blue Cosmos even back then, but Hope thought that she was pushing her away. Immediately Mayu took a step forward, her left arm paused halfway between her mouth and a placative pose.

"No, wait! It's not like that! We're not-" Mayu's words were cut off again, Hope looking away as her shoulders shuddered with her sobbing.

Sniffing, she stayed her tears to hoarsely reply. "Well you don't have to worry. I'll leave today, I'll leave and-"

Her words were cut off by pain, a vice-like grip on her right wrist quickly spinning her around.

"STOP DOING THIS, PLEASE!" Mayu all but screamed, the woman's loud voice cutting the thick despair. In shock, she let her free arm drop, heart hammering as the silence echoed outward. Kira took a step back, uncertain as Mayu continued to shout.

"I am not at a loss for words because things changed, I am at a loss for words because I can't imagine what you are going through!" As Mayu spoke, her right arm gripped Hope's left bicep and shook the shocked woman, her resolute violet eyes locking with Hope's own as the tears slowed, barely daring to continue in the face of Mayu's rage. She continued without breaking step, her raised voice scary in a way. Hope's heart raced.

"I don't know why these horrible things happened to you, Hope. But I will not abandon you when you need someone! Not now, nor any other time! When you brought me into this world I promised that I would be there for you, and I will always be here because I promised I would be! It doesn't matter to me that you weren't born like a normal human being! All I know is that right here, right now, you ARE a human being!" Her anger spent, Mayu's emotion turned on itself, the woman losing power. Her strength fading to black, she shook Hope once more while she was able, her own tears welling.

"You...you are a human being..." Mayu repeated weakly, imploringly. But as she breathed the words, her eyes still meeting Hope's own, she felt herself realize that the woman she held so close was leaning forward.

The kiss was a quiet and gentle thing, the entire universe seeming to become silent as their lips met. Emotion died away for Hope as she felt Mayu's hands reach up to cradle her face gently, her soul only experiencing a glowing white as she gently dropped her arms to hold Hope's sides. Mayu's eyes freed a pair of emotional tears as she shut them in the moment, this kiss that wasn't hungry or needy.


	11. Area 51

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Notice:** This chapter is currently unfinished and will be completed as soon as possible.

* * *

Hope Yamato shivered slightly as she landed her Destiny Gundam outside the now abandonded research labs at Area 51. The amethyst-eyed woman quickly grabbed her beam rifle and checked to make sure that her pistol had a full clip before then opening the cockpit hatch and descending on the zipline.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hope?" Mayu asked, taking a defensive position to Hope's left, while Kira raised his beam rifle and fired a flurry of neon green beam blasts at the heavy door blocking entry into the labs. The thick metal quickly melted under the barrage of searing energy bolts, allowing the group to enter the abandoned facility.

"Yes, Mayu." Hope answered as they carefully followed Kira into the labs. "I'm absolutely sure that I want to do this. I want to know exactly what these assholes in Blue Cosmos did to me."

After walking through the corridors for nearly two hours, aided by Lexi and the blueprints which she had copied from the Blue Cosmos central computer database, the group came to a cavern about 20 feet into the side of the nearest mountain. The cavern was about 50 feet wide and 30 feet long, while the roof of the cavern was 60 feet above them.

"Well, we have the blueprints from this base." Kira sighed. "So, let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." With a simple nod, the group of nine split up.

Ino Yamanaka opened her blue eyes, only to find herself trapped in a small room, and surrounded on all sides by a white pulsating light. She pressed her hands up against the transparent barrier, and gave it a tap with her knuckles, hearing them rap against the surface with a solid clack. She didn't notice that she was naked, only that she knew she needed to get out before she was once again forced to fight for her life.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Ino franticly jumped to her feet, throwing the blanket off of her body in a state of panic. Someone must have went through her things, because she was in her night gown. Her old, tattered, but well-loved nightgown, which barely stretched down to cover her behind due to it's short length. Her eyes fell upon the lady from the combat training, behind the glass, and she quickly tried to regain her composure. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room? What happened? Why are y-"

The woman simply raised a well manicured finger, and Ino felt almost compelled to fall silent, which she ended up doing. "I will answer your questions in due time, Miss Yamanaka. You must be very confused and I will explain to you all that I can." Ino slumped back down onto the bed, feeling the energy drain from her again, due to what she assumed was fatigue. Her eyes were still trained on the lady, who stood up and adjusted her suit, which seemed to hug every curve while keeping all the sharp edges to create a perfect mixture of sexy and professional. Of course, the dark brown hair tied up in a bun and steel gray glasses around piercing hazel eyes did enough to suggest that this woman meant business. "I am Madame Fornifica, Headmistress of the Area 51." The words rolled off her tongue as if she had said them thousands of times. "You were told that this was a boarding school for girls. While this is mostly true, you were not informed, and your parents were not informed, of the minor addition to that description. We are not a normal school."

Ino had enough sarcasm left in her system to roll her eyes. "Like I couldn't tell from whatever happened with the exam where I had to fight for my life. What the hell was that all about?"

The Headmistress looked at Ino, and the blonde-haired woman shivered a bit. That stare was piercing. "Firstly, you do not use that language near me. I suggest you learn to suppress it. To answer your rude inquiry, that was our entrance exam. We need to ensure that all of our students meet certain standards. My friend Julia has been assisting with the testing for most of the year so far." Ino was about to say something, but Madame Fornifca quickly continued. "This school is for training special young ladies to fully tap into their hidden potential." The last sentence had been worded as a statement, not a question, but Ino barely had time to nod before the woman continued. "That was your potential. This school is about unlocking that potential in a very unique way. We strengthen the mind with rigorous courses that challenge you to find insight and wisdom. And we strengthen the body with physical exercise and combat."

"You also promote conflict." A new voice, that of another female, growled. An instant later, an electric crackle and twin sonic booms were heard, as a pair of hyper-velocity railgun shells suddenly flew through the air, vaoprizing the woman and leaving nothing more than a red mist in their wake. Ino's eyed widened slightly as a woman, similar in age to herself, but with ankle-length brown hair, moved to stand in front of the window.

"You!" Hope growled as her eyes fell on Ino. ''I should leave you in here to rot."

Ino was about to reply when a huge mass of brunette hair suddenly forced its way through the small crack between the door and the carpeted floor. The blue-eyed woman gasped in shock as the silken tresses, which seemed to move on their own and also appeared to have no end in sight, suddenly embraced her, the wonderfully soft tresses rapidly slithering themselves around her body and restraining her.

"You, my friend, are about to pay for everything you've ever done to me." Hope growled, and an instant later, the two women vanished in a flash of light.


	12. Unexpected Intruder

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

The Divinity Gundam and the Destiny Impulse Gundam glared out over the ruined cityscape at the army of Earth Alliance and ZAFT mobile suits which had surrounded them.

"These hands of ours are burning red!" Kira and Yumi suddenly said, speaking in perfect unison and showing no fear despite being surrounded by thousands upon thousands of Earth Alliance and ZAFT mobile suits.

"Their loud cry tells us!" Kira yelled.

"To grasp happiness!" Yumi added.

"ERUPTING! BURNING! FINGER!" They chorused, bringing back their hands, suddenly charging up energy.

"What is this?" One of the ZAKU pilots asked.

"This is our glimpse of death." One of the Windam pilots answered.

"SEKIHA! LOVE! TENKYOKEN!" Kira and Yumi yelled, once again speaking in perfect unison, before finally launching forth a massive green ball of energy, which began to form into the shape of an enraged angel. An instant later, a heart-shaped hole erupted from the chest of every enemy mobile suit. After a few short moments, they began exploding like a chain bomb, leaving nothing but scorched land when the smoke cleared.

"Training complete." The computer spoke as the holodeck deactivated, revealing the reflective black wall, ceiling and floor, with their yellow gridlines.

"I still can't believe that you actually wanted to learn an attack like that." Yumi sighed, running a hand through her soft, ankle-length hair, even as they both moved towards the elevator and headed down to the second level of the Inner Sanctum, and the swimming pools.

Kira smiled as he looked over to the pool, where Yumi had been swimming laps for the last hour. She was currently wearing a skin-tight, gold and silver silk swimsuit, and was made even more striking with how her ankle-length hair flowed behind her almost like a mermaid's tail. Kira couldn't help but smile as Yumi finally climbed out of the water, wreathed in a soaking mane of silken, brunette tresses.

Back in his large bedroom, concealed deep within the Inner Sanctum's third level, the residential floor, Kira flopped down onto the huge heart-shaped bed, only to see Yumi hovering above him, teasing him, luring him. Finally, she began tenderly stroking his hair, silently comforting him as he held her in his arms.

Just as Yumi began to lean down and capture her lover's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, alarms began to wail, as Lexi's voice boomed from the speakers. "Warning, all hands! Intruder alert, Shuttlebay One!"

"Damn." Yumi muttered, pulling away from Kira as she separated into the nine individual women who merged their bodies and minds to create Yumi. An instant later, the group teleported themselves to Shuttlebay One.

What Kira and his lovers saw upon their arrival in the shuttlebay was something they never expected. Lying unconscious on the floor of the shuttlebay was an incredibly beautiful woman with waist-length brown hair that had been tied into a high ponytail, the silken strands tightly held in place by a pink ponytail holder, and wearing what appeared to be a black and pink bodysuit, an outfit which clearly showed off every curve of her body. In addition, the woman appeared to be quite young, probably only about 18 years of age.

_'This woman looks a lot like Shiho.'_ Kira thought, and a few seconds later, Shiho was standing beside him.

"You're right, Kira." Shiho said, slight surprise in her voice.

"We should probably get her to the infirmary." Lacus spoke up. "We have no idea who she is, where she's from, or how she got here."

"Since she's unconscious, I'd be willing to guess that she didn't come here of her own free will." Hope said. "Remember, we never did get around to fixing the timelines."

Kira nodded slightly, even as he bent down to pick up the mysterious beauty, but as he began to gently wrap his arms around the young woman, her eyes shot open, revealing piercing brown orbs. An instant later, the young woman's brown tresses suddenly wrapped themselves around Kira's wrists, binding them together.

"What the hell?!" The amethyst-eyed man exclaimed, before then focusing his telekinetic powers on the beam saber holstered to his belt. The small rod suddenly freed itself from the holster on Kira's right hip, the pure white beam blade igniting with a blindingly bright flash of light, before then slashing through the woman's silken brown tresses.

Kira's lovers cringed slightly at the sight of the glowing white energy blade slicing through the woman's hair, knowing that he wouldn't have done something like that unless he felt that he had no choice. As the soft, brown tresses fell to the floor, Kira snatched the handle of the energy blade out of the air and scowled at the young woman, whom was now standing only a few feet in front of him.

_'Fuck this.'_ Asuka thought, quickly moving forward with a taser in hand, already knowing that Kira would want to add this beautiful woman to his harem. And before anyone could hope to react, the red-haired woman had pressed the powerful taser against the mysterious woman's side and pulled the trigger, discharging a powerful electric shock, one which instantly caused the woman to again fall unconscious.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kira angrily growled, quickly yanking Asuka away from the downed woman before gently picking her limp body up off the floor. As soon as Kira had touched the brown-haired woman, his telepathic abilities allowed him to see into her mind, and to discover many things about her, including her name, which turned out to be; Sango. Much to Kira's confusion, however, Sango didn't seem to have a last name.

"Wait a minute." Cagalli said, shaking her head slightly as she, along with Kira and his other lovers stood in the infirmary. The group of ten was gathered around Sango's still unconscious form as she silently lay on one of the medical beds. "You're telling me that this woman is related to Shiho?"

"Yes." Lexi responded, even as she brought up a holographic comparison of Sango's and Shiho's DNA. "I have run the DNA comparison nearly a dozen times just to make sure, but there is no doubt about it. This woman, whom according to Kira, goes by the name Sango, is related to Shiho."

"Now that I think about it, I seem to recall hearing stories an ancestor of mine that went by the name Sango." Shiho finally spoke up. "She was supposedly what was known as a demon slayer, and lived in ancient Japan."

"I guess that would explain the uniform." Murrue said, unable to keep her marigold eyes from roaming over Sango's body, which was still clad in the skin-tight, black and pink bodysuit that she was wearing when she had been found in the shuttlebay.

"But that doesn't explain how she was able to lengthen her hair at will and control it like a limb." Asuka said, shooting an accusatory glare towards Kira. "I thought that we were the only ones with that ability." She finished, even as her cobalt blue eyes continued to shoot daggers at her lover.

"Why do you all seem to think that I'm the one responsible for this woman being able to manipulate her hair?!" Kira exclaimed, even as Asuka stormed over to him, only stopping when her face was three inches from his own.

"We think you're responsible because you have a very powerful fetish for extremely long hair, Kira." Lacus sighed.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kira yelled, willingly dropping his mental shields and allowing his lovers to freely read his mind, allowing them to see his memories and to see that he hadn't given Sango any of the abilities which he or his lovers utilized.

"Stop lying to us!" Asuka snarled.

"Asuka." Misato spoke up. "It's obvious that Kira didn't do anything."

"I don't believe that." Asuka replied, even as she instantly extended her fiery red tresses to a length of 50 feet and firmly, yet gently wrapped her silken hair around Misato, effectively restraining her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Asuka?" Misato asked in a shocked tone. Asuka could only grin as her extraordinarily long mane flowed over the front of her body and to the floor, the soft strands of hair gently massaging her as they elegantly flowed over her beautiful body like a cloak. She felt supernatural, like a volcano erupting, her silken red tresses flowing like lava over her chest and down to the floor, before finally embracing Misato.

An instant later, a blinding flash of light suddenly filled the vision of Kira and his lovers, and the eight women quickly realized that their handsome lover was teleporting them into the Inner Sanctum. Even before they had materialized within the Inner Sanctum, Kira's eight lovers had already merged to form Yumi, while simultaneously shortening her hair so that it was only ankle-length.

Yumi gave Kira a knowing smile as they both materialized on the Inner Sanctum's salon deck. They stood there facing each other, both of them now completely naked. Suddenly, Yumi took all of her hair and moved it over her shoulder, instantly extending her silken tresses from only ankle-length to nearly five miles in length, and firmly tied her lover's entire body in her hair. Kira placed his hands, which were still free, on Yumi's hips and she pushed his head down to her full, yet soft, breasts. Kira's tongue quickly found her taut nipples and he eagerly began suckling.

"Oh yes!" Yumi screamed.

After five minutes, Kira finally let go of his lover's breasts, and she smiled happily before turning around, so that her back, and of course, her incredibly soft hair, was now facing her handsome husband.

"Let's go to the bedroom." She said.

"But you have tied me in your hair." Kira replied.

"Don't you like it?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, I love it." Kira answered, smiling.

"Well then, just shut up and follow me." Yumi seductively smirked as she started walking towards the bedroom. Kira rushed after her like an obedient student, even though every inch of his body below his neck, along with his throbbing erection, firmly tied in his lover's hair and his hands on her hips, inhaling the erotic fragrance emanating from Yumi's thick, silky hair.

"Your hair is so thick and long that even when you have me tied up like this, it still trails on the floor for miles. If you don't release me now, I will have a hair job right here." Kira warned.

"We're almost there." Yumi giggled. "I won't keep you waiting for long."

Unfortunately for both Kira and Yumi, they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom, as Lexi's voice suddenly boomed from the speakers. "You guys probably want to come back to the infirmary. Sango's regained consciousness."

Ten minutes later, Kira and his eight lovers had returned to the infirmary looking into the room where Sango had been placed.

"Lexi, what is the meaning of this, she's still out cold!" Asuka said, glaring at the holographic woman. _'And I'm still horny as all hell.'_ She thought.

"My scans show that both her brainwaves and pulse are climbing slightly. She is about to wake up." Lexi explained, paying no mind to the young German's outburst. Kira merely looked at the young woman in the medical treatment capsule. She was still clad in her black bodysuit, only her pink-colored armor plates had been removed, along with her weapons.

"She's waking up." Lexi said as a low groan could be heard coming from Sango's lips.

"Oh...my head." Sango groaned as she started to sit up, only to knock her head against the clear plexiglas of her capsule "What..?" She said as she began to move her hands over the clear curved plate. After a moment, she balled her hands into fists and smacked them against the unseen cover. "What is this?" She wondered aloud, even as she began to struggle and kick at the hard shell of the capsule. "Where am I? Let me out!" She yelled, continuing to beat her fists against the barrier. "Let me out of here!"

"Her heart rate is steadily climbing." Lexi noted to the party, watching the young woman struggle. "Lexi, open the door. I want to talk to her." Shiho said. Lexi looked to Kira who gave a small nod.

"Very well, Shiho, but I must leave the capsule sealed for both her safety and yours." Lexi said, even as she unlocked the door leading into the treatment room.

Shiho sighed as she walked into the treatment room. She quickly strode over to the capsule and gently knocked on the cover to get the other woman's attention.

"Hey..." Shiho said, only for Sango to continue struggling and thrashing. "Hey!" Shiho repeated. Sango stopped moving once she saw the other woman standing over her.

What got Sango's attention the most was the fact that the woman standing before her seemed to have her own face. There were some subtle differences, such as the color of the other woman's eyes, but it was definitely her face.

"You want out?" Shiho asked. "I'm going to need you to calm down. Please lay flat on your back and I'll release you." Sango shifted her eyes and saw an open door just behind her look-alike, and she nodded before lying back down.

"Good." Shiho said. "Lexi, go ahead and open the treatment capsule please." Shiho requested. Once again, Lexi looked in Kira's direction.

"Oh, why not." Kira said. Lexi nodded as she opened the capsule and Shiho stepped closer to the young woman, whom was in reality, her ancestor. She noticed that Sango's body tensed up as she got closer.

"Relax; I only want to help you." Shiho explained.

"Demon..." Sango whispered.

"What?" Shiho asked.

Suddenly, Sango sprang up and swung her right arm at the unsuspecting woman, before anyone could react, a hidden blade tore from beneath Sango's sleeve and sliced cleanly through Shiho's throat. Shiho instinctively grabbed her slashed throat, looking at the woman with a stunned expression on her face, before finally falling to the floor.

Sango quickly jumped to her feet and dashed for the open door. She glanced to her left and saw Kira and his many lovers watching her, their expressions mixed between shock and horror. She then dashed the opposite way, sprinting down the corridor.

"Hey, stop!" Kira shouted. "Lexi, seal the deck and contact the security teams. Non-lethal force only." He finished, before then running after Sango. Almost instantly, Lexi's holographic form vanished as alarms began to blare and lights began to flash throughout the ship.

"Attention, attention to all crewmembers, there is an unstable patient loose on the medical deck. Security personal, please report to the medical deck. Subject is female and wearing a black bodysuit with a blade on her right forearm. Use non-lethal force only." Lexi said, her voice echoing through the halls of the Excalibur.

"What was that?" Sango said to herself as she continued to run down the hall, her feet cold from the metal floors. Just then a group of men dressed in SWAT-style gear turned a corner behind her.

"Hey! Stop!" One of them shouted. Sango turned her head to look back just as the man leveled his riot gun and fired. The next thing Sango felt was a sharp pain in her left shoulder as she was struck with a bean-bag round. She fell to her knees clutching her shoulder.

_'What was that? I can't feel my shoulder!'_ Sango thought, even as she looked to her left and saw a small crawlspace. She glanced back behind herself and saw the strangely clad men slowly approach her. With no other option, the young demon slayer lunged into the small shaft just as the hatch sealed behind her.

"Damn it! Subject is in maintenance shaft four-three-seven theta. She's heading for the main mobile suit hanger!" The security team leader announced into his wireless communication earbud.

"Understood. Leave her to me." Kira's voice responded, and as he sprinted down the corridor, the amethyst-eyed utilized some of his more god-like abilities, merging himself with the Divinity Gundam. The angelic mobile suit shrinking to the size of an average human, while simultaneously activating its holoshroud, the angel-winged machine instantly projecting the image of its pilot over the armor.

Meanwhile, Sango was still hurriedly crawling through the narrow shaft. _'I don't know were to go.'_ She thought to herself. _'What is this place and why did that woman have my face?'_

Suddenly, the metal grating beneath her gave way, and the young demon slayer fell into the main mobile suit hanger. Sango grunted in pain as she landed on a metal tool shelf, before then hitting the floor with a heavy thump. Groaning, Sango tried to stand up, wincing in pain. _'Agh! It feels like I broke a rib or two.'_

When she was finally able to stand, she stumbled backwards at the sight of dozens of large metal giants. "Wha-what the hell!?" She said in shock. "What are those things?"

"Hey!" A lone security officer shouted. "I see her!"

"Damn it!" Sango swore as she got to her feet and tried to run, grabbing an oversized socket wrench for a weapon.

"Hold it!" Kira shouted as he leaped from a catwalk over three stories up before landing on his feet. A loud clank could be heard as the soles of the downsized feet of the Divinity Gundam as they slammed on to the deck plates. "Don't move, you're injured." He said taking note of Sango's hunched over stance. Her left arm gripping the right side of her abdomen. "Come with me and we'll get you fixed up." Kira said as he offered his hand to the young woman. Sango lunged forward bringing her improvised weapon down like a club. With great reluctance Kira brought one of the Divinity's anti-ship swords up to block the incoming strike.

"Commander Yamato!" A security officer yelled as he and his squad of five leveled their riot guns.

"No wait...!" Kira started, but it was too late, as the five officers opened fire.

Sango braced for the impending painful impact, but none came. Instead, she opened her eyes and saw that, somehow, her hair had lengthened and moved on its own, fanning out like a silken shield in order to protect her.

"Seal off the hanger bay." Kira ordered the security team, without even bothering to turn and look at them. "I will deal with her on my own."

As the security team obediently left the hanger, Kira scowled at the young woman that now stood before him, even as her brunette tresses once again shortened to only being waist-length, and finally, Sango's soft locks once again went limp.

_'How the hell is she able to do that?'_ Kira thought to himself as the woman charged at him and once again brought her improvised weapon down, only for it to once again be blocked, this time by the physical shield on Kira's right arm. _'I-is she a goddess like my lovers?'_

"Where the hell am I?" Sango asked, unintentionally voicing her thoughts as she broke the stalemate and backed away.

"Oh, so now you want to talk, huh?" Kira growled, not bothering to hide the slight sarcasm in his voice.

Before the young woman could reply, however, she suddenly found herself looking directly into Kira's glowing, amethyst eyes from a distance of only three inches. "H-how can you move so quickly?" Sango asked in shock, even as she took a careful step backwards.

"I can move as fast as I please, especially when I have the desire to protect the people that are important to me." Kira answered.

"W-what are you?" Sango asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"I am the one you would refer to as God." Kira smirked.

"There's no way someone as vicious as you can be a god!" The brown-eyed woman growled.

"Could a mere mortal do something this?" The amethyst-eyed man asked, even as he snapped his fingers. An instant later, Sango moaned in unexpected pleasure as she suddenly felt something fill her vagina. She could tell that the object was fairly small, but despite the small size, the strange object was relentlessly vibrating, mercilessly pleasing her.

"W-what the hell?!" Sango cried, her voice caught between shock and pleasure.

"Now do you believe that I'm a god?" Kira asked as he walked up to Sango and gently embraced her, simultaneously reducing the power to vibrator which he had materialized within her now moist womanhood. Not only did the amethyst-eyed man utilize his powers to heal the young woman's injuries as he lovingly held her in his arms, but he also altered her feelings toward him slightly.

Sango could only sigh in response to Kira's question. The beautiful brown-eyed woman now trusted him completely, and she knew, just by looking into his eyes, that she would eventually fall in love with him. She also knew that she would willingly adopt and accept any and all fantasies and fetishes which he may have had.


	13. From Intruder to Lover

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centillion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Nearly a full month had passed since Sango's initial appearance onboard the Excalibur, and already, she had adapted surprisingly well to her new environment. At the moment, she was in the mess hall, chatting with her descendent, Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"Sango, I get the feeling that you are in love with Kira." Shiho said, smiling knowingly at her ancestor, as the two women sat across from each other at one of the tables.

"W-why would you think that?" Sango asked, sputtering.

"Oh, come on!" Shiho answered. "There's nothing not to love about him. He's our leader, he's brilliant, and he's unimaginably handsome."

"I guess." Sango answered, nodding slightly. "That doesn't mean that I am in love with him though."

_'I already know that you are in love with Kira.'_ Shiho thought, even as she utilized some of her more divine powers to strip Sango of the skin-tight demon slayer uniform which she wore underneath her kimono, instantly replacing the outfit with a much more erotic version.

Unknown to Sango, she was now wearing a completely customized version of her old demon slayer outfit underneath her kimono.

The new version of Sango's demon slayer outfit still consisted of a black skin-tight suit, although this was crafted out of the softest silk, and the armor plates were made of MCPS protected aluminum, in place of demon bones. Sango was completely unaware, but she no longer carried the oversized boomerang, known as the Hiraikotsu, on her back, instead, a powerful vacuum cleaner took the place of the massive weapon. The weighted chain concealed within Sango's left arm guard remained, but the hidden sword within the right arm guard had been replaced with a leather whip, one which was lined with small metal spikes. The short sword on her left hip had been replaced with a large paddle brush, while the right hip now had a a holster which held a large dildo. The medicine and poison bombs that were hidden within the armor plates on Sango's shoulders had been replaced by aphrodisiac bombs, the armor plates on her elbows each concealed a small fine-toothed comb, and finally, each of the armor plates protecting her knees hid a pair ponytail holders.

This new demon slayer outfit, which had actually been created by Shiho, was originally designed exclusively for use within the Inner Sanctum, but seeing as how Sango seemed to be somewhat reluctent to admit her feeelings, the violet-eyed woman saw no problems with revealing the new uniform now. Much to Shiho's satisfaction, Sango didn't even notice the sudden change to the skin-tight uniform.

"Sango, why don't we go somewhere a little more private before discussing this matter any further?" Shiho smiled as she stood up, walked around the table and offered her hand to her beautiful ancestor. The brown-eyed woman hesitated for a moment, but finally, she took her descendent's hand and stood up, quickly following the other woman out of the mess hall and down the corridor.

"Now that we're alone, you can tell me anything without fear of it being overheard." Shiho said as she led Sango into her quarters, quickly locking the doors behind her.

Sango, however, remained completely silent as she moved over to Shiho's bed and sat down upon it.

_'If you won't admit your feelings soon, I'll be forced to make you admit them.'_ Shiho mentally growled.

_'You had better make her admit her feelings soon, Shiho.'_ Kira's voice suddenly spoke within her mind. _'I'm getting tired having to imagine that you are Sango.'_

_'You and me both, Kira.'_ Shiho answered. _'I don't mind some roleplaying in the bedroom, but having me take the role of my own ancestor gets awkward after a while.'_

_'Maybe if you actually obeyed me, you wouln't have to be assuming the role of your ancestor for nearly a month!'_ Kira's mental voice yelled.

_'Fine!'_ Shiho shot back, her own voice rising slightly in volume. _'I'll be in the Inner Sanctum, with Sango, in about an hour!'_ With that, Shiho blocked her mind, as well as Sango's own, from anyone whom had the powers of mental telepathy. After a few seconds of silence, Shiho finally marched over to Sango and shoved her down onto the bed.

"What the hell are you do-mmmppphhhh!" Sango began, only to be cutoff as Shiho pressed a deep and passionate kiss to her lips. As she eagerly deepened the kiss, the violet-eyed woman bestowed Sango with all of the abilities which Kira and his numerous lovers possessed.

"Strip." Shiho ordered after breaking the kiss nearly a full minute later.

"W-what?!" Sango shrieked. "Forget it!"

"Fine then." The violet-eyed woman sighed. "I'll undress you myself."

"Like hell you will!" Sango snarled, her brown eyes flashing with rage as she quickly moved towards the door, only to find that it was locked and that the keypad wasn't accepting her authorization code. "Let me out!"

Shiho didn't respond, instead she once again accessed her more divine abilities, quickly stripping Sango of her kimono. The brown-eyed woman's mouth dropped open in disbeleif as her kimono suddenly untied itself and slipped from her body, revealing the skin-tight demon slayer outfit underneath.

"H-how?" Sango asked, clearly confused.

"Just as Kira is a god, I am a goddess." Shiho calmly answered as she stripped herself of everything but her bra and panties, before then walking over to Sango, grabbing her wrists and pinning them against the cold metal of the door. "As you'll soon learn, we always get what we want."

"W-wha-what do you want?" Sango whimpered, squirming slightly.

"Right now, it's not so much what I want, as what Kira wants." The violet-eyed woman seductively purred, before then planting another kiss on Sango's lips, once more using her abilities to lull the brown-eyed beauty into a somewhat calmer state of mind. "And as for what Kira wants, that should be obvious by now."

"W-why can't you be the one to have me?" Sango hesitantly asked.

"Do you want me to be the one to introduce you to your new life, Sango?" Shiho asked, smiling as she spoke.

"Yes, please." The brown-eyed woman answered.

"Very well then." The violet-eyed beauty seductively grinned, even as she gently ran one hand through Sango's soft chestnut tresses, while simultanously snaking the other arm around her waist. Shiho, like Kira, had a deep love for women with long hair, and she completely agreed with her amethyst-eyed lover's opinion on long hair; the longer the better. "We shouldn't make love here though."

"Where can we go then?" Sango quietly asked as she returned Shiho's gentle embrace.

"Just follow me." Shiho answered, even as she once more utilized her powers, this time to redress Sango, before then unlocking the door, quickly leading the brown-eyed beauty out of the room and down the corridor before finally stopping at an elevator.

"You can't be serious!" Sango yelled, defiantly crossing her arms over her chest as she stood, completely naked, at the top of the steps which led into the Inner Sanctum's huge aquarium. "I'm not getting into an aquarium, and certainly not one which contains live eels, leeches and octopi!"

"Yes you are!" Shiho growled as she utilized her more god-like powers and took control of Sango's body. Sango's eyes widened in a mix of horror and disbelief as her body began to disobey her; slowly wading into the warm water, before then walking up to Shiho and gently embracing her. The amethyst-eyed woman smiled as she kissed Sango on the lips. before then leaving a trail of searing kisses all the way down to her right breast.

"S-Shiho!" Sango gasped, as her descendent suddenly took her right breast into her mouth and began to eagerly suckle. "T-that feels so good!" The brown-eyed beauty moaned, even as a three-foot long, two-inch thick leech swam up to her and latched onto her neglected left breast. After a few short seconds, Sango's soft breasts began to relinquish a steady stream of warm milk.

Finally, after feeding for nearly ten minutes, Shiho reluctantly pulled away, seductively smiling as she looked into her ancestor's beautiful brown eyes. "This is merely the tip of the iceberg, Sango."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sango asked, squeaking in surprise as a second leech swam up to her and quickly engulfed her right breast.

Shiho only smiled as she reached behind Sango and pulled her ancestor's ponytail to her nose, inhaling deeply. With her lower face hidden, Shiho's attention fixed itself on her ancestor's doe-like brown eyes, large and lightly rimmed with pink mascara.

"See?" Shiho smiled, even as she utilized her powers to extend her ancestor's beautiful chestnut mane to her ankles. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Sango."

"It feels so good." Sango moaned, completely unaware that her descendent was still lengthening her silken brunette locks, despite the fact that they now extended for nearly 25 feet, and were still lengthening at the rate of one inch every second.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it." Shiho giggled as she began to wrap her ancestor's soft mane around her nudity. As Shiho used Sango's beautiful tresses to embrace her body, she noticed a two-foot long, one-inch thick electric eel swiming towards them. "Because it's about to get even better." Wth those words, the amethyst-eyed woman wrapped her left arm around Sango's waist, while simultaniously reaching into the warm water with her right hand, gently grabbing the eel and guiding the creature over to Sango's entrance as the twin leeches continued to eagerly feed on her breast milk. Shiho smiled as she let go of Sango and placed her left hand just above her ancestor's clitoris.

"If this eel goes too deep, I will pull it out of you." Shiho explained, although in truth she had used some of her more god-like powers to in effect make Sango's hymen temporarily disappear so that the eel could mate with her but leave her virginity intact for Shiho to take care of later. Sango moaned again as the eel slithered into her, the thick slime coating its body acting as a natural lubracant.

"Does it feel good, Sango?" Shiho asked while she rubbed her body against Sango's own, with the leeches sandwiched between the two beautiful women as they continued to feed from Sango's breasts. "Be honest now and I might give you a reward when we're done."

"It...It feels good...it feels so good." Sango moaned, her vaginal muscles involentarly clenching around the eel's slime-lubricated body, causing the creature to discharge a powerful electric shock into her already over-stimulated womanhood.

"This is only the beginning." Shiho giggled as her ancestor's beautiful body suddenly arched against her own. "Eventually, you'll experience levels of pleasure which you couldn't even dream of."

"It feels so much better than I could have ever imagined." Sango softly breathed, gently resting her head on Shiho's shoulder.

"You can't be tired yet, Sango." Shiho giggled, lovingly combing her fingers through her ancestor's brunette tresses. "You haven't even climaxed yet."

As if on cue, the electric eel that was still buried deep within Sango's dripping slit delivered another powerful shock to her vaginal walls, causing the brown-eyed woman to cry out in pleasure as her fleshy walls clamped down tighter on the wildly squirming creature.

Sango moaned loudly as her hips bucked wildly, her entire body shivering in bliss as the strange and unpredictable movements of the electric eel continued to drive her to higher levels of pleasure. After 30 short seconds, the brown-haired woman finally reached her climax, screaming in pleasure as her fleshy walls once again clamped down on the wildly squirming creature, even as it was covered in the beautiful woman's potent reproductive fluids. Unknown to Sango, when she had finally reached her orgasm, the electric eel had also reached its own climax, quickly filling her with its hot semen.


	14. Abandonment

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

The wire grid image rotated in front of them on the main monitor in the Excalibur's huge conference room, with Athrun in one of the seats, with Abby siting to his left, while Luna and Shinn sat to his right. As usual, Kira sat at the head of the table, while his many lovers sat to his left, directly across from Athrun, Abby and Shinn.

At last, Shinn spoke up. "It turns into a dragon?"

Before them spun the schematics for the CB-X39A Celestial Justice Gundam, the mobile suit that was to be built for Athrun, as the replacement for his aging ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam. Its huge, weapon-laden backpack was supposed to give it the appearance of a dragon after the transformation into its mobile armor form.

"That's what they said." Athrun said wearily.

"That's not a dragon." Abby smirked. "That's a crab."

"I know." Athrun sighed.

"Athrun." Abby giggled. "Your Gundam turns into a crab."

"I know." Athurn repeated. "Please don't rub it in."

Shinn glanced up at the monitor and let out a tired sigh. "Well, Lexi rendered the schematics for Rau's Judgment Gundam already." He said. "Think this can beat it?"

Athrun closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I honestly don't know. I'm hoping it won't come to that." He shook his head. "I guess we'll have to watch and see how things turn out."

"I hate to interrupt." Lexi's voice suddenly spoke. "But it seems that the Union Aerospace Corporation base on Mars has sent out a distress call."

"What is the Union Aerospace Corporation?" Misato asked.

"The Union Aerospace Corporation is the largest corporate entity in existence. Originally focused on weapon and defense contracts, new ventures have expanded into biological research, space exploration and other scientific endeavors." Misato Katsuragi scowled as she stood at the head of the table in the Excalibur's main briefing room. "With unlimited funds and the ability to engage in research outside of moral and legal obligations. The UAC controls the most advanced technology ever conceived."

"Unlimited funds, my ass." Kira scoffed. "We're the only ones allowed to have unlimited funds."

"The UAC takes pride in its safety record." Lexi sarcastically said, mimicing one of the many UAC safety videos.

"That's complete crap." Athrun smirked. "Anyway, should we go to Mars and save them?"

"Yeah, how about; no." Kira answered, nodding towards Misato. The brown-eyed woman tapped a button on the table, and the monitor on the wall came to life, displaying a live satellite video feed of the Mars base.

Everyone watched in horrified silence as a massive section of the roof suddenly flew off and a huge skeletal gargoyle with a large set of wings, two legs with clawed feet, a long tail and a head consisting of a bare skull with two horns and empty eye sockets, flew out of the Mars base.

"What the hell is that?!" Asuka yelled.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Lexi spoke up, after instatly analyzing the live video feed. "But it appears that the UAC has opened a portal to Hell."

"So, we have to fight the forces of Hell again, just because of the UAC's stupidity?!" Kira suddenly exploded, his voice seething with pure rage. "Fuck that!"

"Kira!" Lexi shouted. "We have to!"

"We don't _have_ to do anything!" Kira shouted back. "We've saved humanity countless times already!"

"We're also the ones who fractured the very fabric of space and time around both the Earth and Mars!" Cagalli and Lacus yelled in unison. "Thanks to us, those two planets are now split between dozens of different timelines and realities!"

"They've opened a fucking portal to Hell on Mars!" Kira roared, slamming his open palm down on the table. "We need to escape while we still can!" The amethyst-eyed man then whirled around to face Lexi. "Recall all of the ships out on patrol and any mobile suits which they may have launched. We're getting out of here, now!"

Less than 20 minutes later all of the ships and mobile suits under Celestial Being's command had been secured in the Excalibur's spacious hanger bays. The dagger-shaped ship quickly turned away from the blue planet, the vessel's warp drives suddenly flaring with light and propelling the massive warship out of the solar system.

The Excalibur's bridge quietly hummed as the dagger-shaped warship rushed through the void of space, driving towards the faraway planet of Proxima. Ever since they fled Earth, two weeks earlier, all had been quiet on the sensors, and for that the entire crew was grateful, as long as it stayed that way.

Dozens of alarms suddenly sounded from the sensor board and all eyes turned towards Meyrin. A moment later she turned towards the rest of the bridge, her eyes wide. "Heat signatures, Supreme Commander, dead astern. It's a ZAFT fleet led by the experimental warship Reletivity."

Kira felt his heart drop. He didn't think that any other ships could match the Excalibur's speed, much less sneak up on it from behind. The ZAFT warship Reletivity was rumored to have been armed with mutiple new weapons, the most dangerous among them being a pair of temporal inversion cannons. The amethyst-eyed man glanced up at Shinn, and then turned back towards the front as the crimosn-eyed man raced out the bridge door.

"All hands, Condition Red; prepare for combat!" Lexi's voice announced throughout the ship as all of the Excalibur's offensive and defensive armaments were quickly brought online.

The Eclipse Gundam ducked beneath a sweeping sword stroke from the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and jetted backwards, wings of light blazing, with the pilot inside glowering at his agile foe. The Destiny followed up with a long-range cannon blast that sent the Eclipse scrambling for cover; it fired back with its own cannon, only to see the Destiny arc gracefully over the blast and storm in close for another swordfight.

Shinn jammed the controls back and barely dodged the swing, then rushed towards his nimble adversary and slammed his sword into the Destiny's beam shield. The dark Gundam reeled for a moment and Shinn leveled off his cannon, but the Destiny slapped his shot aside with its beam shield and charged in again, and the swords crashed together.

"Persistent today, are we?" He growled.

The Destiny surged forward again and flung the Eclipse back. Shinn rocketed up over his enemy's head and leveled off his cannon again, but his blast caught nothing but afterimages, and he threw his anti-ship sword up to deflect another punishing strike from the Destiny's own blade. The Destiny swung its sword again, aiming for the Eclipse's waist; Shinn jammed his sword into its path and deflected the blow with a bone-jarring crash.

Inside the Destiny, Rau Le Creuset fought to keep his eyes off the switch to activate the Psyco System. It was an incredible power, the power to control the flow of time itself within a five-mile radius, but it had a price; the death of its user after 24 hours, due to rapidly accelerated celluar decay.

Beam bolts sliced through the air as the Divinity Gundam danced amid the storm of firepower offered by a squad of Blaze ZAKU Phantoms. Inside, Kira Yamato glanced back at them, whipped around, and showered them with blasts from the beam machine guns mounted on his Gundam's torso, but they merely broke their formation and kept up their stream of firepower.

"Not the ideal form for this battle to take." He grunted, and the Divinity Gundam lunged away from another salvo of beam fire. "But I suppose it will have to do."

The Divinity whirled around again and instantly let loose another wave of beam machine gun fire. The ZAKUs darted around it and opened fire; Kira darted to the right, letting the blasts sear by, then leveled off both of his beam rifles and fired again. The ZAKUs rocketed apart, but one was too slow, and Kira smirked tightly as the neon green energy blast shredded it and sent its flaming wreckage spiraling into the inky blackness.

"That's a start." He sighed.

The Divinity rattled and Kira grunted in pain as he was slammed into the left-hand side of the cockpit. He turned in surprise, only to find an IWSP Dark Windam on the attack, smoke curling from its overhanging cannons, and with more black mobile suits on the way.

"Mess with one and the whole hive is stirred up." He snarled, and the Divinity rattled again as more shells slammed into the physical shield on his right forearm.

A missile streaked by far too close for comfort to the Divinity's head as it pitched through the void with a squadron of heavily armed Dark Windams and GOUFs on its tail. Kira ground his teeth in frustration as another round of shells slammed into the Divinity's recently equipped shoulder shields, and he frowned as he caught sight of cracks starting to appear in the armor.

"They were empty weight anyway." He grunted, and whipped around in time for one of the GOUFs to charge down towards him, with a pair of swords upraised for a finishing blow. Kira jammed the controls back, the Divinity roared backward with a blast of thruster exhaust, and the GOUF's swords sliced down through the Divinity's two shoulder shields, only to find that the Divinity had ejected its shields, and with a crash it drew a beam rifle and drilled a shot straight through the GOUF's cockpit.

Kira scanned the blackness for his next target, but before he could react, his instincts screamed within him and he threw up the Divinity's right arm just as a pair of railgun shells slammed into his physical shield, the impact shattering the shell as though it were made of glass. The Divinity rocketed away from a storm of beam fire from the other enemy mobile suits, just as a Lightning Dark Windam roared into the battle with its electro-magnetic cannon leveled off.

"Pulling out all the stops, I see." He grunted. The other Windams fired again, forcing the Divinity on the defensive; Kira switched his rifle to his left hand and with a flourish, he drew the gravity hammer from its rack on the mobile suit's backpack. "Well, two can play at that game."

An instant later, the Divinity Gundam's body blazed with a blood red light, its wings shining a blindingly bright white, even as the angelic machine's faceplate split down the middle and slid to either side, revealing a gaping mouth filled with razor-sharp, pure white teeth. "All right, Divinity, let's show these fools what it means when you fight against a god." Kira smirked. "Invert controls, access code; the beast."

With a sudden hiss of steam, the Divinity Gundam jettisoned the striker packs which had been mounted on its left and right shoulders prior to launch, even as a transparent cover slid over the green orb in the center of its chest, and a dozen glowing white cylinders emerged from its back, instantly triggering a physical transformation. The Divinity Gundam's body proportions quickly elongated, as the head became saurian in appearance, with a large maw and uniformly-shaped teeth.

They were afraid. That was the first thing Athrun Zala noticed as the Windams broke ranks around his charging CB-X39A Celestial Justice Gundam.

The Justice rocketed forward, transforming with a flash, and Athrun slammed the claws into the chests of two oncoming Strike Daggers before they could react. He flung the ruined mobile suits away to let them explode in front of their comrades, and then a wave of plasma fire lanced down from above to claim a third mobile suit, and the Divinity Gundam shot past in its mobile armor mode. Athrun charged forward again with a shout; the surviving Windams backed away fearfully, beam rifles blazing. The Justice smashed its way through their shots and fired back with its twin beam rifles. One of the Dark Windams, sporting a Multi-Pack Striker. which allowed it to equip a Slash Wizard pack, lunged above its comrades and came shrieking down with its beam axe held high. Athrun scowled back, darted to the side, whipped around, and slashed the machine in half with a kick from the foot-mounted saber.

The Windams backed away again, only for their ranks to be peppered with more beam fire, and the Divinity whirled back into the fight in mobile suit mode. The Windams broke ranks; a Windam equipped with a Launcher Striker, fired off a pulsing beam cannon blast that forced the two Gundams apart, and the survivors darted around on either side to keep the two Gundams separated.

"Ooh, squad tactics!" Kira laughed. "Looks like they're actully learning!"

Athrun took cover behind his beam shield as the Windams closed in. "But they're not learning fast enough." He added, as the Justice burst forward with a blaze of beam fire.

Meanwhile, the bone-white form of the Eternal-class cruiser Seraphim was engaged in combat with Celestial Being's Minerva-class battleship Katsuragi. The Seraphim rocked violently as the Katsuragi's missiles flashed by and the CIWS emplacements quickly cut them down. The captain of the Seraphim, one David Evers, cringed in his chair. Celestial Being had never been this ruthless before, but the mobile suits of the combined ZAFT and Earth Alliance fleet were already being torn to pieces. The ZAFT warship Impractical had finally lived up to its name, having just been eaten by the dreaded CB-X60D Divinity Gundam, and the Nazca-class destroyer Beckman was under attack by one, just one, of those damned Gundams, specifically the ZGMF-X42T Twilight Gundam.

_'How had Celestial Being gotten a hold of technology and fighting skills like this?'_ David thought, only for the Seraphim to shake again and knock him out of his thoughts.

"Bow down, angle thirty degrees!" He barked. "Get underneath them! Where's the Foucault?!"

His question was answered as the Nazca-class destroyer Foucault angled its prow above the Katsuragi and swung down its main guns, only for the Katsuragi to veer to starboard and let its blasts sear by harmlessly. The Katsuragi's Isolde boomed; the Foucault shuddered as the shells ripped over its engine block.

"All guns, fire!" Evers cried; the Seraphim nosed towards the Katsuragi and its Tristan cannons sprang to life, but the winged battleship turned out of harm's way and its own weapons turned to target the crippled Foucault. "Missiles! Don't let them hit us!"

Evers went silent as the Katsuragi abruptly raised its prow and the blinding red light of the Tannhäuser lanced out and erased the Foucault from existence.

"How did they get like this...?" He muttered. "Helm, bring us around! Get us behind the Katsuragi and keep us there!"

"They're coming around, sir! Missiles incoming!" The sensor officer cried.

The Seraphim shuddered as more explosions went off around it, and Evers scowled hatefully at the Katsuragi as the purple-winged Minerva-class battleship once again turned to pursue his own bone-white Eternal-class cruiser.

Misato fixed her eyes on the bone-white hull of the Eternal-class cruiser up ahead. The Eternal-class had speed enough to match the Katsuragi, but it hadn't been designed for head-to-head engagements with enemy warships, and that was the only way this little trick was going to work.

The Katsuragi groaned as the winged battleship veered through a cloud of beam fire and wheeled around towards the black warship. The Tristan cannons on its prow angled to fire, but the blasts seared by harmlessly through the Katsuragi's swirling wake, and the battleship nosed up into position.

Misato leaned forward. "Parsifal, fire!"

The Katsuragi's full complement of Parsifal air-to-surface missiles rushed out of the tubes and arced around towards the Seraphim. The white ship's CIWS guns quickly sliced the projectiles out of the sky, and Misato tightened her grip on the armrests as the telltale smoke cloud of an anti-beam depth charge billowed up around the ship. The Tristans tried to fire again but shorted out amidst a cloud of beam-dampening particles.

"They're moving, captain!" Lexi suddenly announced.

"Target their engine block!" Misato yelled. "Isolde, Neidhardt, fire!"

The Katsuragi shuddered and the Isolde boomed, and a few shells and Neidhardt space combat missiles later, the white-hulled Eternal-class cruiser was ripped apart by a thundering explosion.

Misato sat back with a satisfied sigh and glanced around the battlefield. There were still a few mobile suits left, and were quickly being mopped up by the Gundams, but the last Laurasia-class frigate had finally succumbed to the Wing Gundam Zero's avalanche of firepower and exploded. The battle was won, or at least it appeared to be.

The rear Agamemnon-class ship, one of only three to survive the failed attack, began deploying its remaining mobile suits, GAT-04 Windams equipped with AQM/E-M2N Nuclear Striker packs. The Windams quickly gathered together and advanced towards the Celestial Being fleet, which was now off-guard.

"No way. They've got nukes!" One of the many Celestial Being GuAIZ pilots exclaimed, his voice edging on panic. "We have to stop them!"

The GuAIZ was about to move when a beam blade descended down on it, slicing through the mobile suit. "Hey! Don't ruin the surprise!" The pilot of a ZAKU Phantom said as the smoke cleared. "We worked hard to bring you those presents, so no peeking!"

The rest of the remaining ZAFT and Earth Alliance pilots formed up around the nuclear missile equipped mobile suits, cutting down any Celestial Being machines that got in their way.

"Safeties off, weapons are hot." The Windam commander announced as he and his team reached firing range. "For all those lost to Celestial Being's armed interventions! Let's send these monsters to hell!"

"For the preservation of our pure world!" One of the Windam pilots added.

The Windams fired their deadly payload. Dozens of nuclear missiles streaked towards their target, the warship Excalibur. Thanks to the confusion caused by the previous battle, there was nothing to stop them. All of the missiles hit their target, dozens of explosions rapidly engulfing the massive warship. The dagger-shaped mothership of Celestial Being was quickly shrouded within the nuclear fire, the explosion continuing to expand outward to engulf the purple-winged Minerva-class battleship Katsuragi along with the Excalibur.

"You stupid little bastards." Kira snarled as the Divinity Gundam, still in its beast mode, whirled to face the reletively stationary mobile suits. "You all just dug your own graves."

An instant later, the Divinity Gundam blazed with a blood red light and dissolved into a large cloud of glowing green GN particles.

"W-Where did it go?" One of the ZAKU pilots asked, only to have his machine suddenly explode around him, seemingly without provication.

"How the hell?!" One of the Strike Dagger pilots suddenly yelled, throwing his throttle lever foward and barely dodging what his sensors had identified as a B-52 Stratofortress, a strategic heavy bomber from the 20th century, the massive aircraft screaming by him with less than a foot to spare.

"Surprise!" Kira shouted as the Divinity suddenly appeared directly in front of the bridge of the Agamemnon-class ship responsible for launching the mobile suits that had carried out the nuclear attack on his mothership. Before anyone could hope to react, the angelic mobile suit had slammed its gravity hammer into the Agamemnon's bridge, obliterating it in a blaze of fire.

The remaining Alliance and ZAFT mobile suits instantly opened fire on the angelic Gundam, only for their shots to impact harmlessly aganst the machine's wings.

"You're all boring." Kira sighed as his machine simply pointed at the closest mobile suit, a Strike Dagger, and an instant later, the Alliance pilot found himself face-to-face with an angrly hissing anaconda. The amethyst-eyed man had utilized his more god-like abilities to spawn the huge serpent into the cockpit of the Alliance machine. "Now, all of you, go rot in Hell." With those words, all of the remaining Alliace and ZAFT ships and mobile suits vanished.

The angelic mobile suit finally turned back to where the Excalibar and the Katsuragi had both been engulfed by dozens of nuclear fireballs, and Kira was greatly relieved to find that both ships had survived the explosions, although the Katsuragi was now adrift, it's systems having been completely overloaded by the dozens of electro-magnetic pulses which had been released by the detonations of the nuclear weapons.


	15. Flight 180

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. At this time we would like to begin pre-boarding of Flight 180 to Paris through gate 46." The announcement came over the speakers above. Kira got in line in front of Athrun and stared through the doorway that led to the plane as his ticket was ripped in half by the woman behind the counter. Athrun gave him a shove to bring him back to reality, and he walked down to the plane. He walked into the plane, noticing some slight damage on the side. When he looked down to see the luggage cart, he shuddered slightly. The number on the cart read; 666.

Kira walked towards his row at the end of the plane. "Good sign." Athrun said, referring to a woman whose baby was crying in the middle row. "It'd take a fucked-up god to take down this particular Boeing 747." Kira looked at the row across from him, where somebody was on oxygen. "A really fucked-up god."

Kira walked to the end of the plane and sat down in his seat, row 25. Athrun was currently bargaining a seat change with two girls. Kira looked out the window to see the air brakes retracting into the plane's wngs. There were some very noticeable long black marks on them.

"Um, Kira?" The two girls came to his row, both of whom he now recognized; Lunamaria Hawke and her sister, Meyrin Hawke. "Could you and Shinn switch seats so we can sit together? We asked Athrun, but he refused." Kira looked at Athrun's seat, where he was making several obvious motions that said he shouldn't switch seats.

"Yeah." Kira unbuckled his seatbelt as Athrun rolled his eyes, annoyed, and turned around. Kira walked up to Athrun's seat, expecting some sort of verbal punishment.

"Dick." Athrun said. Suddenly, Kira's tray dropped down, and when he tried to lock it again, the screw came off and it dropped again.

Kira started sweating as the plane rolled into motion and backed out of the gate. It slowly made its way towards the runway. The lights were flickering slightly as the plane quickly picked up speed. Kira looked out the window and saw the same black marks again, which weren't helping his nervousness about riding on a commercial jetliner, something which was completely out of his control, after being safe inside the cockpit of a Gundam for countless years. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It wasn't working.

Things quickly went downhill from there. The plane started shaking, and the sound of metal creaking and whirring could be heard. The shaking soon stopped, probably a side-effect of the takeoff or from some form of damage.

More loud noises came and the shaking came back, now more intense than ever. Bags started falling out of the overhead compartments and people started screaming. All hell was literally breaking loose. The cabin lights flickered wildly, going out for seconds at a time. Oxygen masks dropped out from above, and everybody grabbed one and put it on.

Something sparked, and a fraction of a second later, the panels overhead came crashing down. There were several explosions from the front left corner of the cabin, the opposite area from where Kira would have been sitting. Chaos instantly ensued as a large chunk of the plane's fuselage ripped itself off, sending an entire row of seats rocketing out the open hole. Someone went flying from the back row to the front, and a stereo hit another person in the head.

Another massive explosion ripped through the airliner, burning everything, and killing all aboard. Kira, in some sort of cruel irony, would be the last one to die, burned to death by the flames of the doomed aircraft.

_'There's no way we're dying like this.'_ Kira's mental voice suddenly snarled, and a fraction of a second before the explosion had even ignited, Kira, Athrun, Luna and Meyrin all deactivated the holoshrouds of their respective machines, revealing their true forms.

As the searing, red-orange fireball quickly engulfed the Boeing 747, four humanoid machines, all of them blazing with a brillant crimson light and quickly returning to their normal height of nearly 18 meters, flew from within the carcass of the burning wreck of Flight 180.

The four survivors silently looked at the patch of sky where the plane had just blown up, the eyes of their respective machines brightly glowing, as if in defiance of death. None of them seemed to notice as the remains of plane's left outboard engine plummeted towards the ground, engulfed in flames. Meanwhile, far below, the windows at the airport terminal where the plane had been parked, soon exploded with the deafening sound of shattering glass, causing the airport staff to immediately dial in for assistance. Everybody on the ground could only stare in awestruck horror at the sight, none of them seeming to notice the four glowing Gundams as they hovered over the rapidly fading explosion.

Volée Airlines Flight 180 had gone down.


	16. Raging Angel

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Do you wish to pass?" A disembodied voice suddenly boomed, even as the Divinity Gundam walked up to what appeared to be nothing more impressive than a pair of stone statues, both of which were the same height as the angelic mobile suit. "Or do you not wish to pass?"

"Of course I want to pass, moron!" Kira's voice snarled from the Divinity's external loudspeakers. "I want to bring those I care for back to life!"

"Then you shall pass." The voice answered.

_'Even if you win, even if you beat Gozu and Mezu, and force the gate open, you'll be engulfed in a strange light and be turned to stone.'_ Kira thought, even as he used his left hand and freed one of the twin buster rifles from his back, the twin muzzles of the massive weapon already sparking with barely restrained power.

"Only the dead can pass through this gate." The disembodied voice continued. "Those who wish to pass must first die at our hands."

"This battle of yours is futile." Kira laughed, even as the two now living statues brought their weapons down on the physical shield mounted to his right forearm. "You can't kill a god." The amethyst-eyed man grinned as he pivioted his right hand back towards himself, the simple motion simultaniously freeing and igniting a glowing pink beam saber from the underside of his physical shield.

"We cannot be slain by a sword of this world." The disembodied voice spoke again as the glowing energy blade severed the heads from both statues, only for the disembodied heads to grow back a few seconds later.

"So, is that how it is?" Kira scowled, replacing the beam saber within his shield, before then reaching to the sheath on his left hip and freeing the seldom-used physical blade known as Tenseiga. Almost instantly the huge stone gate began to slowly open, bathing the area in a pure white light.

"You may pass." The voice announced, even as the two statues quickly kneeled. "He who wields the sword of the next world. Your sword cuts down those who do not belong in this world. Naturally, it can cut us down as well."

"So, you will not engage in a needless fight?" Kira smiled. "Very admirable, for a pair of mindless statues." With that, he replaced the Tenseiga within its sheath, slung the twin buster rifle on his back, and stepped through the portal leading into the afterlife.

To Kira's surprise, when the light faded, he didn't find himself in the afterlife. Instead he found that the Divinity Gundam had reverted to human-size, seemingly on its own, with the machine projecting his own image over its armor. The amethyst-eyed man alos found that he was now standing a few feet away from what appeared to be a person, dressed in a simple purple and light blue outfit, with boned armor, a trio of green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, large hoop-shaped bones which terminated at red eye on his chest, two gauntlets on his arms and a gigantic spike of diamond armor on his right arm.

"Who are you?" The crimson-eyed man scowled.

"I'm the one you would call God." Kira's emotionless voice replied as he used his right hand and freed the beam rifle from his rear waist and aimed it at the strange person.

_'Come on, Divinity, what's taking you so long to identify this moron?'_ Kira thought, even as the Divinity Gundam's computer continued to search its database in an attempt to identify this strange person. Finally, after a full 25 seconds, the information that Kira had been seeking appeared in his mind.

"Oh, shit. Even I may need some help with killing this douchebag." The amethyst-eyed man muttered to himself, making sure that the one known as Naraku couldn't hear him. "Naraku, if you think that I will allow you to have your way, you are completely insane." Kira angrly snarled, even as he used his still empty right hand to free the hilt of the beam saber from his left hip, combining it with the hilt on his right hip, before finally freeing and igniting the now double-bladed weapon.

"You think that you can kill me, human?" Naraku chuckled.

"I know that I can kill you, you brainless bastard!" Kira roared, his eyes now glowing with a blood red light. "You are the embodiment of conflict and war, the very things that I have sworn to eradicate from the universe!"

"Naraku, it's over!" A new voice suddenly yelled. Kira glanced over his shoulder to see a group of people quickly approaching. The amethyst-eyed man instantly realized that the band was one which he had once vaporized, along with the sword of hell, the demonic blade known as Sou'unga. The silver-haired man, known as Inuyasha, barely glanced at Kira before speaking to him, even as his friends and allies; Kagome Higurashi, Sango and Mirkou, quickly set up a defensive position. "Get out of here. Whatever grudge you have may against Naraku, we will settle it for you."

"That's not necessary." Kira smirked as he casually walked up to Naraku, the scaled tentacles bouncing harmlessly off of the Divinity's glowing green GN field as it calmly approached the disgusting amalgamation of countless demons. "Are you done yet?" The amethyst-eyed man smirked, now standing face-to-face with Naraku.

"H-How?" Naraku asked, clearly amazed at the powers that this newly arrived human possessed.

"I already told you." Kira grinned. "I am the one you would refer to as God." With that, he raised his double-bladed beam saber and with a single, blindingly fast stroke, severed Naraku's head from his shoulders. Kira didn't even flinch as a torrent of thick, purple smoke erupted from the stump that had previously supported Naraku's head.

"Arrogant human." Naraku chuckled as the smoke cleared to reveal that Kira was gone, seemingly vaporized.

"You're the one who's arrogant." Kira's voice replied, causing everyone to look into the sky and see that, not only was the young man completely unharmed, but that he also possessed a pair of angelic wings on his back, the wings glowing with a pure white light.

"Insolent human!" Naraku yelled, whipping his right arm forward and launching a hail of crystaline shards at Kira, only for the projectiles to ping loudly and harmlessly off his armor.

"You call that an attack?" Kira laughed, even as he extinguished his double-bladed beam saber, stowing both hilts on his hips before then freeing a double-edged straight sword from one of the two sheaths on his right hip. The physical weapon having a black cross guard, a red hilt and a crimson, sphere-shaped pommel.

"It can't be!" Naraku gasped upon seeing the blade, having only heard about it in legends back when he was human. "Sou'unga?!"

"No, dumbass." Kira chuckled. "This blade, while crafted to have the exact same appearance, aura and abilities as Sou'unga, is known by the name Quanta." What the amethyst-eyed man wasn't going to say, however, was that his blade had powers that greatly surpassed any weapon ever made in all of history. Even Kira couldn't help but smirk slightly as he ignited the beam blades on the edges of Quanta's physical cutting surfaces.

"Worthless human!" Naraku screamed, once more lashing out with a torrent of crystaline shards, only for the razor-sharp shards to once again ping harmlessly off Kira's armor.

"Stupid piece of monkey shit!" Kira roared back, pivoting the Quanta so that it was parallel with the ground. "Behold, Divine Judgement!" Everyone could only watch in silent awe as the Quanta began to glow with a bright green light. Less than a second later, the light had manifested itself into the form of a light green, lighting-like dragon, more than 25 feet in length and made of pure energy, the energy serpent leaving a trail of brightly glowing GN particles in its wake.

Naraku could only scream in pure terror as the huge glowing creature opened its gaping maw, swallowing him whole and completely obilterating him within a fireball hotter than the surface of the sun.

Even as Naraku was killed and his remains were almost instantly vaporized, a pair of invisible lightning bolts streaked down from the heavens, one striking the young woman known as Kagome Higurashi, while the other struck the woman known as Sango.

"Excalibur to Divinity." The voice of Lexi spoke within Kira's mind, obviously on a secure channel. "Those two women on the ground below you; Kagome Higurashi and Sango, have both been successfully struck by the Love Bolt." The amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but grin slightly as he began to slowly descend towards the ground.

The Love Bolt was an experimental technology, one which Kira and his multiple lovers had all designed together. Upon hitting its target, the Love Bolt would make the targeted individuals fall in love with Kira, regardless of their previous orientation or previous relations.

"Well then, let's just see how effective the Love Bolt really is." Kira grinned as he let his feet gently touch the ground. As he began to move towards the stunned group.

"Foolish human!" Naraku's voice boomed, as four green tentacle-like arms shot past Kira, the deadly appendges heading straight for the small group of fighters. "If I'm going to lose, I'll take all of you with me!"

"Trans-Am!" Kira yelled, his body instantly blazing with a red light, as his wings snapped open and a plane of white energy ignited in the gaps. Knowing that he couldn't possibly save everyone, the amethyst-eyed man grabbed Kagome and Sango, before then zooming into the sky, a cloud of blindingly bright afterimges trailing behind him, as the plasma cannons in his wings spewing a continous barrage of blue-red energy blasts down at the now manically laughing Naraku as his body suddenly expanded like a ballon before finally exploding into a huge cloud of highly poisonous violet gas, the gas qickly spreading out and killing anything it touched.


	17. Sango and Kagome

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 164 decillion = 164 with 33 zeros after it, or 164,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"Where have you taken me?" Kagome Higurashi yelled as she stood, completely naked, in front of Kira Yamato, whom was still wearing his standard uniform, as they both stood in the lounge on the first floor of the Inner Sanctum. "And what's the idea of stripping me of my clothes?!"

"You are onboard the Celestial Being warship Excalibur." Kira calmly answered, smiling as he spoke. "As for why you're naked, that is because I fully intend to add you to my harem, which currently consists of twelve people in total, with those twelve people being; Asuka Langley Soryu, Cagalli Yula Athha, Hope Yamato, Ino Yamanaka, Lacus Clyne, Lexi Yamato, Mayu Asuka, Misato Katsuragi, Murrue Ramius, Shiho Hahnenfuss, your long-time friend; Sango, and of course, myself."

"Who do you think you are?!" Kagome shrieked, before then delivering a slap to the brown-haired man's left cheek.

"As I told that asshole, Naraku, I am the one you would call god." The amethyst-eyed man answered.

"If you're so powerful, prove it!" Kagome challanged.

"As you wish." Kira smiled, walking up to the raven-haired woman, raising his right hand and gently brushing it against her left shoulder. The amethyst-eyed man allowed a slight grin to cross his face as the young woman's silken tresses instantly lengthened, the soft strands going from resting at the small of her back, to extending all the way down to her ankles.

"What did you just do to me?" Kagome gasped, her hazel eyes widening in shock and awe.

"I made your hair longer." Kira answered, the tone of his voice making it sound as though lengthening Kagome's hair had been the easiest thing in the world. "And that is only one of the countless abilities I possess."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, only to find that Kira had somehow moved behind her, and that he was now cupping her breasts in his hands, gently massaging the soft mounds of flesh, ocasionally running his fingers over her nipples.

"S-stop...Don't touch me." Kagome moaned as she placed her hands on Kira's wrists in an attempt to pull his hands from her breasts, only to find that her struggle was pointless, as her strength had been cut in half. Every muscle in her body felt as though it had turned to jelly. "This...This doesn't prove you're a god." The raven-haired woman moaned again, still trying to free herself. "It just proves that you're a lecherous...mmm...nymphomaniac."

Kira simply chuckled at the young archer's feeble attempts to annoy him. "Oh, I assure you, I am capable of many things, my dear Kagome." The amethyst-eyed man replied, pinching the young woman's left nipple between his fingers.

"AHH..!" Kagome loudly moaned in response to the sudden pinching of her left nipple.

"For instance, I can do simple things like making your hair grow longer." He said. "Or I can increase the size of your breasts."

With those words, Kagome found that she was able to muster enough strength to look down at her chest, and to her shock, she saw that her bust had indeed increased by almost two cup sizes.

Before she could say anything, however, Kira continued. "Or I can make it so that your breasts do this." He said as he gently squeezed the two mounds of soft flesh.

Kagome's entire body shuddered as she felt a a strange yet very pleasing feeling in her chest, and she looked down in time to watch as a white liquid lightly sprayed from her nipples. "Wha-what have you done to me?" She asked breathlessly.

"I simply took your already gorgeous body and made it even better." Kira explained, smiling.

"That...Mmm!...still doesn't make you a god." Kagome retorted. Despite her best efforts to fight it, she could feel her body starting to give into the tactile assault.

"I see. Well then, I shall show you true proof." Kira said as he reluctantly took his right hand from Kagome's breast and held it, palm up, in front of her face. "Watch closely, my dear girl."

Within seconds a small yellowish-orange sphere materialized in Kira's hand, hovering only centimeters over the skin of his palm and glowing brightly. "Being a god means that doing things like creating a small sun is mere child's play."

Kagome was finally able to muster enough strength to thrust her elbow into Kira's side, the strike gave the young shrine maiden enough room to spring from Kira's grasp.

"Oh..." Kira grunted. "You're a feisty one, Miss Kagome." He said with a smirk. "That's why I want you, and just so you know, I always get what I want."

"Bullshit!" Kagome said defiantly.

"He's right, Kagome." A new voice said from behind the raven-haired woman. Before Kagome could react a weighted metal chain suddenly shot out from the shadows, quickly wrapping itself around her wrists and pulling her arms over her head.

"You're late, Sango." Kira said.

_'Sango!?'_ Kagome thought as she turned her head to look behind her. Sure enough, out of the shadows, came her demon slaying friend.

"Sorry, Kira, I had some other business to deal with. It seems one of the operators in engineering is trying to hit on me." She explained, walking up to Kagome.

"Sango, what is this?" Kagome asked in disbelief, even as she quickly looked Sango's body up and down a few times, instantly noticing the silk kimono she now wore, not to mention the fact that the slayer's chocolate brown tresses now hung at her ankles, even though they had been tied into a tight ponytail. "You know him!?"

"Yes, Kagome, I do know him." Sango answered. "Very well, in fact."

"Wha-what?" The raven-haired woman gasped. "You know this sex-crazed maniac!?"

Kagome yelped in pain and surprise as Sango suddenly delivered an eye-watering slap to her cheek. "You will not disrespect Kira Yamato like that, young lady!" Sango growled, her face now inches away from Kagome's own.

"He's a lecherous pervert!" Kagome yelled, the outburst earning her another slap across the cheek.

"Kagome Higurashi." Sango sighed, the tone in her voice one of slight annoyance as she slowly stripped herself of her kimono, revealing the skin-tight silk slayer outfit that she wore underneath. "By the time I'm done, you will know pleasure beyond your wildest dreams and you will be completely submissive to those of us in Kira's privliged group."

Kagome could only stare in shock at what her friend now wore. Sango's demon slayer outfit still consisted of a black skin-tight suit, although this one was crafted out of the softest silk, in addition. the armor plates now appeared to be made out of metal armor instead of demon bones. Sango no longer carried the oversized boomerang, known as the Hiraikotsu, on her back, instead, a powerful vacuum cleaner took the place of the massive weapon. The weighted chain concealed within Sango's left arm guard still remained where it had been, as evidenced by the fact that the chain currently bound Kagome's wrists above her head. The raven-haired woman also noticed that the short sword on Sango's left hip had been replaced with a large, vented paddle brush, while the right hip now possessed a holster which held a large dildo. Unknown to Kagome, however, the hidden sword within Sango's right arm guard had been replaced with a leather whip, one which was lined with small metal spikes, and the medicine and poison bombs that were hidden within the armor plates on Sango's shoulders had been replaced by aphrodisiac bombs, while the armor plates on her elbows each concealed a small fine-toothed comb, and finally, each of the armor plates protecting her knees hid a pair ponytail holders.

Sango couldn't help but smile as she reached behind her back and freed a clear hose, which was three feet long, and one inch in diameter, from where it was clipped to the side of the vacuum cleaner. Then, without so much as a single word, the brown-eyed beauty utilized her telekenetic powers to free a Y-shaped hose connector from the storage rack built into the vacuum cleaner, the attachment hovering silently in the air for a few short seconds before then lowering itself onto the end of the hose, effectively allowing the single hose to be split pair of hoses. While still using her telekeneitc abilities, Sango then attached a pair of clear hoses, both of which were five feet long, and one inch in diameter, to the Y-shaped connector, before finally freeing the paddle brush from her left hip and slipping it onto one of the hoses, before then taking the other hose into her hand and slipping what appeared to be a white silk bra onto the end.

Kagome could only gasp as Sango placed the garment over her breasts, and before the raven-haired woman could protest, she felt a gentle suction tugging on her soft mounds, siphoning a steady stream of milk from her nipples.

Suddenly, a blindingly bright, pure white light surrounded Kagome's body. As the light slowly faded, Kira realized that his other eleven lovers had decided to take matters into their own hands, once more merging together to form Yumi, while also adding Kagome to the amalgam of merged bodies and minds, thus increasing the number of women within the merged body to a total of twelve.

To Kira's slight surprise, Yumi now wore Hope's strapless red, floor-length dress, the outfit greatly helping to enhance her normal beauty, even as her silken brunette tresses, which were now accented with black, blonde, purple, pink and red highlights, elegantly trailed behind her for 50 feet. As he looked over Yumi's body, the amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but suspect that she now wore Sango's modified slayer outfit, even as he noticed that his lover's tail and wings were now fully extended.

To Kira's disappointment, Yumi's perfect body was currently concealed, not only by her dress, but also by a pair of soft, feathery, pure white wings. In addition to the beautiful, angel-style wings, she also possessed a five-foot long tail, which sprouted out from just above her shapely bottom. The thick layer of hair that covered Yumi's tail was a perfect match for the silken strands which now cascaded down her back and trailed elegantly behind her. Just like the hair on her scalp, the hair covering Yumi's tail was primarily brunette, but the soft tresses also posessed black, blonde, purple, pink and red highlights throughout their length.

After a few seconds of silence, Yumi finally uncovered herself, at least as much as she could without removing any of her clothing, slowly spreading her wings and revealing her still clothed body.

Kira could only watch in stunned silence as his beautiful lover quickly maneuvered every strand of her silken hair behind her shoulders. She then took her husband's hand into her own, leading him into the elevator and finally pressing the button which would take them down to the Inner Sanctum's fourth floor, the salon. Yumi couldn't help but giggle to herself as she stepped over to the floor-length mirror inside the salon and admired her handiwork, feeling the soft tug as her hair dragged on the floor behind her.

She liked what she saw. A thick cape of dark brown hair, accented with black, blonde, purple, pink and red highlights, that barely stayed behind her shoulders, spreading out as it fell towards the floor to form a long, flowing cape, before then extending behind her for another 45 feet.

After taking a long moment to admire her own beauty, Yumi reached over to her left and opened a cabinet door next to the mirror, pulling out what appeared to be nothing more than a simple backpack. Kira could only watch in silence as his lover quickly pulled the backpack on, slinging the straps over her shoulders.

The hair backpack, as it was known, was one of the few things that Kira and his lovers would ever allow to be removed from the Inner Sanctum, and each of Kira's beautiful lovers possessed one. It was soft and only carried their hair and hair accessories. The outside of the backpack was black denim, while the interior of the main pocket, which due to the more divine abilities possessed by Kira's lovers, had limitless storage space, had been lined with silk, and even the drawstring closure had been replaced with silk. All of Kira's lovers had quickly become very adept at putting their hair in the pack and pulling it out, closing the drawstring to hold it in place, and almost never tangling or knotting their silken tresses, and if the woemn didn't want to go through the trouble of manually put their soft locks into the packs, they could also spawn a marble-sized black hole within a tiny, isolated pocket located directly beneath the main one. In the two larger side pockets, the ones located closest to the central pocket, each of the women kept a round, vented hairbrush, a wide-toothed comb, a fine-toothed comb, hair ties, to help put their hair up, and a 10' by 10' nylon sheet used on the ground or floor for the rare times when they would let their hair down outside of the Inner Sanctum. The two smaller side pockets, the ones located furthest from the central pocket, concealed things that even Kira wouldn't expect. The small pocket on the left concealed a small hair washer, one which, in spite of its diminutive size, could easily accommodate and wash every inch of Yumi's silken tresses, even if her soft locks were at their full length of 164 decillion cubic light-years, while the small pocket on the right concealed a vacuum cleaner which had a clear, retractable hose that measured five-feet in length and one-inch in diameter, in addition, the vacuum could be powered, not only by a small yet powerful motor, but also by the infinite suction created by a black hole.

"Just so you know, Kira." Yumi seductively purred as she wrapped her arms and wings around her lover's body. "This backpack was designed by all of us, not only for the purpose of storing our hair when its overall length is in excess of allowing our silken tresses to simply rest at our ankles, but also for fulfilling at least some of your fantasies and fetishes when we're not in the Inner Sanctum."

"Wha-What do you mean, Yumi?" Kira asked, blushing.

"If you can't figure that out on your own, I'm not sure if I should even tell you." Yumi teasingly giggled.

"Please, Yumi." Kira begged, gently squeezing his beautiful lover's waist. "Tell me what you can do with this thing, and how you plan to use it to help fulfill my fantasies and fetishes when we're not here in the Inner Sanctum."

"I'll do much better than that." Yumi seductively purred, even as she planted a deep and passonite kiss on Kira's lips.

"What did you have in mind, Yumi?" Kira asked, blushing.

Yumi didn't answer, instead, she allowed a contented sigh to escape her lips as she spawned a small black hole, the size of a marble, directly beneath the central pocket of the hair backpack, the infinite suction from the gravitational singularity instantly drawing every single strand of Yumi's soft mane into the central pocket.

"I think we should take your long hair fetish to new heights." Yumi grinned, using her more divine abilities to instantly lengthen her hair to 164 decillion cubic light-years. Even with her hair at this length, however, she had absolutely no intentions of stopping, as she had also utilized her more god-like powers to expanded the interior of the backpack's central pocket so that it stretched forever in every direction. In spite of the infinite volume of the pack's central pocket, the limitless suction of the black hole continued to steadily lengthen her silken tresses.

"What do you mean by that, Yumi?" Kira smiled, gently running a hand through his lover's continously lengthening tresses, enjoying how soft her strands felt against his fingers.

"You'll see." Yumi teasingly answered, before finally breaking the gentle embrace, pulling away from her handsome husband, and then seperating into the twelve individual women who merged to form her.

Kira couldn't help but grin as his dozen lovers now stood around him in a circle, each of the beautiful women wearing their more casual outfits, although Kagome was now wearing her normal school unform, since she hadn't yet picked out any special outfits from the vast collection that was stored in the huge walk-in closet on the Inner Sanctum's third floor, the residential deck. The amethyst-eyed man also noticed that each of the twelve women had their tail and wings fully extended.

"What are these?" Kagome asked as she looked over her body and quickly noticed the pure white wings extending from her back, not to mention the five-foot long tail which sprouted from just above her butt and was covered in a thick layer of soft black hair.

"Those are only two of the countless bodily enhancements and material possessions that we receive upon joining Kira's privliged group." Sango answered as she walked over to the raven-haired beauty and captured her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Material possessions?" The raven-haired beauty echoed.

"Yes." Sango smiled. "As I'm sure you've noticed by now, the kimono that I'm currently wearing is different from the one you've always seen me in."

"Y-yes." Kagome blushed furiously. "The kimono you're wearing now seems to be made of silk, while the one I'm used to seeing you in appeared to be made of cotton."

"Why don't we get something a little more appropriate for that beautiful new body of yours?" Sango smiled, even as she took the hazel-eyed woman's hand and led her over to the elevator.

Kagome was about to move towards the closest rack of clothes when an ear-piercing alarm suddenly began to wail, and Lexi's voice boomed from multiple speakers hidden within the walls. "Attention all hands; intruder alert, deck forty-two twenty! All Stormhounds are to deploy for immediate capture of the intruder."


	18. Inner Sanctum Intrusion

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 164 decillion = 164 with 33 zeros after it, or 164,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 9 octodecillion = 9 with 57 zeros after it, or 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"How the hell could anyone have transported into the Inner Sanctum, our private sexual playground?!" Lacus yelled, her voice filled with obvious surprise. "Even something as simple as transporting through the Excalibur's shields is nearly impossible without the correct computer codes!"

"I don't think that really matters right now, Lacus." Cagalli answered as she quickly donned her protective armor, which consisted of little more than a gold skin-tight suit, crafted out of the softest silk, with half-inch thick armor plates on her shoulders, elbows and knees, each of the armor plates crafted from MCPS protected aluminum.

Each of Kira's lovers, with Kagome beig the only exception, were quick followed the golden-haired woman's lead, each of them pulling their own customized armor over their bodies. The eleven women had all decided to model their Stormhound armor off of Sango's demon slayer uniform, which, while reletively basic in appearance, still offered a decent amount of protection as well as storage spaces for various offensive and defensive weapons.

As Kira's lovers donned their armor, the amethyst-eyed man had instantly merged himself with the Divinity Gundam, while simultaniously shrinking the angel-winged mobile suit down to human-size and projecting a hologram of his own image over the armor. When everyone was ready, the entire group, sans Kagome, quickly headed towards the Inner Sanctum's first floor. As the elevator stopped on the Inner Sanctum's first floor, a scream suddenly came piercing through the silence, causing everyone inside the elevator to wince.

Raye Hino bolted upright from where she had, less than one second earlier, been sprawled out and unconsious on the carpeted floor, panting endlessly.

After the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos, the Sailor soldiers finally got what they had deserved ever since they defeated Queen Beryl; true peace. For the first time in 3 years, they could focus more on their lives than on saving the world, and for the first year, it was the closest thing to true bliss. Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Minako Aino, Raye Hino, Serena Tsukino and Trista Meioh had finally become what they had always wanted to be; normal high school girls.

As always, hoewever, peace never lasted for very long, as the girls soon realized, and it was not always a new enemy, or at least not an enemy that was tangable and had a physical form. Raye remembered the day when she knew things would not last.

**-FLASHBACK-**

At eighteen years of age, Raye Hino was going to finally become an ordained shrine priestess. Raye knew that this was going to be the most important day in her life, next to the day she became a Sailor soldier. Of course, if she hadn't stayed so late at the party the night before, she might actually look peaceful and radiant, instead of dead tired. As she stood in front of the shrine, a strange feeling of nausea suddenly washed over her, and before she could do or say anything, she had passed out.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

A few hours later, Raye awoke to find herself being stared at by five of the other senshi, not to mention a young man with short, brown hair and piercing amethyst eyes, as well as thirteen various women. In addition, the six women were now in a small room only ten feet wide, ten feet long and ten feet high, with what appeared to be a glowing energy barrier covering the only exit.

Raye instantly recognized the other five senshi; Amy, Lita, Minako, Serena and Trista, but she had never seen the other thirteen people whom were now watching her.

"Who are you people?" The woman with ankle-length blonde hair that had been tied into twin ponytails asked.

"We are the ones whom you six beautiful ladies would consider to be Gods." Kira and his thirteen lovers answered in unison.

_'That was creepy.'_ The six captive women thought, as Kira and his lovers all spoke in perfect harmony.

"If the six of you think us speaking in unison was creepy, you'll love this." Lacus sweetly smiled, and an instant later, everyone was temporarly blinded by a flash of pure white light. As the light slowly faded, the six senshi discovered that they were still stuck behind the same glowing energy barrier, but the six captive women were quick to notice that the twelve women standing beyond the barrier now possessed silken capes of hair which elegantly cascaded down their backs before then extending for further than their eyes could see.

Kira smiled as he walked up behind Murrue and gently wrapped his arms around her, but an instant later, her body was suddenly engulfed in a pure white light as his lovers once more merged to form Yumi, this time forcibly integrating the six new women into the amalgam of merged bodies and minds.

"You know, Kira." Yumi sighed, even as her handsome husband began to gently comb his fingers through her soft brunette tresses. "There's got to be a faster way of brushing our hair when it's at more extreme lengths."

"I thought that you enjoyed it when I pampered you." Kira said, even as he wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist. "Especially when I took my time and thoroughly brushed every single strand of your hair."

"I do enjoy it, Kira." Yumi answered as a slight scowl crossed her face. "That was the thought of our six newcomers."

"Well, considering how long you make your hair for me, it might not be a bad idea to come up with a somewhat quicker way to brush this beautiful mane of yours." Kira said after a moment of silence. "And if we could come up with a way to brush your hair that doesn't require much input from us, it would give us more time to have fun together."

"If you know of a quicker way to brush my hair, even if it doesn't require any input from us, you might want to reveal it soon, Kira." Yumi smiled. "Due to being confined within that hair backpack and continously lengthened, my hair is now much longer than it has ever been before."

"H-how long is your hair now, Yumi?" Kira asked, a deep blush tinting his cheeks.

"If you're sure that you really want to know, my hair now extends for 9 octodecillion cubic light-years." Yumi answered. "That's enough hair to completely fill at least a few universes."

After thinking for a short time, Kira took Yumi's hand into his own and led her to the Alternate Sanctum's salon.

"Where are we going Kira?" Yumi asked. "What about the issue with my hair?"

"I just remembered that I might have a way for us to get your hair taken care of rather quickly." Kira explained.

"And what do you have in mind?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see my love, you'll see." Kira said with a grin.

Once they arrived on the salon deck, Kira pressed a button on the wall, causing a section of the floor to slide open and an object covered with a white sheet to rise up from beneath the floor. Kira smiled as he grabbed the cover and yanked it off, revealing the object beneath. The device was a large rectangular chute, highly similar in appearance to a ship's smoke funnel. Yumi also noticed the three small shower heads on raised necks on what she figured was the back of the device.

"What's that thing?" She asked.

Kira couldn't help but smile as he answered, patting his hand on the side of the machine as he spoke. "This is what we are going to use to get your hair washed much more quickly."

The device had a large rotating brush that was three feet in diameter. Some of the bush bristles were actually hollow tubes that pumped out shampoo while water sprayed from the three shower heads. After being drawn into the device and thoroughly washed, the hair would pass between a set of heated rollers, removing any leftover tangles and straightening out any unwanted curls, the silken strands would then pass between a set of low power heat lamps for final drying, before being drawn into a small pocket dimension at the base of the device. This pocket dimension was complete with a concealed black hole, allowing the device to continue its work no matter how long the soft tresses happened to be.

"And how exactly do you plan to use this thing on my hair?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Especially since that device is on the floor, and we're obviously standing?"

"Look again, Yumi." Kira chuckled, pointing to the area of the floor directly in front of the large rotating brush which, along with the limitless suction from the concealed black hole, would not only help to draw Yumi's silken locks into the device, but would also coat the soft tresses with a thick layer of shampoo.

Yumi did as instructed and she couldn't help but smile slightly when she noticed a bed, complete with a pair of pillows and a thin silk blanket, positioned directly in front of the large rotating brush.

Yumi's eyes twinkled with desire as she quickly manuvered the ends of her silken mane towards the large brush, nodding in silent approval as the brush began to rapidly spin, the bristles effortlessly gliding through her soft tresses while simultaniously coating them with a thick layer of shampoo and drawing them into the device.

"You see, Kira." Yumi happily purred as the device rapidly drew in her soft brunette mane, the bristles of the hairbrush effortlessly gliding through the huge mass of silken tresses, even as the large rotating brush continued its work, steadily pulling more and more of Yumi's beautiful hair into the device, quickly and thoroughly massaging the thick layer of pink-colored, strawberry-scented shampoo into the luxurious strands before the soft tresses were then gently grasped by the infinite suction of the far away gravitational singularity and whisked underneath the first of three sets of showerheads. "Isn't this so much easier?" Yumi asked, even as she extended her wings and tail, gently wrapping her tail, which while still being primarily covered with soft, brunette hair, now sported highlights of golden blonde, deep violet and a red tip with a half-inch thick black ring seperating the crimson tip from the remainder of the silken tresses which covered her tail. Kira whimpered softly as his beautiful lover gently wrapped her tail around his waist, teasingly swishing the end of the soft, warm appendage just below his nose, and giving him a lungful of the potent pheremones which her tail constantly exuded.

"Dammit, Yumi." Kira growled, even as he gently grasped the tip of his lovely wife's soft tail and pushed it down to his waist, before then lunging at her, causing them to tumble onto the matress, surrounded on all sides by the slowly descending curtain of Yumi's incredibly soft hair. "Stop teasing me." The amethyst-eyed man ordered with an annoyed yet loving snarl, even as he captured Yumi's soft lips in a deep and passonate kiss.

"Well, why don't you just make me stop teasing you, Kira?" Yumi challenged, instantly doubling the length of her soft tresses, so that they now extended for 18 octodecillion cubic light-years, enough to completely fill at least five universes.


	19. Yuktobania and Osea

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"This is Prime Minister Nikanor, I am on the Osean aircraft carrier Kestrel, for the sake of restoring peace between our Yuktobania and the country of Osea." A voice suddenly spoke from the Excalibur's bridge speakers, only to be cut off as the transmission was interupted. At the same time, the screen displayed a single aircraft carrier, which was being approached by a fleet of 18 ships; mostly destroyers and frigates.

"Attention, all vessels." A second voice boomed. "The only thing that exists between Yuktobania and Osea is hatred. Prime Minister Nikinor has joined the enemy." The voice continued. "Recognize him as such, and sink the enemy fleet with him."

"But, Commander, that's the Prime Minister talking." A third voice spoke, hesitation obvious in his voice.

"Please, stand down." A fourth voice spoke up. "We don't know what we're fighting for anymore."

"Sir, please, cancel engagement and stand down!" The third voice spoke again, even as one of the cruisers moved to block the other seven ships.

"All vessels loyal to the fleet, a traitor is blocking our way." The second voice once more spoke up. "Attack the frigate ship Pitomnik. Open fire!"

Everyone on the Excalibur's bridge watched in muted horror as a pair of destroyers fired a volley of shells at the frigate, explosions erupting on and around the ship whose crew only wanted an end to the conflit which they had become embroiled in, sending the ship and its crew sinking to the ocean bottom.

"This is missile destroyer Gumrak of the glorious Yuktobanian Navy." Another voice spoke after a long moment of silence. "We cannot follow a Fleet Commander willing to sink one of his own ships." The voice continued. "We will protect Prime Minister Nikinor. All ships who are with us, change course and follow us!"

"Any vessel that does not follow the flagship will be fired upon!" The second voice spoke again.

"So, what are we up against, Lexi?" Kira asked as the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam screamed through the sky in its fighter-like mobile armor mode, with the ZGMF-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero on his left flank, the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam on his right flank, and 16 various aircraft following the three mobile suits.

"Hatred calls forth nothing but more hatred, and this is the result." Lexi frowned as she sat in the cockpit of the Wing Gundam Zero, before effortlessly dodging a missile fired by one of the Yuktobanian fighters.

"Don't shoot at us!" The voice of Hope Yamato yelled, from the cockpit of her highly modified F-117A Nighthawk, as she opened up with her twin beam machine guns, destroying the missile before it could hit her aircraft. "We'll have to shoot back at you!"

"Dammit, Hope!" Kira yelled, even as he dodged a trio of missiles. An instant later, the leadng edges of the Divinity's wings suddenly lit up as the five GAU-8/A Avenger 30mm cannons in each wing spewed a hail of armor-piercing incindery rounds out ahead of the angel-winged machine. "I told everyone to switch to live ammunition before we launched!"

"You have no room to talk!" Hope retorted, even as she unleashed a single anti-ship missile. The weapon streaking over the water for a full five seconds before finally slamming into the side of one of the Yuktobanian cruisers and detonating, the explosion completely engulfing the ship, killing everyone onboard and reducing the vessel itself to an aimlessly floating heap of half-melted metal. "You didn't switch from beam weapons to live ammunition either!"

"That's becuase I'm your commanding officer!" Kira yelled, even as the Divinity's plasma cannons and rail guns clicked into their firing positions, before then opening fire, the twin beam blasts effortlessly searing through four of the Yuktobanian ships, while the rail gun shells slammed into and sunk two more vessels. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Both the Oseans and Yuktobanians stared in awe as the Divinity suddenly transformed into its mobile suit mode, the angel-winged machine hovering in the air as something shot out of the heavens and streaked towards it.

It had been a long time since he had used one of these, but as the Dvinity Gundam lifted its wings and backed into the opening braces of the METEOR unit, Kira Yamato did his best to crush the memories. The last time he had used one of these things was during the Second World War, the time before that had millenia ago, been during the Third Bloody Valentine War, the time before that had been during the Second Bloody Valentine War, and the very first time that he had utilized one of the METEOR units had been during the First Bloody Valentine War.

The amethyst-eyed man shook his head, willing the memories away. There was too much to do.

"The Osean and Yuktobanian fleets are falling back in all sectors." One of Lexi's holograms said from the CIC aboard the Excalibur. "But they've now joined forces, their defense is beginning to stabilize and there's been a lot of movement around the rear of their lines. It's entirely possible that they're gearing up for a counterattack."

Kira scanned over the battlefield in frustration. "Of course they are. We only caught them by surprise. They weren't going to be on their heels forever." The Divinity Gundam shook as the braces locked into place and the METEOR system quickly came online. With this machine, in multiple conflicts, he had laid waste to entire fleets; now he was ready to do so again. "Keep pressing the attack." He ordered. "And close our formation around those two fleets. Above all, we need to end this senseless cycle of killing."

Kira turned his eyes back ahead, both of the enemy fleets were already massing again in the distance. He would have to clear a path through those hundreds of ships and just as many aircraft, a path to the future.

"What the heck?" Kira asked in confusion as his machine's advanced sensors suddenly detected an Olympic-class ocean liner, one which had, after being launched on its maiden voyage on April 10, 1912, sank only five days later, on April 15, 1912 after hitting an iceberg in northwest Atlantic Ocean. "The RMS Titanic?!"

"But that ship sank millenia ago!" Cagalli sputtered, even as her golden-colored X-48 dodged a missile that had been fired by an F-14D Super Tomcat, one with a black body and red trim.

"Well, it won't be here for much longer." Kira responded, even as his angel-winged mobile suit unfolded its rail guns and aimed them at the massive ocean liner below. A fraction of a second before Kira could fire, however, a huge yellow energy beam sliced through the sky and impacted with the ocean liner, instantly vaporizing it.

The Divinity Gundam quickly turned its blazing amethyst eyes skyward and beheld the distinctive form of an Evangelion Unit. Much to Kira's surprise, the Evangelion Unit hovering above him was neither Asuka's crimson and orange Unit 02, nor was it Misato's silver Unit 04, it was in fact, a blue and white Evengelion Unit, with a single blood red eye in the center of its head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Asuka yelled, as her own Evangelion Unit, currently in its flight mode making it highly reminiscent of the Savior Gundam, swooped in from below, transforming back to its humanoid form and moving to hover in front of the prototype Evangelion Unit. "Why would you kill innocent people like that?!"

"Pilot Soryu." The voice of Rei Ayanami calmly responded. "I fired on that ship because Commander Ikari informed me that it was carrying an Angel."

"You're so fucking gullible!" The red-haired woman roared in anger. "You just murdered 3,574 innocent civilians!"

Suddnely, a crimson-colored Destiny Silhouette rocketed overhead, and Asuka ignited her boosters to follow it. Evangelion Unit 00 freed a beam rifle from its rear waist and opened fire, aiming of the Silhouette, but Kira and Shiho were there to block the shots and return fire. With a hiss, Evangelion Unit 02's MCPS armor vanished, the dull gray machine spiraling up into the air to meet the new pack. Evangelion Unit 00 opened fire again as Evangelion Unit 02 rose through the air, but a pair of F-117 Nighthawks swooped in to deflect the shots with their beam-shielded undersides.

All eyes turned towards Evangelion Unit 02 as it reactivated its MCPS armor, now a brilliant red and white, and opened its shield.

"What did she just do?" Rei asked herself, even as Evangelion Unit 00 rocketed up towards the newly formed Evangelion Unit 02, and inside the crimson machine, Asuka clenched her teeth and drew her anti-ship sword.

With a scything roundhouse kick, Evangelion Unit 02 sent Evangelion Unit 00 staggering back, and with a roar of its engines, the crimson machine went charging away.

Kira Yamato's amethyst eyes widened in mild surprise as the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, in its mobile armor form, unexpectedly rose out of the water, showering the angel-winged Gundam with a volley of beam shots. The Divinity's armor, however, effortlessly deflected the energy blasts, and an instant later, the angelic mobile suit charged into the Abyss's face, ramming it with the physical shield on its right forearm, before then celivering a jarring punch to its chest. And as the Abyss reeled back, the Divinity charged up towards the hovering, black and yellow form of the ZGMF-X33S Gaia Gundam as it blasted away at the two nearby fleets.

Inside the Gaia, Stella Loussier gasped in horror as the Divinity came raging up towards her, and backed away as Kira swung his quantum crystal anti-ship sword down, the motion blindingly fast, but infinitely graceful.

"Goddammit, JUST DIE ALREADY!" Kira screamed, as the Gaia raced away. More neon green energy blasts came flashing by him, as the Abyss poured all of its firepower into the brightly glowing wings on his machine's back, but the angelic wings refused to be torn from their place on the Divinity Gundam.

"They're trying to shear the wings from the Divinity's back!" Luna exclaimed, as she brought her crimson and black F/A-18E Super Hornet around and unloaded her beam guns into a trio of Yuktobanian Su-47 Berkuts, all of which were painted with a grey urban camouflage pattern with tan accents on the leading edges of its wings, the trailing edges of its horizontal stabilizers, and the tips of its vertical stabilizers, the three fighters exploding into brillant orange fireballs.

The Savior rushed in, in mobile armor mode, beam cannons blazing. "Dammit!" Shiho yelled, ramming into the Abyss and sending it staggering away, before then transforming her machine back to mobile suit mode and freeing her beam rifle to snipe a pair of the Osean fighters, which she couldn't help but notice were X-02A Wyverns with digital camouflage and yellow wingtips, from the sky. "We have to stop them before they're able to retreat!"

More blasts sizzled through the air, this time from the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, and with a thunderous explosion, they hit home. In a flash of fire and smoke, a gapng hole was blasted into the now combined Osean and Yuktobanian fleets. The Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss quickly sped through the now decimated fleets, as the Celestial Being pilots helplessly watched them go.

"Dammit!" Kira screamed, the Divinity instantly transforming into its mobile armor mode and blazing with a blood red light as twin planes of pink energy suddenly surged forth from the trailing edges of the machine's angel-style wings. "You three little fucks aren't getting away that easily!" With a yell, he boosted after the retreating foes.

"Kira!" Shiho shouted after him. "We don't know about any of the military forces in this area!"

"We are about to find out." Rau Le Creuset said quietly, as his and Luna's F/A-18E Super Hornets boosted after Kira. Cursing all the way, Shiho transformed the Savior back into its mobile armor mode and went with them.

"What are they doing?!" Arthur Trine exclaimed as he stood on the bridge of the Celestial Being warship Minerva, staring at the screen before him, as the Divinity, Savior, and both F/A-18E Super Hornets quickly sped after the three fleeing mobile suits. "We know hardly anything about any of the military forces nearby! What if there's a mothership waiting to pick those three Gundams up?! What will they do?!"

"According to local radio traffic, the Yuktobanian Kirov-class battlecruisers DaVinci and Montevallo are on patrol nearby, and the Osean Asagiri-class destroyer Galileo is coming in too." The sensor officer, Abbey Windsor, reported. "Two Yuktobanian Hydra-class frigates, the Carnegie and the Hudson were severely damaged in the naval battle earlier and have now been abandoned, but the Haruna-class destroyer Locke is on its way to fill the hole in the fleet."

"Abbey, open a communications line to the Excalibur." Talia ordered, and a few short seconds later, Lexi's image appeared on the communications sub-screen.

"Hello, Talia." Lexi said with a friendly smile on her lips. "How is the naval exercise going?"

"Not good." Talia answered. "Soon after we had begun our intervention, a third party unexpectedly showed up, with the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, and the ZGMF-X88S Giga Gundam."

"I keep telling Kira to fix these timelines." Lexi sighed, before then returning her attention to the matter at hand. "What kind of assistance would you like?"

"None yet." Talia answered. "Although we do have a pair of severely damaged and abandoned Yuktobanian Hydra-class frigates, specifically the Carnegie and the Hudson, down here, and we figured that instead of destroying them, we should probably capture them."

"Understood." Lexi responded. "The Excalibur will proceed to drop out of orbit, diving into the ocean about 50 miles southeast of your current position. We will then resurface directly behind the two disabled frigates with the uppermost, port-side drydocks open, and take both ships in for repairs."


	20. Solitary Confinement

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"So you thought bringing back Kira Hibiki, BCPU level 10, in the cloned, nanologically enhanced, and all but immortal body of Hope Yamato, was going to unite a fractured humanity, stuck within an equally fractured universe, against a common threat?!" The voice of Murrue Ramius suddenly shrieked in outrage, her voice echoing within the Inner Sanctum's massive bedroom for a few seconds, only to be followed by a loud crack and a thud as the marigold-eyed beauty slammed the face of her lover, Kira Yamato, into the wall behind the bed, before then physically picking him up and throwing him off the bed.

"I don't see how throwing me out of bed was necessary, Murrue." The amethyst-eyed man sighed, climbing to his feet.

Murrue quickly climbed off the bed, stepped closer to Kira and held her fist in front of her lover's face. "What I should do is pop your head like a pimple, right here and now, after stripping you of your powers so that you don't survive. But the plain fact is, since you created this monster, you're probably the best chance any of us have of figuring out a way to beat it in a fight. Tell me, my oh-so-powerful god, exactly how much stronger did you make her than she was the first time around?"

"Allowing for the nanological enhancements, and the baseline capabilities of an Ultimate Coordinator..." Kira hemmed for a bit. "I'd say she's probably the equivalent of a BCPU level 12 to 15ish, baseline. With access to both the Seed and potentially the long-rumored Ascended Seed. And with a Gundam on par with Celestial Being's own at her disposal, though the exact configuration was somewhat up in the air at the time I programmed it into the computer, she could become a potent threat, even to us."

"Wonderful! Truly excellent!" The voices of the six newest members of the harem, the former senshi, shrieked in perfect unison. "We are fucking doomed!"

"She's not indestructible. We can beat her, especially with the rest of Celestial Being to help." Kira refuted with a shrug.

"Oh really? Was that the fail safe to the fail safe? Having all of us around to mop up your mess, all nice and neat?" The voice of Lacus Clyne actually laughed, though it was the most bitter, unpleasant sound any of the people present had ever heard her make. "Kira, over the millennia, you have gone, by some accounts, completely batshit insane! You've taken over the largest private armed organization to ever exist, basically what could easily amount to a warleader! And you've completely tossed your prior hangup about not killing people out the window! Need I remind you that you just recently led an attack on the Orb Union, one which turned the island into a volcano and completely wiped them out, and you also killed your own sister, Cagalli Yula Athha, in battle!" Sarcasm dripped from Lacus's words thickly enough to drown a puppy.

"I'm right here, Lacus." Cagalli spoke up. "Kira never killed me."

"Dammit, Cagalli!" Lacus yelled, even as her pink mane lashed out at the golden-eyed beauty, the silken tresses instantly binding the blonde-haired woman's body within a thick cocoon of soft pink strands. "I'm trying to make a point, so please be quiet or I will have to punish you later!"

The campfire was little more than a clump of dimly glowing coals, half covered in dirt, kept purposefully low to prevent it from smoking or showing up on long range thermal scans. As a result, it provided little in the way of heat, and even less in the way of light, forcing Kira Hibiki to scrunch up close to the flickering embers as she sought to soak up some heat while she made a written inventory of the supplies she had on hand. Which was depressingly short, and in truth, was more just something she was doing in order to distract herself from the severity of her predicament, as she was quite literally trapped in the heart of the enemy's domain, by herself, with no way to communicate with her allies, whomever they happened to be, and no way to escape through the damned pure white energy barrier that apparently kept this small island nation, the Orb Union, sealed off from the rest of the planet.

Of course, as hopeless as the current situation was in her eyes, it was still better than her situation had previously been, as a week ago she'd still been a prisoner of war in an Orb military prison. Which had not, in retrospect, been nearly so horrible an experience as she'd been dreading at the time she was captured outside of the ZAFT Gibraltar base. She was held captive, and interrogated on several different occasions, but there had been no torture involved, or even physical abuse at all, aside from a bit of sleep deprivation and being forced to wear restraints on her wrists and ankles that had bruised her skin. Her weapons, armor and other gear had of course been confiscated, but she had been given an orange prison jumpsuit and even underwear that fit to clothe herself, and her captors had never once made a move to molest or bother her in a sexual fashion. Hell, most of them hadn't even seemed to leer or stare at her for so much as a fraction of a second, which had actually been quite offensive in its own way! She had steeled herself and was determined not to cooperate, but her stubborness did not seem to unduly upset her captors, who even confided that they were more or less going through the motions with her, since she appeared to be nothing more than a common soldier, with no access to important information.

After catching something to eat, specifically a pair of local salmon and expertly skinning, cooking, and finally devouring the two fish, the amethyst-eyed woman reluctantly decided to settled in for the night. After climbing into her sleeping bag, she gently tugged the black silk ribbon from her hair, allowing the beautiful mane to cascade down to its full length of ten feet. Then she quickly and efficiently collected the soft brunette tresses around herself before then pulling the excess over her body, the silken locks effectively forming a second blanket to help keep her warm during the night.

"A duel? You challenge me...to a duel? Is that what you said? AHAHAHAHA!" Kira burst out laughing, so hard he actually doubled over as the two Ultimate Coordinators stood in a huge cotton field somewhere in central Alabama a few days later. "Pistols at dawn? Swords before breakfast? A duel! How wonderful! How beautiful! If you didn't have my name, and I didn't already have my harem, I think I'd adopt you as my pet, Kira Hibiki! You make me smile with gladness! The world needs people like you, who can say such absurdities with a perfectly straight face and a completely serious heart! A duel...Fine, I accept, what are your terms?" He recovered from his laughter between heartbeats, a ferocious sneer taking over his face as he fell into a more battle-focused state of mind.

"Single combat." Hibiki replied, stone faced. "Bare hands only. You can't attack anyone but me and I can't attack anyone but you until one of us is dead. And no teleporting, or whatever it is that you do. If you can't beat me face to face, you're no god, and you're certainly not a true monster at all, you're just a bully with a magic trick."

"A duel to the death is it? Are you that eager to leave behind all you love and cherish in this world, Hibiki?" Kira cocked his head like a falcon eyeing a juicy rabbit. "I'll let you reconsider, we could always go to first blood from the chest or face instead."

"No." Hibiki retorted firmly. "I have no wish to or intention of dying, Cousin Kira. Yes, I know who you are, there's only one person you could be. But if it comes down to it, I'd rather I, and all those I care about, be dead than end up your captive. I've been made a pet before, and I'll never let it happen to me again!"

"Are you sure you're genetic makeup was manipulated in such a way as to no longer make you related to any of my lovers or myself? Because, let me tell you, the similarities are uncanny." Kira shook his head and shrugged, displaying his palms in a shrug.

"I have no idea who you speak of, although if they are anything like me, I pity them. No one should be shackled to a beast like you. Any death, no matter how horrible, would be eternally preferrable to spending a single instant as your property!" Hibiki answered, spitting in disgust. For the first time, her words actually seemed to strike through Kira's veneer of jovial evil, and Hibiki watched his face contort into an expression of fury that made her own anger seem like nothing more than a child's tantrum in comparison.

"You pity them? How dare you even think of pitying them! You, who knows absolutely nothing about them!? They don't need your fucking pity, Kira Hibiki!" The amethyst-eyed man roared, his eyes flashing with a blood red light, tendons standing out on his face as he took a long step towards Hibiki, seeming to loom over her like a giant despite being well out of arm's reach. He looked like nothing human in that moment, like his flesh and blood was only a mask for the true being that dwelt within and was even now clawing its way out to get her. "Don't talk about my lovers to me! You don't understand anything about them, or how they are! There is no one in this world less shackled to me than they are, and no one more inextricably entwined with me either!"

_'Hmm, I wonder if I struck a raw nerve?'_ Hibiki thought to herself, with nervous humor, swallowing heavily as the very warp and weft of the world seemed to shy away from the fury of Kira Yamato, like a haze of darkness slowly spreading out around him. The sensible side of herself told her to leave well enough alone. He was bad enough when he was being jovial evil, seeing the true incarnation of his madness, hatred and rage peek out from behind that 'polite' veneer was by far the most terrifying experience of her entire life! He was like the embodiment of every dark, evil and negative emotion or thought she'd ever had or heard of. Yet at the same time, her coldly logical and intellectual side told her that he wouldn't be sensitive about this topic for no reason, and that no one who was a complete embodiment of darkness and evil would be provoked by someone ragging on the qualities of someone dear to them. For that matter, no one who was pure evil would even have someone dear to them to be sensitive about.

"Is that the lie they all told you, or the lie you tell yourself?" Hibiki prodded, amazed at her own tenacity, yet realizing that maybe provoking him into an insane rage might be the best strategy for keeping him occupied long enough for her hoped for salvation to come from the heavens. "You're the last person I would have expected to be self-deceptive, Cousin Kira. Can it be that you've actually convinced yourself that they love you? That anyone could love you, the dark beast of humanity? I guess it's my turn to laugh." Hibiki forced herself to make a weak chuckle. It was enough though. Was it ever enough. She couldn't have struck a more telling blow if she'd stabbed him through the heart with a solid Quantum Crystal, beam bladed anti-ship sword! His face instantly drained of color, his eyes bulging, veins standing out under his skin, thick, almost maroon colored blood dripping from his knuckles where his fingers were biting through the skin of his palms as he balled his hands into fists.

"You...know...nothing!" He stated, each word coming from his lips as if dragged out kicking and screaming to its execution. "Those women are..!"

"Your lovers, not your pets." Hibiki interrupted him, rubbing salt into the wound. "You said it yourself, that you would have made me your lover as well if you didn't have them already. You can be fond of a pet, but not a lover. You can show affection to both a pet and a lover, you can be kind and gentle to them, lavish them with gifts even. But there's a difference between a pet and a lover, Kira. No one that you regard as your eternal lesser and property can be the subject of your love. To truly love someone is to value them at the very least equal to yourself, and usually far more. It is to trust them with your deepest feelings and most painful memories, and to be trusted by them in return. It is to willingly share the burdens of life together with them. It is to be scared for them when they are in danger, even as you trust that they can take care of themselves. It is to be there for them when they need you, regardless of how inconvenient it is for you. To truly love someone is to live for the purpose of ensuring you can be together with that person, regardless of what you may have to sacrifice in order to achieve it. Anything else is just a lie, only told to salve an empty and lonely heart."

"So, you think that my love is fake, do you?" Kira snarled.

She merely turned away, feeling him tense as if preparing to spring, but she ignored him, recognizing that for the moment, she was invulnerable to him, as long as she continued to be right about what she was talking about. Or at least right enough to make him realize he was wrong. "I know you, Cousin Kira. And simply you aren't capable of giving or receiving love. And, as far as I'm concerned, you never will be. You've already lost that part of yourself. It's gone. You are alone. And you always will be."

"You talk...too much." Kira snarled, his voice sounding like steel teeth biting through stone.

"Only when I have something important to say, Cousin Kira." Hibiki turned back to him and eyed him steadily, avoiding actually meeting his gaze. She didn't want to see what was in his eyes right now. She'd hurt him, and far worse than any physical damage she could have possibly inflicted. She'd forced him to confront and shatter what was apparently a dearly held illusion. And Hibiki could imagine how that had to feel. It was the dream of every super soldier to find someone who would love them for who they were, not what they could do. That was the one thing they would normally never be allowed to have, living a life as war machines and disposable combat equipment. To have someone who cared about you, unreservedly, even knowing what you were, and how different you were, and loving you all the same, there were no words in any language to describe how incredible that was for a super soldier. And to think you'd found someone like that, only to realize that because of your own nature it was impossible. Death was a thousand times more merciful a fate than that!

"Shut...the...fuck...up..!" Kira's voice was getting less and less human.

"I won't." Hibiki replied resolutely, perhaps even fatalistically. "No matter what you do to me, it won't make my words any less true. None of them really love you. You don't love them. You can't. You don't know how, and lack the ability to learn. You're hopeless, Kira Yamato. Perhaps I should congratulate you. Haven't you always wanted to be Humanity's Monster? No true monster could be capable of love, so I guess you've succeeded in your goal. You have become unique, a single star in an otherwise infinite void."

"Shut up!" Kira ordered her again, his words bitten off like hunks of raw meat from a fresh kill.

Hibiki ignored him. It was her death warrant, but that meant it was hers to sign. "Speaking from the point of view of a Father or Mother figure, you're the perfect super soldier, Cousin Kira. No one can stand up to you in battle, but at the same time, no one wants to be with you outside of it. You have no value other than in how well you can kill and destroy. All they need do is feed you, water you, give you a plaything for your bed every now and again, and give you plenty of people to kill. That's all you need. That's the sum total of your requirements to be happy. You don't need respect. You don't care about glory. You actively loathe approval from others. You get off on your own suffering. You tell yourself that you are the ultimate victimizer, you even tell yourself that you're a god, but only because you're afraid to remember that you've already become the ultimate victim, and you'd never want it to be any other way."

"You will shut the fuck up!" Kira rasped, suddenly towering over her, right in her face, his bloodstained hands inching towards her neck from both sides. His eyes were totally washed out and metallic...he was using the Seed. She could hear both Asuka and Lacus screaming at her to get away, but she forced herself to tune them out. This was the only thing she could do now. There was no way back to safety. She had crossed over the event horizon of this situation.

"I will die, and in so doing, be proven irrefutably correct." Hibiki countered, making no move to defend herself. She couldn't hurt him with any kind of physical or beam weapon, but her words were cutting his soul to ribbons. "Kill me, and take solace in hiding from what you are afraid to face. Its the only escape you'll ever have, and it will never be enough to give you true peace. I am not scared of you anymore. You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met, so lost to his own pain and so high on the arrogance of his own suffering, and the certainty of his own self-superiority that he can't even accept himself for himself. You're a liar, Cousin Kira...everything you are is a lie, and you are too scared to admit it. You're right, I shouldn't pity them. You're the one who needs my pity the most." Hibiki felt Kira's fingers, like gauntlets of steel wrapped in flesh, close around the base of her throat and begin to squeeze, slowly cutting off her air. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes, a peaceful expression on her face. "I win...and you lost...before you...even...star...ted...fig...ti...gghhhg..."

"Hibiki! Hibiki, don't just stand there, fight back!" Lacus screamed frantically, unable to believe that Hibiki was just going to stand there and let herself be strangled, her hands folded behind her back, her head slightly tilted back, her body up on tiptoes as Kira slowly began lifting her off the ground, his face twisted into an expression of malice no human face should be able to make. "Hibiki!"

"Don't ruin what she did by making her cry now." Asuka said softly, moving to stand by the toe of the Chimera Gundam, reaching up and pulling Lacus down from the machine before she fell down. "She already fought him. And she kicked his ass, in a way I or a hundred thousand like me never could have dreamed of doing. She couldn't have hurt him worse if she'd set off a anti-personnel mine inside his ribcage. No, even worse than that...he probably wishes that she had killed him. It would have gentler than what she did do to him. The truth can be the most horrible weapon of them all, when it's used properly."

"You...stupid...bitch!" Kira fumed as his hands tightened further around Hibiki's neck, his body now blazing with a familiar blood red light, even as a glowing yellow aura, accented with dozens of blue-white lightning bolts suddenly flared into existence around him. "I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!"

"Stop!" Cagalli cried as Kira Hibiki's hands fell limply to her sides. Seconds later, a single gunshot echoed throughout the open field. Kira looked down at his chest and saw the exit hole from the round that had struck him in the back and exited out his chest, the bullet missing Hibiki by mere millimeters. Three more shots were heard an instant later, all of them striking Kira in the back. Lacus and Cagalli turned to the source of the gunfire and saw Hope standing beside them, her nickel-plated fifty Action Express Desert Eagle still smoking. Kira lost his grip on Hibiki's neck causing the young woman to fall to the floor. Kira fell to his knees looking down at the four large bullet holes in his chest. He looked to see Hope looming over him, her eyes completely devoid of emotion. "Hope..." Kira seethed in anger. Hope silently leveled her pistol again and shot a round in each of Kira's thighs.

"Aagghh...Hope...I'm going to kill you!" Kira snarled. Hope pressed the muzzle of her pistol flush to Kira's forehead.

"Shut up." She commanded her voice, which like her face was totally devoid of emotion, and with those words, she fired her last round. Kira's limp body fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud, he was now, for all intents and purposes, dead. Hope quickly reloaded her weapon before then placing it back in her shoulder holster. She then knelt down and cuffed Kira's hands and feet before picking him up and tossing him over her shoulder like an empty potato sack. As she walked out of the room, she turned to Cagalli, her voice flat and emotionless. "Get Hibiki to the Excalibur and get her the medical attention she needs, but keep her under armed guard."

A few minutes later, Kira had regenerated enough to wake from his 'death' just as he felt himself get tossed onto a metal floor.

"Kira Yamato." Hope's voice spoke. "From this point on you are relieved of your command and stripped of your formal rank." She explained, allowing an annoyed sigh to escape her lips before continuing. "Also, as of this very moment, you are sentenced 50 years of solitary confinement. In addition, the Divinity Gundam will be locked down and decommissioned until further notice." She finished her tone still flat.

"HOPE!" Kira roared as he lunged at her, only to have her left fist slam into his right cheek, the blow sending him to the ground.

"Did you forget, Kira?" Hope angrily asked as she pulled him up by his hair. "I was bred for war. Even you can't beat me in combat." She finished before tossing him to the floor, his hands still cuffed behind his back. As she turned to leave a few seconds later, she spoke once more. "Oh, and I should tell you Kira, all of your abilities, aside from basic immortality and bodily regeneration have been completely disabled. I'll see you in about 50 years." The cell door then slammed shut, plunging the eight-foot by eight-foot room into total blackness.


	21. Release and Revenge

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 164 decillion = 164 with 33 zeros after it, or 164,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 9 octodecillion = 9 with 57 zeros after it, or 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"Wake up, Kira." A familiar, incredibly sweet voice spoke into the darkness.

Kira Yamato didn't bother moving, much less opening his eyes, as he silently lay in the corner of his cell. He knew that after five years had passed, and no one bothered to even make sure that he was mentally sound, he had been completely forgotten about, left to rot for all eternity in one of the Excalibur's hundreds of solitary confinment prision cells.

_'Not these hallucinations again.'_ Kira thought, even as he rolled over to face the wall and attempted to ignore the voice.

"Your time of solitary confinement is over, Kira." The voice, that of Lacus Clyne, spoke again. "You're free."

"Please, just go away." Kira sobbed, curling himself into a ball on the cold floor. "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you." Lacus began, only to flich as she felt Kira raise his mental shields, one of the few abilities which Hope had allowed him to keep.

_'He seems to have convinced himself that we've completely forgotten about him.'_ Lacus's mental voice spoke to the other privileged women within the now larger harem. _'He's come to believe that we no longer love him.'_

_'I was hoping to do this without having to use force.'_ The mental voice of Murrue Ramius sighed. _'But, if he believes that we've completely forgotten about him, it doesn't leave us with many choices.'_

_'So, what should we do?'_ The voice of Cagalli Yula Athha asked.

_'Lacus, restore all of Kira's powers and teleport him into the Alternate Sanctum.'_ Hope Yamato instructed after a few agonizingly long seconds of silence. _'We'll all rendezvous there and proceed to prove that we haven't forgotten about him and that we all love him.'_

_'Yes, Ma'am.'_ Lacus quickly acknowledged, instantly carrying out her orders; restoring every one of Kira's previously disabled abilities while simultaniously teleporting him into the Alternate Sanctum, which, as its name suggested, was actually in a completely different universe, and was the one place where no one could ever hope to interrupt the group during their sexual escapades, and where they could truly let their desires run wild and with no limits.

"Damned hallucinations." Kira growled as he lay on the Alternate Sanctum's soft, thickly carpeted floor.

"Kira, you're not hallucinating." Lacus's voice spoke again. "You're free, and if you won't believe me, at least give me one chance to let me prove it."

"Fine." Kira answered, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he slowly rose to his feet and finally opened his eyes. The sight which met Kira's amethyst eyes was one that shocked even him; a total of 33 women currently stood in front of him. Some of the women he knew, while others, he had never seen before in his entire life.

As his eyes swept over the throng of women, he noticed that each one of them was fully clothed. The 14 women with which Kira was already familiar were wearing their more formal outfits, so the amethyst-eyed man assumed that the 19 women with which he was unfamiliar were also wearing what they had chosen as their more formal outfits.

Kira was about to speak up, despite knowing that he was hallucinating, and ask these 14 new beauties who they were, but before he could open his mouth, the group of 33 parted down the middle, 16 of the women moving left while the other 16 moved to the right, essentially creating a small aisle between them, and at the end of the aisle stood Hope Yamato, her body completely nude, her head downcast, her wings and tail fully extended and hanging limply from her body, while her chocolate brown tresses flowed down her back like a silken waterfall before then extending for further than even Kira's eyes could see, although he knew by reading Hope's mind, that her hair extended for 9 octodecillion cubic light-years, and without speaking so much as a single word, Hope walked up to Kira.

_'My body is yours do to with as you see fit, Kira.'_ Hope's telepathic voice spoke, the tone making it clear that she would be completely submissive, regardless of what the amethyst-eyed man might have in mind for her.

Less than five minutes later, Hope found herself securely shackled to a reclining salon chair by her ankles, wrists, waist and neck, and with a ball gag in her mouth, the gag itself being held in place by a thick silk strap which was attached to the headrest of the chair in which she was seated. In addition to being able to recline, the salon chair was currently surrounded by what was essentially nothing more than a ten-foot long by ten-foot wide by ten-foot high aquarium, an aquarium with three-inch thick glass that seperated the numerous spectators from the lone captive as it quickly filled with comfortably warm water. As the liquid finally began to lap at Hope's heels, a thick metal dildo emerged from the seat of the chair and embedded itself deep within her tight slit, while at the same time, multiple holes opened up in the floor, releasing dozens of eels and leeches, the creatures ranging in size from as small as one foot in length and one inch in thickness, to as much as twenty feet in length and three inches in thickness. Hope's amethyst eyes widened in surprise as two more holes opened in the floor, one on each side of the salon chair, but what really surpised her was what emerged from the two openings. The brown-haired beauty couldn't help but stare at what were unmistakibly a pair of Lovelock plants, ones which had clearly been bred to survive underwater.

"What are you doing?!" A voice with which Kira was unfamiliar cried out. "She'll drown in there!"

The amethyst-eyed man turned, almost casually to face the woman whom, despite being a mere hallucination, had dared to contest his decisions, especially when he was in his current state of mind.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to question my decisions?" Kira replied, narrowing his now glowing eyes at the woman, whom he realized upon reading her mind, had formerly been a demon who had the ability to control the wind. "Wind sorcereress Kagura."

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" Kagura demanded with a scowl. The raven-haired woman, whom along with another former demon, who went by the name of Kaguya, were the two newest additions to the ever-growing harem, both of the women having been part of the group for only two months.

"If you aren't aware of who I am, why the fuck are you even here?" Kira growled, even as he began to move towards Kagura, but before anyone could react, the amethyst-eyed was already upon the raven-haired woman, the glowing white blade of a beam saber mere inches away from her neck. "I'll ask you again; why are you here?"

"I was brought into this group of perverts two months ago, against my own will!" Kagura yelled, fear obvious in her tone of voice.

_'Kira, the acquisition of these 14 women is my attempt to apologize to you.'_ Hope's telepathic voice spoke up, causing everyone to turn and stare at the amethyst-eyed woman whom was currently restrained and gagged within the steadily filling aquarium. _'I'd be more than willing to do as much dimension-hopping and time-traveling as nesscary in order to get you as many beautiful women as you could possibly want.'_ Hope paused for a few seconds, a muffled moan escaping from her gagged mouth as the water level finally rose above her breasts and a pair of three-foot long, one-inch thick leeches eagerly latched onto and began to feed from the soft mounds of flesh. _'I-I only want to prove to you how sorry I am for what I did.'_

"What?!" Mayu yelled, her angelic wings rapidly flapping, the sudden rush of air down her back causing her floor-length dress to billow for a few seconds before her wings finally generated enough lift and sent her bounding over the clear wall of the aquarium to land beside her lover's naked, restrained body.

Mayu was about to tear the feeding leeches from her lover's breasts when she remembered that Hope's body now contained two minds and two bodies. The first mind and body was the one that Mayu had known for countless years, and made love to dozens, if not hundreds of times, while the second mind and body was the one which Kira had tried to kill only 50 years prior. Hope's eyes widened slightly as Mayu gently placed the index finger of her left hand on her forehead, and a fraction of a second later, a blinding flash of light erupted from Hope's body as her younger-self, whom now went by the name of Suki Yamato, appeared.

"Mmmmmmmpppphhhhh!" Hope protested as Mayu, whom was still fully dressed and appeared to be completely unconcerned by the fact that the water level was still continuing to rise, grabbed Suki by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Mayu!" Suki gasped before the violet-eyed beauty embraced her, capturing her lips in a passonate kiss, before then gently embracing the amethyst-eyed woman's entire body with her wings.

_'These people are insane.'_ The mental voices of many of the newer women spoke aloud, with the owners of those respective voices being completely unaware that they were even speaking at all on the mental plane. Kira was quick to move towards the woman whom was not only the closest to him, but also the most beautiful, and thus, at least in his current state of mind, the most deserving of a thorough punishment, the third newest addition to his harem, a young woman with waist-length brown hair, a pair of wolf ears and a long, fur-covered tail, the young woman whom went by the name; Holo Fujiwara.

"So, you think we're insane, do you?" Kira growled as he grabbed the Holo's tail and yanked on it, causing her to scream in pain.

Even as a potential conflict was brewing outside of the aquarium, inside the large cube, the water level was still steadily rising, having completely covered Hope, and now slowly creeping ever higher.

"You're just as beautiful as Hope." Mayu seductively purred, even as she utilized some of her powers to instantly lengthen the amethyst-eyed woman's silken brown tresses and her own as well, to the same length as Hope's own. In the blink of an eye, both Mayu and Suki's chocolate tresses had suddenly flashed out to an overall length of 9 octodecillion cubic light-years, the luxurious strands instantly overflowing the large aquarium, soaking up every drop of water and finally spilling out over the top, the massive avalanche of soft, brown hair catching everyone outside completely off-guard as the tidal wave of brunette tresses suddenly washed down upon them, burying all of them up to their necks.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you two?!" The voice of Lacus Clyne shrieked as she quickly dug herself out of the huge mass of hair which had been created by Mayu, before then spawning billions upon billions of microscopic black holes in and around the aquarium, the infinite suction of the gravatational singularities rapidly whisking away the ocean of chocolate brown tresses.

"Lacus, no!" Cagalli shouted, although she was a fraction of a second too late, as her blue-eyed lover had already spawned the countless singulatities and allowed them to draw in all but five feet of Mayu and Suki's hair. No sooner had the black holes vanished, than Lacus found herself staring into Kira's amethyst eyes from a distance of only three inches.

"I'm going to make you regret that, Lacus." Kira vowed, grabbing the pink-haired beauty by the wrist and instantly stripping her of all of her powers, sans her immortality and regeneration. With that done, Kira teleported them both into the huge aquarium, which was now filling with more water, now, however the aquarium was filling much faster than it had been before. Lacus whimpered softly as her lover carried her over to a salon chair exactly like the one Hope was restrained to. Without a single word, Kira quickly shackled Lacus into the seat and gagged her, before then teleporting himself back out of the rapidly filling aquarium.

Mayu and Suki both glared heatedly at Lacus for a moment, before they once again utilized their powers to instantly restore each other's silken brown tresses, as well as Hope's own, to their previous length. In the blink of an eye, Hope's, Mayu's and Suki's chocolate tresses once again flashed out to an overall length of 9 octodecillion cubic light-years, the luxurious strands instantly overflowing the large aquarium, although this time, the strands only soaked up about half the water before spilling out over the top, in addition, the massive avalanche of soft, brown hair didn't catch anyone off-gaurd, instead they merely braced themselves as the tidal wave of brunette tresses once more washed down upon them, burying all of them up to their necks just as it had done before.

An instant later, a blindingly bright flash of pure white light filled Kira's vision, forcing him to shield his eyes, and when the light finally faded a moment later, Kira beheld a sight of limitless beauty. Yumi lay securely shackled to the reclined salon chair in the center of the still quickly filling aquarium, a pair of leeches eagerly feeding from her ample breasts as the thick metal dildo vibrated wildly within the confines of her tight, wet slit, and best of all, Yumi's silken brunette locks now extended for 27 octodecillion cubic light-years, the incredible length being a result of the simple fact that, when the women had initally merged a few seconds earlier, 3 of the beauties possessed hair which extended for 9 octodecillion cubic light-years, a length which in and of itself was easily enough to completely fill a total of 5 seperate universes.

Kira couldn't help but grin as he began to wade through the wonderfully soft ocean that was Yumi's hair, only stopping at the clear wall which kept the water inside the aquarium and then teleporting himself inside.

_'K-Kira.'_ Yumi's telepathic voice lustfully moaned. _'Please fuck me.'_

_'Why should I?'_ The amethyst-eyed man responded. _'You locked me in solitary confinment for 50 years.'_ An angry scowl crossed his features as he continued. _'None of you, with the exception of Lexi, even visited me once while I was serving my 50 year sentence in solitary confinment!'_ He paused for a moment to calm himself somewhat, before once again continuing. _'At some point before the mere 10 times that Lexi actually did visit me, one of you, although I'm not sure who, had reprogrammed her so that she would show absolutely no affection towards me, and as if that wasn't bad enough, that same person also reprogrammed Lexi so that her body would pass right through mine!'_ As he finished speaking, Kira's hand sliced through the water as easily as though it were moving through the air, delivering a stinging slap to Yumi's cheek. As soon as the slap had connected with Yumi's cheek, her silken tresses instantly lengthened again, this time extending to a total of 306 octodecillion cubic light-years, the total length which the soft locks would have lengthened to if all 34 of the women had elongated their hair to 9 octodecillion cubic light-years before they had merged together.

_'So, now you're trying to seduce me by making your hair even longer?'_ Kira growled, completely unaware that he was actually one whom was making his lover's silken mane lengthen, due to the simple fact that his anger and sexual frustration was preventing him from properly controlling his ability to regulate Yumi's hair growth, since he had stripped her of all of her powers, sans her regeneration and immortality. _'Well, go right ahead and make your hair as long as you want.'_ He snarled. _'No matter how long you make your hair, I'm not going to stop punishing you until I feel that you have learned your lesson.'_

Yumi could only whimper into the gag, before then letting out a muffled scream as the white-hot flame of an oxygen-hydrogen welding torch suddenly sparked to life within her womanhood, just as her tender vaginal walls tightly clenched around the thick rod. The flame instantly leapt from the tip of the dildo, the 3600 degree heat of the nearly invisible fire caressing her fleshy walls, the water which had entered her when the vibrator had first penetrated her slit flash vaporizing, even as the dildo continued to mercilessly vibrate within her. Yumi hadn't even begun to recover from the shock caused by the ignition of the torch when a powerful jolt of electricity lanced into her cunt, the flow of electrical energy forcing her vaginal muscles to clamp down even tighter on the wildly vibrating, flaming and electrically buzzing rod.

_'The only things that you should even be worrying about right now are the objectives I am about to give you.'_ The amethyst-eyed man said as he teasingly ran his fingers up the inside of Yumi's thigh, the gentle caress causing her entire body to tremble.

Unknown to Yumi, when Kira had run his fingers along her thigh, he utilized some of his more divine abilities to drastically alter the natural rate at which her silken tresses grew, now instead of growing at the agonizingly slow rate of an inch every two months, her wonderfully soft locks would now grow at the inrcredibly rapid rate of 50 light-years every minute.

_'W-what exactly are my objectives?'_ Yumi moaned, her telepathic voice caught between intense pain and equally intense pleasure.

_'Your objectives are quite simple, and with exception of the first one, you may go about completeing them in any order you wish.'_ The amethyst-eyed man smiled.

_'Just tell me what you want me to do!'_ Yumi cried, her body straining at the thick shackles.

_'First, I want you to extinguish that torch.'_ Kira answered. _'Using nothing but those wonderful vaginal fluids of yours.'_ Yumi was about to protest, but her handsome lover cut her off before she could. _'After extinguishing that flame, the electric current flowing through the dildo will stop, you will then be repeatedly mated with by the eels, leeches and giant otopi within this tank.'_ He smiled. _'There are 50 eels and 50 leeches ranging in size from one-foot long and one-inch thick, to 25 feet long and three inches thick.'_ Yumi couldn't help but blush and nod in understanding, even as her husband continued to outline her objectives. _'You will be expected to allow every single one of the eels, leeches and octopi to impregenate you, and for each of the leeches and the octopi to feed from your breasts until they are full.'_ Kira pasued for a few short seconds in order to gauge his lover's reaction before once again continuing. _'You will also be expected to allow these two water-borne lovelock plants to pollinate you a minimum of two dozen times each, especially since they are the only two of their species.'_ He smiled, gesturing to the green plant on each side of the salon chair.

Yumi moaned as both of the Lovelock plants suddenly pushed their seeding tendrils into her vagina, the vines carefully avoiding the furiously burning, white-hot oxygen-hydrogen flame, before then penetrating her cervix and entering her womb. Once inside, the two tendrils quickly spread into several smaller tendrils, which then began going through the various tubes of Yumi's body, and she moaned loudly as part of her lower abdomen started to bulge.

As Yumi's pleasure continued to increase, a few of the smaller seeding tendrils inserted themselves into her fallopian tubes, quickly following them all the way to the beautiful woman's ovaries. Once they had reached the end of the fallopian tubes, the tendrils began to steadily siphon eggs directly from Yumi's ovaries, quickly bringing them all down into her womb, where the plant then began the process of turning the eggs into seeds.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Yumi, but was actually only five minutes, her vaginal muscles once again clamped down on the wildly vibrating toy embedded deep within her womanhood, the continious electric shocks helping to keep her muscles tightly clenched around the metal rod as the white-hot flame danced within the confines of her slit, the searing heat of the fire making love to her rapidly pulsating walls.

Suddenly, a cloud of bubbles escaped Yumi's lips as a scream of intermixed pleasure and pain tore itself from her throat. Her entire body arched sharply against the restraints as the burning heat, along with the continous flow of electricity within her already massively over-stimulated womanhood was mercifully snuffed out by the flood of her climax as it washed over the flame and extinguished it.

Just as the flame and electricity finally died away, Yumi felt another climax quickly brewing, this one brought on by the twin Lovelock plants which had been siphoning away her eggs. The brown-haired woman whimpered softly, her entire body shuddering in pleasure as the two plants continued to whisk her eggs away in order to turn them into fertilized seeds. Less than ten seconds after Yumi's previous climax had snuffed out the torch and stopped the buzzing electrical current, another orgasm ripped through her body, although this one was instantly sucked up by the Lovelock's probing tendrils. Even as the two plants continued to steadily suck away Yumi's vaginal nectar, they returned some of the eggs which they had pulled out of her ovaries earlier, each of the plants embedding a dozen small seeds deep within her waiting womb, and as the two Lovelocks slowly pulled their tendrils out of Yumi's womanhood, she fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


	22. Ravished Redemption

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 164 decillion = 164 with 33 zeros after it, or 164,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 9 octodecillion = 9 with 57 zeros after it, or 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Yumi's entire body shivered in anticipation as the giant octopus slowly swam towards her still nude, still restrained body. The creature was incredibly large, 75 feet long from the tip of its head to the tips of its eight, fully extended tentacles, each of the creature's tentacles lined with hundreds, if not thousands, of suckers of various sizes. The brown-haired beauty could see dozens of large suckers, along with hundreds, if not thousands, of much smaller suckers surrounding the large ones. She could only begin to imagine what it would feel like to have the octopus gently embrace her, wrapping her body within its sucker-lined tentacles and using them to caress and massage every inch of her naked body, maybe even engulfing her soft breasts with its much larger suckers and milking her.

Yumi's daydreaming was cut short when the metal shackles around her waist and neck suddenly released, and an instant later she squeaked in surprise as she felt the all eight of the creature's thick tentacles slither underneath her naked body before then curling back up and gently closing upon every inch of nudity below her neck, the thick, fleshy, sucker-lined arms embracing her body like a warm blanket, she ddn't fail to notice that the octopus had embraced both of her legs seperately, which would leave her vaginal entrance completely open and exposed to anything looking for a quick fuck, but that fact didn't really bother her at the moment. A moment later, she shuddered in pleasure as the suckers began to gently tug on her body, but much to her dissappointment, her breasts and nipples weren't getting any attention.

Yumi could feel a pair of the larger suckers directly over her breasts, with dozens of smaller suckers gently kneading the flesh around her breasts. She could tell that the larger suckers had at least partially engulfed her breasts, but she could also feel many of the much smaller suckers, maybe dozens, if not hundreds of them, simply resting on top of the soft flesh on and around her large mounds.

After a long moment, the octopus, seemingly sensing the desires of its captive, began to use its smaller suckers to gently caress the beautiful woman's breasts, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. Taking the moan as a good sign, the octopus began to steadily increase both the frequency and intensity at which it suckled on the brown-haired woman's mounds, while simultaniously snaking the tentacles which it had wrapped around her legs, up to and then inside of, her vaginal entrance.

Yumi's eyes shot open as she suddenly felt two of the creature's thick tentacles begin to tentatively probe her love canal, the suckers ocasionally tugging on and caressing her soft vaginal flesh. She moaned in response and arched her back, signaling that she wanted more stimulation, only for the octopus to pull both of the tentacles out of and away from her slit, leaving her incredibly frustrated, however, she wasn't frustrated for long, as she saw the creature's penis-shaped mating tentacle slowly float into view a few seconds later.

The brown-eyed woman could only stare at the creature's huge mating tentacle, it was just as long as the normal tentacles, and while the appendage tapered to a rounded point only one inch thick at its tip, it quickly expanded to a full thickness of five inches, and to Yumi's surprise, the tentacle was also lined with hundreds of small suckers.

After simply staring at the large, phalic object presented before her for a full ten seconds, Yumi could only shudder in a mixture of anticipation and slight nervousness, never in her entire life had she taken anything so big into herself. The octopus, seemingly sensing the nervousness of its captive, gently ran the tip of the appendage along the beautiful woman's slit, as if silently asking for permission to impale her on its incredibly thick organ. Yumi simply nodded in response to the silent question, gasping through the gag as the octopus slowly slid its thick member into her, the numerous suckers gently kneading and massaging her vaginal muscles as they clenched around the thick shaft.

With slowly swaying hips, Yumi almost instantly found a rhythm that perfectly matched the creature's steadily quickening thrusts, moaning through the gag as she began moving her hips faster, while the creature continued to apply its wonderful suckers to her throbbing vaginal walls. Within only one minute of the initial penetration, the brown-haired woman had already reached her climax, but she was still far from satisfied, and she made her desires known by clenching her vaginal muscles as thightly as she possibly could around the creature's thick shaft. The octopus quickly began to fulfill Yumi's desires as every single sucker which touched her body instantly began a gentle, kneading, relaxing massage.

Yumi moaned through the gag again as she felt the creature begin to suck and massage every inch of her body, her soft breasts responding first, spewing torrents of thick milk which the octopus eagerly drank through its powerful suckers. Less than a millionth of a second after her breasts had begun to lactate, Yumi's sensitive vagina also responded to the incredible suction, as well as the suddenly rapid thrusting of the creature's thick mating tentacle, quickly coating the thick member with vaginal fluids, the added lubrication allowing the rod to penetrate Yumi to its full thickness of five inches.

After nearly an entire minute of the incredible stimulation granted by the talented octopus, another muffled scream of pure pleasure escaped from Yumi's throat, her vaginal muscles clamping down so tightly on the creature's shaft that it was unable to shoot its full load of sperm into her womanhood until her her body had relaxed somewhat. After being throughly filled with the creature's hot semen, Yumi fell into a blissful sleep, and as the beautiful woman drifted off into her peaceful slumber, her silken hair finally stopped growing at its accelerated rate, the soft brunette tresses, accented with blonde, black, pink, purple and red highlights, were now at an overall length of 500 octodecillion cubic light-years.

Yumi suddenly awoke with an ecstatic scream as a quartlet of five-foot long, one-inch thick, sucker-lined tentacles slid out of her vaginal slit, the four arms quickly wrapping themselves around her thighs before the ends of the tentacles then doubled back, and the suckers at the ends of the tentacles began to administer an incredibly pleasing massage to the beautiful woman's entrance.

Four more tentacles descended on the warm, moist interior of Yumi's womanhood, and her back arched sharply as a single sucker found her clit, causing her to scream in pure ecstasy. The suckers were gently massaging every inch of her womanhood, inside and out, teasing her clit, vaginal lips and g-spot simultaneously, while still more of them slid their way up her belly and gave her nipples the same delicious attention as her cunt.

There was nothing left of Yumi's mind to protest, it had all been sucked, away, and all that remained was pleasure. Every cell in her body flared with an orgasm the likes of which she'd only experienced a few times before, and she could do nothing but lay there, restrained as she was, and enjoy it.

While Yumi willingly submitted her body to the pleasures that the baby octopi gave her, Kira had utilized his powers and expanded the aquarium so that it could contain every inch of his lover's silken tresses.

At the moment, Kira was nearly five miles away from Yumi as he steadily swam through the ocean of his lover's soft, brown tresses, and as he continued to make his way through the gently swaying strands, he noticed that all around him, millions, if not billions of eels of various sizes coated Yumi's silken mane with an ever-thickening layer of slime, while an equal number of octopi lovingly massaged the thick liquid into the beautiful strands, while occasionally applying a gentle suction with their suckers to help keep the hair from becoming tangled.

As the amethyst-eyed man forged ahead, swimming deeper into the mass of his lover's nearly limitless tresses, he couldn't help but wonder if swimming through an enormous kelp field was any different. His thoughts were suddenly cut short, however, when a large mass of Yumi's silken strands suddenly wrapped itself around his legs and arms, instantly immobilizing him, even as another, much smaller mass of the soft brown locks encased his already engorged manhood, the sensation causing him to groan in bliss.

Kira and Yumi, despite the distance seperating them, couldn't help but simultaneously moan in pleasure as they both began to reminisce, thinking back on all of the times they had spent together in the past, all the way back to Kira's very first time with Murrue, more than two millenia ago.

_'We've always been together.'_ Kira thought, grunting as the mass of hair around his groin tightened up. _'But, has it been love or just lust?'_ He paused for a few seconds, before then speaking aloud to himself, just as his lover's silken locks lifted him above the surface of the water. "I do love all of them with every fiber of my being, heart and soul."

_'If it's been nothing but lust, I can always alter your feelings.'_ Yumi's telepathic voice giggled. _'Either that, or you could prove your love to each and every one of us individually.'_

_'That sounds like fun.'_ Kira responded as his lover's silken mane once again tightened around his manhood, this embrace was finally enough to bring him to his long-awaited climax, his hot semen shooting into the mass of soft, brunette tresses.

_'Just for that you can wash our hair by hand, after we unmerge, that is.'_ Yumi sighed in mock annoyance. _'Just think about that, Kira.'_ She teasingly purred after a moment of silence. _'Thirty-four iincredibly beautiful women, each one with hair that extends for 500 octodecillion cubic light-years, and best of all, we are all yours.'_

_'You said that I could prove my love to each of you individually.'_ Kira reminded his beautiful merged lover. _'So, why not let me go so that I can begin proving how much I love each and every one of you?'_ A few seconds later, the soft strands which had bound the amethyst-eyed man's arns and legs finally released, and he quickly began to swim back towards his patiently waiting lover.

"Where are we?" Lita Kino asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We're still of one body but our minds have split." Lacus explained, as the group of beautiful women effortlessly floated within the pure white void. "This way talking to each other will be much easier. Just think of those bodies as your individual minds, just in a semi-physical form."

At that moment, Mayu spoke up. "Okay, but we need to figure out how to get this idea of ours going."

"Who should be the first to be with him?" Murrue asked.

"That's simple..." Cagalli smiled as she placed her hand on Murrue's shoulder. "You will."

"Me?" Murrue asked.

"Great idea, Cagalli." Lacus said as she drifted beside Murrue as well.

"But girls, I..." Murrue started.

"Murrue, you are his first wife." Hope said, quickly cutting off the marigold-eyed woman's protests. "You're the closest to his heart, so it's only natural."

"But...what about Cagalli, I mean you're his sister." Murrue said looking at the buxom blonde.

"True, but like Hope said; you're the first one he chose to marry." Murrue swallowed as a single joyful tear slipped from her eye "Thanks, girls." She said her voice choked with heartfelt emotion.

When he finally reached Yumi, a blinding light filled his vision as the 34 unbelievably beautiful women unmerged. Kira was slightly surprised as vision cleared to reveal that his dozens of lovers were standing around him in a large circle, but the 33 women were there for less than five seconds before they all vanished within bright white flashes of light.

"Now that we're alone, I expect you to throughly wash and brush every single inch of my hair." Murrue smiled as she took Kira's hand into her own and led him over to the nearby salon chair,and without a single word, the marigold-eyed woman sat down in the chair, before finally freeing her silken tresses from behind her back, the soft strands of her hair flowing down behind the back of the chair like a chocolate waterfall before then trailing off into the distance, the beautiful mane extending for 500 octodecillion light-years, much further than even Kira's heightened vision allowed him to see.


	23. Lovers Interrupted

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 164 decillion = 164 with 33 zeros after it, or 164,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 9 octodecillion = 9 with 57 zeros after it, or 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"So, Murrue, let me just make sure that I understand you." Kira said as he gently ran his hands through his lover's soft, brunette tresses. "You want me to wash and brush every inch of this beautiful hair of yours?"

"Yes, Kira." Murrue answered as a soft sigh escaped her lips. "You were the one that made such a mess of my hair, so I expect you to clean up after yourself."

The amethyst-eyed man silently nodded in understanding, before then scooping his gorgeous wife into his arms and carrying her over to the massive 35-person bed, gently laying her naked body down on the soft silk sheets, and finally reaching underneath her body and freeing the soft brunette tresses from where they had been trapped beneath her, allowing the silken strands to cascade onto the floor before then extending for further than even their eyes could see.

"How exactly do you expect me to wash all of this hair?" Kira asked, even as he began to lovingly ran a hand through his lover's soft chocolate brown mane. "The last time I checked, your hair extended for 500 octodecillion light-years."

"I expect you to take me into the shower and wash every inch of my hair by hand." Murrue answered, her voice quickly taking on a much more authoritive tone, even as her tail and wings suddenly erupted from her bacl. "Once you have finished washing my hair, you will then use a new vacuum cleaner attachment to simultaniously brush and dry my wonderful tresses."

"Why must you insist on teasing me like this?" The amethyst-eyed man sighed as Murrue got off the bed, took his hand into her own and led him into the massive shower, the entire mass of her silken mane instantly joining the two lovers within the huge shower.

"You know you love it." The marigold-eyed beauty giggled as the countless showerheads came to life, spraying a torrent of warm water down upon them, even as she gently wrapped her tail around Kira's waist, while simultaniously embracing her handsome husband with her feathery wings.

Kira could only sigh in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Murrue's slender waist, gently yet firmly pullng her naked body against his own, before then burying his face within the soft brown hair that rested on her shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough, Kira." The marigold-eyed beauty ordered after a full thirty seconds had passed, her wings and tail falling limply behind her back as she spoke. "You have 500 octodecillion light-years of hair that needs a thorough washing, so I suggest you get to work."

Kira reluctantly pulled himself away from his lover's shoulder, before then slowly breaking the embrace and finally moving behind her back, in order to begin the wonderful task of washing her hair.

The amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but let a pleased smile cross his lips as he reached into a small storage bin that was built into the shower wall with his left hand and produced a large paddlebrush, while at the same time using his right hand to grasp the dial which controlled the liquids that would be expelled from the countless showerheads above, quickly moving the dial so that it was now pointing between the options of water and shampoo. He then flipped a small switch next to the dial before once more grasping the chrome handle and turning it again, although this time, only the top half of the dial moved, while the bottom half remained where it was. Kira stopped turning the dial a moment later, when it was halfway between the selections of foaming upholstery cleaner and hair softener, and an instant later, the showerheads began spraying the four desired liquids onto Murrue's silken brunette mane.

"Attention all hands!" Lexi's voice suddenly boomed. "Brace for impact!" Before either Kira or Murrue could even begin to contemplate the sudden and unexpected activation of the Alternate Sanctum's emergency communications system, they both blacked out.


	24. Akula

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Letting his eyes flutter open, Kira Yamato slowly started to soak in his surroundings. Sure enough, he was lying in a field of grass. Just to check, he dug his hand down below the grass, feeling the cold dirt. This was not the plain sod that covered the fields in the PLANTs. This was real, Earth-grown grass. He took in a breath through his nose, smelling the aroma that filled the air. It was like it had just rained. Pulling his hand back, he found it covered in trickling rainwater.

Pushing himself from the ground, Kira ran a hand through his hair, allowing it to dispel some of the water it had accumulated from the ground. There was no visible sky, so he did not have to worry about the sun hurting his weary eyes. The sky was gray with overcast, a vague white spot being the only sign that there was a sun at all.

The world around the teen reflected much of what the sky gave. It was dreary-looking, to say the least. There was a grayish-tan rock face in the distance before him. It sported a calm waterfall with water that was tainted gray by the sky. The waterfall fell into a river, which ran far and wide into the distance. The grass was green enough, though, as it ran down the hill ahead of him, towards the river.

"Huh?" Kira mused to himself, unsure what to make of his current situation. He had never seen a place like this before, drawing images from old story books to his mind. It was more surreal than anything, especially as he wiped the cool water from his hands.

Finally finding the urge to stand up, Kira wiped the wet grass and loose water from the frock of his white uniform. He was rather surprised to see the grass stains form on the white fabric, and dread built in his mind that there was likely more on his back and shoulders. It made him wish that they had gone back to the house and changed their clothes before going out. If Dearka had not been so insistent that they get there before the rush.

"What kind of rush starts after ten at night, anyway?" The young man grumbled, trying to find some sort of humor to help ease his mind. It did not work very well, though. He was so used to bottling his emotions, that all of the confusion in his mind was staying right there. In his mind. Being a politician, a military leader, and a public figure had done that to him over the countless ears of his life. Not to mention the countless wars. They had not helped much on that front, either.

Actually, he reminded himself, if it were not for his friends and family, he would have likely cracked and thrown himself off of a cliff a few millenia ago.

Deciding that there was nothing helpful in the direction of the river, Kira turned around to see what was in the other directions. To his right was a large forest that eventually led to another rock face. To the left was, much to Kira's dismay, a cliff that led to another green field. With his flanks hopeless, he turned himself around entirely. He braced himself for more of the field, but most of the green was obscured by something much more prominent in the view.

Two metallic legs, naturally a pair, colored a similar dull gray to the sky. Their appearance caused Kira to blink. Had they been there this whole time? As Kira wondered this, his eyes trailed up the legs, leading him to a pair of folded rail cannons, a familiar torso, and then to the arms. One hand held a white rifle, and the other a black and red shield. Finally, there was the stalwart head and large, folded back wings.

Kira's eyes went wide at the sight, as it was one he thought he would never see again.

"Freedom." He said the machine's name as it stared into the distance, its yellow eyes waiting to be activated. It was the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, his machine from the first Bloody Valentine War.

"I just can't get away from you, can I?" Kira jokingly nagged at the mobile suit's imposing figure. It just sat there, of course, it's cockpit open and the automatic step waiting for Kira to grab on. "It's like you followed me here."

Seeing no better option than to take the Gundam's offer, Kira heaved a heavy sigh and proceeded to approach the automatic step. Upon reaching the step, Kira took hold of the hand grip and stepped on. The mechanism was pressure-activated, so the instant it detected Kira's weight, it started to lift him up.

Kira took the ride up as an opportunity to look at the landscape one more time. The river in the expanse looked rather peaceful, in spite of the gray coloring. As nice as it seemed, this was no time for him to rest. He had to find out where he was and how fast he could get back to Aprilius One. Unfortunately, the Freedom alone could not get him into space. If anything, it would hinder him from docking at an average spaceport. He would likely have to head to Orb and take a shuttle. As for the Freedom, he didn't know yet.

"One step at a time." Kira told himself. He would figure that out eventually. Even if he had to leave it at a Celestial Being outpost on Earth, three of which he could think of that had mobile suit hangars, he would make sure to preserve this machine.

The sudden feeling of stopping brought Kira back to the present. He had reached the cockpit, so he threw himself into the Freedom's seat. It was warm, as if having just been occupied. It was as though the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam of ZAFT had never even touched it, much less destroyed it, during Operation Angel Down. It was exactly as it had been before launching on that ill-fated day.

Kira had never been so content to be in the cockpit of a mobile suit.

Deciding that he had best be getting going, Kira closed the cockpit and proceeded to fire the machine up. It was actually the first time Kira had been in a mobile suit at all in almost six months, but it still came to him without hesitation. He flexed his hands on the controls, grasping them with each individual finger. It was rare that he got to fly a mobile suit without actually going into combat, but this was always the machine he would have wanted to do take a joyride in.

"Kira Yamato." He mocked himself aloud, a grin appearing on his face. "Freedom Gundam, taking off!"

Lighting the thrusters, Kira felt the sudden jolt as the Freedom Gundam left the ground and blasted into the air with enough force to level a building. Within seconds, they were above the cloud line, tearing across the sound barrier as Kira waited for the Freedom's computer to obtain data on their surroundings.

Murrue Ramius sat in the Captain's chair on the Archangel's bridge, looking out into the stormy night. It was depressing, really. She had been so elated to wake up in her cabin that she had run straight to the bridge.

However, nobody was there. The Archangel was a ghost ship, and she was its dead inhabitant.

After finding the bridge abandoned, reality set in. She was planet-side, as her being able to run informed her. She had natural gravity under her feet, and there was a sky outside the windows, even if that sky was full of rainclouds. It had not been storming earlier, but that was hours ago. She had toured the ship since then, looking for any sign of life. She even went all the way as to knock on the doors leading to the hot springs, but never got an answer.

She was not unarmed, though. The hangar was loaded with a total of six mobile suits, including the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and to her slight surprise, her own ZGNF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. The rest were Murasames, and only three of them at that. Still, the half dozen machines would be useful if the need came to fly. Without a Striker pack, the Strike was only as good as its dual combat knives.

"So, today is October 25th, 1944?" Kira asked as he stared at the chronometer in the Freedom Gundam's cockpit. "Do I have to stop the first organized kamikaze attack of the Second World War, or something?" Before the amethyst-eyed man could contemplate that idea any further, however, his radio crcakled to life.

"Viper 7, turn off!" An unfamiliar voice suddenly yelled.

"Wha? Shit!" A second voice responded, before suddenly dropping into static.

"One of those Terminators flew straight into Viper 7!" The first voice yelled.

"Magic, do you have a read on Markov?" A third voice asked.

"Negitive, Warwolf." A fourth voice, which Kira assumed was the one that went by the callsign; Magic, answered. "He's believed to still be carrying Trinity and flying North, but there's been no contact with his aircraft." There was a short pause before Magic's voice continued speaking. "His prime target is assumed to be Washingtion DC."

"Roger that." The third voice, which had been identified as Warwolf, responded. A few seconds passed in silence before Warwolf spoke again. "Magic, be advised, all enemy units confirmed down. Sky is clear."

"Magic to all squadrons, bandits en route up the Potomac." Magic's voice warned after a moment of radio silence. "Contacts identified as Tupolev Tu-160 bombers."

"Sometimes I hate these merged realities." Kira groaned as the Freedom Gundam banked to the left, quickly changing course and streaking towards the group of Tupolev Tu-160 bombers which were still speeding towards the center of Washington DC.

"What's that?" One of the Tupolev pilots asked as a humanoid machine, colored in white and black, with brightly glowing yellow eyes and four pairs of majestic blue wings, suddenly screamed by, only to stop and begin hovering about three miles ahead.

"This is Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, calling the pilots of the approaching Tupolev Tu-160 bombers." A voice, which sounded as though it belonged to someone whom was no older than twenty years of age, suddenly called out from the radio. "Approaching aircraft, please alter your course or you will be destroyed."

"Who the hell do you think you are, ordering us to cease our advance?!" The voice of the lead Tupolev Tu-160 spat back, even as he armed one of several air-to-air missiles hidden within the belly of his aircraft. "You're nothing more than an arrogant child!" With those words, the pilot pulled the trigger, opening the weapons bay of the plane and allowing a single AIM-9 Sidewinder missile to drop free, the missile's engine igniting with a flash of exhaust and streaking towards the blue-winged machine as it continued to hover a few miles ahead.

"Why does humanity never learn?" Kira sighed, even as his machine casually raised the rifle in its right hand and unleashed a single neon green energy blast, the searing beam effortlessly slicing through the missle before continuing towards the lead bomber, forcing it to pull up and to the left in order to dodge the shot.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" One of the other Tupolev pilots yelled, only for his own bomber to go down in flames a second later, as a pair of F-22 Raptors pulled in behind him and opened up with their machine guns, the rounds quickly slicing through the right wing of the bomber and sending it plummeting into the river below.

"Stupid humans!" Kira snarled, his rage finally resurfacing as the Freedom Gundam's plasma cannons and rail guns swung into their firing positions. "I'll only say it one more time!" The amethyst-eyed roared. "Cease your advance or you will be destroyed!" Kira's finger tightened on the trigger, but then another contact appeared on his radar, one which had already been identified as an experimental Russian fighter known as the PAK-FA.

"Markov." The voice of Warwolf 1 growled as a single F-22 Raptor suddenly peeled away from its allies and began chasing the PAK-FA as it sped past.

"Warwolf, single bandit low, along the river." Magic's voice called out to the squadron.

"It's him." Warwolf one responded, even as he opened up on the enemy aircraft with a hail of machine gun fire. "Akula."

"Warwolf, Colonel Bishop." Magic's vioce warned. "There are no SAM defenses between you and the Captiol."

"There you are." A new voice, that of Andrei Markov, taunted. "I was worried that you would hurt yourself before the final act."

"I'm not letting you get away, Markov." Warwolf 1 snarled as the two fighters began to twist and weave through the sky in an elegant, yet lethal dance.

"You are as arrogant as the rest of your countrymen, Bishop." Markov's voice answered.

Even as the two pilots began their dogfight, Kira unleashed a full-burst from his weapons, completely vaporizing the still approaching bombers.

"What's going on, Markov?" Bishop asked, refering to the massive form of the Trinity missile which was hanging off the left wing of the PAK-FA. "You can't fire the missile?"

"I am going to take you first, Colonel." Markov responded.

"Enough of this!" Kira roared, having finally lost his patience as the Freedom's thrusters blazed and the machine screamed towards the two aircraft. Moving faster than anyone could see, the mobile suit freed a small white rod from its right hip, and a fraction of a second later, a glowing pink blade erupted from the small object, the searing lance of energy effortlessly slicing the PAK-FA in half. An instant later, the angelic machine vanished as it was suddenly surrounded by a brightly glowing disk of green-colored energy, which was actually a portal through time, space and realities.


	25. The Rainbow Factory

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

A greenish spinning portal opened in the skies of Equestria and a human-shaped machine with angel-style wings flew out of it. This machine; the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam of Celestial Being, had been sent on what was supposed to be nothing more than a simple rescue mission. But it was a mission which the machine's pilot, Kira Yamato, quickly realized would soon become an armed intervention.

The mobile suit quickly started to gain speed as it descended, but halfway to the ground, the humanoid machine suddenly ignited its thrusters, quickly pulling up and speeding along at treetop level. He was moving to land on a cloud, but he just went through it.

"Huh, that's weird. Oh yeah! Only pegasi can walk on clouds." The amethyst-eyed man muttered to himself, as his machine assumed his own image and started to hover over a wide grass field. After a moment, the Divinity's thrusters flared and the machine flew towards the nearby cloud coliseum.

As he got closer to the massive building he reduced the Divinity to the size of a normal human, and as Kira approached the bulding, he started to hear some sort of cheering. He flew to the entrance and saw various pegasi walking and flying to and fro.

He gulped and hid behind a cloud as he was nearly caught, activating his Mirage Colloid stealth system, and making himself invisible before then flying behind some pillars. He inspected the area when a single Pegasus, whom looked like a guard, was now heading his way.

The Pegasus just turned his head, looking around to see if anyone was there and he took out of his wing some sort of tablet. Kira slowly flew over him, reading what he was checking. His amethyst eyes eyes grew wide with shock. The guard, blissfully unaware of the angelic Gundam, simply nodded in agreement and hid the tablet under his wing.

Kira moved ahead and quickly hid behind some crates, disabling the Mirage Colloid and making himself visible again. As the guard passed in front of him, he quickly grabbed him and pulled him behind the crates.

The guard saw the human and made a short-lived attempt to call for help, but the only sounds that came were those of fighting and struggle, the splattering of blood as little red droplets flew around the area, and finally, something like a gulping sound was made before the guard came out of hiding. The guard was actually Kira, whom now had a slightly evil smile on his face as he calmly made his way to the main entrance, wanting to see the course of events which would follow. A huge red splash of blood was all that was left behind the crates.

He watched as all of the Pegasi in the coliseum exited through the different gates, flying to their own business and talking about the day's events. As the coliseum rapidly emptied, he quickly went into the hallway were the failees entered, watching as the fillies got onto a waiting carriage. As the door closed, he quickly went behind the carriage and then hid himself in the bottom of it.

_'Shoot. I guess this is what Lexi meant about a rescue mission. But I have the feeling that she might want something else. It's a good thing I merged with the Divinity, just in case things get tough.'_ Kira thought, and as time passed, they seemed to head east where the coliseum was, passing some mountains, rivers, plains and a large field.

The carriage came to a halt in a cloud and the amethyst-eyed man saw a pair of Pegasus in suits walking to the carriage before then giving something to the old drivers. They left and the suits checked the carriage and all around it; Kira quickly reactivated the Mirage Colloid as one of the suit-clad mares checked under the carriage.

With all that done, they continued their travel, this time heading back towards Cloudsdale, but another part of the city. Kira saw where the rainbow was made as the carriage headed into a huge factory-looking cloud. The vehicle then went behind the factory and entered a small passageway, where he managed to see a sign reading; Raw Spectra. With Spectra being the name given to the individual colors of the rainbow.

Kira felt the carriage move as the three fillies exited, and a few robed Pegasus got closer, especially one. He managed to see its eyes, there were pink-colored, and he recognized the crimson orbs as those of the one who went by the name Rainbow Dash. The three fillies were now being pushed away from the carriage as a large black Pegasus appeared in a white coat. He quickly gave them a speech about the place.

Kira heard an electrical shock, and at the same time, a shout of someone in pain. He cursed himself for choosing the bottom of the carriage as a hiding place. After a long moment, he managed to see that they were leaving the room and just as he decided to chase after them, the Pegasus left some hooded gaurds in the room. The amethyst-eyed man watched as some of the guards began inspecting the carriage; still being invisible, he let go of the carriage, his impact with the ground causing a loud thump. The three guards who remained in the room were shocked by the sound and panicked a bit, looking for the source of the sound.

"What was that? Somepony else heard that?" One of the guards asked.

"Were they followed?" A second wondered aloud.

"Inform security!" The final one shouted.

"Damn." Kira growled, even as he activated Trans-Am and sped from the room, dozens of barely visible images of the Divinity Gundam flashing through the air in his wake. The amethyst-eyed man scowled as he entered a bigger room where a lot of black-wearing pegasi were running around, all of them having worried expressions on their faces. He looked up and saw countless numbers of pipes running along the ceiling of the place, some of them transporting different colors into different areas.

"Well, this is going to be a hard one." Kira groaned, before then opening a communications line to his massive mothership as it floated high above in a stationary orbit. "Excalibur, launch all aircraft and mobile suits, descend to an altitude of 50,000 feet, bring all defensive and offensive systems online and prepare all hands for the possibility of atmospheric combat."

"Understood." Lexi's voice answered, as the Excalibur's entire crew moved to carry out their orders.

Still having the Mirage Colloid active, the amethyst-eyed man looked around the room, looking for a way around. He saw one of the Pegasus in a lab coat covered in what seemed to be the colors of the rainbow. He went up some stairs and into a room and Kira followed him.

They were now in a large room filled with various containers, all filled with individual Spectra. Kira quickly hovered around the room, desperately looking for a way to get to the three fillies. He hovered around one of the doors and suddenly heard something, looking through the window, he saw them by the other side of the corridor. They were heading into what the stolen blueprints had identified as the theater room.

"Oh fuck!" Kira yelled, his voice only resounding through the communications line. Despite his outburst, he waited until the guards let the fillies inside the room. The Pegasus in the lab coat left two of the Suits guarding the door and left the area.

The amethyst-eyed man opened the door slightly, readying himself for a fight, as he freed a beam rifle from each of his hips.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" A voice suddenly shrieked, and with that, Kira Yamato knew exactly what he had to do.

He needed to act quickly, he wouldn't allow anymore deaths. With a single thought, the amethyst-eyed man disengaged the Mirage Colloid, once again allowing the angelic form of the Divinity Gundam to suddenly become visible within the corridor, its body blazing with a blood red light.

"I DID LOVE YOU!" The voice of none other than Rainbow Dash yelled back, the tone of her voice shocking Kira a bit, and casuing his heart to skip a beat. He hasn't heard that kind of yelling since the Bloody Valentine Wars back in the Cosmic Era.

"STOP THIS SHIT!" The amethyst-eyed man roared as the Divinity Gundam, which still displayed Kira's own image over its armor, effortlessly tore through the heavy metal door and streaked into the room, the combined beam rifle in its right hand and the double-bladed beam saber in its left. "Why is it that every species I encounter has a lust to kill?!"

No one answered as a pain-filled scream filled the air, and in an instant, Kira fell to his knees. The combined beam rifle, its barrel aimed at the floor, was now the only thing holding him up, almost like a walking stick and preventing him from collapsing onto the hard, metal floor.

The amethyst-eyed man watched in silent horror as three of the black-suited guards placed shackles on one of the nearby pegasus, one which went by the name of Orion, and lifted him on top of the huge machine that dominated the room.

Kira could only prepare himself for the horrid pain. One of the problems with his more divine abilities was that he felt anything and everything the mind was suffering, and this one was going to be bad, even for him, even after everything that he had experienced in his incredibly long life. The amethyst-eyed man felt the searing pain as every bone in Orion's body broke. Every muscle within the young Pegasi's body shredding apart as though it were little more than tissue paper. The horrid pain finally ended after an agonizingly long ten seconds, as Orion's body fell into the opening at the top of the machine. But even as he regained control, Kira still felt the pain in his body.

"So, humans do exist." The azure pegasus known as Rainbow Dash scowled. "I had always thought them to be myths."

"I'll show you a fucking myth!" Kira roared, deactivating the portion of the holoshroud which currently concealed his angelic wings before then letting all 36 of the feather-shaped DRAGOON units fly, dozens of trails of glowing green GN particles trailing in the wake of the remote weapons as they suddenly dropped from their docks and ignited a pair of pink beam blades on their leading edges, even as they began to zoom around the room, leaving dozens of blood red afterimages in their wake. The relatively small weapons effortlessly stabbed and sliced their way through any of the black-suited guards foolish enough to try and stand in their way.

"Scootaloo! Get up! Get up, now! Hurry, Scootaloo! Wake up! Wake up!" The tan-colored pony shook her head briefly, wondering where she was and what was happening. In a flash, it all came back, and she jumped to her feet. Aurora was shaking her, fright etched plainly across her face. Some of the black-suited pegasi were starting to approach the two now, tasers and shackles up and ready.

"Scootaloo!" Aurora yelled again. "They're coming for us! What do we do?"

Scootaloo looked for an opening. All the doors were blocked, except for one, which was on the scaffolding high above.

The black-suited ponies, or at least the ones that were still alive, or those that weren't moving to fight with the amethyst-eyed human, were slowly approaching them, not rushing in order to prevent the fillies from freaking out and trying to run.

"Why do you think that you can murder these innocent creatures without any penalty for your actions?" Kira's voice yelled through nearly uncontrolled rage as he glared at Rainbow Dash. "Can't they just get a second chance? They don't truly deserve death!"

"A second chance?" Rainbow Dash just laughed in response. "They are nothing more than worthless pegasi that can't even pass the simplest of tests! Cloudsdale can't help these lost causes! They! Are! Failures! How do you think the rest of the world will see us if we let them stay?"

Kira snarled again as the DRAGOON units, now covered in blood, once again docked on his back. With a flash, the amethyst-eyed man spread his angelic wings, planes of pink energy spewing forth from them as he charged forward, beam saber pulled back for a killing slash.

"Get him!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she barely dodged the attack, before then turning to the ponies on the scaffolding. "And warn all security forces that there is a human on the loose!"

With that said, dozens of the suited ponies jumped towards Kira with their tasers out and ready. The amethyst-eyed quickly beheaded more than a dozen of the guards that jumped at him, only for more of the suited pegasi to land near him from above, forcing him to begin dodge the tasers. Much to the amethyst-eyed man's surprise, one of the guards had actually managed to reach him and began to electrocute him, but he instantly responded to the attack, separating and sheathing the beam sabers on his hips before doing the same with the beam rifles, he then grabbed the taser, effortlesly crushing it in his grip as he pulled the shocked pony face-to-face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kira growled, raising his now free hand to the pony's head and unleashing a neon green energy blast from the beam cannon within his palm, before finally throwing the now lifeless and headless body through the air to impact on the far wall with a sickening splat.

"Damned human." Rainbow Dash growled.

"I'm not human." Kira smirked. "I'm what is known as an Ultimate Coordinator." He paused for a short moment before continuing. "I am also what you would call god."

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The PA system suddenly blared to life, just as Kira had finished speaking. "Something has entered the factory. The creature reportedly stands on its hind legs, has pure white wings on its back and what we assume are a pair of shields, with one on each forehoof. Capture that thing alive or dead! The creature was last seen in the extraction room!"

"Divinity has confirmed presence of assigned targets." Kira spoke again, his voice now lacking all emotion. "I've concluded that the facility known as the Rainbow Factory, along with those whom are employed here, are guilty of promoting conflict." He glared heatedly at Rainbow Dash, even as his rail guns and plasma cannons swung into their firing positions. "Now commencing armed intervention."

"What the hell is going on?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as the entire facility violently shuddered.

"Bombs away!" The pilots of Hammerhead Squadron chorused in unison as their B-52 Stratofortress bombers released their lethal payload, and a few seconds later, dozens of red-orange explosions to spring up around the factory far below.

"Is that all you've got, weaklings?" Kira grinned, his rail guns and plasma cannons once again moving to their standby positions, even as the building continued to shudder under the aerial bombardment.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe how nearly four dozen armed pegasi were unable to control one measly pest, despite the truly impressive display of weaponry that the creature had just unleashed, a display of raw power which had instantly vaporized nearly half of the guards in the room; angrily she flew down to the lower floor and landed near the headless pony.

"Well, it seems that these idiots are unable to capture you." She growled, the volume of her voice slowly yet steadily rising. "You think you can just come here and take those failures out of the factory, huh? You are not going to ridicule all of Cloudsdale and me because of them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kira sarcastically replied, a sadistic grin quickly spreading across his face. "Why not go and cry about it, Rainbow Dash?"

"How do you know my name?" Rainbow Dash asked, clearly shocked at hearing her name coming from the strange creature's mouth.

"I already told you how I know your name; I am a god." Kira answered, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "I've also been monitoring all of your moves up to this point, not to mention your friends." The amethyst-eyed man paused, but after a long moment, he continued speaking. "Well, I'm not too sure if they'll be your friends after finding out what you've been doing here, and I imagine that when Princess Celestia discovers the existence of this place, she will do something about it." He concluded, shooting her a mocking smile.

Rainbow Dash couldn't stand this creature anymore, she shot herself towards Kira with great speed, her front hooves out ahead of herself, ready for impact. The amethyst-eyed man wasn't prepared for the blow as her hooves hit him dead center in the chest, the collision sending him slamming into the far wall.

"Wrong move!" Kira growled, igniting the beam blade concealed within his left wrist with a flash of light and slashing at the neck of the azure pegasus, the pure white energy blade passing within mere inches of Rainbow Dash's throat, singeing the fur and flesh, but not penetrating the skin.

"AHAHAHA! THE RESURRECTION OF THE SUPER SOLDIER!" The voice of Hallelujah Haptism laughed manically, even as the GN-011 Harute Gundam, which was currently flanked by the ZGMF-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, and the ZGMF-X23S Savior Gundam, performed multiple strafing runs on the factory, and after a few seconds, his calmer personality, Allelujah Haptism took over. "We'll fight! The future depends on our actions here!"

Kira couldn't help but grin as any and all electronic communication devices all over the wildly fractured planet began to broadcast Celestial Being's now standard, ablit slightly modified, statement to the world. The speech itself had been modified due to the fact that Kira's voice was now the one making the actual speech and that it was no longer meant for just humans, but all sentient creatures.

"I would like to address this statement to every single sentient creature born and raised on Earth." Kira's voice began. "We call ourselves Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapons known as 'Gundams'. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate all acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain, instead we have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all; to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment, I make the following declaration to all sentient beings: Territory, religion, energy; no matter the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our armed interventions. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being." Kira's voice paused for a short moment before finally finishing the speech. "We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world." With that, the declaration ended, leaving countless numbers of sentient creatures all over the world, both human and non-human, thoroughly confused.

"You can't possbily hope to beat me in combat, regardless of what form it may take." The amethyst-eyed man grinned.

"Worthless human!" Rainbow Dash roared, charging forward with her head lowered, and to Kira's slight shock, as the azure pony bolted towards him, a 6-inch long, razor-sharp horn sprouted from her forehead.

"You do not want me to fight you at my full potential." The amethyst-eyed man sighed, as he casually moved the white, red and black shield across his body so that it protected his torso.

Rainbow Dash had been so consumed by her rage that she failed to notice the large shield which was now blocking her primary avenue of attack, or rather, she failed to notice it until she slammed head-first into the MCPS-armored shield.

"Up to this moment, I have only been acting in the interest of my own self-defense." Kira scowled slightly as he reached out and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the neck, being careful not to injure her while still maintaining a firm grip, his amethyst eyes boring deeply into her own ruby ones. "And trust me when I tell you that you do not want me to go on the offensive."

"Go fuck yourself, human." Rainbow Dash spat back, only to receive a painful backhand to the cheek in response.

"You will not speak to me like that!" Kira snarled, his holographic eyes flashing with a blood red light. "Do you understand me?" As he held the azure creature by the neck, the amethyst-eyed man saw into her mind, seeing that she had been effectively blackmailed into taking the head position at this horrible place, and that, after years of seeing friends and, in some cases, even family members, slaughtered in the most brutal ways imaginable, her mind had finally snapped.

"And who are you to stop me, human?!" Rainbow Dash challenged, only to fall into unconsciousness less than half a second later as Kira's rage finally boiled over and he effortlessly crushed her windpipe.


	26. Falling Skies

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Wonderbolts...Yeeahhh..." Rainbow Dash whispered quietly, sound asleep on her makeshift cloud bed in the sky. She was sprawled out on her back, a small dab of drool hanging off the corner of her smiling mouth as she dreamed of finally becoming a Wonderbolt and performing the most spectacular stunts at an airshow. As she slept, the quiet night air around her produced a cool, soothing breeze that ever so softly brushed against her mane and coat, relaxing the pegasus while already in a deep sleep. Her legs kicked slightly and her wings flinched and fluttered, seeming to try to mimic the events in her dream. Dash was in her ultimate happy place, and nothing but the morning sun would wake her from this pleasant slumber.

Well, the only exception to this was apparently the fact that the cloud itself was nothing more than an advanced hologram, which unexpectedly vanished as the Inner Sanctum's holodeck suddenly deactivated, causing the cloud to abruptly fade. Dash awoke after less than one second of freefall, most annoyed that her deep sleep, and most importantly of all, her wonderful dream, had been interrupted. She quickly began to flap her wings, hovering in place as she looked around, catching the dark figure speeding away from her.

"Why that little...!" Dash said to herself, assuming it was somepony that purposely woke her up for no other reason than to mess with her. Without much thought, Dash quickly flared out her wings and gave chase to the already distant black figure.

Before long, Dash had already begun catching up to the figure, but it only possessed one pair of legs, and although it did possess a pair of wings similar to her own, she noticed that the creature lacked a tail of any form.

Rainbow Dash suddenly noticed that the creature had stopped, and not wanting to be seen, she quickly darted behind what appeared to be a nearby support pillar, but even as she hid from the strange creature which had awoken her only moments ago, she felt her body begin to change. She could feel her back straightening, her posture quickly altering so that she was now able to stand on two legs, then all four of her legs became longer, her front hooves morphing into hands, while her hind hooves became feet, even as her snout shortened, almost vanishing completely into her head, leaving only her nose poking slightly out from her face.

_'What the heck was that?'_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself, even as she looked down at her new body. Her arms and legs were long and slender, terminating not in hooves, but in hands and feet, respectively. She still possessed her wings, and although they were now mostly white in color with light blue tips, they were also much larger, spanning a full ten feet, while her chest now sported a pair of large DD-cup breasts. _'I would have expected something like that, whatever it was, to be incredibly painful.'_ She thought to herself after examining her new body for a moment.

"That transformation was completely painless thanks to me." A voice answered, even as the bipedal creature which had awakened Rainbow Dash moved towards her. She could only stare in shock through her rose-colored eyes, it was the very same human which she had seen in her dream, the one whom had broken into the Rainbow Factory and utterly decimated the facility. "Before you ask, that was not a dream." The amethyst-eyed man smirked, referring to the assault on the Rainbow Factory. "I did in fact carry out an armed intervention on your precious Rainbow Factory. And the facility is now under Celestial Being's complete control."

"W-why?" Rainbow Dash asked, unable to say anything else.

"I have dedicated myself to the eradication of all conflict." Kira answered. "Your Rainbow Factory, as you call it, does nothing more than promote conflict, thus we decided to eradicate it."

"You what?!" Rainbow Dash shrieked as she charged towards the brown-haired human, finding that, much to her surprise, that she already had full control of her new body.

"I didn't do it on my own." Kira clarified, even as he casually side-stepped the charge, barely touching Rainbow Dash's left arm, instantly freezing her body in place. "And as I said, it was a facility that promoted conflict, and as such, it needed to be eliminated."

"W-what are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"From this moment on, Rainbow Dash, I am the one you will refer to as master." Kira smirked, even as he once more allowed the former pony her freedom of movement.

"What makes you think I'll serve you, human?" Rainbow Dash snarled, even as her thoughts turned to escape opportunities.

"Because if you don't, I'll destroy all of Equestria and then keep you as my personal plaything." The amethyst-eyed man sadistically grinned.

Rainbow Dash hesitated for a few short seconds, but then her wings sprang to life and she flew out of the room. Kira could only let out a sigh of slight annoyance as he utilized his more divine abilities to instantly don his Celestial Being uniform, before then following after the fleeing humanized pony.

The rarely-used access corridor leading out of the Inner Sanctum and onto the Excalibur's primary decks was cramped, with dozen upon dozens of obstacles jutting out at random intervals. Straight behind Rainbow Dash, maybe 800 meters or so now, her kidnapper was cruising along himself, although his expression was one devoid of any emotion. Both of the creatures were completely straight, arms forward, their wings beating at an impossible speed, one trying to escape, the other to capture. Rainbow Dash looked forward again, focusing on what lie ahead of her.

_'Escape is all that matters right now.'_ She thought. _'There's no changing what's behind me. Ignore it and focus on escaping.'_

A flood of instinct suddenly overtook Rainbow Dash, and despite the terror she felt in her body, the sorrow that had surrounded her, and the evil behind her, her worries melted away and the thought of flying encased her very being. Down under wires and pipes she ducked, up and around the dozens of instances of Lexi's holograms whose complaints and shouts were ignored, only to be repeated momentarily as the raging human behind her also swerved around them.

With her body doing the flying, Rainbow Dash's thoughts once again turned to escape opportunities. She whipped around sharp corners at impossible speeds, zipping up and down countless sets of stairs, trying to shake the human that was pursuing her, but to no avail. She contemplated every nook and cranny that she passed, briefly considering hiding somewhere, however, she quickly struck that idea down as she realized that her pursuer was sure to know about every possible hiding place.

"Attention all hands!" Kira's voice suddenly boomed from the ship-wide announcement system. "We have an intruder onboard! Last seen on deck four-two-one-zero!"

"Wonderful." Shinn Asuka muttered as he quickly untangled himself from his bedsheets and donned his uniform, with his wife, Lunamaria Hawke, quickly following suit.

"Could be worse." Luna smirked slightly, even as they both freed their respective sidearm from the holsters on their uniforms.

As Shinn and Luna began to move towards the elevator, the announcement continued. "The intruder is believed to armed and dangerous, despite this, however, the use of lethal force will not be tolerated."

As soon as the announcement had ended, Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt, before then turning back to face her pursuer, an angry scowl now plastered on her face. "Do you always lie to everyone in this private armed organization of yours?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kira asked with a grin, even as a beam rifle appeared in the rose-eyed woman's right hand. "You are armed, you have a stolen beam rifle in your hand as we speak."

"Well, let's see what this beam rifle, as you call it, can do." She replied, raising the weapon and unleashing a single neon green energy blast from the barrel. Much to her dismay, however, the amethyst-eyed man calmly raised his right arm as a transparent blue energy field suddenly sprang to life from within his forearm, effortlessly blocking the blast.

Rainbow Dash gasped in surprise an instant later as she now found herself staring into a pair of brightly glowing amethyst eyes, she also noticed that the human's body seemed to have been replaced by the strange humanoid machine which she had seen in the Rainbow Factory less than 24 hours earlier, the one with white, black and red armor. Instantly, she dropped her weapon, fear quickly overwhelming both her mind and body. She had watched as this thing had completely decimated more than two dozen elite guards in less than two seconds, and, even though she could currently be classified as being insane, she did not want to fight this strange humanoid monster.

Far above the Earth, concealed even from the powerful sensor systems of Celestial Being's warship Excalibur, an obsidian meteorite raced. It was followed by hundreds of others, the rocks ranging from the size of boulders to mere pebbles. In a matter of minutes the celestial bodies would enter the atmosphere of the small blue planet and burn up in a dazzling cosmic display. Some of the larger rocks would make it to the surface, where they would likely be either ignored or gathered by the superstitious for good luck. Such a storm of falling rock was not an uncommon event, in fact, some of the more academically-minded creatures on the surface had even gone so far as to predict these cycles of stellar rain, while others would go out to gather the fragments and study then. This storm, however, would be very different.

Amidst the hail of rocky shards, a brilliant flash erupted. Had it occurred in atmosphere, the flash would have been accompanied by an ear-splitting bang as the powerful explosion displaced the air in order to make room for its cargo. As it was, however, the shockwave merely sent several smaller meteoroids silently spinning out into the blackness. As the blindingly bright flare slowly faded, it resolved itself into a midnight blue pegasus, with its only distinguishing characteristic being that its wings were webbed and bat-like, unlike the feathered wings of most other pegasi. At that very moment, the first of the meteoroids began to enter the atmosphere.

A chorus of oohs and aahs arose from the assembled population of Ponyville in the land of Equestria. The first brilliant shooting star had just streaked across the sky, lighting up the night with a bright flare of purple-white light. Soon another followed, then another, and before long, the entire sky was traced with the radiant trails of the countless meteors.

However, the best was yet to come, Twilight Sparkle knew. Checking her telescope, she could already see the tell-tale blockages of starlight as the rest of the meteor shower raced towards the planet. Maybe if she was lucky, a large one might land near Ponyville and she would get a chance to examine it up close.

Princess Celestia had always been an apt mentor, and although Twilight knew more about the cosmos than most other ponies, her knowledge of what lay beyond the Sun and Moon was quite limited. Her teacher had always been very tight-lipped about this, and no matter how hard she tried, Twilight had never been able to wrest any answers out of her, but a chance to study a meteor first-hand might help to quench her curiosity.

The midnight blue pegasus jolted as it encountered the edges of the Earth's atmosphere, even as the meteor immediately ahead of it began to tumble and burn. The turbulence emitted in the wake of the huge rock sent several of the smaller ones onto steeper entry paths, most of them burning up in seconds as the friction on their surfaces increased tenfold. However, the pegasus tailed the most massive flaming boulder, as the interference in the atmosphere caused by the rock's wake would give it several more minutes during which it could maneuver in relative safety.

With tears streaming from its barely open eyes due to the heat and wind of atmospheric entry, the pegasus desperately tried to make out something it recognized from the blur of the ground far below. Yet no familiar structures appeared, even where there should have been hundreds.

Distracted by its task, the pegasus failed to notice when the meteorite it had been following shattered into a half-dozen pieces. Several of these shards instantly liquefying from the heat and flying backwards, spattering its wings with molten rock.

With a still steady stream of tears flowing from its eyes, the pegasus struggled to maintain control of its rapid descent. The molten spray from the meteor's split had seared dozens of holes through its webbed wings, and already, that was showing as the creature tried desperately to maintain control of its flight path while it tailed behind the much-reduced hunk of rock. It had given up hope of seeing something it recognized on the ground below, although the sparsely separated, yet densely clustered areas of light seen through its half-blind eyes told the creature that it had at least reached an inhabited world.

The meteor, however, was speeding up. Smashing through the sound barrier, a sonic boom erupted and echoed through the night. Half-molten and screaming along at incredible a truly speed, it lost another cluster of shards. One of these tumbled off and buried itself in the pegasi's right wing joint with a sickening crunch, one which was unheard over the screaming of the wind. The wing flapped once more, before finally folding inward as the pegasus dropped out of the meteor's wake. Without the protection the rock had provided it, the high-altitude winds buffeted and battered the creature until its second wing finally gave in under the strain.

Control now totally lost, the pegasus fell like a stone. Wings folded in and hooves held close to its body, it dropped like a black arrow towards the Everfree Forest, which was located just to the east of Ponyville. The creature finally reached terminal velocity mere instants before smashing through more than a dozen trees and throwing up a massive plume of dirt and debris. The impact creating an incredibly powerful shockwave that raced out in all directions.

Through her binoculars, Twilight saw the first chunk of rock smash against the mountain where she and her friends had evicted a dragon only a week earlier. It would be a hard climb to retrieve whatever had survived that impact, but her thoughts were interrupted as she reoriented her view on the second fragment. It was going much faster after having fallen away from the other rock, and appeared that it would end up landing deep in the forest.

Seconds later, the rock smashed into the lush forest. An instant after the initial impact, a gargantuan shockwave blasted out of the fragment and obscured her view. Twilight saw as trees were sent flying like twigs in a hurricane. The roaring sound reached Ponyville just in time for its residents to see what was coming. A tidal wave of wind screamed toward them like a scene out of some mythical apocalypse.

The wave smashed into them with terrible force. Twilight was thrown to the ground, and she saw several foals and pegasi who were thrown into the air by the sheer force of the shockwave, while anything loose was blown away. Even as the blast wave passed by, she heard shattering glass from Ponyville over the screaming winds. The mountain which the first meteor had crashed into was then shaken by the roar of nearly a dozen avalanches, and finally, following the shockwave was a choking cloud of gray dust that obscured everything within a curtain of ash and blotted out the moon.

Stumbling to her feet, Twilight carefully looked around. She could make out a few other dull silhouettes from within the suffocating darkness. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, her voice echoing through the shadows before a number of groans answered her question.

The landing had been very poor, and as a consequence the pegasus had not only severely injured itself, but likely revealed its presence to every creature within a hundred kilometers. Had emotion not been all but bred out of it through millennia of controlled genetics, and further suppressed by decades of conditioning, the pegasus might have been angry or disappointed. However, it was not, as such traits were not useful in a creature which was bred to be an assassin. Regret, mercy, and rage would not hinder it, for it was merely a tool.

However, it was not unthinking. And its mind was currently a flurry of thoughts. It had been sent here with no information about where it was going, and only the most cursory details as to who it was eliminating. Unlike previous orders, there had been no mention of its recovery after its mission was complete, but this did not trouble it. However, this lack of information did make the assigned task a great deal more difficult.

Quickly pulling itself from the rubble that had nearly entombed it after the catastrophic descent, which had ended several dozen feet underground, the pegasus carefully examined its surroundings. The tunnel it had carved from the surface was still clear, as the weight of dirt and stone around it had not yet begun to destabilize the cavern. The dust cloud from the impact had mostly cleared, and the pale light of the moon illuminated the tunnel.

The creature needed to return to the surface as quickly as possible, for its masters had promised it tools with which to complete the assigned mission, and when compared to the other details of the mission, the details concerning what the tools were and where they would be found had been surprisingly precise. Among those tools would be a variety of implements with which it could repair the damage to its wings, restoring full mobility and giving it a far better capacity for reconnaissance of the surrounding land. The creature's masters had also included a variety of weapons in the package, not that these were necessary in any case, but like everything else they made the task far less difficult.

Emerging after a mere five minutes of climbing into the cold night, the pegasus took a few moments to orient itself in relation to the only landmark which it had been informed of; the great mountain where the meteorite had crashed, and after taking a few short seconds to assimilate this information, the creature finally trotted off through the wasteland that had once been the dark heart of the Everfree Forest.

Meanwhile, far away from Equestria, on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, the Robinson Observatory in Orlando, Florida had somehow managed to monitor the massive space rock as it plunged through the Earth's atmosphere, before finally losing track of the object just before it slammed into the surface.


	27. Elements of Harmony

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" The one of the radar operators within the control tower at the Washington-Dulles International Airport asked aloud, referring to the blip which had just shown up on his scope. No one answered, however, as a pair of blood red energy beams slammed into the top of the control tower, the twin hyphens of crimson light instantly expanding into a massive fireball which quickly expended into a massive fireball before then proceeding to vaporize anything with 10 miles. Above the destruction, floated a midnight blue pegasus, its eyes glowing white with blood red pupils.

"Kira." The voice of Lexi Yamato unexpectedly broke the relative silence within the Alternate Sanctum. "It seems that the nations of Earth are all preparing to fire their various weapons of mass destruction at each other."

"Fuck everyone and everything on that miserable little planet." Kira Yamato growled in annoyance from where he lay on the bed, effectively pinned underneath Yumi's body, his words earning him a heated glare from his beautiful wife. "Humanity can completely exterminate itself for all I care." The amethyst-eyed man paused for a few short seconds, but then a seductive smile crossed his face as he gently snaked his arms around his lover's waist and pulled her naked body down on top of his own. "After they finish destroying each other, we'll simply repopulate the entire planet by ourselves."

_'W-what?!'_ The telepathic voice of the newest addition to the harem, Rainbow Dash, shouted. _'I refuse to simply stand by and watch as all of my friends are all killed!'_

_'You will do as you are told!'_ Kira shot back, even as he forcibly separated Dash's body and mind from Yumi's own.

"Kira, please." Dash whimpered as she stood at the foot of the bed, her body completely naked, her rose-colored eyes shimmering with as yet unshed tears, while her feathery wings hung limply from her back, while her rainbow-colored hair fell to her waist. "I don't want my friends to die."

After a few tense seconds, Kira allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips as he silently nodded. "Fine." The amethyst-eyed man replied, even as he utilized his more divine abilities to transform Dash's human body back into the form of an azure-colored pegasus, the very same body which she had possessed before meeting the amethyst-eyed man. "Go back to Equestria and save as many of your friends as you can." He calmly continued, even as he bestowed Rainbow Dash with the same abilities that he and the others in the harem possessed, before then altering the so-called cutie mark located on her flanks, the white cloud and rainbow-colored lightning bolt both being outlined with a light green, while the distinctive Celestial Being emblem, which consisted of an azimuthally equidistant projection of a world map enclosed in olive branches and overlaid with a golden figure resembling an angel, appeared beneath the cloud and lightning bolt.

"Thank you, Kira." Rainbow Dash smiled, even as her body vanished within a blindingly bright flash of white light.

A thick fog had fallen all around Ponyville. She quickly realized that she would have to get close to a building if she wanted to see one, much less to look inside. After taking a few seconds to orient herself, she started to shiver as she noticed that the temperature had fallen a significant amount.

"What's going on? I've never seen this kind of weather in Ponyville before." Rainbow Dash said aloud, confusion evident in her voice. She quickly ran off in the direction of her friend's houses, and in less than five seconds, she was in a full gallop. Less than a minute later, she noticed that the ground itself seemed to vanish into the soupy fog, and in less time than it took to blink, she realized that she had to come to a full stop. She skidded along the ground, barely stopping at the edge of a cliff, a few loose pebbles getting kicked up and tumbling into the pit which now split the ground before her.

Directly in front of Rainbow Dash, there was now a gigantic chasm that had never been in Ponyville before. It cut right down the central road; in fact it cut off the only known way out of Ponyville if one didn't possess the ability of flight.

"What's going on here?" She rhetorically asked herself as she stared into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. After a long moment, she backed away from the huge pit when something cold and wet landed on the end of her nose.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said, trying to see the end of her nose. She shook her head a little, then looked up into the sky. Small specks of snow began to appear as they slowly fell to the ground.

"Snow? Bu-but its summer." The azure mare said in shock, even as she stared at the white spectacle which was now falling all around her. She could see her breath, but she hadn't realized that it was actually cold enough for snow to begin falling. The pegasi controlled the weather, so they had to be up there right now, and they were certain to know what was going on. With those thoughts racing through her mind, Rainbow Dash quickly extended her angelic wings, which now spanned for 10 feet and were primarily white with azure edges, and took to the air.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash scowled angrily as she stood in defiance of the midnight blue pegasus which had single-handedly laid waste to every nation on the formerly living planet known as Earth. Flanking the azure mare, were two of her closest friends, Fluttershy, a pegasus with a golden coat and pink mane and tail, and Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn with a deep violet coat and a violet mane which was accented with a single pink streak and another light violet streak.

"In your primitive language, my name would effectively translate to Bloodmare." The dark blue pegasus responded. "I am here for one reason, and one reason only; to kill the human known as Kira Jesus Yamato." The midnight blue mare ruffled its feathers slightly before then calmly asking. "Would you by chance know this individual?"

Rainbow Dash barely managed to hold back a smile as she replied. "I do know the human you speak of." The rose-eyed pony grinned. "Although, you don't have a chance in hell of beating him in combat."

Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle could only stare in stunned silence at Rainbow Dash, as they had never heard their friend use such vulgar language before, but just before Twilight opened her mouth to speak, the world around them went white.

"Now commencing orbital bombardment of target." A single voice, which Rainbow Dash instantly recognized as that of Lexi Yamato, spoke as the white light slowly faded to reveal that the three mares were now in a very large, very well-lit, and very well-furnished room. Before either Twilight or Fluttershy could say so much as a single word, however, they watched in terrified silence as Rainbow Dash's body was suddenly surrounded by a blindingly bright, pure white light. As the light finally died away ten seconds later, the two ponies could only stare in a mix of confusion and slight horror at their friend, whom now appeared to be human.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" Twilight demanded, after finally recovering from her shock, nearly 20 full seconds after Rainbow Dash had assumed her recently acquired human form.

"Just trust me." Rainbow Dash calmly answered, even as she gently set her left hand on Twilight's head and her right hand on Fluttershy's head.

An instant later, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy both felt their bodies begin to slowly yet steadily change. They could feel their backs straightening, their posture quickly altering so that they would be able to stand on two legs, instead of having to use four. Then all four legs became longer, their front hooves morphing into hands, while their hind hooves became feet, even as their snout shortened, almost vanishing completely into their head, leaving only their nose to poke out slightly from their face.

_'What was that?'_ Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy thought to themselves, even as they looked down at their new bodies. Their arms and legs were long and slender, terminating not in hooves, but in hands and feet, respectively.

Fluttershy still possessed her wings, and although they were now mostly white in color with golden tips, they were also much larger, spanning a full ten feet.

Twilight Sparkle had retained the spiral-shaped horn on her forehead, but she had also gained a pair of angelic wings, although her wingtips were violet in place of Fluttershy's gold ones.

The chests of the two former ponies now sported a pair of large DD-cup breasts, the same size as Rainbow Dash's own. _'I would have expected something like that, whatever it was, to be incredibly painful.'_ Twilight thought to herself after she and Fluttershy examined their new bodies for a moment.

"That transformation was completely painless thanks to me." Rainbow Dash smiled.

An instant later, a blindingly bright flash of white light filled the vision of everyone in the group, and when the light faded, they found themselves in an extremely large, incredibly well lit, and comfortably warm room.

Fluttershy and Twilight immediately began to look around, and after only a few seconds, they realized that the room they were now in was impossibly large, despite being so brightly illuminated.

"Kira." The voice of Lexi Yamato once again called out. "It seems that some forms of life, including but not limited to humanity, have been driven into extinction."

"Could you please provide us with a list of the extinct species?" Kira asked, even as Fluttershy and Twilight began to look around for the source of the voice.

"Of course." Lexi answered, and an instant later, a holographic sheet of paper appeared in front of Kira's amethyst eyes.

"Wow." Kira whistled as he quickly looked over the list of now extinct species. "Some of these are species which we've never had to bring back before."

"What?!" A new voice, one which Kira and Rainbow Dash instantly recognized as that of Asuka Langley Soryu, yelled. "Even we can't seriously be expected to restore over two dozen extinct species!"

"We don't have a choice!" Another voice, that of Misato Katsuagi, yelled back, even as Kira's numerous lovers quickly strode towards him. "With our divine powers comes divine responsibility."

"I don't see why we can't just use those powers to instantly restore everything." Asuka huffed in annoyance.

"Where's the fun in that?" Another voice, that of Meyrin Hawke, quickly responded, a slightly sadistic smile crossing her face as she glanced at her lover; Fllay Allster, out of the corner of her eye.

"If it keeps Misato from putting a pair of leeches on my breasts, I don't really care how boring it is." The cerulean-eyed beauty growled.

"You know you love every second of it, Asuka." The purple-haired woman giggled in response to her lover's outburst.

"Ok, that's enough." Kira sighed, causing Asuka to close her mouth before she could respond to Misato. "We have to restore the following species; humans, of course, and white tigers." The amethyst-eyed man paused for a long moment, allowing his numerous lovers some time to fully comprehend what he had just told them, but finally he continued speaking. "That isn't taking into account the fact that we also have to restore every single sub-species of eels, leeches and octopi."

"Have you had Lexi calculate the estimated time required for the complete restoration of all the species listed?" The voice of Amy Mizuno spoke up.

"No, I don't really see the need." Kira answered. "As most of you are already completely aware, one billion years here, in the Alternate Sanctum, is equal to only one minute on the Excalibur."

Just as Kira had finished speaking, his vision was flooded with a blindingly bright light, the telltale sign that his numerous lovers had merged to form Yumi. The amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but smile as the light slowly faded away to reveal his beautiful lover, now with all three of the newcomers mixed into her body and mind.

"That's much better." Yumi sighed in contentment as she extended her wings and tail, and Kira couldn't help but blush slightly as he looked over his lover's new body. Even though she was fully dressed, Yumi was a perfect vision of beauty.

Unknown to Kira, Yumi currently wore multiple layers of clothing. The first layer of clothing that she wore, which was plainly visible, was an exact duplicate of Hope's casual dress. The strapless red dress that hugged her curves before flowing out into a wide red silk and white lace mix, cascading down to the floor, with a simple white floral pattern embroidered over her waist and up to her right breast. The second layer of clothing that Yumi wore was a perfect duplicate of Sango's silk kimono, complete with its pink top and floor-length green dress.

The third layer of clothing which Yumi wore was much, much more provocative than the first two. This third layer of clothing consisted of a silk version of Misato's Nerv formal dress. The outfit itself was crafted of black silk, in addition, the uniform had a removable floor-length dress, which Yumi was currently wearing, and completely lacked breast cups, allowing the bust of the one that wore it to be seen by all. The fourth layer of clothing was even more provocative than the layer above it, as it consisted of no more than a black and pink, single-piece, skin-tight swimsuit, one which, like the dress above it, completely lacked breast cups. The fifth and final layer of clothing which Yumi wore consisted of a black milking bra made of the finest silk and a matching pair of panties which had a built-in metal vibrator that was lined with dozens of small holes, a vibrator which could either be attached to a vacuum cleaner hose, or could house a small black hole, both of which would greatly increase the pleasure given to the wearer. In addition, the dildo could also be electrified by attaching wires to a pair of small clips which stuck out from each side of the panties.

Yumi smirked slightly as she walked up to her handsome husband and gently wrapped her arms and tail around his waist, while simultaneously embracing the rest of his body with her soft, pure white wings. Even as Yumi gently snaked her arms, tail and wings around her lover's body, she also extended her soft tresses, which now possessed slightly more prominent violet and pink highlights, as well as hints of a rainbow pattern, to a total length of 500 octodecillion cubic light-years.

After simply holding each other for a long moment, Kira and Yumi finally broke their embrace, and before the beautiful woman could say anything, her handsome lover gently took her hand into his own and led her over to the huge salon. Without any prompting, Yumi quickly sat in the closest chair, even as her amethyst-eyed lover silently raised his left arm, just as a clear hose, about one inch in diameter descended from the ceiling and into his open hand, and Yumi couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly as her lover then turned his back to her for a moment.

When her handsome lover once again turned to face her, Yumi raised an eyebrow as she saw the attachment which Kira had affixed to the end of the vacuum hose. The actual attachment resembled a slicker brush, with 364 bristles, each of the bristles having a diameter of 0.011 inches. The beautiful woman almost instantly realized that the bristles would not only capture any loose hair, but that the suction was split so as to prevent the tool from sticking to her, yet capture any flyaway hair and dead skin. She also noticed that the bristles were positioned in two rows and angled at 35 degrees, so that when pressure was applied, the bristles would flex into an upright position, penetrating the entire mass of her silken locks, which would then would allow the bristles to capture any loose hair. In addition, the spring-loaded trigger which was built into the handle would give the amethyst-eyed man complete control over the bristle length without him having to fiddle around with switches or buttons. All he would have to do is either push down or lift his thumb, extending or withdrawing the bristles as needed.

"Just sit back and relax, Yumi." Kira purred, walking behind his gorgeous wife and beginning the lovingly run the bristles of the brush through her silken mane. Yumi merely nodded in understanding, allowing a blissful sigh escape her lips as her lover began the task of tending to her hair, although she didn't fail to notice that there was no suction from the brush, which meant that Kira hadn't yet turned on the vacuum cleaner hidden within the ceiling, and that simple fact made her wonder if her handsome husband intended to use something infinitely more powerful.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked his lover, as a pair of vacuum hoses, both of which were exactly like the one that the amethyst-eyed man had attached the hairbrush to, descended from the ceiling and into the woman's waiting hands. Yumi remained completely silent as she hiked up her dress, being careful not to reveal the fact that she was actually wearing five separate outfits, as she slid the first hose into the specially designed dildo built into her panties. Without any hesitation, Yumi allowed her dress to fall back into place, even as she took the second hose and slid it down the front of her shirt, silently using her telekinetic abilities to attach the hose to the milking bra covering her breasts.

"Hey, Kira." Yumi quietly called out to her amethyst-eyed lover. "Since my hair is so long, why not just use that brush on my tail and then use something a little more practical for my hair?"

"What exactly did you have in mind, Yumi?" Kira asked, even as he looked at his incredibly beautiful wife through the mirror in front of them.

"She was thinking of having you use this, since it would make the task of tending to her hair much easier." Lexi's voice answered, before Yumi could do so herself. Kira and Yumi both turned to look at Lexi, and even though Yumi was slightly annoyed by the fact that the holographic woman had interrupted her, she was also somewhat grateful.

Lexi stood about five feet to Kira's left, she was dressed in her more casual outfit, an elegant dress crafted out of gold silk. The outfit's top was both sleeveless and backless, but it also greatly enhanced Lexi's already gorgeous figure, while actual the dress itself was floor-length, and flared out at the bottom.

Kira's eyes widened slightly when he saw that, in front of Lexi, sat what appeared to be an incredibly large upright vacuum cleaner, although it was in fact a lawn vacuum, which was usually used for quickly clearing huge areas of debris.

The lawn vacuum that currently sat in front of Lexi was quite large, being five feet and two inches in length, with a majority of that space actually being occupied by the large collection bag. When the handle was fully extended, which wasn't truly necessary, since the vacuum cleaner could be programmed to operate autonomously, the machine reached an overall height of three feet and six inches. In width, the vacuum measured two feet and three inches, with the nozzle being the widest part. Unlike other lawn vacuums, however, this one possessed a large, rotating hairbrush within the nozzle, this rotating brush could be raised and lowered at will by the operator, in addition the brush could also be turned off, allowing the hair to be drawn into the machine by pure suction.

As he looked over the huge vacuum, Kira couldn't help but notice the transparent, seven foot long, four inch diameter hose on the front of the machine, and even though he had no intentions of using it, the amethyst-eyed man also couldn't help but notice the shredding screen strapped on top of the collection bag, although, in order to be used, the screen would have to be installed where the collection bag and the exhaust hose connected.

The shredding screen was essentially little more than a sheet of metal with numerous holes punched in it. When the vacuum cleaner was switched on with the screen in place, razor-sharp blades would slice down, blocking the holes and effortlessly slicing through anything in their way, and with this occurring in excess of 8,000 times each second, it allowed the vacuum cleaner to become very effective at cutting hair.

"You don't have to use the collection bag." Lexi informed Kira as she wheeled the machine over to him. "You can remove the collection bin and replace it with a vacuum hose." She explained, even as another clear hose dropped down from the ceiling. Before Kira could say anything in response, however, Lexi's body was engulfed in a familiar white light as she merged herself with Yumi, once again leaving him alone with his amazingly beautiful wife.

After a long moment, the amethyst-eyed man finally walked over to the large vacuum cleaner and wheeled it up behind the salon chair that Yumi currently sat in, with the large nozzle positioned directly over the mass of silken tresses as they cascaded onto the floor, before then extending for further than the eye could see.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yumi demanded after a full minute had passed in silence. "Are you going to begin tending to me, or do I have to call up one of Lexi's auxiliary holograms to do it for you?"

An instant later, Yumi squeaked in surprise as thick metal restraints suddenly snapped shut around her ankles, neck, waist and wrists, even as she felt all of her powers being taken away, with the only exceptions being her immortality, regeneration, and the ability to lengthen and shorten her hair at will and to control it like a limb.

Kira smiled as he gently took Yumi's tail in his hand and began to lovingly run the brush through the thick hair which covered the soft appendage, the gentle caress of the bristles causing his lover's wings to quiver slightly. The amethyst-eyed man had considered turning on the vacuum cleaner and letting it begin to work on Yumi's silken tresses, but that was something which he wanted to do himself.

Yumi let another surprised squeak escape from her lips as she felt an incredibly powerful suction from the center of brush, and she instantly realized that her lover had activated one of the vacuum cleaners within the ceiling. The beautiful woman could also tell, just by the strength of the suction emanating from the brush, that her handsome husband intended to lengthen the hair which covered her tail.

"Yes, Yumi." Kira nodded, reading Yumi's mind as he looked into the mirror, and by extension, into his wife's beautiful eyes. "I'm not only going to brush your tail, as you requested, but I will also be lengthening the hair covering your tail."

"How long do you intend to make the hair covering my tail?" Yumi quietly asked, even as her wonderful lover continued to brush the appendage in question.

"I'm not completely sure yet." Kira calmly answered, before then taking a large handful of her silken mane into his free hand and holding it in front of her. "But I'm seriously thinking of having it match the length of these soft locks." The amethyst-eyed man paused as he let go of Yumi's supple strands, but then he smiled. "I can't begin to imagine how incredibly beautiful you'll be once the hair covering your tail is the same length as the rest of your silken tresses."

A deep blush tinted Yumi's cheeks as she tried to imagine herself with a hair-covered tail, one which had hair that extended for 500 octodecillion cubic light-years, just like the hair that grew from her head.

"I won't try to stop you from doing what you want, Kira." Yumi smiled, a soft gasp escaping from her lips as her lover turned on the pumps connected to the bra and panties which she wore. "Just remember, that I will expect you to help me care for my tail, just as I expect you to help me care for the rest of my hair."

Kira simply nodded in silent understanding as he continued to make long smooth strokes with the hairbrush, even as it continued to steadily draw in and lengthen the soft locks covering Yumi's tail. Kira tried to maintain eye contact with his wonderful lover through the mirror, but he couldn't resist the urge any longer. As he glanced down at the hair as it continued to be steadily sucked into the brush and the clear hose to which it was attached, Kira saw that the silken locks would now extend all the way to his lover's ankles, if not further.

Completely unknown to Kira, however, just before he had disabled Yumi's powers, she had decided to play a prank on him, by utilizing a combination of her teleportation and telekinetic abilities to install the shredding screen between the collection bag and the exhaust hose of the vacuum cleaner, effectively turning the powerful machine into an automated hair trimmer.

Taking a short break from brushing his lover's tail, the amethyst-eyed man walked over to the large vacuum cleaner, quickly removing the collection bag and replacing it with the clear hose which Lexi had dropped down from the ceiling earlier. Once the hose was securely connected, he quickly programmed the vacuum cleaner to go over every inch of Yumi's soft tresses, and with that done, he teleported the machine to the very ends of his lover's silken mane before then utilizing his telekinetic powers to turn the machine on, blissfully unaware of what Yumi had done only a few short moments earlier, as he continued to lovingly brush her tail.


	28. Disobedience and Punishment

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 1 centilltion = 1 with 303 zeros after it, or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Yumi slowly opened her eyes, allowing a quiet yawn to escape her lips as she felt a gentle tugging on her hair. A gentle tugging that she quickly realized was coming from the vacuum cleaner, which had finally, after more than five billion years, finished its task. She knew that her husband would probably be somewhat upset with her for cutting her hair so that it now only fell to her heels, but it wasn't like she had completely shaved her head, and even if she had, the hair covering her tail now matched the length which the hair on her head had previously been; 500 octodecillion cubic light-years.

Finally, after taking a moment to brace herself for her lover's possible reactions, she turned off the pumps connected to her bra and panties, climbed out of the salon chair, and walked over to where he currently sat, leaning down and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"That was somewhat unexpected." Kira blushed as Yumi finally broke the kiss, after a full thirty seconds.

_'You haven't seen anything yet.'_ Yumi thought to herself, having somehow forgotten that like her, Kira was telepathic, and that he could even read subconscious thoughts.

"Really, now?" The amethyst-eyed man asked, grinning. "Are you keeping something from me, Yumi?"

"N-no, of course not!" Yumi lied, even as her subconscious thoughts betrayed her. _'Except for the fact that I cut my hair so that it now only reaches down to my heels.'_

Kira's eyes instantly widened in shock and disbelief, and finally, after an entire minute had passed, the silence that had fallen on the room was shattered. "What the fucking hell were you thinking?!" He roared, instantly lunging to his feet and glaring into his lover's eyes, which were already shimmering with unshed tears.

"I-I thought that..." Yumi began, only to trail off as she began to quietly sob.

"No, you didn't think!" Kira snarled, grabbing Yumi's arm, quickly dragging her back over to the salon chair and then roughly shoving her back down into the seat, the thick metal restraints instantly snapping shut around her ankles, neck, waist and wrists. "If you had been thinking, you wouldn't have done something so stupid!"

"Kira, I'm sorry!" Yumi cried, even as her handsome lover reactivated the pumps which were still connected to the bra and panites which she still wore. This time, however, she could tell that it wasn't really the pumps that were milking her. In place of the pumps, a pair of microscopic black holes were now relentlessly siphoning milk from her breasts, even as a third gravitational singularity was spawned within the hollow dildo built into her panties, the limitless suction causing the rod to wldly vibrate as it sucked away her vaginal fluids.

"You should know by now that there are some things you do not do, Yumi!" Kira growled, pulling a black leather hood, one which had a removable blindfold and a removable ball gag, over her head, forcing the gag into her open mouth. "And you do not cut your hair without my approval!" He finished, before then walking away from his lover, only to return a moment later, now carrying a five foot long leather whip lined with one inch steel spikes in his left hand, and a diamond studded collar which was attached to a three foot long leash, in his left hand.

Yumi whimpered softly through the gag as she felt Kira fasten the collar around her neck, before he then utilized his powers to restore her silken tresses to their previous length of 500 octodecillion cubic light-years, so that now, the hair covering Yumi's tail, and the hair growing from her scalp were the same length.

After fastening the collar around Yumi's neck, Kira raised his hand towards the ceiling, just as a pair of half-inch thick electrical cables descended into his open hand, and without even the slightest bit of hesitation, the amethyst-eyed man moved both of Yumi's dresses out of the way, clipping one of the cables onto the metal tab sticking out of left side of her panties, before then clipping the other cable onto the tab sticking out of right side, then he let the dresses settle back into place.

"Yumi, can you hear me?" Kira quietly asked, earning him a weak nod from his ravished lover. "I'll give you this one chance to apologize to me." He explained. "If you do, I will stop your punishment right here and now." He paused for ten agonizingly long seconds, before finally continuing. "If you don't apologize for cutting your hair, however, your punishment will only continue to get worse."

_'I'm sorry!'_ Yumi's telepthic voice sobbed. _'Please, I promise that I'll never cut my hair again without asking you first!'_ An instant later, Yumi felt the intense suction within her vagina disappear, even as the equally powerful pull on her breasts also vanished, the sudden relief from the twin sensations causing her body to slump forward against the shackles as she panted in a mix of overwhelming pleasure, pain and exhaustion.

Kira sighed quietly as he walked over to Yumi, quickly removing the hood from her face, before then freeing her from the shackles that held her to the salon chair. Much to the amethyst-eyed man's surprise, however, Yumi didn't seem to be even the least bit upset with him. Instead, a loving smile crossed her lips as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist before then embracing him with her wings, and before he could say anything, a blindingly bright white light filled his vision.

When the light faded, Kira found himself looking down at Yumi as she lay beneath him on the bed. She was still fully dressed, with her wings spread beneath her body, her tail wagging slightly, and her silken tresses now restored to their former length.

"Kira, I'm so sorry." Yumi whimpered, still upset at herself for her earlier actions. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"It's alright." The amethyst-eyed man smiled, wrapping one arm around his lover's slender waist, while sliding the other underneath her dress and beginning to gently caress her inner thigh, causing her to gasp. "Just lay back and relax."

Yumi nodded slightly as she laid her head on the pillow, watching her handsome lover as he eyed her body, which was still clad in five different outfits. _'I can't wait until he strips me.'_ She thought. _'Sex usually seems to be much better for us after we have an arguement or a fight.'_

Kira couldn't help but smile as he focused his thoughts on Yumi, or more specifically, on her naked body, and a few seconds later, Yumi's clothes vanished from her body, only for the garments to reappear an instant later, now hanging on the back of the salon chair about twenty feet away, leaving her completely nude as she lay on the bed.

"That's much better." The amethyst-eyed man grinned, quickly stripping himself of his uniform, before then descending upon his beautiful wife and capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Yumi reacted to her lover's affection instantly, eagerly returning the kiss with just as much passion, while simultaniously wrapping her arms and tail around Kira's waist, before then covering both of their nude bodies with her wings. Even as they contiued to passionatly kiss, Kira utilized his abilities to instantly make Yumi's hair much longer than it had even been before, extending his wife's luxurious tresses to a total length of one centillion cubic light-years.

Yumi giggled slightly as she felt a familiar tingling in her scalp and throughout the entire length of her tail, the telltale sign that her handsome lover was using his powers to make her hair longer. She had no idea as to what length her lover would extend her silken mane to this time, but she didn't really care either. All she knew was that they loved each other and that nothing could possibly seperate them.


	29. The Holy Empire of Britannia

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 1 centillion = 1 with 303 zeros after it, or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

**Notice:** This chapter is currently unfinished and will be completed as soon as possible.

* * *

"Cécile Cabal." Lexi Yamato calmly spoke as she stood in the Excalibur's huge briefing room, standing in front of massive screen at the head of the table, although only Kira and his 38 lovers were currently present. On the screen was a picture of a girl with green, waist-length hair and amber-colored eyes. "Also known as C.C."

"And why should we even care about this person?" Kira asked, even as he reclined in his chair, his feet propped up on the table, much to Murrue's displeasure.

"We're going to capture her." Hope spoke up.

"Celestial Being is an organization dedicated to the eradication of all conflict." The amethyst-eyed man sighed. "Going around and randomly kidnapping people will only incite conflict."

"We all know you, Kira!" Asuka shouted, smacking her palms onto the table, only for Misato to calmly put a hand on the red-haired woman's shoulder in order to stop her from out of her chair. "You can't seriously expect us to believe that you aren't attracted to that girl."

"She's right." Mayu smiled. "Besides, you should be grateful." The violet-eyed beauty continued, glancing at her amethyst-eyed wife. "Hope found her for you, she wants you to be as happy as possible, even if it means kidnapping women whom you are attracted to."

"That's twisted." Kira scowled.

"Would you rather us release the videos of what you and Murrue do in the Inner Sanctum into the Excalibur's computer network?" Hope sadistically grinned.

"You wouldn't dare." The marigold-eyed woman scowled.

"Oh yes I would." Hope grinned, holding up a small flash drive in her right hand.

Murrue quickly read Hope's thoughts, and saw that the flash drive, did in fact, contain all of the footage of Kira and herself during their times alone in both the Inner Sanctum and the Alternate Sanctum.

"So, are we going to commence with this capture mission, or are you two love birds going to force me to copy each and every one of your perverted videos onto the ship's internal network?" Hope smirked.

"Fine." Murrue growled, even as she rose from her chair and stormed out the door. "You win, Hope."

Hope couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as she placed the small flash drive into her right breast pocket. Mayu scowled at her wife as they both stood up.

"What?" Hope asked.

"That was underhanded Hope." Mayu said as they both exited the briefing room.

"Maybe, but it worked." Hope said, only for Mayu to shrug in response.

A few hours later, Hope, Mayu, Lacus, Cagalli, Meyrin, Shinn and Luna where flying in formation over what had once been Tokyo, Japan. Each of the seven pilots in their respective mobile suits, with each of them being careful to keep their units under the invisible shroud of their Mirage Colloid stealth systems.

"So, remind me where we are and why we're here again." Shinn's voice called out over the team-wide encrypted communicatons channel, as he sat in the cockpit of his Eclipse Gundam.

"Damn it, Shinn." Mayu growled in annoyance as her face popped up on one of Shinn's sub-screens. "We are currently in what was once Japan, in the year 2017. According to Lexi's info on this timeline, most of the planet is under the control of a single nation called, and I quote; The Holy Empire of Britannia."

"Sounds like a national god-complex." Luna added from the cockpit of her Twilight Gundam, her comment causing the others to chuckle.

"Anyway...we're after this person." Mayu continued as the image of the green-haired woman that had been shown a few hours earlier in the briefing room, appeared on Shinn's other sub-screen. "Her name is Cécile Cabal. Code named C.C. by the Britannian military."

"Okay, but why are we out to get her, and why didn't Kira come with us?" Shinn asked, still not completely understanding what he was being told.

"According to our reports..." Cagalli's voice answered from within the cockpit of the Akatsuki Gundam. "She seems to possess an ability that has caused many conflicts in the past, and we are taking her into protective custody for the world's benefit as well as her own. And as for why Kira isn't here; he simply didn't want to be part of this 'Mundane snatch-and-grab operation', as he put it. Sometimes he can be so stubborn."

Unknown to everyone, Kira was actually conducting his own snatch-and-grab operation, in the land of Equestria, even as the seven Gundams continued their flight over the city before reaching the border between the new modern Tokyo settlement and the old dilapidated Shinjuku ghettos.

_'Jesus Christ...'_ Luna thought as she quickly performed a thorough sensor sweep of old Shinjuku. "Pardon my language, but this is just fucked up."

"What else is new?" Lacus quipped from within the Chimera Gundam's cockpit.

"No, seriously." Luna replied, anger slowly seeping into her words. "Look at that. I mean it's bad enough to have the country's name erased and replaced with a mere number, but to go so far as to make the Japanese nationals live in such poverty is just sick!"

"Calm down, sis." Meyrin responded from the cockpit of the Stargazer Gundam, which had been heavily modified for use in combat, before then being assigned to the younger of the two Hawke sisters.

"Hey, just how are we supposed to find one girl in a city with more than twenty-five million inhabitants?" Shinn asked, but before anyone could respond, an explosion was picked up by Cagalli's sensor systems.

"That's how." Lacus answered.

Within moments, the squad of mobile suits flew over an empty freeway. The pilots instantly noticed a lone semi-truck which was being pursued by a team of small mechs.

"Target sighted, she's in the trailer." Luna said after quickly scanning the truck and finding what they had been looking for.

An instant later, Mayu dropped the Destiny Impulse Gundam's Mirage Colloid stealth system. "I've got this." She said before shrinking her suit to match the size of the other mecha and streaking ahead of the other six Gundams.

"Mayu, wait..." Hope warned, but it was to late, as the young woman was already skimming the surface of the pavement, rapidly closing in from behind the pursuing squad.

Even as the Destiny Impulse Gundam sped towards the machines which were chasing the truck, another mech shot out of the back of the trailer; this one sporting a red paint scheme, while the others sported a mix of purple and black.

Using her head-mounted vulcan guns, Mayu shot out the feet of the darker-colored units, the rounds from her twin 20 millimeter CIWS tearing though their targets like tin foil and knocking them to the ground. Then in a stunning display of acrobatics, she planted her Gundam's hands into the pavement, tucked her machine's legs behind her back and gracefully back-flipped over top of the red unit.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Luna muttered in amazement, even as Mayu proceeded to ignite a beam saber and cut the trailer from the truck, before then flying back into the sky to join her comrades.

"Okay, we have her." Mayu said with a smile. "Now, let's go home." The sudden shriek of an alarm, however, put a halt to the moment of celebration.

Cagalli looked up at the sky just as a bright flash engulfed the entire area, and when it faded, she could see what appeared to be a huge transparent bubble in the sky, one that was quickly expanding towards the city below. "Oh shit!" She screamed. "TEMPORAL FRACTURE!"

"Everyone back to the ship!" Meyrin shouted, even as the Stargazer's thrusters flared and the machine quickly sped away, followed closely by the other six Gundams.

"Go! Go! Go!" Luna urged. "If we get caught in that temporal bubble in just our mobile suits, immortality won't matter!"

Unlike the Excalibur, which housed a massive temporal stability drive so that it would remain unaffected from the world around it, the mobile suits it carried did not, simply due to the fact that the technology needed cores that were too large to fit in a mobile suit.

As the squad of Gundams finally came into visual range of the massive warship, Hope looked at one of her small sub-screens and saw that the temporal bubble had made contact with the ground, causing the city below to vanish. _'Come on...'_ She thought.

"Ground crew!" Meyrin shouted over the communications line. "Prepare for emergency closure of the main hanger shutters! Temporal fracture wave incoming!"

After several tense minutes, all seven mobile suits made it into the hanger. The shutters finally closed mere seconds later, causing the massive ship to shudder slightly as the temporal displacement wave surged over the hull.


	30. Necessary Roughness

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"And now what? You kidnap us?" Twilight Sparkle demanded. "I can't imagine you would have any use for money." Twilight, along with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were once again in their pony forms.

Kira chuckled and patted Twilight Sparkle on the head. "You're right, I have no interest in money or gold or jewels." His eyes darkened. "My interests are a bit more...shall we say, _fleshy_?"

He ran one of his fingers down Fluttershy's face as he said this. A look of horror crossed her face and she tried to shake him off. "Leave her alone, Kira!" Rainbow Dash shouted, straining at her shackles.

Kira paused, looking over at Rainbow Dash. "Oh, you're quite right, Rainbow Dash, I haven't explained the rules." He said, smacking his forehead. "Every pony has to play, or the game is over." He said calmly. "Feel free to scream or shout or do whatever else you ponies do...I have missed the sounds of screaming." He trailed off, looking misty eyed.

Twilight Sparkle, seizing the moment, began silently casting a spell to free them from the shackles. Unfortunately, the magenta glow was enough to snap Kira's attention back to them. "Now, now, Twilight Sparkle." He said. "No escaping allowed, though I'm interested to see what your magic does when it's your turn..." He leered at her.

"You won't get away with this." She hissed. "When Princess Celestia hears..."

He held up his hand and laughed. "Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia _won't_ hear." He walked over to the unicorn and trailed his fingers down her back. "You don't know where you are, do you?"

"I'm in a dungeon, obviously." Twilight Sparkle snapped. "And get your hooves off of me!"

Kira frowned, but obliged and returned to his spot where all could see. "You, my dears, are in the Inner Sanctum, onboard my warship known as the Excalibur, which is in a stationary orbit above Canterlot Castle."

There was a series of gasps. Twilight Sparkle's mouth hung open. In stationary orbit above Canterlot Castle? But that meant no one could help them.

"Yes. My warship." Kira taunted. "Which means we can have our fun in peace."

"Fun?!" Rainbow Dash spat. "_Fun?!_ You think this is fun? You've got a really sick idea of fun!"

Kira just laughed. "Well, Rainbow Dash, I can see that you still need to get used to the idea. So, I'll let you decide who goes first." He said calmly, folding his arms.

Rainbow Dash blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Kira wandered over and sat beside her, draping an arm across her back. "As I said, every pony has to play." He reminded her, "But everypony has to wait their turn. Since you don't want to go first, I'll let you pick who does." With that, he leaned back against the wall and waited.

Rainbow Dash looked at all of her friends, horror-stricken. "You want me to decide which of my friends you can torture?!" She asked angrily.

Kira gasped. "Torture? Rainbow Dash, you wound me." He said with mock sadness. "Rest assured, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for it. I only want this to be the most fun night _ever_." He then took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "Hurry, Rainbow Dash. If you don't choose the first player, I shall."

Frantically, Rainbow Dash looked from one pony to the next. Fluttershy was trying to hide and failing. Twilight Sparkle, however, stood her ground, a determined expression on her face. "Rainbow Dash, I can go first." Twilight Sparkle said. "I can take whatever he can throw at me."

"No!" Rainbow Dash said miserably. "I can't do that to you!"

Twilight Sparkle waved at her. "I'll do it, Rainbow Dash." She encouraged. "I'm a strong pony. Maybe I can wear him down so he won't hurt you two."

Rainbow Dash just shook her head. "You guys are my friends!" She screamed. "I can't let him hurt you!"

"Tick tock, tick tock." Kira warned. "You have ten more seconds to decide."

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. Both of them were her dear friends and she didn't want to make a choice like this. "No." She said. "I can't make that choice."

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy both looked horrified. Kira just shrugged, even as Fluttershy bolted to the far corner of the room and curled into a ball. "Very well then. I shall choose." He got up and looked at both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. "Hmm..." He mused. "Both of you look like fun, but..." He paused and grinned as his gaze fell on his choice. "I have to try something else first."

With that, he jumped over to where Fluttershy was now curled up. He easily pulled her up to a standing position and held her face in his hands. "Such a sweet, tender face..." He cooed.

Rainbow Dash was up on her hind hooves in a second. "What?! No, not her!" She screamed at him. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Kira seemed oblivious to Rainbow Dash's shouts. He even ignored Twilight Sparkle as she joined in. He didn't even notice as Fluttershy screamed for him to let her go. He stood tall over her, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled at her. "Be a good little filly there, Fluttershy."

By the time Kira had finished with Fluttershy, she had been reduced to a quivering mess incapable of speaking coherently. He had returned briefly to Rainbow Dash, to make sure she didn't feel left out, as he had put it. When he finally finished with her, there remained only one pony left.

"Twilight Sparkle." He sighed, smiling lecherously at her while running a finger down her face. "I've saved the best for last."

She felt her stomach turn over as he spoke. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Kira gave her an odd look. "My dear Twilight." He replied, gently curling an arm around her. "You are that rare, elusive element. You are the only one who could break free of my spell without another pony's help. And, frankly, my dear..." He paused, lowering himself to sniff her mane. "You are beautiful."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in horror. She felt herself gag, but she managed to keep it down. "Then why do this to them?" She demanded. "Why not just take me?"

He chuckled, letting his hand run down her body. "I figured I may as well have some fun while I was here." He replied.

Twilight Sparkle tried to shake him off. "What happened to armed interventions and trying to eliminate all conflict?" She asked furiously. "That would have been simpler."

"Oh, don't worry, I sent plenty of my forces and more down to Earth." He replied. "It should keep Princess Celestia and every other sentient creature busy while we spend some time together."

His grip on her tightened. Angrily, she tried to bite his arm, but he was too far away for her to reach him. "Naughty, naughty, Twilight." He said in amusement. He gently nuzzled her face, followed by a loving lick to her ear. She let out a whinny of protest and swatted him with her hoof. Furious, he held his hand to his face and glared at her. "What was that for?" He snapped.

"You are a worthless, evil, nasty jerk!" Twilight Sparkle shouted at him. "You've just tortured and hurt my closest friends! You've brought complete chaos and unimaginable suffering to my home! You've insulted my Princess! How dare you speak to me like an equal? You think that after everything you've done, you have any right to me? Well, you don't. You're a worthless, low-life creature who has no right to anything. Now let me and my friends go!"

Kira stood still for a moment, staring at the furious unicorn before him. Then he glared back at her. "Oh, what, so you can go get the Elements of Harmony and go around turning other sentient beings into stone? I don't fucking think so!" He scoffed.

He hit her hard across the face. Twilight Sparkle's vision swam and she swayed on the spot. He crept behind her and ran a finger down her back. "I hope you enjoy this, Twilight Sparkle." He muttered.

Twilight slowly regained consciousness and beheld the macabre sight in front of her. She was confused and frightened, but most of all she was disappointed.

"Why...why has my friend become this?" The violet unicorn whimpered to herself as she lay on the cold concrete floor of the Inner Sanctum's dungeon. "Why did he do this to us, was it our fault?"

Twilight's thoughts were drowned out by what she could only assume was her rapidly draining vitality, but was in fact, nothing more than an illusion generated by Kira. "Is it my fault for keeping secrets from him, or did he not ever trust us? I can feel myself slipping, I don't understand...maybe if I had paid attention to the warning signs then maybe...Celestia, Spike...Mom...Dad...I'm sorry." With those thoughts, she finally passed out.


	31. Momentary Bliss

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centilltion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Kira Yamato groaned in pure bliss as Yumi's silken mane suddenly tightened around his manhood, the embrace bringing him to his long-awaited climax, his hot semen shooting into the huge mass of soft, brunette tresses which securely suspended his nude body nearly three feet above the floor.

_'For that you can wash our hair by hand, after we unmerge.'_ Yumi sighed. _'Just think about that, Kira.'_ She teased. _'Fourty incredibly beautiful women, each one with hair that extends for five centillion cubic light-years, and best of all, we are all yours.'_

_'You said once that you wanted me to prove my love to each of you individually.'_ Kira reminded his beautiful merged lover. _'So, why not let me go so that I can begin proving how much I love each and every one of you.'_ A few seconds later, the soft strands which had bound the amethyst-eyed man's body and held him above the floor, finally released his body, and he instantly teleported himself back to his wonderful lover.

As Kira appeared beside Yumi, a blinding light filled his vision as the 40 unbelievably beautiful women unmerged. Kira was slightly surprised as his vision cleared to reveal that his dozens of lovers were standing around him in a large circle, each of them with their wings and tail fully extended, the soft hair covering the tail of each of the amazing women extending for five centillion cubic light-years, the same length as the silken tresses which grew from their scalp.

Kira was about to speak when his numerous lovers quickly began to pair off, Fluttershy with Twilight Sparkle, Anzu Mazaki with Sabrina Akoi, Amy Mizuno with Lexi Yamato, Asuka Langley Soryu with Misato Katsuragi, Ayame Nakamura with Kikyo Yamaguchi, Cagalli Yula Athha with Lacus Clyne, Fllay Allster with Meyrin Hawke, Holo Fujiwara with Izayoi Hayagawa, Hope Yamato with Mayu Asuka, Ino Yamanaka with Sakura Asuka Yamato, Kagome Higurashi with Sango Hahnenfuss, Kagura Nakagawa with Kaguya Matsuda, Kallen Stadfeld with Cécile Cabal, Rainbow Dash with Yura Takeda, Lita Kino with Raye Hino, Minako Aino with Serena Tsukino, Relena Peacecraft with Suki Yamato, Roux Louka with Kinue Crossroad, Sumeragi Lee Noriega with Shiho Hahnenfuss, Tiffa Adill with Trista Meioh, and finally, Murrue Ramius moved to Kira Yamato.

"W-what exactly do you have planned for me, Murrue?" The amethyst-eyed man calmly asked, even as his marigold-eyed lover utilized her ability to control her hair in order to make the entire length of the hair covering her tail to wag, making it appear as though the tail itself extended for five centillion cubic light-years.

"Just be patient, dear." Murrue seductively purred as she led her handsome lover over to the large 50-person bed before gently yet firmly pushing him down onto the incredibly soft, pure white silk sheets before then restraining him to the bed with thick, silk scarves, while simultanously sapping him of his more divine powers, with the only exceptions being his mental telepathy, immortality and regeneration.

Kira silently nodded in understanding as his numerous lovers, or at least the couples, began to passionatly kiss each other, each of the beautiful women having already decided to willingly pander to their handsome husband's love for long hair, as well as any and all desires related to his most prominent fetish.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" The amethyst-eyed man whimpered, struggling against his bindings.

"Because it's so much fun." Murrue grinned, even as she followed the other beautiful women as they moved to stand about ten feet away from the foot of the bed, directly underneath the countless showerheads concealed within the ceiling. "Each of us have a lot of hair that needs washed." The marigold-eyed woman smiled before glancing at their restrained lover as he continued to uselessly struggle against the thick silk straps binding him to the bed, even as the showerheads began to spray a steady stream of comfortably warm water down on the group.

"Please stop teasing me." Kira begged as the couples began to lovingly run their hands through the silken strands of their respective lovers.

"So, Hope." Mayu sighed in obvious contentment as the two women began to lovingly run their hands through each others wonderfully soft tresses. "I hear that you have a fetish for long hair, just like Kira."

"Yes, I do have a long hair fetish." Hope answered, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson as she nodded in response to her wife's question.

"What would you do if I decided to use my hair to restrain that sexy body of yours so that I can breastfeed?" The violet-eyed beauty purred, even as she began to pile a large mass of her brunette tresses directly behind Hope, intending to fulfill one of her wife's unspoken desires; to be completely engulfed and immobilized by Mayu's incredibly soft strands and repeatedly brought to orgasm by nothing more than her lover's soft chocolate brown locks.

"I wouldn't resist." Hope blushed as the two women continued to gently comb their fingers through each other's soft strands. "But I might punish you afterwards."

Mayu merely smiled as she suddenly sent an avalanche of her silken locks tumbling down onto Hope, the unexpected cascade of hair causing the amethyst-eyed beauty to cry out in surprise as she began to thrash wildly against the mass of brunette strands, even as Mayu's wonderfully soft tresses yanked her arms behind her back, before then beginning to tightly wrap themselves around her arms and legs.

"M-Mayu." Hope cried out, only for a mass of her lover's hair to force its way into her mouth, effectively gagging her.

"That's much better." Mayu seductively grinned, before then snapping her fingers and causing one of the customized lawn vacuum cleaners to appear directly behind Hope's throughly restrained body. "I don't know how you could have possibly expected me to wash this beautiful hair of yours if you intended to throw me onto the bed and repeatedly impale me with that double-ended strap-on dildo that we both get so much pleasure from."

Even as Mayu continued to tease Hope, another of Kira's lovers, Murrue Ramius, was trying to figure out how to fulfill a desire which she had secretly fantasized about ever since Kira had first brought his twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha, into the group, or more specifically; the desire to have the twins feed from her breasts simultaneously.

In an instant, Cagalli had unmerged from Faith, before then moving to the bed and laying down beside Kira, finally, the marigold-eyed woman crawled onto the bed, her nude body govering above the twins for a long moment, before she finally lowered herself, allowing them to take her full breasts into their pen mouths.

Both of Murrue's breasts had quickly been swallowed up by the twins lying beneath her, and she could only moan in approval as she felt the gentle suction and tightness of their mouths, which was rapidly helping to fuel her arousal.

"Just so you know, Kira." Murrue said between gasps of pleasure. "We all expect you to at least brush and dry our hair, since you can't help us wash it."

_'I would be more than willing to thoroughly wash, vacuum dry and brush every single strand of your hair.'_ Kira's voice telepathically spoke to his entire harem. _'Although, I can't at the moment, since I am restrained to the bed.'_

_'Why don't we just free Kira from those restraints so that he can wash our wonderful hair for us?'_ Cagalli replied, even as she began to wrap her golden tresses, which were now completely soaked with warm water, around Kira's immobilized body, ocaassionally carressing his manhood with her silken locks.

"I have an even better idea." Murrue grinned as she freed the amethyst-eyed man from his bindings, before then getting off the bed and scooping him into her arms, takng the large mass of Cagalli's silken strands with him.

"Hey!" The golden-eyed woman exclaimed as she quickly climbed off the bed and followed Murrue underneath the spray of the countless showerheads.

"Now get to work, young man." Murrue ordered, setting her handsome husband down on his feet, causing Cagalli's beautiful blonde locks to cascade off his body and puddle around him on the floor.

Suddenly, without any warning, the single liquid which was flowing from the showerheads above stopped, only for the warm spray to resume less than three seconds later, although there were now multiple liquids streaming down on the large group, with all of the liquids being comfortably warm. The various liquids which were now issuing forth from the showerheads above consisted of water, strawberry-scented shampoo, hair softener, and self-foaming, banana-scented shampoo.

"What are you waiting for?" The marigold-eyed beauty asked, even as the silken tresses covering the floor began to soak in the various liquids while the banana-scented shampoo quickly turned into a thick lather, a lather which quickly reached the ankles of everyone gathered, wuth the foam showing no signs of slowing the rate at which it increased.

"Why do you girls always insist on teasing me like this?" Kira asked, even as a transparent hose with a large paddlebrush attached to the end, descended into his hand.

"We only tease you because we love you." Murrue happily purred as Kira began to lovingly run the brush through her hair, the soft bristles gliding effortlessly through her brunette mane, gently working the various liquids into her incredibly luxurious tresses.

Kira paused in his brushing of Murrue's hair for a moment, quickly walking over to the nearby vacuum cleaner and programmed the machine to go over every inch of Murrue's beautiful brunette locks, and with that done, he teleported the machine to the very ends of his lover's silken mane before then utilizing his telekentic powers to turn the machine on.

Completely unknown to Kira, however, just before he turned the vacuum on, Mayu had decided to play a prank on everyone, utilizing a combination of her teleportation and telekenetic abilities to install the shredding screen between the collection hose which extended from the ceiling, and the exhaust hose of the vacuum cleaner, effectively turning the powerful machine into an automated hair trimmer.

Mayu knew that she would probably be punished for her actions, but for the moment, Kira was blissfully unaware of what she had done only a few short seconds earlier, as he continued to lovingly brush and wash Murrue's silken tresses.

Kira smiled as he continued to brush out Murrue's sexy mane of chestnut brown hair, and only after brushing out nearly fifty feet of his marigold-eyed lover's soft strands, did he flip a small switch on the handle of the brush, sending a stream of warm water through the clear hose, thoroughly drenching and completely rinsing her hair. Murrue looked incredibly sexy as she stood in front of her lover, with her nearly endless lengths of brunette hair, now soaked with a combination of water and shampoo, cascading elegantly behind her.

Kira paused for a short moment, but then he began to walk back to Murrue, only to stop five feet from her, letting go of the paddlebrush and allowing it to hang from the ceiling as he lifted her silken strands from the floor and allowed the various liquids to quickly pool in the large pocket he had created with his lover's beautiful hair. After a full minute, the amethyst-eyed man lifted the overhang and massaged Murrue's gorgeous hair into an incredibly thick lather before then piling as much of the silken locks as he could on the back of her head, eagerly continuing to work the suds into her soft locks.

After a few minutes of gently lathering his lover's wonderful tresses, the various liquids flowing from the showerheads switched back to a steady stream of warm water, allowing Kira to rinse Murrue's hair, before he finally shut off the steadily flowing liquid and wrung the excess suds and water out of the first fifty feet of her hair, leaving the vacuum cleaner to rinse and dry the rest of her beautiful locks.

Without a single word, Murrue took both Kira and Cagalli by the hand and led them over to the bed, and as the marigold-eyed beauty laid down on the soft matteress, the countless showerheads once again began to spray a steady torrent of warm water, allowing the other women to continue washing each other, if they wished to do so.

Murrue looked into her lover's amethyst eyes and smiled. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as he kissed her with love and passion, and she eagerly returned his affections.

After breaking the kiss, Kira laid beside Murrue, admiring her. Her brown hair splayed across the covers, framing her face, her marigold eyes shimmering with barely contained desire, her large breasts, nipples firm and erect, yearning to be caressed, and below them, her narrow waist and curving hips. After a long moment, the amethyst-eyed man moved to straddle his beautiful lover, staring down at her, assessing her appreciatively.

Finally, Kira lowered himself onto Murrue, sliding into her with ease. The amethyst-eyed man smirked slightly as he began a slow rocking motion, causing his lover's heart to race and her senses to reel, even as he teased her nipples with his tongue, tracing the areola in circular motions.

Grabbing onto her tightly, he rolled over on his back, bringing her on top of him. His cock plunged further into her, causing a new wave of pleasure to spread throughout her body. She rocked faster and faster, her vaginal muscles tightening and spasming as they reached their respective orgasm at the same time. They lay together, entwined in each other's arms, lost in their own thoughts.

After a moment of silence, Kira finally began to slowly pull out of Murrue, the action causing her to whimper. To the marigold-eyed woman's surprise, however, as soon as Kira had fully extracted himself from her warm folds, his thick shaft was replaced by Cagalli's equally thick tail, the new penetration causing her to cry out.

The blonde-haired woman smiled as she began to slowly thrust her tail into Murrue's tight slit, even as Kira eagerly straddled her before then slipping himself into her slit.

Cagalli's tail, like that of the other women in the harem, was just over five feet in length, and covered with a thick layer of silken hair. Murrue took hold of the golden-eyed woman's tail with her own, entwining them.

Cagalli couldn't take any more teasing. She sat up and pulled Kira on top of her, into a deep kiss. Her hands trailed over his back, pulling him into her tightly as he reached beneath him and took a breast in his hand, kneading it. Suddenly she rolled over, pushing him onto his back, and straddled his hips.

Again they were kissing. Kira quickly moved his hands around behind Cagalli, taking large handfuls of her ass and squeezing. Her tongue and lips moved aggressively over his mouth for a moment, before she then moved to his neck and collar bones, eagerly kissing and nibbling. Her tongue traced over his nipples, just teasing at first, then she took one deep into her mouth and sucked. He groaned loudly and arched his back. As she moved her kisses to his stomach, she ground her breasts into his hard member, which already stood tall and hard, the veins seeming to pulsate beneath the tight skin. Leaning forward, she let her nipples touch the head of his cock. She circled it with her breasts, squishing it between them. He moaned loudly as she sat back and the silken locks of her tail, the main body of which was still thrusting into Murrue, moved to encircle his cock. The blonde-haired beauty knew the silken strands that grew from the thick appendage would be a very sensuous tease. Continuing to moving her tail in and out of Murrue, she began stroking Kira's throbbing member with her golden tresses. His breathing quickened, and while she stroked his cock with her soft locks, she moved to lay on her side beside him and they began to kiss again.

The amethyst-eyed man was quick to take control of the current situation, and before Cagalli could blink, she found herself pinned underneath Kira. She was already making small panting and whimpering noises, ad she moaned loudly as he slipped himself inside her. He plunged deeply into her, before then pulling out again, pausing for less than a full second before once again slipping deftly back into her deep well.

Cagalli growled slightly, she didn't enjoy being teased like this. With that thought, she flipped the two of them over and slammed her pussy down onto Kira's cock. He took a sharp breath in and his hands grabbed her hips. She began to slide herself up and down on his hot member. She could feel his hardness within her, touching her deep inside. As she rocked, her breasts bounced up and down. She reached her golden strands behind her and beneath, where she began stroking Kira's sac. Her head was thrown back, her throat tight and exposed. Her breath was coming in sharp bites. She could feel his balls tightening and his cock solidifying inside her. He could feel the walls of her pussy clamping down around his throbbing dick.

Cagalli's body began to quiver violently as she rocked up and down, burying his cock as deeply as she could inside herself and grinding in small circles, even as she continued to stroke his sack feverishly with her tresses. Cagalli moaned in bliss as she felt Kira's cum stream out of his cock and hit her deep inside. She began shuddering uncontrollably, moaning in pure bliss.

Finally, the orgasms subsided and Cagalli collapsed forward onto Kira's chest, panting heavily.


	32. Bliss and Conflict

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centillion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Kira Yamato looked into the beautiful brown eyes of Sumeragi Lee Noriega, smiling as she pressed her nude body against his own, even as she ran her hand down his chest and stomach to his already swollen cock.

"I take it that means you approve of what I'm doing." She seductively whispered into his ear.

"Yes, it does." He answered, putting an arm around her and fondling her left breast. From what the other women in the harem had told him, Sumeragi seemed to enjoy sex and was apparently quite adventurous. After a few seconds, the amethyst-eyed man's thoughts drifted off into speculating about just how adventurous she might be, but her hand on his erection captured his attention. He replied by lightly kissing her nipples, and she responded intantly, pressing his face to her breasts, her nipples hardening almost instantly, a small amount of milk seeping from them. Kira eagerly lapped up the sweet breast milk before then standing upright again, panting slightly.

Sumeragi's pussy was already wet, her stomach a churning mass of butterflies. She gripped Kira's cock in her excitement.

"I think you're going to be a fun one." Kira smiled as he hefted the brown-haired woman's left breast, marveling at its size and weight. He could already feel the nipples hardening at his touch.

Sumeragi didn't reply, at least not verbally, instead she utilized some of the abilities which she had received from Hope during her iniation into the harem, using her soft brown tresses to bind Kira's legs together while simultaneously restraining his arms behind his back, before finally using the silken locks to lift the handsome man off the floor.

Kira's amethyst eyes widened in surprise as Sumeragi's body was suddenly engulfed i a familiar white light, the brunette tresses which had bound him disappearing and sending him falling to the floor to land on his hands and knees.

"You barely take care of yourself." Yumi snarled as she stood on Kira's back, and with his now human strength, he was very effectively pinned to the floor. "So, why am I surprised that you never give us any individual attention?"

Yumi wanted a reaction, and she certainly got one. "I try my best, shithead! I don't see you helping me to manage this private armed organization of over five million people!"

"That's because I have to follow your orders, Kira!" Yumi retorted. "Some of us don't have the luxury of being able to go off and screw around every night! But you probably wouldn't know what it's like to work, would you?"

"I don't screw around every night!" Kira growled, even as Yumi finally got off his back, allowing him to once again rise to his feet.

"Your problem, you..." Yumi jabbed her finger hard into Kira's chest as she spoke. "Your problem is that you only think of us in terms of this!" She gestured at her merged body, slender yet very curvaceous and just as tall as Kira himself. Her silken brunette tresses, with their occasional highlights of black, blonde, purple and red, trailing elegantly behind her for 500 centillion cubic light-years, with the hair that covered her tail matching both the tones and length of the soft strands which grew from her scalp. Yumi's angelic wings, along with her tail, hung limply from her backside as she continued. "Your other problem is that you also only think of us in terms of this!" She growled, pulling up a large mass of her soft tresses. "I should just cut this shit off and let you two go have fun!"

"Well if you took care of it, it wouldn't look like shit, would it?!" Kira snarled, unaware that he had completely missed her point, which enraged her even further. She stormed off into the kitchen, cursing me all the while.

Finally, Kira threw up his hands. He had just had it. He was now thinking of places he could stay while he got his stuff out of these living quarters. Enough was enough.

Just then, Yumi came back into the room with a large pair of scissors, yanking a large mass of her silken mane in front of her nude body. "Here you go! It's all coming off, are you fucking happy?" She opened the scissors and put them in her hair.

Kira stopped everything, instantly realizing that she was serious. "Look, Yumi, you don't have to do this."

Yumi held the scissors open in her trembling hand. "I'm doing it, you asshole! It's all coming off right now!"

Kira stood with his mouth gaping. Finally, he took a step forward, and Yumi stepped back in tandem. Her hand was shaking hard now. "I'm doing it, buddy! I'm cutting!"

Kira had no idea what to say. He was being held hostage by a woman whom was threatening to bald herself. Yumi was breathing very heavily, staring angrily through the veil of her bangs, and her tears. "Come on! Whip that pecker of yours out and have a fucking blast! It only comes off once!"

Kira now saw no way out of this. There was no point in trying to prevent what was inevitably going to happen. He was beside himself with anger over being put in this position. "Fine. Cut it off! I give up!"

Kira couldn't believe that he was actually saying those words, but he continued anyway, pacing madly as he yelled at her. "I...GIVE...THE...FUCK...UP! Do you hear me? You fucking win! Cut it off! Hack it all to the scalp for all I care!" Even though no one else was present in the Alternate Sanctum, he kept going, yelling up at the ceiling. "I want the world to think I live with a fucking concentration camp prisoner! Come on, skinhead! Snip snip snip! Go nuts!"

She stopped, staring in startled bewilderment, even as Kira leaned into her and continued speaking. "Your old boyfriends liked you with your hair all cut to shit, you can finally separate into your various minds and bodies, and go back to them once you're done! You can all get the fuck out of the place I pay the bills for! Let them put up with your whining and pay for your shampoo and your food and your fucking war machines! I'm sick and tired of footing your bills!" Kira was fabricating here, he paid for most of Yumi's stuff, but certainly not all of it. "I have just had it! I've had it with you, okay? Do you understand that?!"

Kira stood glaring, breathing heavily, all of his rage finally spent. Yumi was too stunned to reply. The scissors dropped from her hands, clattering on the marble tiled floor. Her face dissolved into a terrible pool of anguish.

"You fucking...men, you're...all fucking...you're all the fucking same...you're all complete assholes!" She took a step forward, then back, and then all of a sudden started sobbing uncontrollably, her fists flailing at her sides. "ASSHOLES! ASSHOLES! ASSHOLES! ASSHOLES! FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Her voice was subsumed by heart-wracking sobs as she stood there, unable to move.

All of a sudden Kira realized what he had just done. He quickly moved toward her to apologize, but she swerved away, curling in the corner, her hands covering her face, her hair draped lankly over her, quivering with each gulp of air. Kira stood impotently over her, watching the woman he loved cry and cry.

The warship Excalibur unexpectedly shuddered as its centerline launch bay doors were suddenly vaporized by half a dozen searing energy blasts, and an instant later, the Divinity Gundam screamed out of the massive dagger-shaped vessel. The angel-winged Gundam quickly docked with its waiting METEOR unit before then turning to face the huge ship, even as a pair of arms flipped out from the upper-half of its legs as the angel-style wings pivoted down between the machine's arms and torso, allowing the extra pair of hands to grasp the twin buster rifles from within the wings at the same time, the machine freed the high-energy beam rifles from its hips, and finally, the Divinity's plasma cannons and rail guns clicked into their firing positions.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Meyrin Hawke nervously asked from her position at the CIC station.

"I don't think so." Misato Katsuragi answered from the captain's chair. "But I don't also want to take any chances." The purple-haired woman continued. "Lexi, bring all of our defensive systems online."

"Understood, all defensive systems now online." Lexi answered.

Ahead of the massive warship, all 36 of the Divinity Gundam's DRAGOON units sped from their mounts on the machine's wings, the remote weapons quickly assembeling themselves around the mobile suit, with 18 of the remote weapons taking a defensive formation while the other 18 assumed a standard attack formation. An instant later, the world went white as the Divinity Gundam unloaded its entire arsenal of weaponry on its mothership.

The CB-X60D Divinity Gundam of Celestial Being, which was still nestled within the menacing confines of its METEOR unit, sped into the Earth's atmosphere. As the angelic machine broke through the black cloud cover above the Atlantic Ocean, however, Kira's amethyst eyes widened in horror. Below him was indeed an ocean, but it was not an ocean of water, instead it was a sea of lava.

"Go forth and conquer." A voice, one which Kira had never heard before, boomed from somewhere below him. "One by one, worlds shall fall, until every being in this entire dimension bows down to worship Trigon the Terrible!"

Kira let out a blood-curdling scream as the METEOR-clad Divinity Gundam plummeted out of the heavens, its twin beam sabers alight, only for the machine to slam against a blood red barrier, sending the angel-winged mobile suit spiraling away.

"You seem like more than just some normal soldier, you're different." Trigon showed his fangs with a sneer as the Divinity quickly leveled out and deactivated its massive beam sabers. "This should be fun." The hulking, 30-foot tall demon chuckled as he looked over the advanced war machine with amusement.

"Wars are not supposed to be fun!" Kira yelled to the demon. "And this is certainly not fun!"

"Lighten up, human." Trigon laughed. "You take your life much too seriously. Just keep on laughing."

"Laugh?" Kira yelled at Trigon, furious at the demon's arrogance. "My home planet is about to be destroyed, and you expect me to be happy?" He snarled, the Divinity's eyes changing color from violet to crimson. "I am forced to commit more atrocities and I am supposed to laugh? Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

As the conversation esculated, the Divinity Gundam's computers had estimated that the angelic machine had descended into the very heart of downtown San Francisco, Calaforina, but everything was different. The skies were blood red, the buildings reduced to rubble, and all the citizens were turned into stone.

Kira's eyes widened as Trigon suddenly opened his gaping maw and shot a huge ball of fire from his mouth, hitting the Divinity Gundam square in the chest and sending it tumbling through the air. Less than three seconds had passed before Kira had regained stability, even as all 36 DRAGOON units sped from their docks on the mobile suit's wings and assumed an offensive formation around the angel-winged war. Trigon could only scream in horror as the Divinity returned fire with every single weapon currently at its disposal, a hailstorm of energy blasts, missiles, and even armor-piercing incendiary tracer bullets.

Trigon struggled to catch the twisting and turning Divinity Gundam in his grip as it continued to pelt him with a hail of beam blasts and projectiles. He finally did manage to grab his enemy, however, and flung the angel-winged mobile suit to the ground. As the angelic machine crashed to the ground, six mobile suits quickly descended from the sky.

The three lead machines were rather unconventional designs. Taking the form of horses, with each of them possessing a pair of large wings on their flanks and the horn of a unicorn on their foreheads, with a golden V-fin positioned directly beneath the large horn, the machines essentially appearing to be mythical creatures known as alicorns. The lead alicorn had cyan armor and a rainbow-colored mane and tail, while the alicorn off the lead's left flank had light violet armor, its mane and tail striped with dark purple, pink and blue, and finally, the alicorn off the lead's right flank had golden-yellow armor and a pink mane and tail.

Riding atop the three alicorn-shaped mobile suits were three more Gundams which Kira had never seen before, with each of them being extremely slender for a Gundam-class mobile suit, each of the three machines also appeared to be wearing a nearly skin-tight white top with a large bow directly in the center of the chest with another large bow on their rear waist, a short skirt, a pair of white elbow-length gloves and a pair of nearly knee-high boots, in addition, all three machines appeared to possess hair on top of their heads.

The mobile suit riding atop the cyan-colored alicorn had blonde hair tied into a pair of waist-length ponytails, along with a pink bow in the center of its chest and on its rear waist, a blue skirt, along with pink accents on the tops of the boots and near the elbows of the gloves, while the mobile suit riding atop the violet-colored alicorn had waist-length jet black hair that fell freely down its back, along with a purple bow in the center of its chest and on its rear waist, a crimson skirt, along with blood red accents on the tops of the boots and near the elbows of the gloves, and last but not least, the mobile suit riding atop the golden-colored alicorn had brunette hair that had been tied into a high ponytail and fell halfway down its back, along with a pink bow in the center of its chest and on its rear waist, a green skirt, along with green accents on the tops of the boots and near the elbows of the gloves.

Meanwhile, the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, along with the ZGMF-X14A Chimera Gundam, sped towards through the void of space towards the Mendel Colony.

"So, we're supposed to stop a terrorist attack on the Mendel Colony?" Cagalli asked her pink-haired lover as the two machines continued towards their destination.

"That's what Lexi said." Lacus nodded, just as the massive space colony became visible in the distance.

"Why the hell is there an Archangel-class ship near the Mendel Colony's harbor?" Cagalli asked, zooming in on the ship in question only to see that it appeared to be none other than the second ship of the Archangel-class, the Dominion.

"I don't know, but it won't be there much longer." Lacus responded as her machine's plasma cannons and hyper-impulse cannons clicked into their firing positions, even as she brought both of her twin buster rifles to bear. An instant later, the Chimera Gundam lit up like a miniture sun as it fired all of its weapons at once, the various energy blasts enveloping the dark twin of the Archangel and vaporizing it within a massive fireball, and with that done, Lacus ignited the Chimera's thrusters and streaked into the colony through the now open harbor.

"So much for being subtle." Cagalli frowned as the Akatsuki quickly boosted after the Chimera.

"That's a lot of mobile suits." Lacus scowled as her mobile suit flew through the interior of the Mendel Colony, the blue-eyed woman quickly noticing nearly a dozen Dagger Ls on the ground, all of them powered down and with their cockpit hatches open.

"They don't have an IFF signal." Cagalli replied, raising her golden machine's right hand and aiming the beam rifle. "So, as per our orders, we have reason to believe that they are terrorists and are authorized to destroy them." The golden-eyed beauty finished before then opening fire, the searing green energy blast effortlessly slicing through a pair of the Dagggers and destroying both of them with an ear-shattering explosion.

"I think that got their attention." Lacus smirked, as a large group of people, most of whom were wearing military-style uniforms, ran out of the building which the mobile suits had been kneeling in front of.

"M-Mother?" Cagalli gasped in shock as her camera instantly zoomed in on a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and shimmering violet eyes. A woman whom the terrorists had obviously captured.

"Via Hibiki." Lexi's voice confirmed, even as the data began to appear on one of Cagalli's sub-screens. "Biological mother of Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha. After the murder of her husband, Ulen Hibiki, Via went into hiding. Years later, she joined ZAFT under the assumed name of Talia Gladys, and eventually became the captain of the prototype warship Minerva. She was killed in action on the final day of the Second Bloody Valentine War."

"Let her go this instant!" Cagalli's voice shrieked from the Akatsuki's external loud speakers, even as the shining machine unfolded its hip-mounted rail guns and quickly laid waste to the ten remaining Daggers. Without bothering to wait for any kind of response, the blonde-haired woman then utilized a few of her more divine abilities, causing the entire group of terrorists to suddenly kneel over in pain as they raised their hands to their ears. It was as though they could hear some ear-shattering noise which Via herself could not, and after only five seconds, their ears began to bleed, then finally, they fell unconscious.

Via watched in silent awe as the golden machine slowly descended to the ground to land a few dozen feet in front of her, and after a hatch on the machine's chest opened, a person in a pink and white flight suit walked out onto the cockpit hatch. The brown-haired woman gasped in shock as the pilot calmly stepped off the open hatch, only for a pair of large, angel-style wings to sprout from the back of the flight suit and slow the pilot's descent, allowing for a safe landing, and after the wings had once again vanished into the flight suit, the pilot removed their helmet, revealing something which truly shocked Via. The pilot was a young girl, probably no older than 20 years of age, and she possessed bright gold eyes and blonde hair, exactly like Via's own daughter, Cagalli.

"W-Who are you?" Via nervously asked, having never seen machines like the two which now towered over her.

"I am a Gundam pilot under the command of the private armed organization known as Celestial Being." The young woman answered. "I am here to rescue you from the terrorists known as Blue Cosmos, please come with me." Before Via could answer, however, she found herself following the blonde-haired woman back towards her machine.

"So, what is this thing?" Via asked a few minutes later, sitting on the lap of her young rescuer, even as the Akatsuki and Chimera sped away from the Mendel Colony.

"This machine is known as a mobile suit." The golden-eyed woman answered. "Although, some of the mobile suits used by Celestial Being are in a class of their own and as a result, they are referred to as Gundams." Cagalli paused for a few short seconds before then continuing. "My machine is known as the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam."

"Who are you, really?" Via asked after a moment of silence, turning her head to face the golden-eyed woman.

"Just tell her everything, Cagalli." Lacus's voice spoke through the cockpit speakers, and with that, the Chimera Gundam ignited its wings of light and sped away, leaving a flurry of afterimages in its wake. "I'll be waiting back on the Excalibur."

"C-Cagalli?" Via asked, her voice one of shock. "So, you are my daughter."

"Yes." Cagalli sighed as she removed her helmet and looked her mother in the eyes. "I am your daughter, and although I appear to be only 20 years old, I'm actually more than 2,000 years of age, since I'm immortal."

"H-How?" Via asked, her eyes widening in amazement, the brown-haired woman was so shocked that she failed to notice that her top had somehow become unbuttoned and that her bra had also become unclasped, the soft fabric slowly floating away from her body and revealing her large breasts to her daughter's gaze.

Cagalli's golden eyes widened in wonder and quickly glazed over with lust as they fell upon Via's ample breasts, which were easily as large as her daughter's own. Via sqeaked in surprise as the golden-eyed beauty suddenly took her left breast into her mouth and began to eagerly suckle.

"C-Cagalli!" Via cried out, her voice a mix of shock and slowly rising pleasure. "What are you doing?"

The blonde-haired woman didn't answer, at least not verbally, instead she continued to eagerly suckle from her mother's soft breast, even as she gently embraced the violet-eyed woman with her arms, wings and tail.

_'Just relax, mother.'_ Cagalli's telepathic voice cooed. _'I'm only breastfeeding.'_

"Y-You're too old to breastfeed." Via replied. gasping in pleasure as milk finally began to trickle from her captured nipple.

_'Well, mother, regardless of whether you enjoy this or not, it is your maternal duty to feed your children.'_ The blonde-haired beauty's telepathic voice giggled. _'You don't want me to starve, do you?'_

"O-Of course not." Via replied, her body shuddering in pleasure. "But, you're old enough to get your own nutrition without having to breastfeed."

_'Your milk is delicious.'_ Cagalli praised. _'I'm sure that Kira will want to breastfeed from you too.'_

Via could only nod as she finally gave into the pleasure which her daughter was currently giving her. She had thought that, after placing the twins into protective custody, she would never see them again, but now, Cagalli was actually breastfeeding from her.


	33. Submission

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centilltion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"I see that you were successful in your rescue mission, Cagalli." Hope Yamato smiled as the blonde-haired woman helped Via, whom had quickly buttoned her shirt back up as Cagalli was preparing to land, step out of the cockpit of the Akatsuki Gundam and onto the gantry which spanned the entire width of the Excalibur's massive hanger bay.

"Of course." Cagalli smirked, only to squeak in surprise as Lacus bounded up to her and captured her in a loving embrace, before then planting a quick, yet incredibly passonite kiss on her lips.

"Good job, Cagalli." Another voice said, and Via, whom had already been bestowed with all of the abilities which those in the harem shared, turned to her left to see a young man with short brown hair and dimmly glowing amethyst eyes standing next to the cockpit hatch of an angel-winged Gundam with white, red and black armor.

"You're already back from your armed intervention, Kira?" Cagalli asked, only for her question to be answered as six more mobile suits floated into the hanger, the first three machines in the standard humanoid shape, while the last three possessed the form of alicorns.

"We were getting our asses handed to us." A female voice spoke from the external loudspeakers of the cyan-colored alicorn as the machine gently settled into its assigned storage cubicle. "So, at Kira's discretion, we retreated."

"We only had to retreat because someone decided to try and convince our enemy not to fight." Another female voice growled from the external loudspeakers of the humanoid mobile suit which appeared to be wearing a crimson skirt, a white top, elbow-length gloves, knee-length high-heeled shoes and possessed what appeared to be waist-length black hair.

"Raye, leave her alone." A third voice spoke up, this one emanating from the violet-colored pegesus mobile suit. "It's her nature, she can't really help it."

The only response that anyone received was for the humanoid mobile suit which appeared to be wearing a green skirt, a white top, elbow-length gloves, knee-length high-heeled shoes and possessed what appeared to be brown hair which had been tied into a high ponytail and fell halfway to its waist, suddenly unfolded its hip-mounted rail guns and fired a pair of the hypersonic shells at the golden-colored alicorn mobile suit that had just floated into the hanger bay. The impact of the twin shells propelling the pink-maned machine back out into the launch corridor.

"What the hell was that for?!" The pilot of the azure machine roared as a pair of plasma cannons emerged from the wings on its flanks, the barrels of both weapons already glowing with a bright blue-white light.

"She almost got us killed!" The pilot of the green-skirted mobile suit snarled, even as she unloaded a pair of shells on the azure machine, sending it careening into the powered down Chimera Gundam, sending both machines crashing to the floor.

"Stop this shit, both of you!" Kira yelled, and an instant later, a blindingly bright, pure white light filled the vision of each of each of Kira's numerous lovers, the light filling Via's own vision as well. When the light faded a moment later, the huge group found themselves in an impossibly large room, a room which was very familiar to each of Kira's multiple lovers as the Alternate Sanctum.

"Before we begin to have our fun, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea for al of us to get something to eat." Kira smiled slightly as each of the women, all of whom were completely nude, including Via, quickly extended their wings and tail, while simultanously allowing the hair which grew from their tail and scalp to extend to a length of 500 centillion cubic light-years. The amethyst-eyed man instantly decided to remain silent about Via's sudden demonstration of her newfound powers for the moment, figuring that Cagalli had already filled their mother in on everything that she would need to know. Without a single word, Kira led his large group over to a massive table which could easily accomidate all of them, and was already piled high with any food they could have possibly desired.

After finishing his delicious dinner, which consisted of a full rack of barbecue ribs slathered with sauce, Kira absent-mindedly reached to his left, grabbing a large mass of Lita's brunette tresses, and utilized her silken tresses as though they were a huge napkin, thoroughly wiping his hands on her soft strands, before then running his fingers through her locks, which not only helped to spread the thick sauce through her hair, but also clensed his hands of the sauce which had worked its way between his fingers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kira?!" Lita yelled, even as she yanked her hair away from him.

"Because of your little outburst in the hanger, I am going to punish you." The amethyst-eyed man answered, even as he sapped the green-eyed woman of all of her powers, with the only exceptions being her immortality and regeneration.

Lita opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly silenced as Kira produced a muzzle with a built-in ball gag and placed it over her mouth, while thick metal restraints suddenly snapped shut around her ankles, wrists and neck. A few seconds later, her emerald eyes widened as she noticed Raye and Amy steadily approaching her, and that her friends were each carrying a large cauldron, with Raye's cauldron being full of melted chocolate, while the cauldron that Amy held contained melted cheddar cheese.

Lita didn't know what the two women had planned, nor did she want to find out, which was evidenced by the fact that she had already begun to struggle against the thick restraints holding her body to the chair. She was so fixated on freeing herself that she also failed to notice that a one foot deep trench had opened in the floor behind her and that her soft brown hair had fallen into the trench. The green-eyed woman, thinking that her friends would pour the two searing liquids over her body, tightly closed her eyes, only to open them a moment later and glance over the left shoulder to see Raye pouring the cauldron of chocolate into the trench which her hair now occupied, with Amy doing the same with her own cauldron of cheese.

Both of the cauldrons were quickly emptied, only to be replaced by a pair of transparent hoses, each of which were six inches in diameter, and had descended from the ceiling and into the hands of the two waiting women. Without any hesitation, Raye and Amy yanked a large switch directly above the nozzle of their respective hoses, sending thick torrents of chocolate and cheese into the trench which held Lita's silken mane, and as the two liquids steadily filled the trench, the chair slowly reclined itself, allowing nearly every inch of her brunette tresses to begin soaking in the two liquids.

After a moment, Amy and Raye affixed the hoses to a pair of anchors on either side of the trench, allowing the liquids to continue filling the trench, while also letting the two beautful women pursue other ventures. Raye was quick to retract her tail into her body, while simultaneously shortening her raven tresses to waist-length, before then moving to Kira, quickly scooping him into her arms and carrying him over to the bed, before finally laying him down on the soft sheets and then restoring the soft tresses that grew from her tail and scalp to their previous length of 500 centillion cubic light-years, being careful not to allow her silken strands to fall into the trench which held Lita's hair. Raye allowed a seductive smile to form on her lips as she crawled onto the bed, straddled Kira's body and captured Kira's lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"I guess you weren't lying to me, Cagalli." Via blushed as she took a moment to scan the room with her eyes, marvling at the number of beautiful women which her son had clearly fallen deeply in love with her son.

"I have no reason to lie to you." Cagalli sweetly replied, even as she took the violet-eyed woman's hand and led her over to the incredibly large bed, with Lacus quickly following behind them. The blonde-haired beauty couldn't help but smile as she gently pushed Via down onto the silk sheets, before then crawling onto the mattress herself, quickly moving to the brown-haired woman's right side, quickly leaning down and taking her mother's right breast into her mouth.

"You really love to breastfeed, don't you, Cagalli?" Via blushed, and as if to confirm her suspicions, her daughter increased both the frequency and strength of her rythmitic suckling, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Don't worry, Via." Lacus smiled as she moved to the violet-eyed woman's left side. "I've been with Cagalli for more than 2,000 years, and I can tell you with complete certainty that she loves to breastfeed." The blue-eyed woman smiled as she planted an amazingly deep and passionate kiss on Via's lips, and as she slowly broke the kiss, she continued. "Your daughter is also a masochist."

"W-what?" Via asked, finding it hard to believe that her daughter would willingly submit to anyone.

"I'm completely serious." Lacus replied. "After the two of us have had our fill of your milk, I'd be happy to demonstrate just how submissive your beautiful daughter is." With that, the pink-haired beauty leaned down and took Via's neglected left breast into her mouth, eagerly suckling from the soft mound of flesh.

"So, what should we do with Lita now?" Serena wondered aloud as she, along with Minako, Amy and Trista stood over the bound and squirming body of their friend.

"Ever since we joined this wonderful group, I've wanted to see Lita get impregnated by a giant squid." Minako admited, a deep blush tinting her cheeks as her blue eyes sparkled with barely restrained lust. Apparently responding to the blonde-haired woman's spoken desires, four transparent walls slid out of the floor, the walls quickly forming a 25-foot wide, 25-foot long, and 25-foot deep aquarium around the brown-haired woman, while somehow not lifting her silken tresses from the trench in which they were soaking.

Lita's emerald eyes widened as the tank quickly filled with comfortably warm water, and as soon as the tank was filled, a 45-foot long squid emerged from the floor. The creature quickly swam over to the emerald-eyed beauty, gently embracing and massaging her nude body with its sucker-lined tentacles while simultaneously encircling her soft breasts with a pair of tentacles, the loving carress causing the beautiful woman to moan in pleasure, even as her breasts began to release torrents of warm milk.

After massaging the brown-haired woman's body for an entire minute, the squid finally moved its mating tentacle between her legs, gently sliding the three-inch thick appendage into her tight slit, the penetration causing her body to sharply arch against the restraints which held her in place. As soon as the squid's thick mating tentacle had slipped into her love canal, Lita's vaginal walls tightly clamped down on the thick appendage, even as the creature proceeded to slowly thrust the thick tentacle in and out of the beautiful woman, steadily driving her closer to orgasm.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Kaguya had also moved to the huge bed, and the wind sorceress was quick to restrain her raven-haired lover by tying thick silk scarves around her ankles and wrists. Kagyua gasped in slight surprise as she suddenly felt an incredibly powerful suction on her breasts, but when she looked down at her twin peaks, she saw that there was nothing covering them. She was quick to realize, however, that her crimson-eyed lover had summoned a pair of small tornadoes to steadily massage and suck on her soft mounds, the massive amount of wind power simultanously kneading and milking her large breasts.

At the same time, Hope Yamato smiled as she walked over to her lover, Mayu Asuka, whom currently sat in one of the salon chairs. Hope had a white silk bra in her hands, but this was no ordinary bra, as the inside of both cups were covered with tiny spikes and the center was cut out to allow the nipples to be fully exposed, in addition to the nipples being exposed, there was a small hose protruding from the center of both cups, which would allow the wearer to be milked. The garment had also been made so that it was completely adjustable, although when properly secured, it would be tight enough to force the nipples of the one wearing it to protrude.

As long as the bra was allowed to simply hang on the body of the wearer, it had very little sensation and the spikes didn't puncture the skin, this however, would change if someone squeezed the cups. At that point, the spikes would pierce the skin, causing intense pain.

Hope approached Mayu from behind, and it was obvious that the brown-haired beauty had no idea what was coming as Hope placed the silk bra over her large breasts. Hope could see that the bra had an immediate effect, even before she had finished securing the garment with the clasp on the back, Mayu was whimpereing in pain and trying to shake the bra off by wriggling from side to side.

Once Hope had the bra secured and properly tightened, she couldn't resist the temptation to give the cups a good squeeze. She walked in front of her sexy lover and squeezed the cups, causing Mayu to let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain. Mayu whimpered loudly as the pain slowly subsided, but then, the violet-eyed woman felt a familiar and pleasant tugging on her breasts, the pleasure quickly gave way to pain, however, as the steady suction also drew her breasts into the bra, pushing the twin mounds of flesh against the sharp spikes hidden within the garment.

Hope allowed a sadistic smile to spread across her face when he saw the tears in her lover's eyes, and after savoring the violet-eyed woman's pain for a few seconds, Hope motioned for her lover to stand up, even as she picked up a large paddle from the table that she stood next to.

The paddle had clearly been crafted out of solid oak and possessed half a dozen one-inch long, retractable steel spikes on one side, but Mayu saw, strangely, that the other side of it was covered with soft black fur, almost as if the amethyst-eyed beauty might instantly soothe anyone's bottom she spanked. Mayu quickly clapped her hands to her bottom.

"Mayu, come here." Hope said, curling a finger as she beckoned her lover, the look on her face was one of complete seriousness.

"But I haven't done anything." Mayu replied. Nonetheless, caught under her lover's cold gaze, she walked over to Hope. Her hips wobbled as she walked, and she could feel the cool air of the room on her bottom, but she didn't have any desire at all to change the temperature. Her pussy was warm, but her bottom was nice and cool, and it wiggled sexily with her stride.

"Kneel." Hope ordered.

"But I haven't done anything!" Mayu protested again.

"I told you to kneel, young lady." Hope repeated. "I'm going to spank you because of that little prank you pulled on Kira and Murrue."

"I knew that I shouldn't have used my powers to install the shredding screen into that vacuum cleaner." Mayu whimpered in a mix of realization and regret as she obediently turned her bottom towards her lover, even as she clutched at her bottom again, but Hope merely utilized her telekenetic abilities to cause a pair of shackles to descend from the ceiling and restrain Mayu's arms, yanking them high above her head. Less than a second later, a hard crack slammed into the softness of Mayu's bottom. Her tail felt hot suddenly, and the shock of pain lanced through her bare behind.

"Eeeeeeyoooowch!" Mayu cried in pain, wiggling her bottom as if in a desprate attempt to ease the pain, but before any relief came, the paddle exploded against her behind again.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" The brown-haired beauty shouted. Her bottom lifted upward as fire shot through her bottom. Her cheeks clenched and released, involuntarily fanning the flames that now engulfed her bottom. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they burst from her violet eyes.

Hope swung again, hitting Mayu's ass squarely in the center and making her cry out once more, and before her lover could even try to protest, the amethyst-eyed beauty smacked her tender bottom again. Hope brought the paddle back a little further than before for the final swat, tapping the small button on the handle, and allowing the steel spikes to emerge from the surface of the paddle and then she brought it down harder. Mayu screamed as the spikes embedded themselves deep into her soft flesh, the pain causing her to jump away from Hope, with the paddle still buried in her bottom.


	34. Unexpected Bliss

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centilltion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Kira Yamato blushed slightly as Raye Hino hovered above him, her wings and tail both twitching in anticipation, the raven tresses which sprouted from her tail and scalp spilling onto the mattress before elegantly cascading onto the floor and extending for further than the eye could see.

Kira jumped slightly as the violet-eyed woman's tail suddenly wrapped around his waist, only for the silken locks which grew from the appendage to begin embracing his body, the soft mane sweeping over his left leg first, before then continuing to gently bind his right leg.

"Why do all of you girls tease me like this?" The amethyst-eyed man whimpered, even as Raye's luxurious strands gently grasped his torso, the large mass quickly seperating into two groups and encompassing each of his arms.

"Stop trying to pretend that you don't enjoy this." Raye giggled softly, before then sliding herself down onto Kira's engorged shaft, the raven-haired beauty allowing a soft moan to escape her lips as she impaled herself.

When the tip of the amethyst-eyed man's rod touched her pussy lips, a jolt of electricity traveled across Raye's body making her legs feeble. She fell down a few inches, forcing the thick manhood to spread her cunt lips and penetrate her vaginal cavity. She screamed in ecstasy, trying to maintain her vertical position, bracing herself against Kira's body, with her hands on his chest. It took her a few minutes to overcome the initial bliss, and then she kept moving down, letting the long shaft move deeper inside of her lubricated pussy, little by little, until it was completely engulfed.

It felt so incredibly good. After a moment of enjoying being stretched so widely, she started to move up and down, making half squats. The pleasure increased and she began to pant louder and louder. She knew her climax was close and she began to move up and down even faster. The head of Kira's dick was slamming against her cervix and this was a truly wonderful feeling for her. She had never felt so full in her life. She had never been penetrated so deeply before. Raye knew the oncoming orgasm was going to be huge. It was close now.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahhhh...Ahhhhh...AAAHHH!" The raven-haired beauty cried out in bliss as an explosion of lights shot behind her eyes. Her brain lost contact with reality, transporting the beautiful woman to a completely different world. In the back of her mind, Raye felt the smallest amount of pain, but it was instantly over-ridden by more pleasure, almost unbearable pleasure, and as she and the handsome man beneath her reached their mutual climax, she wanted to stay like this forever.

As Raye's climax slowly faded, her mind swam and it took her a moment to remember that Kira's long shaft was completely buried inside of her tight slit. She could feel the warm manhood expanding her insides.

_'That's not possible!'_ The telepathic voice of Lacus Clyne suddenly shrieked across the mental plane, jolting everyone from their various states of pleasure. _'I am easily the most sadistic person in this entire harem!'_

_'Have you ever swatted Cagalli's behind with a paddle lined with one-inch long steel spikes and left the paddle embedded in her bottom for a full five minutes before then yanking it out with no warning?'_ The telepathic voice of Mayu Asuka asked.

_'No.'_ Lacus responded. _'I've done something even more sadistic to Cagalli; I've made her skin herself alive.'_

_'Let's settle this right now.'_ Kira's telepathic voice finally spoke up as Raye climbed off his body. The raven-haired beauty didn't even have time to climb out of the bed, however, as the entire group suddenly found themselves sitting in large, stadium-style seating, with Hope and Lacus standing on the floor, while Cagalli and Mayu sat in comfortable looking chairs before the group, and beside the two standing women was a large stone wall that held various implements of punishment.

Hope and Lacus were both quick to notice that their respective lovers had already been restrained to salon chairs. Not only were Cagalli and Mayu securely held in place by thick metal restraints which bound their ankles, wrists, waist and neck, but in the mouth of both of the captive women was a large ball gag which had already been strapped around the back of their head, effectively silencing them.

Hope and Lacus were were currently dressed in their sexual outifts, while Cagalli and Mayu remained completely nude. The outfit which Hope wore was a dress made out of the finest violet silk and extended all the way to the floor, with the top of the dress being both backless and strapless. Lacus wore a black kimono that was crafted of the finest silk and accented with purple and pink trim.

Lacus was the one to make the first move. Without any hesitation, she walked over to the stone wall, reached up with her right hand and took down a coiled leather whip that had been hanging there. It was long and sinuous, with a thick braided handle. The blue-eyed beauty glanced at Cagalli out of the corner of her eye as she slipped the whip into a small holster on the back of her dress before then taking a paddle into her left hand and slipping it into a second holster on the back of her dress, she then reached back to the wall, grasping a large vented paddle brush, and slipping it into a third holster on the back of her dress, finally she once again reached back to the wall with her right hand and produced a large pair of scissors, before then reaching out with her left hand and picking up a large electric hair trimmer.

Cagalli's golden eyes widened in terror as Lacus approached her. As the blue-eyed woman walked towards her bound lover, Cagalli began to struggle furiously, not caring that small spikes had emerged from within the shackles that restrained her and were slowly driving themselves further into her skin the more she struggled.

Lacus allowed a disappointed sigh to escape her lips as she sat on a stool which was positioned directly behind the chair in which Cagalli was bound. Only after a full five seconds of hesitation, did the blue-eyed beauty finally take the large mass of her lover's golden mane into her hand and cut them close to her scalp, the long blonde locks falling to the ground. After she had cut all the hair off, Lacus took up the electric trimmer and shaved the now sobbing woman's head completely bald.

_'I'm going to fucking kill you for this, Lacus Clyne!'_ Cagalli's telepathic voice shrieked in unrestrained rage, even as she continued to furiously struggle against the restraints that held her in the chair, despite the one-inch long steel needles which now pierced her ankles, wrists, waist and neck.

After watching Lacus shave Cagalli's head, the women which had gathered around Kira in the stadium-style seats, gently embraced his body with the ends of the hair, almost as if they were afraid that the blue-eyed woman might turn the trimmer on them next.

Hope was not one to back down from a challenge, a point which she made clear as she strode over to Lacus and snacthed the scissors and trimmer from her hands.

_'Hope, please don't!'_ Mayu's telepathic voice begged.

_'I'm so sorry, Mayu.'_ Hope replied as she quickly moved to stand behind her violet-eyed lover, making sure to block the telepathic conversation from the others in the harem. _'As soon as we are alone, I will restore your hair to its current length of 500 centillion cubic light-years.'_

_'You promise?'_ Mayu asked, fliching slightly as Hope took the large mass of her brunette mane into her hand and cut them close to her scalp, the long brown locks falling to the ground.

_'I promise.'_ Hope answered before then taking up the electric trimmer and shaving Mayu's head completely bald. Even before Hope had finished with Mayu's hair, however, Lacus had already produced her next implement of punishment.

The blue-eyed woman now held a white silk bra in her hands, but this was no ordinary bra, as the inside of both cups were covered with tiny spikes and the center was cut out to allow the nipples to be fully exposed, in addition to the nipples being exposed, there was a small hose protruding from the center of both cups, which would allow the wearer to be milked.

Lacus approached Cagalli from behind, and it was obvious that the blonde-haired beauty had no idea what was coming as Lacus placed the silk bra over her large breasts. Lacus could see that the bra had an immediate effect, even before she had finished securing the garment with the clasp on the back, Cagalli was whimpereing in pain and trying to shake the bra off by wriggling as much as her restraints allowed.

Once Lacus had the bra secured and properly tightened, she walked in front of her lover and squeezed the cups, causing the blonde-haired woman to let out a muffled shriek of pain. Cagalli whimpered loudly as the pain slowly subsided, but then, the golden-eyed woman felt a pleasant tugging on her breasts, the pleasure quickly gave way to pain, however, as the steady suction also drew her breasts into the bra, pushing the twin mounds of flesh against the sharp spikes hidden within the garment.

While Lacus began to milk Cagalli with the spiked bra, Hope slipped a large metal dildo, which was lined with nearly a dozen small holes, into her lover's tight slit, causing her to moan softly. Mayu's moans unexpectedly turned into muffled screams as dozens of thin needles suddenly shot out from the thick rod, piercing deep into her vaginal walls, but less than three seconds later, however, another muffled moan escapsed Mayu's lips, as the thick dildo began to vibrate wildly. Hope smiled ever so slightly as she then utilized her powers to spawn a small black hole within the toy, the limitless suction instantly pulling Mayu's tender vaginal flesh flush with the vibrating rod, with the needles now completely buried within her soft walls, they began to inject endless streams of Pink Passion directly into her already wonderfully sensitive body.

As the spiked bra continued to draw steady streams of milk from Cagalli's breasts, Lacus reached back to the large wall with her nearly endless mass of silken pink hair, grabbing a large cordless drill from the wall, moving it towards herself and finally taking it into her right hand.

"What is she doing?" Via nervously asked as Lacus turned the drill on. The only answer that she received, however, was for the blue-eyed woman to slowly move the spinning bit in between Cagalli's legs, before finally slipping the rapidly rotating drill into Cagalli's dripping slit, causing a muffled scream of pain and pleasure to escape her lips, and the instant the spinning drill bit had entered Cagalli, Via's violet eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

As the violet-eyed woman slowly regained consciousness a few hours later, she quickly noticed a gentle suction tugging on her breasts. Glancing down at her chest, Via saw that Cagalli and Kira were both happily feeding from her soft mounds.

"Kira, Cagalli, what do you two think you're doing?" Via asked, causing her blonde-haired daughter to stop feeding.

"You're our mother, so it's your materal duty to feed us." Cagalli smiled, looking directly into Via's beautiful violet eyes.

"You're both too old to breastfeed!" The browm-haired woman protested, stifling a moan of pleasure.

"Even though we're too old to breastfeed, you seem to be enjoying it." Cagalli smiled, before then lowering her mouth back to the violet-eyed woman's now neglected right breast and continuing to feed.

After eagerly suckling from Via's soft mounds for ten more minutes, the twins finally pulled away, both of them licking their lips.

Suddenly, a blindingly bright, pure white light filled Via's vision, and when it faded, she could hear the thoughts of each of her son's numerous lovers.

Kira couldn't help but smile as the light surrounding Via's body slowly faded to reveal Yumi laying beneath him. Her feathery, white wings were spread to their full span, and her tail twitched in anticipation, while her soft, brunette tresses cascaded from her scalp and flowed down to the foot of the bed like a silken river before then falling to the floor and extending for 500 centillion cubic light-years.

After letting her handsome lover admire her naked body for a full ten seconds, Yumi snaked her tail around Kira's waist and pulled his nude body down on top of her own, then she quickly surrounded him with her silken mane, taking the time to embrace each limb as well as his torso, so that when she was done, it appeared as though Kira was wearing a skin-tight bodysuit which had been crafted from Yumi's silken tresses.

"Why do you always tease me like this?" Kira whimpered as he struggled slightly, not intending to get free, but merely to test the strength of the soft strands which not only covered his nudity, but also bound him.

"We all know that you love every second of it." Yumi seductively purred, even as the silken tresses covering her tail suddenly flashed out so that they matched the length of the soft strands which cascaded from her scalp.

Kira opened his mouth to reply, but Yumi instantly silenced him by lifting her tail to his face and slowly sliding it beneath his nose, allowing him to get a good, long whiff of the incredibly potent pheromones which her soft appendage constantly exuded.

"Y-Yumi..." Kira groaned in frustration, causing his beautiful brown-haired lover to smile as she slowly removed her tail from beneath his nose. After a few seconds, Yumi allowed the silken tresses which had concealed Kira's thick manhood to slide to either side, finally revealing his fully erect rod.

"So, you're finally learning to control yourself." Yumi smiled as she gently took Kira's cock into her hands and began to lovingly massage the thick shaft. "The last time that I captured you with my hair, you weren't able to control yourself and made a mess."

"Well, maybe if someone didn't tease me so much, that wouldn't happen." Kira replied, his voice a combination of slight anger and frustration, both of which were a result of Yumi's nearly constant teasing.

"Fine." Yumi scowled, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she removed her skilled hands from Kira's engorged rod and once again covered it with her soft strands. "If you want to be a complete jerk, I'll just keep you bound and continue to tease you until you can't hold back anymore." She paused for a short moment, but finally, a sadistic grin quickly spread across her face. "Then, when you finally do climax, I'll just make you clean up any mess that you happen to make."

"W-What?" Kira asked in disbelief, even as he began to struggle against the soft locks which still held him completely immobile. "You can't tease me like that and then expect me to wash your hair!" He yelled. "Especially not at its current length!"

"You most certainly will wash my hair, especially if you make a mess of it." Yumi growled, the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguement. "For now though, I think I'll continue teasing you." With that said, the brown-haired beauty vanished behind a large privacy curtain and strode over to a large clothing rack. After taking a moment to look over the various outfits, she finally pulled on a pair of black silk panties and a matching bra. After slipping the two undergarments on, Yumi selected a pair of outfits which she knew would help her to tease her handsome lover, and while her bra was completely normal, the panties had a built-in, double-ended dildo.

The first outfit was a perfect duplicate of Sango's more sexually-oriented Inner Sanctum outfit; a skin-tight, black and pink bodysuit which had been crafted from the finest silk, and in addition to showing off Yumi's body, the outfit also had a few hidden surprises, most of which she knew Kira would enjoy.

The second outfit, while more casual and much less revealing than the bodysuit which it overlayed, was just as attractive. This second outfit was an elegant dress which consisted of a nearly skin-tight, pure white v-neck top crafted of the softest silk and accented with red lace along the cuffs, while a large heart-shaped ruby, bordered by dozens of small diamonds was nestled directly inbetween Yumi's ample breasts. As with the top, the floor-length dress which cascaded from Yumi's waist had also been crafted from pure white silk and possessed red lace trimming along the bottom.

After quickly donning the two outfits, Yumi utilized her more god-like abilities to completely stop the passage of time within the Alternate Sanctum, making everything freeze in place. She then shortened her hair to ankle-length, slipped her left arm inbetween her neck and the mass of silken strands, and gave a gentle tug, freeing her beautiful mane from where it had become trapped beneath the two outfits, before then restoring the soft brunette tresses to their former length of 500 centillion cubic light-years and once again binding Kira. With her sliken strands once again extending for further than the eye could see, only for the soft locks to eventually turn back on themselves in order to keep her lover restrained, Yumi allowed time to flow normally again, instantly unfreezeing everything in the Alternate Sanctum.

"What exactly do you plan to do with me?" Kira asked, as Yumi walked to the side of the bed, now dressed in an elegant and beautiful floor-length dress.

"You're about to find out, Kira." Yumi seductively purred as she gently placed a hand on her lover's forehead and began to concontrate, quickly focusing her thoughts on once again changing her lover's body into her own; intent on changing him into the perfect female form.

Kira's eyes widened in horrified realization as he felt his chest begin to expand, quickly growing into a pair of soft, 32-E breasts, exactly like Yumi's own. The brown-haired woman smiled in satasfaction at her work so far, before then moving her attention to the area between her lover's legs. An instant later, Kira's male genitalia seemingly retracted into his body and completely vanished, only to be replaced by female reproductive organs.

Yumi couldn't help but smile as she looked over her handsome lover's new body, and after admiring Kira's new body for a few short seconds, she quickly straddled her lover before then lifting the front of her dress and revealing the faux manhood that protruded from her panties.

Kira opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Yumi had already impaled him, instantly causing his objections to become nothing more than moans of pleasure.

Yumi's body shuddered in pleasure as she eagerly thrust her false shaft into Kira's dripping slit, steadily driving them both closer to their mutual climax.

Kira moaned as he took in more and more of his lover's faux cock. Yumi's hands shot to Kira's breasts, gently massaging them and playing with his nipples. They were so soft, it was almost as though they were filled with warm honey as her hands gently kneaded them.

Yumi arched back, her silken hair cascading down her back and onto the floor, or over her shoulders and down her front before then spilling off the side of the bed and onto the floor, the brown tresses extending for further than the eye could see before finally turning back on themselves and restraining Kira's nudity. She reached up and brushed all her hair over the front of her body so that it fell down over her beautiful lover, then she let Kira pull her down on top of him. Kira's hips began to buck up into her, slapping his lover's faux rod into his moist entrance. Kira's body slapped against Yumi's own as she began to piston into her lover.

"Oh, Kira, you're so good at this." Yumi seductively moaned into his ear as she moved on top of him. Kira was gently stroking up and down Yumi's back, eagerly pushing her false manhood into himself, moving her in and out of his recently acquired slit. Kira grunted and groaned, his face buried deep in Yumi's thick luxurious brown tresses.

Faster and faster, Kira moved Yumi on top of him. Their grunts and groans of pleasure began to merge into a single, low, keening cry of passion. Yumi arched back, her breasts and hair flailing back and forth over Kira wildly. Kira grasped her waist firmly, holding on to her as though his life depended on it. His teeth were gritted, locked in heat and lust as he drove his lover's spear-like shaft deep inside his hot, wet slit.

Finally, Kira bucked up against Yumi, sending her bouncing up and down even more rapidly. He groaned and arched backwards, lifting Yumi even further off the bed, and finally, they both reached their climax. The dildo that was embedded deep with Yumi instantly detected her release, converted the vaginal secretions into thick sperm and then filled Kira with his lover's hot, creamy fluids.

Yumi wasn't aware of it as she collapsed onto Kira's body, but during their frantic lovemaking, she had unintentionally returned all of her lover's powers.

After taking a few moments to recover from their mutual climaxes, Yumi suddenly found herself lying on her back, pinned underneath Kira's own naked body, which had already returned to its normal male form.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Yumi growled, trying to overpower her handsome husband as he towered over her. "I thought that, during our first night together, I made it perfectly clear that you are not the dominant one in our relationship!"

"You did make that clear, Yumi." The amethyst-eyed man answered, before then leaning down and seductively whispering into his lover's ear. "Although there's nothing stopping me from reversing the roles once in a while."

Yumi couldn't stop her entire body from shivering in lustful anticipation at her lover's words. While she was normally the dominant one in their relationship, the brown-haired beauty wouldn't deny that she had sometimes fantasized about Kira suddenly deciding to reverse their roles and dominating her, and it now appeared as though she was about to have that desire fulfilled.

Kira smiled as he instantly stripped Yumi of every one of her powers, save for her immortality, regeneration, and the ability to lengthen her hair at will and to control it as though it were a limb. Yumi let out a surprised squeak as Kira's left hand suddenly shot underneath her dress and grasped her faux manhood, before then yanking it free from the panties to which it was attached, while leaving the other end of the dildo embedded deep within her tight slit.

Yumi whimpered loudly as a transparent hose descended from the ceiling and into Kira's waiting hand. The hose itself was transparent, and about one inch in diameter, the exact same thickness of the dildo which was still buried within her womanhood. The beautiful woman shuddered again as Kira quickly slipped the hose under her dress and attached it to the panties which she still wore.

"Kira..." Yumi whimpered in pleasure as the dildo began to vibrate within her tight slit, while a gentle suction began to tug on her vaginal walls, the combination of the vibrations and the suction weren't nearly enough to make her climax, but they were easily enough to mercilessly tease her.

"Just relax, Yumi." Kira purred as he freed his lover from beneath his body and climbed out of the bed, before then scooping the brown-haired beauty into his arms and carrying her towards a nearby salon chair which sat in front of a large vanity. Yumi instantly noticed that the vanity was not only lighted, but that it was also stocked with various shampoos, conditioners, combs, brushes and sprays.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Yumi asked as her lover gently sat her down in the chair, before then reclining the chair slightly.

"I'm going to pamper you." Kira answered, walking over to the vanity and picking up a large, vented paddle brush before then attaching another transparent hose, which had descended from the ceiling, to the end of the handle.

"I guess I can't complain about that." Yumi smiled happily as Kira once again moved behind her and began to lovingly run the bristles of the brush through her soft brunette tresses, allowing the powerful suction from the hose to begin drawing in the limitless length of her soft strands.

Kira could only smile as he continued to brush Yumi's silken locks, even as the incredible suction relentlessly drew more of her brunette tresses into the brush and then into the hose to which the brush was attached. After brushing Yumi's hair for five minutes, Kira noticed that his lover had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

The amethyst-eyed man grinned slightly as he silently summoned one of Lexi's countless auxiliary holograms, since Lexi herself was currently merged with Yumi, and handed her the hairbrush. Lexi's duplicate obediently took the brush from Kira and resumed brushing Yumi's luxurious mane from where he left off.

While Lexi continued to brush Yumi's beautiful hair, Kira utilized his more divine abilities to instantly remove his lover's panties with a simple snap of his fingers. The amethyst-eyed man smiled as he used his foot to press a button at the base of the chair which caused thick metal restraints to silently snap shut around Yumi's ankles, neck, waist and wrists, he then vanished behind the huge privacy curtain, only to return a moment later with a leash in his hand, and at the end of the leash was a large white tiger that must have weighted about 250 pounds.

The tiger quickly padded over to Yumi's sleeping form and pushed his nose against her pussy. The creature eagerly began to lick Yumi's vaginal lips with his rough feline tongue, slipping it between Yumi's hot, wet vaginal lips, the sensation casuing the beautiful woman to stir from her sleep. As she moaned with pleasure and her pussy started soaking, the tiger licked her even deeper, its tounge penetrating to the very source of the wetness. As Yumi's body began shaking with pleasure, the tiger stopped licking her and went on to more serious business.

The creature quickly brought his dick to Yumi's entrance, pumping his rod into her roughly, taking her by surprise, as he lustily penetrated her slit. His hot, long dick thrust deep into her in powerful strokes, burying his entire shaft in her hot hole. He pumped fast and hard, and Yumi could feel his huge balls banging at the entrance of her vaginal lips.

The white tiger gave Yumi such a thorough fucking that she didn't even have the strength to scream in bliss. She was breathless as he thrust into her faster and faster with his hot shaft, growling and moaning. As soon as the tiger shot his load of cum into Yumi, she screamed in orgasmic bliss, even as he pulled out of her tight slit.

As the tiger silently jumped to the floor and padded away, Kira returned with a huge, greenish-brown snake, and without a moment of hesitation, he set the creature between her legs. The seprent's body was immense, it seemed to be as long as Yumi was tall and as thick as her arm. The beautiful woman could only watch in shock as the serpent began to writhe its way on top of her nudity. Her body was frozen and she was powerless to deny the serpent as she felt the slippery creature slide its tail into her vagina, her womanhood quickly being stretched to accommodate it.

The huge serpent was completely atop Yumi now, its massive penis already buried deep inside her. The brown-haired woman knew that the creature intended to take her as its mate, regardless of whether she wanted it to or not. A moan of pleasure escaped Yumi's lips as more of the snake's twisting, squirming tail disappeared inside her pussy. She felt helpless yet strangely and erotically empowered, not having to lift a finger to heighten the intensity of her pleasure. The sensations inside her body were very similar to those given by the eels and leeches, but much more potent, and she gasped aloud when she saw that only a few inches of the serpent's tail had not yet entered her vagina, but finally, it too vanished and her entire body was wracked with a spasm of climax, one which was so powerful that it actually caused her to pass out.


	35. Yumi and Yukka

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centilltion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Yumi's eyes slowly fluttered open a few hours later, only for the beautiful woman to quickly discover that there was now a large ball gag secured in her mouth, she was completely naked, and that she was underwater.

Suddenly, two translucent jellyfish, each with hundreds of stinging tentacles dangling from their body, swam up to Yumi and cupped her now naked breasts, holding on with a pair of tentacles tightly wrapped around each nipple.

A flurry of bubbles escaped from Yumi's gagged mouth as countless numbers of stingers shot from the tentacles which now held and caressed her soft mounds, the tiny harpoons burying themselves in her soft flesh and injecting a potent aphrodisiac.

At the moment, Kira was nearly five miles away from Yumi as he steadily ran the bristles of the paddle brush through the ocean of his lover's soft, brown tresses. The amethyst-eyed man was suddenly stopped from continuing his task when a large mass of Yumi's silken strands suddenly wrapped itself around his legs and arms, instantly immobilizing him, even as another, smaller mass of the soft brown locks encased his already engorged manhood, the sensation causing him to groan in bliss.

After taking a moment to enjoy the sensations caused by the gentle caress of his lover's silken tresses, Kira finally disabled Yumi's ability to control her hair as though it were a limb, causing the nearly limitless strands to fall limply to the floor, then the amethyst-eyed man smirked slightly as numerous pools suddenly opened up in the floor, sending Yumi's hair tumbling into the huge pits.

As soon as Yumi's beautiful locks had settled into the pools, they each began to quickly fill with various liquids. The pool closest to Kira rapidly filled with warm water, but as soon as it was full, dozens of eels emerged from the walls of the pool and began to swim through the ocean of brunette tresses, quickly coating the hair with a thick layer of slime, even as the water itself was slowly turned into slime. As the eels quickly went to work on his lover's hair, Kira walked over to the next pool, which he quickly realized was filled with hot wax. The amethyst-eyed man hesitated for a few seconds, before finally moving onto the third pool, which was filled with a mix of maple syrup and honey.

Despite the pools being only being five feet away from each other, they each held about 100 centillion cubic light-years of Yumi's silken strands, and as the amethyst-eyed man moved towards the next pool, each of the three pools which now contained his lover's silken strands were covered with a thick metal lid.

A few minutes later, Kira was idly thumbing through a cookbook while a microscopic gravitational singularity rapidly drew Yumi's soft locks into a fourth pool, which, just like the other three pools, was able to hold 100 centillion cubic light-years of her beautiful hair.

When the fourth pool had finally been filled halfway with his lover's hair, Kira tapped a button on the floor with his right foot, instantly causing the pool to begin to rapidly fill with the various ingredients needed to bake a wedding cake. When the pool was completely filled with the various ingredients, countless agitators, which appeared to be nothing more than ten-foot long, three-foot wide, round hairbrushes slid out from the walls and floor of the pool and began to rapidly spin, the bristles simultaneously brushing the masses of silken tresses while throughly working the thick mixture into Yumi's brunette mane.

As the agitators continued to thoroughly mix the numerous ingredients into Yumi's beautiful hair, a huge domed cover, one which was constructed of stainless steel with a dozen large windows made of heat-resistent glass, was slowly lowered from the ceiling before then settling into place over the huge pool, sealing Yumi's soft locks inside the pool, along with the various baking ingredients. Kira could only watch in silent awe as the interior of the now covered pool began to glow with a steady orange-red light, while a small digital thermometer on the cover displayed the steadily rising tempature within the pool, which had now become a massive oven.

While Kira began to ponder what he should do with the rest of his lover's nearly endless mane, Yumi was writhing in bliss, a constant stream of bubbles escaping from her gagged mouth. If she were above not underwater, or at least on the surface, the beautiful woman would have every right to scream in pure bliss, as a ten-foot long, three-inch thick electric eel had decided to take up residence in her warm love canal, and even if the slimy creature did want to escape from Yumi's incredibly tight slit, it was unable to do so due to the fact that her vaginal muscles had quickly clamped down on the eel's thick body, trapping it inside her moist cavern, forcing the creature to deliver a steady stream of wonderfully powerful electrical shocks directly to her vaginal muscles and clitoris, the creature essentially trapping itself within Yumi's hungrily clenching womanhood.

The electric eel that was currently pleasing Yumi, however, was actually reletively small, since the electric species of eel which were kept in the Alternate Sanctum could grow to be more than fifty-feet in length and eight inches thick.

Finally, after thinking for a full five minutes and being unable to think of something to do with the remaining 200 centillion cubic light-years of Yumi's hair, Kira simply teleported himself back to his beautiful lover's side.

_'You weren't able to come up with a unique method of making a mess of the last 200 centillion cubic light-years of my hair, were you?'_ Yumi's telepathic voice teased, only for Kira to instantly release her from her restraints, and teleport them both outside the huge aquarium. Kira silently scowled as he utilized his more divine abilities to instantly materalize a one-foot long, six-inch wide and one-inch thick solid oak paddle in his left hand, a paddle that was smooth on one side, but lined with numerous one-inch long steel spikes on the other. Less than one second later, the brown-haired beauty found herself over her husband's lap as he began to deliver painful swats to her naked ass.

Yumi let out a muffled scream as the paddle impacted with her firm yet soft bottom, the shockwave caused by the strike quickly traveling through her round ass cheeks and disturbing the electric eel, which had only a few moments earlier, fallen into a light slumber.

The electric eel, feeling the impact of the paddle on Yumi's behind and thinking that it was in life-threatening danger, instantly responded by unleashing a powerful bolt of electricity into the surrounding vaginal flesh.

Kira smiled slightly as his lover's body suddenly arched into his lap, the action causing her large breasts, which were still concealed by the twin jellyfish, to wildly jiggle. As his beautiful wife squirmed in his lap, the amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but notice that the pair of jellyfish had reached over his lover's shoulders and behind her back with their numerous tentacles, before then intertwining the numerous appendages behind Yumi's back and in between her breasts, the twin creatures essesntially turning themselves into a living bra. After a few seconds, the amethyst-eyed man smirked slightly as he stood up, carrying his lover over to a metal table and gently laying her nude body on its surface.

Yumi instantly noticed that the table had a seven-inch diameter circular saw at the other end, the large blade positioned to make love to her her tender flesh, she also realized that there were three holes in the table, through which her wings and tail now protruded, and that fact made her extremely nervous as thick metal shackles instantly snapped shut around her ankles, neck, waist and wrists. The brown-haired beauty quickly discovered that her fears were correct when she suddenly heard the steady hum of multiple circular saws as the blades began to rapidly spin. Even though Yumi didn't know where the rapidly rotating blades were, she suspected that they were directly beneath her, mounted on the underside of the table, positioned to remove her wings and tail.

_'K-Kira, what are you going to do to me?'_ Yumi's telepathic voice whimpered, even as the blade at her feet also began to rapidly spin.

"Did you know that when you have any of the eels or leeches inside your vagina, they are temporarly bestowed with your abilities of immortality and regeneration?" Kira asked, ignoring his lover's question as he gently ran a hand through her soft brunette tresses.

Yumi shook her head slightly, trying to ignore the sounds of the spinning blades, which she guessed would soon be slicing their way through her nervously twitching wings and tail.

"Well, they are." The amethyst-eyed man sweetly smiled, even as he teasingly rubbed his lover's vaginal entrance. "And it means that if the saw at the end of the table were to slice into your womanhood, even if the electric eel is cut into multiple pieces, each and every one of those pieces would not only survive the experience, but they would also quickly regenerate into a new electric eel."

Yumi's eyes widened and a muffled scream of pain escaped past the gag as the spinning blades began to cut into her wings and tail, and less then five seconds later, the three appendages dropped lifelessly from her body.

The brown-haired woman's large breasts heaved up and down, the speed of her breathing increasing as the final blade slowly inched closer to her vaginal lips. A few short seconds later, she grimaced in pain as the blade cut into her cunt and sent a fountain of crimson blood shooting upwards. Within less than a second, Yumi's expression had turned from excitement into shock and surprise and then pain. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and she tossed her head back and forth, struggling against the restraints with all of her strength. The rapidly spinning blade had already cut deeply into her and completely destroyed her cunt, and was now making its way through her belly towards her ribcage. Suddenly, Yumi's body went completely still and she smiled. Kira heard her rib bones crack as she moaned one final time and closed her eyes, the blade effortlessly slicing through her lungs. The blade continued to cut through the remainder of her body so that she was evenly cut in two halves.

Finally the blade spun to a stop and moved back to its starting point, even as the metal restraints vanished into the tabletop and four mechanical arms descended from the ceiling. The appendages quickly grabbed the two halves of Yumi's body, pulling them apart before then moving them each to their own table so that they could regenerate separately.

Kira smiled a few minutes later as both halves of Yumi's body finished regenerating, thus creating a duplicate of his beauthful lovers and, by extention, duplicates of each of the women that merged to form Yumi. After taking a long moment to take in the beauty of the two women, Kira walked over to the regenerated form of Yumi's body which was laying on the table to his left.

"K-Kira?" Yumi asked, her eyes slowly opening.

"As of this moment, you will only respond to the name Yukka, understood?" Kira replied, tapping a small button on the underside of the table and causing thick metal restraints to snap shut around her ankles, neck, waist and wrists. "In addition, you will be permanently confined to either the Alternate Sanctum or the Inner Sanctum, and you will obey Yumi and myself without question."

"W-What about me?" Yumi hesitantly responded from the table to Kira's right, where she was still lying motionless.

"You still have your freedom, Yumi." The amethyst-eyed man smiled. "Yukka here, as well as the girls that merge to form her, however, will essentially be playthings for us from now on."

Without another word, Kira utilized some of his more divine powers to remove Yumi's silken brunette tresses from where they had been marinating within the massive pits, instantly replacing Yumi's soft strands with Yukka's own. Yumi, having not yet realized that Kira had freed her silken mane, climbed onto the table to which Yukka was restrained, quickly pressing her sensitive vaginal lips to Yukka's own. A few short seconds later, both women began to moan in pleasure as the half-dozen electric eels, each of which were ten feet in length and three inches thick, began to wriggle from the confines of Yumi's womanhood and into Yukka's own slit, with each one of the creatures lubricating themselves with a thick layer of slime before slipping out of Yumi's sensitive folds and into Yukka's own.

As soon as the last eel disappeared into Yukka's vagina, Yumi dismounted the restrained woman, quickly grabbing a transparent hose which had descended from the ceiling and affixing a pair of black silk panties to the end of the hose before then freeing Yukka's ankles from their shackles for a few seconds, just long enough to slide the panties onto her body.

Yukka let out another muffled moan as Yumi slid the panties up her legs and finally buried the thick dildo, which was built directly into the crotch of the garment, into her already incredibly sensitive vaginal folds, and as Yumi finally began to move back towards Kira, Yukka once again allowed a muffled moan of bliss escape her gagged mouth as a wonderfully powerful suction began to tug on her vaginal flesh, while the thick dildo vibrated wildly within her clenching womanhood.

"So, Kira, which of my three recently acquired Elements of Harmony would you like me to demonstrate first?" Yumi seductively purred as she strode up to her amethyst-eyed lover, gently wrapping her arms around his torso while simultaneously snaking her tail around his waist.

Kira could only groan in response as his eyes followed the silken tresses which sprouted from Yumi's tail, the soft locks extending for 500 centillion cubic light-years, the exact same length as the strands which cascaded from her scalp.

"Well, if you won't decide, I'll do it for you." The beautiful woman grinned, even as the luxurious strands of hair which covered her tail changed color, shifting from chocolate brown to a glorious rainbow.

"Y-You're going to demonstrate your loyality first?" Kira asked, even as the beautiful woman began to cover his nudity with the multi-colored tresses which extended from her tail.

"Exactly." Yumi smiled. "But in order to properly demonstrate my loyality, I need you to willingly tell me every single one of your sexual fantasies, fetishes and desires, even ones which you had considered telling me about in the past, but never revealed to me for one reason or another." She paused for a moment, but then a seductive smile once again appeared on her face. "I'll be simultaneously performing as many of your fantasies, fetishes and desires as I possibly can."

Kira blushed again, even as Yumi slowly pulled away from him and moved to the nearby bed. The amethyst-eyed man silently watched as his lover pulled the silk sheets towards the foot of the bed before then crawling onto the matress and laying down, leaving her naked body completely exposed. The amethyst-eyed man immediately tried to move towards his lover's prone body, only to discover that the soft, rainbow-colored tresses extending from her tail not only covered the entirety of his body below the neck, but that they were also preventing him from moving from where he stood.

"I'll admit, I was hoping that you would want to have some fun with me." Yumi sighed in dissappointment as she stood up and moved towards a nearby closet, one which was concealed by a large sliding door. "Although, if you're not going to take advantage of the opportunity which I just gave you, I suppose that I'll just tease you." Kira watched as his beautiful lover slid the massive closet door open, revealing a huge clothing rack on each side of the room, along with what appeared to be multiple storage containers underneath the clothing racks.

Kira could only watch in silence as Yumi began to look through the various outfits, but after searching for a moment, she opened one of the storage containers, reached inside and produced a pair of translucent jellyfish, each with hundreds of stinging tentacles dangling from their body. Yumi glanced seductively at Kira before then lowering the jellyfish towards her naked breasts, the beautiful woman letting out a soft gasp as the two creatures quickly wrapped their tentacles over her shoulders and behind her back, before then intertwining the numerous appendages behind her back and in between her breasts, the twin creatures once again turning themselves into a living bra.

As soon as the pleasure caused by donning the living bra had faded, Yumi continued to search through the countless outfits held within the massive closet. After nearly a full minute had passed, Yumi opened a second container and produced a matching bra and panty set. Kira quickly noticed that the bra and panty set had been crafted out of leather and chains, and that they left nothing to the imagination. The amethyst-eyed man was also quick to notice that the top had chain links across the breasts and a leather choker, he also saw that the panties had a chain net which went right over the crotch.

Yumi remained reletively silent as she once again reached into the container, this time producing a five-foot long chain link leash, which she quickly attached to the choker that she now wore around her neck, before then slipping the handle onto her left wrist, quickly adjusting it so that it wouldn't fall from her wrist. The brown-haired beauty then grabbed a hanger from the clothing rack, a hanger which held a seamless white body stocking made of the finest silk, in addition to being skintight, the body stocking had an open bust and crotch. Yumi once again flashed Kira with a seductive smile, before then donning the silk bodysuit.

Kira continued to silently watch as Yumi grabbed another hanger from the clothing rack and quickly pulled the new garment over her body.

Yumi now wore a duplicate of Sango's more sexually-oriented Inner Sanctum outfit, which consisted of a black skin-tight bodysuit crafted of the softest silk, and armor plates made of MCPS armor-protected aluminum. On her back was a backpack vacuum cleaner, with the device concealing a hair backpack, and there was a weighted chain concealed within the left arm guard, as well as a leather whip lined with metal spikes hidden within the right arm guard. On her left hip was a large paddle brush, while the right hip had a holster for a dildo, and finally, the shoulder, elbow and ankle armor concealed powerful aphrodisiac bombs, as well as combs and ponytail holders. Without any hesitation, the brunette beauty removed the vacuum cleaner from her back and set it on the floor, before then doing the same with the hair backpack.

Kira merely watched in silence as Yumi once more turned back towards the clothing rack, and after a long moment, she produced a floor-length dress, quickly pulling the garment onto her body, and the amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but blush as he looked Yumi over a few times. The dress, which had been crafted of the finest black silk and trimmed in red, was obviously much more casual than anything else that Kira's lover was currently wearing, but even so, the top was quite snug, while the dress itself elegently trailed to the floor.

"Y-Yumi." Kira whimpered as his wife strode out of the closet. "Please, stop teasing me like this."

"I haven't even begun to tease you, Kira." Yumi smiled, even as she disabled all of her husband's powers, sans his immortality and regeneration, and with that done, she utilized the hair which she had embraced his body with, effortlessly lifted him off the floor and carried him with her into the huge shower. "Now, be a good boy and be quiet while I wash my hair." Yumi seductively purred as she pressed her lover's naked body against the wall, allowing thick metal restraints to snap shut around his neck, waist and wrists.

"W-What do you mean, Yumi?" The amethyst-eyed man asked, only to gasp in slight surprise as his lover slipped a pair of silk boxers onto his body, before then yanking them up his legs. Kira instantly noticed that the boxers sported a clear tube, which was about nine inches in length and one inch thick, the amethyst-eyed man also noticed a pair of cups directly underneath the tube. He allowed a pleasured groan to escape his lips as Yumi reached down the front of the garment with her left hand and fed his semi-flacid manhood into the clear tube.

"Don't even try to act innocent, young man." Yumi scowled as a clear hose descended from the ceiling and into her hand. "You have knowingly earned the punishment which I am about to administer to you, so I suggest that you just lean back, relax and enjoy the ride." With that said, Yumi attached the hose to the tube on the front of her lover's boxers, before then turning the milking machine on.

The machine sucked in pulses on Kira's engorged rod, much more rapidly than the fastest hand ever could. It would be only a matter of minutes before he reached his climax, and when he did, the equipment would detect the beginning of his ejaculation and cause the two cups cradling his balls to contract, driving the load of semen forcefully through his cock into the milker where it would then be drawn into a large collection bin.

"P-please, Yumi." Kira whimpered again, only to be silenced as she roughly forced a ball gag into his mouth and fastened the strap behind his head.

Yumi remained completely silent as she took a few steps back from her lover, carefully looking his body over a few times before then reaching out to her right and turning the dials that controlled the liquids which were expelled from the countless showerheads in the ceiling, quickly selecting a mix of comfortably warm water, strawberry-scented shampoo and bananna-scented hair softener, and as the trio of liquids began to rain down onto her silken mane, Yumi sighed in contentment, even as the liquids ran off her dress without even making contact with the soft fabric.

Kira continued to silently watch as the three liquids cascaded onto his lover's beautiful silken strands. Finally, after thirty full seconds had passed, Yumi moved out from under the spray of the showerheads, buried both hands into her luxurous mane and began to massage the mixture of water, shampoo and softener into her brunette tresses. Starting with the strands at the very top of her head, she slowly massaged her chocolate brown locks into an incredibly thick lather, glancing seductively at Kira from time to time, as she continued to work her brunette tresses into a steadily thickening ocean of soapy suds.

Finally, after more than two million years of continous work, Yumi had massaged every inch of her silken mane into a thick, soapy lather.

"I won't rinse my hair right now." The beautiful woman seductively whispered into Kira's ear. "Instead, I will let the shampoo soak into my wonderful tresses, and while my hair is soaking, I intend to have some fun." With that, Yumi strode over to a hot tub which had risen out of the floor a few moments earlier and lowered her stil clothed body into the warm, churning water. Kira silently watched as his lover laid down in the hot tub, and after a few seconds, thick metal restraints snapped shut around her ankles, neck, waist and wrists, even as her body was sapped of its superhuman strength, more for her own protection than anything else.

A deep blush tinted Yumi's cheeks as a small section of the tub's floor retracted slightly and slid off to the side, allowing a five-inch thick electric eel to emerge from the hole, the creature quickly swimming towards the beautiful woman's restrained body, and she could only watch in lustful anticipation as the huge electric eel, which she now realized was at least one hundred feet in length, swam up to her, the slimy creature quickly darting underneath her dress and then beginning to wrap itself around her body.

The huge eel was quick to embrace Yumi's body, wrapping her torso in the thick, slimy coils of its body, the beautiful woman gasping in surprise when the slippery creature stroked its thick tail over her tight vaginal slit.

Yumi moaned again as the jellyfish covering her breasts began to react to the close proximity of one of their natural predators, the pair of translucent creatures nervously squeezing and caressing her soft breasts.

After an agonizingly long moment, the eel positioned its naturally lubricated tail at the entrance of Yumi's womanhood, and the beautiful woman felt her pussy lips being gently parted as the creature began inserting its tail into her. The beautiful woman's clit was already swollen, making it quite obvious that she was in heat and ready to take another mate.

Yumi was panting and whimpering in pleasure during the teasing foreplay, but a few short seconds after she felt the eel's five-inch thick tail begin to penetrate her, she found her rhythm and began fucking it faster and faster. Wild orgasmic waves ran through her body every time the eel's tail hit her G-spot while they were mating. The slimy creature ocasionally helped its partner by sending powerful bolts of electricity lancing through her body, the shocks causing her vaginal muscles to involuntarily clamp down before rapidly fluttering with hard, fast contractions against her slimy, squirming lover.

Yumi kept fucking the electirc eel resolutely for twenty more minutes, before she reached her final climax, while at the same time, the eel released its own semen into her accepting womanhood, the pleasure causing her entire body to shudder as she strained uselessly against her bonds, while wave after wave of excruciating pleasure, which was accompanied and heightened by jolts of electricity, shot through her.

Even as Yumi's vagina was filled with the electirc eel's potent sperm, the two jellyfish continued to massage and fondle her breasts. The beautiful woman's pink nipples were now a pair of rock-hard nubs, even as a steady stream of warm milk squirted out from each, the white liquid running down the soft globes in rivulets as the two creatures desperately tried to warn her of the nearby predator.

The beautiful woman could only moan in lustful pleasure as the electirc eel quickly wrapped its slime-coated body tightly around her massive bust, the creature having now embraced her with five feet of its body. Yumi purred softly as the eel slithered up the back of her neck and captured her silken mane with its thick coils, the creature quickly pulling the still soapy tresses into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, before then proceeding to enshroud her soft strands and coat them with a thick layer of slime. After encircling 90 feet of Yumi's beautiful mane, the eel moved back towards her body, bringing the large mass of her brunette tresses with it.

With a single thought, Yumi instantly disrobed herself of the duplicate of Sango's more sexually-oriented outfit. The twin jellyfish, suddenly feeling the slime-coated skin of the electric eel against this own bodies, quickly untangled their numerous tentacles, and desprately tried to swim away from the woman's soft breasts, only to find that they were unable to do so, thanks to the chains which were part of Yumi's bra and spanned across her large bust. The restraints causing the two jellyfish to only succeed in rapidly squeezing the brown-haired beauty's mounds, causing thick torrents of warm milk to squirt from her erect nipples.

Yumi could only watch with a look of sadomasochistic lust as the eel's head dove down the front of her top, and less than one second later, she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the creature's tooth-filled maw clamped down on the soft flesh of her right breast. With a single powerful gulp, the eel had swallowed the jellyfish whole, while simultaneously drawing Yumi's fleshy mound deeper into its mouth, and sucking a sudden torrent of warm milk from the hard nipple. The slime-coated creature was quick to repeat these actions with the jellyfish covering the brown-haired woman's left breast, before unwrapping its thick coils from her silken hair and her soft body, and finally the creature pulled its tail out of her womanhood and swam away.

After taking a moment to recover from her blissful torture, Yumi once again utilized her more divine abilities, this time to cover her large breasts with another living bra and to don the duplicate of Sango's more sexually-oriented outfit, and when she was once again fully dressed, the brown-haired beauty summoned one of Lexi's holograms.

As soon as Lexi's holographic body had appeared, she walked to the side of the hot tub and flipped a small switch, releasing Yumi from the shackles which had restrained her while she was allowing the electric eel to take her as its mate. With her task complete, Lexi vanished.

Yumi smiled slightly as she quickly climbed out of the hot tub and walked over to Kira's still restrained body, her floor-length dress, along with the pair of outfits hidden beneath it, completely untouched by the warm water. After a moment of thought, Yumi snapped her fingers, releasing the amethyst-eyed man from his restraints and removing the gag from his mouth, while simultaneously freeing his manhood from the milking boxers which she had slipped onto his body soon after immobilizing him. A lustful growl escaped Kira's lips as he stood in front of Yumi, looking over her body.


	36. Frenzied Lovers

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centilltion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"I can tell that you would love to throw me to the ground and fuck my brains out." Yumi grinned, her angelic wings hanging limply from her back as she swished her tail back and forth, the silken rainbow-colored hair, which matched the length of the tresses cascading from her head, flowing like a river as they followed the motions of her tail.

"Stop teasing me." Kira growled, even as his eyes followed the trails of his lover's brunette mane and rainbow-colored tail as the silken strands extended for further than even his eyes could see.

Yumi couldn't help but giggle at her handsome lover's frustration. The beautiful woman greatly enjoyed wearing her silken mane down loose, especially when it was at more extreme lengths. She only wished that she could do so in public, allowing her to enjoy the feeling of her long, thick and heavy tresses flowing freely around her and elegantly dragging behind her on the floor.

Yumi's excitement heightened as she glanced between Kira's legs, and much to her delight, she could see that her lover's manhood was fully erect. The brown-haired beauty smiled as she kneeled in front of his crotch and eyed him greedily.

Faster than even Kira could hope to react, Yumi took his aroused cock into her mouth, even as she began to lovingly massage his thighs, her hands traveling softly over his bare skin, tickling and teasing his nerves. Her tongue flicked quickly against his hard cock and she sucked deeply. The amethyst-eyed man moaned loudly from both stimulants and ran his hands through Yumi's silken mane, encouraging her. She responded instantly, taking him deeper in her mouth, even as she pumped him harder and carefully listened as the speed of his breathing increased. She moaned softly, enjoying his warmth in her mouth, even as she cupped his balls and fondled them absently, much to his delight.

Moaning loudly, Kira finally reached his climax, his hot semen shooting into his lover's mouth, to which she swallowed hungrily. After sucking and swallowing every drop of sperm from her husband's engorged rod, Yumi stood up, licking her lips before then pressing a deep and passionate kiss to his lips.

Without another word, Yumi once again moved to stand beneath the countless showerheads hidden in the ceiling, the beautiful woman sighing in contentment as the mix of comfortably warm water, strawberry-scented shampoo and bananna-scented hair softener continued to rain down onto her silken tresses, the trio of liquids once more cascading off her dress without making contact with the soft fabric.

Kira watched silently as the three liquids rained down onto his lover's beautiful silken strands. After a full five minutes had passed, Yumi finally moved out from under the spray of the showerheads, the beautiful woman quickly burying both hands into her luxurous mane and lovingly massaging the mixture of water, shampoo and softener into her silken brunette tresses. Starting with the strands at the very top of her head, Yumi slowly massaged her chocolate brown locks into an incredibly thick lather, glancing seductively at Kira from time to time, as she continued to work her brunette tresses into a steadily thickening ocean of soapy suds. Finally, after ten minutes of continous work, Yumi had massaged every inch of her silken mane into a thick, soapy lather.

"Kira, would you like to help me rinse both the shampoo and softener from my hair?" Yumi asked as she finished working her beautiful mane into a wonderfully thick lather. "I'll even let you decide how we rinse my hair and how we dry it." She smiled seductively at her handsome lover before then adding. "If you want, we could even use a pair of vacuum cleaners to draw the shampoo and softener from my hair."

"I have a better idea." Kira replied, scooping his beautiful lover into his arms and carrying her to a nearby salon chair. Yumi smiled sweetly as the amethyst-eyed man gently sat her in the chair, but an instant later, a surprised squeak escaped from her lips as thick metal restraints snapped shut around her ankles, wrists and neck, and before she could protest, the beautiful woman felt a ball gag being forced into her mouth, even as she was sapped of all of her powers, sans her immortality, regeneration, and the ability to lengthen her hair at will.

Once his beautiful wife had been securely restrained to the salon chair, Kira strode to the vanity in front of the chair, picked up a small remote and pressed a few buttons, causing the chair to recline, even as a pair of intravenous fluid lines lowered from the ceiling.

Yumi narrowed her eyes at the two translucent tubes as they descended towards her, and finally, she realized that the tubes were positioned so that the syringes would have to be inserted into her temples.

Kira smiled slightly as he walked behind his lover without a single word, took hold of both syringes, and pierced her temples with the needles.

Yumi let a muffled gasp escape her lips as her handsome husband secured the syringes in place by clipping the tubes to the thick shackle that held her head against the headrest, only for the gasp to be replaced by a soft, seductive moan as a very familiar pink-violet liquid began to flow through the twin tubes and into her bloodstream. The beautiful woman could actually feel the incredibly potent aphrodisiac flowing into her hair follicles before then beginning to permeate her soft locks.

"Once every inch of your hair is saturated with Pink Passion, even a normally innocent act such as brushing those silken tresses will quickly bring you to orgasm." Kira grinned, before then running a hand though Yumi's brunette mane, the simple carress causing her entire body to shudder in pleasure. The amethyst-eyed man grinned as he walked back to the vanity and pressed another button on the remote, causing a second pair of tubes to descend from the ceiling, and Yumi let out another muffled cry as her lover snaked the thin tubes around the armrests before then slipping them underneath her body and finally pushing both of the syringes into the base of her tail, allowing the potent aphrodisiac to begin saturating the rainbow-colored tresses which grew from the appendage. Thanks to Kira's more divine powers, infusing every inch of Yumi's mane and tail with Pink Passion took only five minutes.

_'Kira, what exactly do you intend to do?'_ Yumi's telepathic voice asked, even as the footrest split down the center and the two halves spread out before then bowing upwards, causing her legs to open and assume a position similar to that of a delivery bed.

"I intend to finish washing your hair." Kira calmly answered, even as he used his telekenetic abilities to once again turn on the showerheads concealed within the ceiling, sending a torrent of warm water, shampoo and hair softener cascading down onto his lover's silken mane.

_'Kiraaaa!'_ Yumi's mental voice screamed in blissful agony as the trio of warm liquids sprayed down onto her wonderfully sensitive tresses, her entire body instantly reacting to the relentless pleasure, straining uselessly against the thick shackles as her tail swished through the air as though it had a mind of its own, only for the feeling of her tail whipping through the air to further heighten her pleasure, and even as her tail began to furiously wag, the living bra once again began to gently knead and caress her soft breasts.

After a few seconds, Kira grabbed Yumi's wildly thrashing tail, another jolt of pleasure lancing through her body as the amethyst-eyed man quickly manuvered the appendage underneath the spray of the showerheads, quickly coating the thick rainbow-colored tresses with a mix of water, strawberry-scented shampoo and bananna-scented hair softener. As the liquids began to rapidly soak into Yumi's mane and tail, the amethyst-eyed man grabbed a one-inch thick hose that had descended from the ceiling and slipped it into his lover's dripping folds. Yumi's back arched sharply at the sudden yet pleasing penetration, which was instantly accompanied by a wonderfully powerful vibration and suction.

_'Kira, please I can't take much more of this!'_ Yumi's telepathic voice cried out in pure bliss.

"That's why I just put a vacuum cleaner hose into your vagina." The amethyst-eyed man smiled. "When you reach your orgasm, the vacuum will simply suck up your vaginal fluids."

_'You didn't just put a vacuum cleaner hose into me, you lair!'_ Yumi's telepathic voice wailed. _'You put a vibrator inside me'_

"No." Kira grinned. "I did put a vacuum cleaner hose inside you, although the hose does have a vibrator attachment on it."

Yumi didn't have time to respond, however, as a white light suddenly surrounded her body. Kira's eyes widened in surprise as an azure and rainbow-colored blur launched itself at him, seemingly from inside his lover's body and pinned him to the ground.

"While the others are restrained, I think it's only fair that the two of us have some private time." The voice of Rainbow Dash spoke, the tone dripping with lust.

Kira's amethyst eyes slowly trailed over Dash's body, seeing that she was in her original pegasus form, she had left her mane and tail at the same length as Yumi's own, the silken rainbow-colored tresses extending for 500 centillion cubic light-years, he also noticed that her wings were at full extension and that she was blushing a deep crimson. Upon meeting Kira's eyes, Dash slowly lowered her wings only for them to once again shoot straight up, causing her to stare at the ground in shame.

"What's wrong, Dashie?" Kira teasingly asked when he saw that the azure mare's wings were fully erect, as was his manhood.

"Shut up." Dash growled, even as she leaned down towards the amethyst-eyed man.

Kira opened his mouth to reply, only to be greeted with a warm, worm-like entity, as Dash filled his mouth with her saliva, even as he struggled to wrestle back with his own tongue. This tongue battle continued for a few minutes until she pulled away, processing the situation at hand and debating her next line of action, a thin trail of saliva holding to their lips.

"You're about to feel the most amazing thing of your life." Dash grinned, slowly making her way towards Kira's crotch.

"Dash!" The amethyst-eyed man smirked, his voice halting her progress.

"Yeah?" She asked, hiding her dissappointment as she moved off of the handsome man beneath her, finally allowing him to get back onto his feet.

"I know that you want foals of your own." Kira smiled. "Please turn around and put your front hooves on the bed."

Dash nodded, quickly doing as instructed so that Kira found himself mere inches away from her flank. Her marehood was soaking wet and pulsating with pure lust.

Without any warning, Kira plunged his thick rod into Dash's lubricated slit, the sudden penetration causing the azure mare to cry out in pleasure, her wings involuntary flapping as the amethyst-eyed man eagerly began to thrust into her.

"K-Kira!" Dash moaned in bliss as she finally reached her climax, the thick reproductive secretions quickly filling her vagina, even as the handsome man unloaded his own potent semen into her eagerly waiting body.

After taking a long moment to recover from their mutually blissful experience, during which Kira simply held the sky blue pegasus in his arms, the amethyst-eyed man slowly pulled out of her tight slit, and as he slowly extracted hmself, Dash's wings folded against her back, the two limbs finally going completely still.

Dash couldn't help but let a satisfied sigh escape her lips as she slowly moved off the bed and carefully set her front hooves back on the ground, and a few seconds later, the azure mare's body was surrounded by a blindingly bright light as she once again merged with Yumi.

Kira smiled as he wheeled what appeared to be a highly customized upright vacuum cleaner to Yumi's silken mane. The equipment included the machine that actually did the cleaning, a 25-foot long, 2-inch diameter, transparent flex-hose for vacuuming, a 1-inch diameter hose carrying the various cleaning solutions, and a second 1-inch diameter hose carrying the water used to for the rinse.

There were enough extensions for all the hoses to reach any required length. The solution tank, the water tank and the collection tank were hidden within the ceiling, not to mention the five GE90-110B1 turbofan engines, each of which produced 110,000 pounds of thrust, for a total of 550,000 pounds of thrust, and pumped the fluids to the cleaning machine and created the vacuum used to suck up all the waste. In addition to the five jet engines, a single gravitational singularity could be utilized, the singularity either working in concert with the five jet engines, or with the singularity doing all the work.

The cleaning machine itself looked like nothing more than a large upright vacuum cleaner, with the only real difference being the absence of the large collection bag, where the three hoses from the ceiling were plugged into a special board near the cleaning heads. After a few seconds, the green light which indicated that the unit was operational came on.

Kira rolled the machine up to the thick mass of Yumi's hair and flicked the switch that caused the rotating brush to begin turning, he then pushed the machine up onto his lover's silken tresses and squeezed the handle, but instead of the cleaning solution being sprayed onto Yumi's silken locks, a deluge of various liquids and powders was unexpectedly expelled from the machine's nozzle and onto the soft strands. The thick torrent consisted of water, shampoo, hair softener, honey, dish washing liquid, olive oil, liquefied jalapeño peppers, mayonnaise, yogurt, raw eggs, seasoned salt, paprika, motor oil, baking soda, sugar, mud, barbeque sauce, and tree sap. Kira's eyes widened in horror as he quickly turned the machine off and removed it from Yumi's hair, once again flipping the switch that controlled the rotating brush, causing it to stop spinning.

"Shit!" Kira exclaimed, staring in disbelief at his lover's previously beautiful mane.

"I guess I should have warned you, Kira." Lexi suddenly spoke, one of her holograms appearing beside Kira as his amethyst eyes repeatedly looked over Yumi's now corrupted tresses.

"What do you mean, Lexi?" Kira asked, turning to look at the holographic woman, whom was now wearing her standard uniform.

"I tested this vacuum cleaner before I first informed you about it." Lexi answered, a deep blush tinting her cheeks. "Everything that the vacuum just spewed onto Yumi's hair was drawn from my own tresses when I was testing the machine."

"So, this is your fault?" Kira asked, glaring heatedly at the holographic woman.

"Y-Yes." Lexi nodded. "I-I must have accidentally flipped the switch that controlled the airflow, dictating whether the machine acted as a vacuum cleaner or a blower."

"Well, fix it." Kira ordered.

"A-Are you going to punish me?" Lexi quietly whimpered, a hint of fear in her voice as she reached over to the control panel on the machine and flipped the appropriate switch, once again altering the device back to its original function, that of a vacuum cleaner.

"Not now." Kira answered, even as he rolled the machine back up to the thick mass of Yumi's hair and flicked the switch that caused the rotating brush to again begin turning, he then pushed the machine up onto his lover's silken tresses and squeezed the handle, this time squirting the cleaning solution directly onto the soft brunette locks. He decided that his lover's hair was so dirty that it would need a good dose of the solution, so he held the handle tightly as he slowly moved the machine back and forth along the length of her hair, scrubbing her brunette mane with the rotating brush and quickly working the solution into an incredibly thick, foamy lather. Yumi's back arched sharply and a muffled scream escaped her gagged mouth at the feeling of the rapidly spinning bristles massaging her silken locks into a thick, soapy lather.

Kira continued to run the machine all over his lover's wonderful tresses, every once in a while, giving the silken mass of hair another shot of the solution. The brunette locks were slowly being restored to their former glory, and while his lover's soft tresses were being cleaned, the beautiful woman was lost in a world of pure bliss.

When he figured he had worked the solution in well enough, Kira turned on all five of the jet engines, creating an incredibly powerful vacuum which immediately began to suck up all the corruption that was still stuck to Yumi's beautiful tresses. The sensations caused by the vacuum as it whisked away the thick, soapy solution were so intense that Yumi found herself stuck in a continuous orgasm. By the time the vacuuming was finally finished, the beautiful woman's hair was almost back to its normal sheen. However, it still was not perfectly clean, but that didn't bother Kira at all.

The amethyst-eyed man simply turned the solution spray back on and once again covered Yumi's wonderful hair with another thick layer of cleaning solution, then he started the scrubber, quickly working the silken tresses into a thick lather, finally a second vacuuming was undertaken, and for the entire duration the second cleaning, Yumi was plunged back into a world of pure pleasure, stuck in a continuous orgasm. Once the second cleaning had finally been finished, Yumi's tresses were perfectly clean again, with no trace of any of the various liquids, which the soft strands had soaked in, being visible.

Kira wasn't finished yet, as his lover's hair still had to be rinsed. He pulled the rinse handle and warm water began to spray onto Yumi's hair, at the same time the vacuum sucked it back out of her soft strands, taking any residue with it. Kira ensured that he had made at least a dozen passes over every inch of Yumi's soft mane before he declared it clean, but finally, he shut off the machine and moved it away from the thick carpet that was his lover's hair.

"That was amazing." Yumi breathlessly panted as Kira removed the gag from her mouth and moved to stand next to her still bound form.

"I'm sure it was." Kira grinned. "Although aren't you curious as to why you haven't given birth to those giant electric eels yet?"

"Yes, actually." Yumi nodded, after thinking about her lover's question. "How come I haven't given birth to those baby eels yet?"

"You do know that the normal gestation period for electirc eels is about seven months, right?" The amethyst-eyed man asked, even as he snapped his fingers, instantly removing the various garments which his lover wore, only leaving the living bra to cover her soft breasts.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yumi asked, even as the twin jellyfish which made up the living bra to began gently caressing the large mounds.

"You didn't notice that it only took me about seven months to throughly clean and vacuum every inch of your hair, did you?" Kira sighed.

Yumi softly moaned as she suddenly felt something wiggle inside her womb. This did not go unnoticed by Kira, but before he could say or do anything, Yumi moaned again, a little louder this time, her back arching slightly against the thick restraints that held her in the salon chair.

"K-Ki-Kira." Yumi quietly moaned as her lover simply smiled. "I can feel the baby eels squirming inside my womb."

Kira nodded towards his beautiful wife, smiling as he gently ran a hand through her brunette tresses. "That means you're about to give birth, Yumi."

"It feels so good." Yumi moaned, the feeling of the eels squirmring within her steadily growing stronger and continuing to arouse her.

"Just relax." Kira smiled.

Another moan slipped from Yumi's throat, this one louder then the previous ones, as her body began to quiver in pleasure.

"Relax, Yumi, you've done this before." Kira purred as he gently stroked Yumi's hair, the affectionate gesture instantly reigniting his lover's sexual fire. Using her belly muscles as best she could, Yumi flexed, moaning loudly as nearly an entire foot of the creature's body was pushed out of her womanhood and onto the cushioned chair to which she was bound.

"Ah, Kira, it feels s-so good." Yumi moaned as she flexed again, pushing the slippery body of the electric eel further out of her body. Yumi suddenly felt her vaginal muscles tighten on their own, causing her to arch her back and moan again. The eel had caused her to orgasm, which had the added benefit of causing another foot of its slippery body to slither out of her and onto the chair. As the wonderfully slimy creature continued to wriggle its way out of Yumi's body, Kira gently touched his lover's arm, once again granting her the ability to use her soft mane like a limb.

With Yumi effectively distacted, Kira utilized some of his more god-like abilities to free Yukka from her restraints and teleport her to his side. Kira smiled slightly as he looked into Yukka's eyes. She was a perfect duplicate of Yumi, possessing soft, brunette tresses which cascaded from her head and extended for 500 centillion cubic light-years, a pair of white angelic wings that hung limply from her back, with the twin appendages sprouting from between her shoulders, and a single tail that emerged from just above her shapley buttocks, the appendage covered with soft brown hair, which, like the silken tresses that flowed from her head, extended for 500 centillion cubic light-years.


	37. Shards of Sanity

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Supreme Commander Yamato, it seems that the Britannian soldiers stationed in Japan have begun a campaign of genocide." Meyrin Hawke called out to the bridge crew, tapping a section of her console and causing a live video feed to appear on the screen, showing a stadium which was packed with quickly dying civilians.

"Weapons, fire a volley of sedative-laced missiles into that stadium!" Kira ordered.

The red-haired woman sitting at the weapons console, Asuka Langley Soryu, nodded as she input the firing coordinates, and a few short seconds later, the weapons bay on the underside of the Excalibur opened, and a cloud of missiles screamed out of the massive dagger-shaped warship.

"All personnel, report to your assigned vessels immediately." The voice of Lexi Yamato boomed throughout the interior of the huge warship. "I repeat, all personnel report to your assigned vessels immediately!"

"All ships and mobile suits, prepare for launch." Kira announced through the ship-wide communications system. "Let's show these heartless bastards that when you try to wipe out an entire race, you instantly make yourself a prime target for multiple, simultaneous armed interventions!" With his orders given, Kira and his friends quickly began to make their way towards the mobile suit hanger. A few moments later, the Divinity Gundam sped out of the Excalibur's centerline launch bay, the pure white mobile suit wielding a combined beam rifle in its left hand, a double-bladed beam saber in its right, in addition to a physical shield mounted on each forearm, both of which were capable of generating beam shields if more protection should be required.

"Stop this shit!" Kira's voice roared from the Divinity Gundam's external loudspeakers as the angel-winged machine rapidly descended on the chaotic stadium, the amethyst-eyed man having already shrunk his mobile suit in size so that it matched the dimensions of the Knightmare Frames. Much to his dismay, however, the senseless massacre continued without pause. "Fine then, don't try to say that I didn't warn you!" The amethyst-eyed man snarled before opening up with the CIWS guns on his mobile suit's chest and head, raking the entire stadium nearly a dozen times with high-caliber rounds. Finally, nearly 30 seconds later, as his machine's sensor systems confirmed that everything within the stadium was dead; the angelic Gundam stopped firing and hung its head, as if in regret of its previous actions.

An instant later, however, the Divinity violently rattled as a trio of Knightmare Frames burst through the stadium wall, their machine gun rounds pinging harmlessly off the angel-winged machine's armor.

"Who are you?" One of the Knightmare Frame pilots yelled, even as he and his comrades continued to fire on the still stationary Gundam.

"I have nothing to say to heartless killers such as you." Kira replied, before then bringing the combined beam rifle in his machine's left hand to bear, and unleashing nine neon green beam blasts in less than a single second, the searing energy beams effortlessly slicing through the machine guns and legs of the three Knightmare Frames standing before him, disarming all three machines and sending them crashing to the ground.

"Monsters like you are the reason there's war in the world!" Kira screamed as the Divinity spread its wings and took to the skies, raining down an endless torrent of blue-red plasma blasts, neon green beam rifle shots, and pure white temporal inversion cannon blasts.

"Keep crying, you and I are the same breed!" The pilot of a crimson-colored Nightmare Frame, one which had been equipped with a flight unit and was wielding a glowing red sword in its right hand, shouted as his machine sped forward and forced the angel-winged mobile suit into a swordfight.

"That's a lie, I'm nothing like you!" The amethyst-eyed man roared, clashing his beam saber with the glowing sword. "The hatred never ends!" Kira shrieked, even as his mobile suit unleashed its DRAGOON units, swarming the remote weapons around the dozens of Knightmare Frames which were firing at him from the ground. "The destruction never ends!" He continued, opening fire on the now wildly dodging land-bound machines. "All because we never stop fighting!"

"You're wrong!" The pilot of one of the now disabled Knightmare Frames shouted back through the communications line. "The only way to keep peace is with force."

"Wow, that's really messed up." Kira scowled, even as the Divinity's wings swung underneath its arms, revealing not one, not two, but four tactical forty-kiloton nuclear cruise missiles, a pair of the weapons mounted in the relatively small space between the machine's back and each of its angel-style wings, and before any of the enemy forces could even hope to react, both of the weapons took off with a brilliant flash of exhaust. "I am the sum of all these people, and all their knowledge. I am all-seeing. I am everywhere and nowhere." The amethyst-eyed man spoke, as the four huge missiles screamed towards the ground. "That has often served as a definition of God. There is no escape."

Twilight Sparkle, once more in her unicorn form, which now sported a pair of violet pegasus wings in addition to the unicorn horn which she had always possessed, cringed with every explosion, watching with morbid fascination as huge plumes of dirt and concrete rose up, spreading in beautiful clouds intermingled with orange-red fireballs over the fields and roads leading towards the now occupied city of Tokyo, Japan. The ground had quickly become a very appropriate tribute to Princess Luna, a veritable moonscape, dotted with craters, and speckled with limp forms, both human and pony, or worse to Twilight's eye, those which still writhed in pain.

"I hope you've all got your things together." The voice of Fllay Allster suddenly boomed through the battlefield as her mobile suit, the ZGNF-X105 Super Strike Gundam, which was little more than the original GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, with the only real differences being the fact that this machine had been upgraded with Celestial Being technology and was outfitted with all three Striker Packs, unexpectedly faded into visibility. The blue, red and white machine's hip-mounted rail guns already unfolded and aiming at the steadily advancing line of Knightmare Frames. "I hope you are all quite prepared to die."

"All forces!" The commander of the closest group of Knightmare Frames ordered. "Open fire; shoot that thing out of the sky!" In the blink of an eye, the sky was filled with a hail of bullets, the rounds ricocheting harmlessly off the Super Strike's armor.

"Damnit!" Fluttershy suddenly yelled, much to the surprise of everyone near her. "This place is NOT NORMAL! The planet should orbit around its parent star as with all the others." Then, it all came together in her mind, the result of all of the knowledge she and her two friends had gained since joining the Excalibur's crew. "This planet isn't the same as the rest of the universe, because it doesn't belong in this universe." Before anyone could respond to the sudden outburst, however, a single blood red mushroom cloud suddenly blossomed in the distance.

"You wretched beasts!" The voice of Princess Celestia suddenly shouted as she unexpectedly appeared directly in front of the startled forms of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, her voice causing every creature in the immediate vicinity to shudder, before then turning to run in fear at seeing a virtual goddess shaking with pure rage. Bolts of magical energy started to trace over the white alicorn's body, and her wings were ablaze as she spread them wide. "How dare you think that you can invade another country without provocation and oppress, and even murder, its people?"

A shove from the side startled Twilight out of the trance which her fear and fascination had lulled her into, and she turned to see the Destiny Gundam, piloted by Hope Yamato, leading Rainbow Dash in retreat as they reluctantly followed by backpedaling in the air. The pony who nudged her was Rainbow Dash, who for once lacked any bravado.

"Supreme Commander Yamato said to get out of here." Dash said, and then glanced at the princess and beyond her, to the Knightmare Frames that were even now moving about to face the sudden, new threat. "I tend to agree with him that this isn't the best place to be right now."

Twilight didn't say anything, but she nodded and darted off, with Rainbow Dash flying behind her, even as the Super Strike Gundam covered their retreat with a torrent of weapons fire. They followed the others in their group and put a ruined skyscraper between them and the park just as the first exchange started.

A constant shower of shrapnel and debris rained through the layer of smoke which now blotted out the sun, a direct byproduct of the four nuclear missiles which had been fired by the Divinity Gundam, not to mention the massive space battle occurring for control of Earth. Here and there, the enormous wreck of a ravaged warship made it through the thick atmosphere intact and crashed in the city to destroy dozens of buildings and leave craters miles wide. Occasionally smaller fighter craft and even mobile suits would also make it through the atmosphere, only to explode upon smashing into the ground.

Hope Yamato, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle raced through the now-deserted and decimated streets, with the unconscious form of Princess Celestia gently cradled within the hands of the Destiny Gundam, the trio rapidly flying back towards the relative safety of one of the dozens of Hannibal-class and Compton-class land battleships which had been deployed to assist in the capture of the country.

_'This doesn't feel right.'_ Twilight thought with a glance behind and slightly above her. In the sky, hundreds of Celestial Being's airborne mobile suits, a vast majority of which had been captured and modified at some point, continued to rain their lead slugs and searing energy blasts down on their foes, but they also continued to die in droves, as the sheer volume of weapons firing upwards guaranteed that they would suffer tremendous losses, despite their nearly limitless numbers. Yet they continued to press the attack, knowing that every minute they bought with their blood was another minute for the princess to be taken further away, and for the remaining civilians to evacuate.

Twilight remembered hearing of this dedication during the past months as she and her friends underwent the rigorous training required by all of those who joined the private armed organization known as Celestial Being. At the time it had seemed odd, maybe even foolish for any creature to display such a disregard for one's own being. But now as she watched it in action, the lavender unicorn could only shed silent tears as she saw more and more machines obliterated or swatted from the sky.

Hovering above them both, wings spread for battle, was the Minerva.

"Shield the bridge." Talia Gladys ordered. "All hands, go to Condition Red. This ship will now begin engaging the enemy."

In the Minerva's central catapult, Shinn Asuka sat in the Core Splendor, staring out at the conflict. The battle was already raging; the blue Knightmare Frames were attacking an army of blue and white Dagger Ls equipped with Aile Strikers and camouflage-painted GINNs, all of which clearly belonged to Celestial Being. Towers of smoke rose over the battlefield already; the guns boomed, and up ahead, a GINN went down in flames and exploded, a cloud of green GN particles spreading out even after the explosion itself had faded. Many of the numerous Celestial Being fleets had already cut off most of the logical escape routes. The Britannian troops were now concentrating their attack from the east, but the Celestial Being forces were steadily forcing them back.

"Shinn." The voice of Shiho Hahnenfuss started; Shinn glanced at the screen. "Launch and attack the Britannians directly."

"I'll go with you." Athrun added, his face appearing on the screen next to Shiho's. "Luna will cover us from the air."

"Roger." Shinn answered quietly. The catapult activated; Shinn braced himself. "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, going out!"

The Core Splendor streaked out; Shinn formed the Eclipse Gundam effortlessly and took off towards the battlefield.

The Eclipse landed with a crash in an open spot in the Britannian lines; he slammed his shield into the torso of the nearest Knightmare Frame; the stricken Sutherland went staggering backwards, and Shinn delivered a finishing kick to its face to knock it to the ground. He swung around and fired his beam rifle at an oncoming Sutherland; the machine collapsed forward, skidding to a stop and exploding.

Another machine, this one painted in white with gold trimming, and possessing a pair of glowing green eyes and shimmering green energy wings; a limited production version of the famous Z-01Z Lancelot Albion, rose up behind the Eclipse, its sword upraised. Shinn quickly moved to swing around and take it out of commission, but a flurry of beam bolts suddenly shot out of the sky, the unexpected barrage of energy blasts instantly severing the Lancelot Albion's head, arms and legs, taking it down before the Eclipse could go on the offensive, and as the white and gold machine collapsed to the side, the Infinite Justice Gundam slammed down with a crash, a double-bladed beam saber in its right hand and a beam rifle in its left.

"Unknown machines, you have entered Britannian territory without permission." A voice suddenly boomed across all of the communications channels. "Please leave the area or we will be forced to destroy you."

"Go to hell!" Shinn roared as he raised his beam rifle, while simultaneously bringing his plasma cannons and rail guns to bear, only for the weapons to be destroyed as they were pierced by a flurry of neon green energy blasts, forcing the crimson and black mobile suit to take a step back.

"That's the Freedom Gundam!" Shinn yelled in shock, his crimson eyes widening at the sight of the blue-winged mobile suit which he had personally destroyed more than 2,000 years earlier.

"I've come here to put an end to your senseless fighting!" The pilot of the Freedom Gundam yelled. It was a voice which all of the Britannian soldiers instantly recognized, the voice of the man whom called himself; Zero.

"You'll die here!" Shinn roared as the Eclipse Gundam pulled the anti-ship sword from its back, fired up the crimson machine's thrusters and charged straight at the Freedom, but Zero anticipated the attack, aiming the Freedom's hip-mounted rail guns and fired four rounds at the charging mobile suit. The attack hit the Eclipse in the chest, but the MCPS armor easily resisted the shells. The impact did, however, send the Eclipse Gundam crashing back to earth, damaging its main thrusters and rendering both of its arms completely immobile.

"Damnit, come on! Move! Move!" Shinn cried out while pulling both joysticks, even as the Freedom moved to hover in front of the Eclipse and raised its beam rifle, aiming directly for the cockpit.

"Goodbye, coordinator scum." Zero said, slowly pulling the trigger.

The searing energy blast never came; however, as the Freedom's beam rifle was unexpectedly speared by no less than 36 pure white hyphens of energy.

Shinn smirked slightly as the Divinity Gundam gently landed in front of him, its DRAGOON units once again docking on the machine's back and forming its angelic wings.

While the timelines on the both the Earth and the Moon were relatively stable, the timeline on the Moon was not the best one, as there was now a large palace on the airless lunar surface. Watching from the balcony of the lunar palace, Lord Zedd, Scorpina and Rita Repulsa watched as the Putties and Tengas gathered outside. "Now, fight!" Lord Zedd ordered, as the other two silently watched.

The Tengas cawed and charged the new Putties. Suddenly, some of the Putties jumped into the air and drop-kicked some of the Tengas. Several more began brawling. The new Putties seemed to be able to fight as well as Tommy Oliver, the extremely well-known Green Ranger. After less than ten minutes, the Tengas were down, unable to stand from the beating they had taken. Victorious, the Putties turned to the balcony and bowed.

Zedd nodded. "I am pleased with what I've seen, Scorpina."

"I knew you would be, my emperor." Scorpina smiled.

"So what's your other gift?" Rita asked.

"That will come in due time. But right now, may I suggest sending the new Putties to Earth? I would like to show the Power Rangers just what they are up against now."

"Very well, Scorpina." Lord Zedd replied. "It's been a long time, but...send down the Putties!" With that, the new Putties teleported to Earth, even as Zedd, Rita, and their minions laughed manically.

Shinn Asuka raised an eyebrow as he sat within the cockpit of his Eclipse Gundam when a yellow sphere of light suddenly flashed to life a few blocks away. When the light finally faded a moment later, it revealed group of grey humanoids with red eyes. Without any hesitation, the Eclipse brought its hip-mounted rail guns to bear and fired; the pair of hypersonic shells impacting in the middle of the strange group, vaporizing them in an instant. Before the smoke from the impacts of the rail gun shells had settled, however, another sphere of light appeared, with this one being about the same height as the Gundams.

"Well, you're certainly not the humans I expected, but I suppose you'll be a good enough warm up." Scorpina hissed, lashing her tail at the Twilight and Eclipse Gundams before the light had completely faded, causing the two mobile suits to stumble.

"Hey! Leave my sister and brother-in-law alone, you freak!" Meyrin snarled as her Stargazer Gundam freed a high-energy beam rifle from its rear waist and fired a trio of searing green energy blasts in retaliation. Much to everyone's surprise, however, the energy was quickly absorbed by the Sword of Kismet, which Scorpina wielded in her right hand.

"Uh, uh, uh, you silly little human." Scorpina said, wagging her left claw-hand in disapproval. "Energy is an absolute no-no!" She then pointed the sword at the Stargazer, and fired the energy back into it. Meyrin screamed as she struggled to maintain control.

"Meyrin!" Luna yelled. "That does it, you bitch! If you hurt my sister, you will face my wrath!" As if to prove her point, the Twilight Gundam ignited its thrusters and charged forward before then landing a punishing uppercut with its right hand, knocking Scorpina to the ground.

Goldar stepped in front of the fallen female warrior and growled. "Nobody messes with my lover and lives!" He then fired flaming red energy from his sword, knocking the two Gundams back.

"Cry more, you brainless bastard!" Kira Yamato roared, as the crimson energy hit what appeared to be an invisible wall and bounced back towards its point of origin, forcing the armor-clad creature to dodge his own energy blasts.

"Whoa!" Goldar shouted, barely dodging his own flaming energy, even as the Divinity Gundam slowly faded into visibility. "Insolent human!" He roared in anger and charged towards the angel-winged machine.

"I am the sum of all these people, and all their knowledge." Kira's voice suddenly boomed from the angelic mobile suit's external loudspeakers. "I am all-seeing. I am everywhere and nowhere." The amethyst-eyed man paused for a few seconds, but then he continued speaking. "That has often served as a definition of God." Finally, a smirk spread across his face as he ominously added. "There is no escape."

"Don't take me lightly, human." The gold-armored creature snarled. "Fight me with your full ability and determination."

"You're going to regret saying that." Kira laughed as the Divinity's thrusters ignited, the angelic machine quickly taking to the skies.

The Divinity casually blocked Goldar's sword with its own anti-ship sword. The angelic mobile suit then slashed back at the armored creature's shoulder with the beam saber on its right wrist, but the huge being quickly grabbed and held the Divinity's wrist, stopping the slash. The two combatants tried to overpower each other for a few moments before they both jumped back, putting some distance between them.

"I already told you to fight me seriously!" Goldar growled.

Kira muttered a soft curse as he targeted the huge creature's head with the Divinity's twin chest-mounted multi-phase cannons. Just as the pair of energy blasts were spewed forth, however, the creature faded from visibility, only to reappear when the blasts were far enough away as to not be a danger.

"You cheating bastard." Kira snarled, only for the creature to flap its wings and take to the air, quickly landing on the Excalibur's deck, the massive sword pointed directly at the dagger-shaped warship's bridge.

A fraction of a second later, Kira's face appeared on the main communications screen. His face was very serious, and held a hint of anger. "Captain Ramius."

"Yes?" She answered weakly.

"Please stop." He spoke. "Take all of the Excalibur's offensive weapons offline."

"But Kira..." She protested.

"JUST DO IT!" He shouted, but then he caught hold of himself. "Sorry, but you can see for yourself that he only wants to fight me." The main screen on the Excalibur's bridge showed that the creature had moved the sword away from the bridge. "I can't fight properly unless I know that all of you are safe."

"Very well." Murrue replied, looking down in disappointment since she and the others couldn't do anything to help Kira. "Take all offensive weapons offline." She commanded.

"Please promise me that no one will interfere, no matter what happens." The amethyst-eyed man said. "If anything happened to all of you, I would never forgive myself."

Murrue nodded. "I will relay that message to all of our forces."

With that, Kira signed off, even as the creature lept from the ship's deck, once again landing on the ground and facing off against the Divinity Gundam.

"Kira has changed the Divinity's IFF code to hostile status." Meyrin reported from her console after a few seconds of tense silence.

The gold-armored creature took the opportunity to land on the ground, the landing causing dust and ash to fly into the air. When everything finally settled, Kira discovered that the creature had disappeared from view. Even radar was blank, and the still ongoing fires throughout the city ensured that detection via infared sensors was impossible. Then he saw bursts of red energy beams traveling towards his machine. He deftly maneuvered his mobile suit to avoid the crimson blasts and fired his rail guns in the direction the beams had come from.

As a skyscraper crumbled from the impact of the twin rail gun shells, Kira saw nothing, then he finally understood what the creature was dong. The gold-armored creature was using the buildings as cover, playing hide and seek with him while waiting for the chance to attack. The tactic was actually a good one.

_'Fine then.'_ Kira thought to himself as the Divinity gently touched down. _'I'll play this game with you.'_

It seemed impossible, but Goldar was now even more aggressive than before. It took Kira all of his piloting skills to even keep up with the creature. The battle dragged on for another few minutes before finally, Kira got his chance and fired all of the Divinity's weapons at once. The creature's right leg was vaporized by one of the searing blasts, but it still moved closer to the Divinity. Kira fired again, and this time one of the energy beams managed to hit Goldar's left foot, destroying it. As the gold-armored creature's left foot was obliterated, it had thrown its huge sword at the angel-winged mobile suit. The massive blade slicing through the air itself as it sped towards the Divinity Gundam, like a giant missile. When the blade was close to the angelic machine, the armor-clad creature shot it with a pair of crimson blasts from its eyes, and causing the weapon to explode into a huge fireball.

The shockwave from the explosion threw the Divinity backward, disorienting Kira, and before he had a chance to recover, the computer was warning him that something was approaching from behind. He turned to see that Goldar had somehow regained his sword and was slashing at the cockpit of his mobile suit. Without wasting any time, Kira freed both of the Divinity's anti-ship swords from within its wings. The angel-winged machine blocked the attack with the sword in its left hand, while chopping off the gold-armored creature's remaining foot with the sword in its right hand. The amethyst-eyed man was wondering why this creature was so reckless, when something approached from below; the object being one of the Freedom Gundam's beam sabers. The glowing pink energy blade slammed into the Divinity's back, the blade lodging itself in the angelic machine's primary thruster array before exploding.

As the Divinity spun from the explosion, the creature gave chase to it, drawing back both arms and revealing razor-sharp claws. Kira saw an opportunity to end the fight as the creature became a bit careless with the move, and without any hesitation, he slashed the Divinity's anti-ship sword at Goldar's waist. An ear-piercing scream of pain shattered the air as the pure white beam blade effortlessly sliced through flesh and bone, the searing heat instantly cauterizing the already fatal wound.

Even as the angel-winged machine once again stowed both of its anti-ship swords, the blood red accents covering various parts of the white mobile suit suddenly began to glow as its bright amethyst eyes pulsed with light, its wings spreading to their full span.

"Why is the Divinity's IFF code still showing it as an enemy?" Meyrin asked, only for the question to be answered a moment later, as a hailstorm of beam bolts slammed into the Excalibur's energy shields, the shield bubble lighting up with a bright blue glow as they blocked the twin energy beams.

"The Divinity has opened fire on the Excalibur." Lexi's voice spoke, her holographic form appearing on the bridge as the angel-winged Gundam once again unleashed a torrent of firepower from its full arsenal, searing energy blasts erupting from the two twin buster rifles, even as the pair of hyper-impulse cannons, along with both plasma cannons spewed forth searing energy blasts, while the pair of rail guns lobbed out hyper-velocity shells.

Inside the cockpit of the Divinity, Kira didn't even seem to notice when his radar detected a pair of mobile suits quickly descending towards him from high above. Anyone not familiar with the lead machine, which was colored in white and pink, would be quite surprised to discover that it had originally been the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. In addition to the Destiny Silhouette mounted on its back, the mobile suit was carrying two high-energy beam rifles, each of which had an integrated beam blade bayonet. There was also a rail gun mounted on the machine's right shoulder and a beam gatling gun on its left. Descending alongside the Impulse was its successor; the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam.

The two mobile suits suddenly unleashed a flurry of railgun shells and beam blasts, quickly reducing the Divinity Gundam to little more than its cockpit.


	38. Cupcakes

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Screams echoed through the private quarters of Rainbow Dash, the former pegasus startled wide awake in a cold sweat, terror surging through her veins.

Those nightmares again. That was the seventh time this month, and it was always the same one. The one with the cupcakes.

Flashes of memory lanced through her mind. Memories of her wings being hacked off, then ripped from their sockets, before multiple needles were plunged into her beating heart, as adrenaline was injected into her body to keep her awake and alert at the torture continued on. The smell of her own flesh cooking, the sight of her own blood and gore spilling from her surgically incised belly, the mastermind behind her terror, toying with those glistening organs like they were party favors. She knew in her heart that her fromer friend, Pinkie Pie would never be capable of doing such a gruesome act, but that thought didn't help to make the dreams any less vivid.

The former pegasus sobbed openly, curling up in her blanket and rocking back and forth as her body trembled with fear. She hadn't told anyone about those horrid dreams, or about the lingering feeling of the steel piercing her flesh and blades cutting her bones. Her work had suffered because of the constant night terrors, the nightmares being so powerful that she was beginning to bercome afraid of even going to sleep, some nights staying up altogether in an attempt to stave off the horrors for just one more night.

Everyone wondered why she had recently begun spending most of her day napping, in the open, in the daylight. It was because being in the shining brilliance of the sun was the only way that she could actually rest. Even then, however, the black clutches of her fear-addled subconscious had begun to creep into that relative safety, following her into the dreaming world.

Rainbow Dash whimpered as tears streaked down her face, her wide rose-colored eyes rapidly darting around the darkened scenery of her room, her heart pounding in her chest as her breath began to come in hiccupping sobs, her angelic wings involuntary extending from her back and clinging tightly against her form as paranoia began to clutch at the edges of her mind. Shadows lurched and moved in her peripheral vision, routine natural noises becoming distorted and echoing within her mind, as adrenaline surged through her shivering form.

A balmy summer night had settled around the massive form of the warship Excalibur as it silently floated on the surface of the Pacific Ocean. After nearly ten minutes, Rainbow Dash had finally calmed herself enough to move over to the window, which was not only made of bomb-proof glass, but was also protected by a forcefield, one that could contain the atmosphere within the ship incase the glass itself should somehow be shattered while the ship was in the airless void of space. A gentle breeze blew over the calm seas and into the open window, gently playing with her rainbow-colored waist-length hair. She stared out at the quiet surroundings of the huge ship for a long moment before then turning her gaze up to the clear star-filled sky. The moon was out in its full glory once more, washing over everything with its soft light.

The peaceful night was suddenly shattered, however, when Lexi Yamato's voice boomed from the ship-wide PA system. "All hands to battlestations! We are about to commence another armed intervention!"

Maya Ibuki huddled underneath her computer console in the Nerv Command Center as bullets of various caibers whizzed back and forth through the air. The command center was currently under attack by the JSSDF.

"Attention all JSSDF Forces, stand down immediately or you will be eliminated with extreme prejudice!" A new voice boomed throughout the entire base, even as a blindingly bright light suddenly filled the command center, and when the light faded, it revealed a young man with short brown hair and glowing amethyst eyes.

"Kill him!" The JSSDF commander ordered, even as he and his subordinates opened fire on the newcomer. To the horror of the JSSDF forces, however, their rounds harmelessly pinged off the newcomer's body, almost as if his body was made of solid steel.

"Give up now, and I may spare your pathetic lives." Kira smirked, his angelic wings slowly spreading out to their full span, while his plasma cannons and rail guns slowly moved to their firing positions.

"Cease fire!" The commander ordered, even as he stopped firing and slowly lowered his weapon, with all of his subordinates quickly following their instructions.

"Too late." Kira grinned, unleashing a pair of blindingly bright, blue-red plasma blasts, along with two hypersonic rail gun shells, the weapons effortlessly searing and slicing their way through the group of JSSDF soldiers which were currently in the command center.

At the same time, half a world away, a single royal guard stood in the street, just outside of the gate leading to Canterlot Castle. The plumage in his helmet indicated his rank as that of a captain, Twilight Sparkle reckoned. A number of Celestial Being soldiers, including Twilight, had their sights lined up on his chest, but they all held their fire, whether it be out of their reluctance to kill, or an attempt to hide their positions as long as they could.

Finally, the guard spoke up, his voice echoing between the houses. "You at the barricade, listen to this! Nopony is coming to help you to fight. You're on your own, you have no friends or allies. Give up your guns or die!"

Twilight turned to the various soldiers, both pony and human, arrayed behind the barricades. "Curse their warnings, curse their lies! They will see Equestria rise again to its former glory!"

Twilight answered the guard with a single shot from her Desert Eagle, spraying rocks up around his hooves. The guard turned his snout up, and smirked. As he turned, a drum began to beat a careful marching cadence on the other side of the gate. He trotted through the gate, then, from behind him came a column of armed guards. The officer in charge shouted back to his men. "Clear the streets! Leave no creature-"

He was cut off as a 50 caliber bullet suddenly tore through his armor. His eyes widened, and the tattered remains of his body, which now lacked its front right leg, the bottom right side of its neck and half of its flank, flopped lifelessly to the ground. The troops behind him faltered in their march, however, they gathered their wits at the prompting of several lower-ranked Pegasi overhead.

"Form a line, return fire!" One of the commanders ordered.

Suddenly, the district erupted into a sound resembling that of a thunderstorm, as hundreds of handguns, rifles and even a few sub-machine guns began firing into the tightly packed guards. Within moments, as some of the smaller caliber bullets bounced at angles from armor, while the heavier bullets blew smoking holes in guards, or in more extreme cases, left nothing more than lifeless corpses lacking limbs or heads, the column had retreated behind the gate, leaving behind two dozen or so bodies, some which were clearly dead, while others continued to writhe in agony.

The various rebel forces raised a great cheer, and white flags bearing the Celestial Being emblem unfurled from balconies, but Twilight shouted at them to be still. This was only the start, they had surprised the guards, but the initiative now belonged to the enemy.

A crack opened in the clouds, one hundred and fifty meters ahead of the Ponyville defensive line. Light streamed through, and rain began to fall from the cloud cover. The line of light would make it hard for the advancing guards to see the defenses in the darkness beyond. On the other hand, those sitting in the trenches would see the guards silhouetted in the light very early on.

Looking over her shoulder, Applejack could just see Ponyville in the distance. The nearest house was two hundred meters behind their segment of line, where Fluttershy had set down with her self-named Shy Gundam and its huge anti-matter cannon. The massive gun, as long as the Shy Gundam was tall, would overlook the center of the defensive line, and the weapon had a very good arc of fire.

To her right was her brother, Big Macintosh, chewing nervously on the strand of hay in his mouth, and to Applejack's left was Derpy Hooves, the delivery girl. A strange one, but she had seemed fairly enthused about the fight. If she could line her eyes up long enough to draw a bead, she would certainly give it her all, they just didn't trust her flying enough to send her up with Rainbow Dash and her squadron.

Unfortunately, the rain was starting to make the fortifications muddy and uncomfortable to be in, but Applejack was sure the fight wouldn't last that long. They'd push the royal guards back, show them the power of Ponyville's friendship and camaraderie, and all would end early enough for her to wash up and get back to life.

Cheerilee's line would be the ones, if any, who would continue the fight, chasing the royal guards into the sunset. Big Macintosh was just not concerned enough to do more work than he needed. Cheerilee, though...Applejack shuddered, not from the cold rain this time, at the thought of the near-execution of the mild-mannered schoolteacher, which had occurred only one week prior. No wonder the mare was so determined to take as many of the enemy with her as possible if she were to die fighting.

The sunlight running in between the clouds had an eerie red tint, and the sight of lightning in distant clouds was strangely distorted through the curtain of orange glow. The whole thing seemed ethereal, unreal. The weather, the war, all so unusual. Unheard of except by scholars.

_'Oh well, maybe I'll get to be in a history book, maybe Cheerilee would teach fillies about me.'_ Applejack thought. _'Although, the history books normally only mention the dead.'_

Suddenly, Derpy gasped. "Look! In the light!"

All down the line, ponies and humans alike raised their rifles, squinting to see, but then, they gasped in unison. A large chariot was approaching at high speed, quickly followed by second, and then a third. The mud was sticking to their wheels, making it harder for them to ride, but easier for their unicorn support to keep up.

No one moved along the line. Everyone waited, expectantly, but they couldn't bring themselves to fire the first shot. Finally, though, the lead chariot burst into smoke and flame as a burst of heavy machine gun fire hit it right at the joint between harness and reinforced body. As the numerous pieces fell to the mud, the guards began to open fire erratically at the low-flying P-47D Thunderbolt, one whose propeller engine had been replaced with a reletively silent GN Drive.

In response, the defenses fired, most without aiming, but the sound alone was enough to make the advance hesitate, however, a voice behind them shouted, and the advance quickly resumed. Applejack frantically worked the bolt on her harness in order to chamber another round, then chomped down on the bit hard again, this time trying to line up the sights on the guard nearest her. The harness heaved hard, and the shot went wide for the second time in a row. In response, a cloud of smoke blew out of the guard's own rifle, and warm dirt and mud splashed Applejack's face.

"Excalibur to Ponyville Defensive Forces!" The voice of Lexi Yamato suddenly spoke through the headset which Rainbow Dash wore over her right ear. "Someone, please respond!"

"What is it, Lexi?" Rainbow Dash answered, even as she pulled her F-22A Raptor, which bore a completely customized paint scheme, into a tight turn and opened fire with her plane's twin vulcan cannons, forcing the approaching pegasi to scatter. The paint scheme of Rainbow Dash's fighter was based on the standard forest camouflage scheme used by all of Celestial Being's combat aircraft, but in place of the standard colors of tan and dark green with grey trim, her F-22A Raptor was colored in azure, indigo and tangerine with crimson trim.

"Our radar has detected nearly 100 ADA-01 Adlers approaching the ground forces protecting Ponyville." Lexi responded.

"What the hell are ADA-01 Adlers?" Rainbow Dash asked, even as her Raptor screamed through the space where a large number of the royal guard pegasi had been only seconds earlier.

"The ADA-01 Adler is a ground-attack variant of our own ADF-01 Falken." Lexi answered. "Instead of a tactical laser system, the Adler has a pair of shock cannons, with one cannon on the underside of each wing."

"Shock cannons?" Rainbow Dash responded, barely noticing as one of the slower royal guards was sucked into the Raptor's left intake, the turbine blades effortlessly cleaving through bone and flesh before the brutally mangled and incinerated carcass was then coughed out of the aircraft's left exhaust pipe.

"The shock cannon spreads a cloud of highly flammable, fuel-like substance over the target area, while a small particle accelerator within the Alder itself channels the power required to fire the weapon, using extensive amounts of electricity in order to ignite an energy beam." Lexi explained. "The beam causes an explosive reaction within the cloud, thus igniting it."

Two guards who had been circling overhead waiting for targets saw the azure fighter jet as it sped by below them, and they both began a steep dive, coming out of the sun to catch her. A stream of bullets cracked past her Raptor's right vertical stabilizer, and she quickly dove into the cloud cover.

She jinked and juked, but the guards were hot on her tail, so she decided to take them for a little ride. She rolled onto her back, and then dove straight down, out of the cloud bank and into the chaotic maelstrom beneath.

The wind was whistling, and bullets and shells were flying everywhere. As it happened, Pinkie Pie's latest project was a catapult, prepared to launch explosives, tastefully packed with confetti by Ponyville's resident party master, anywhere in the town. Pinkie's time had been occupied by mapping out the town in detail, so that she could accurately target any point within it with rapid precision.

The balls of powder and ribbon were flying by in blurs, tearing through the rain and shrugging off the wind, and one of the guards following Dash was swept aside by one almost immediately upon exiting the cloud cover.

Rainbow Dash just laughed and started a barrel roll towards City Hall. Beneath her, the line of fillies, colts, and the elderly was streaming westward out of the city, and just ahead were the flashes of gunshots and explosions.

The remaining guard deftly followed her through the small gaps between the tightly packed buildings, and she smiled. This one would be fun. Another stream of bullets cracking by her canopy reminded her of the odds.

Dash threw herself into a tight left turn, narrowly avoiding a house which reminded her of just how low they'd gotten. The troops on the ground began firing upwards, but the two pegasi were traveling far too fast for anything but a lucky shot to be a threat. A glance upwards showed a v-shaped formation of royal guards on a bombing run, bags of explosive falling from their harnesses.

Dash pulled up hard, and started firing at the approaching formation. Two of the guards in the bombing run began unrecoverable dives before the others climbed into the clouds, and Dash immediately started back downwards again. Had she continued climbing any longer than she absolutely needed to, she would've slowed just enough to give the guard behind her the upper hand. No one ever got the upper hand on Rainbow Dash.

The guards she'd just shot down splashed into the mud, landing hard among their own troops, splashing the guards who were already struggling through the thick mud which had been churned up by bombs when the Ponyville inhabitants had held the ground.

A burst of blood suddenly misted the air as Rarity gasped and fell down to curl up around her shattered left hip.

Without warning, Fluttershy suddenly went very stiff within the cockpit of her Gundam, and what happened afterwards would always confuse everyone who was present and had been lucky enough to survive.

"You...do...not...hurt...my...FRIENDS!" Fluttershy's voice snarled from her mobile suit's external loudspeakers, the machine's wings exploding out to their full span as an ominous hum began to emanate from the huge anti-matter cannon that had been setup in front of her Gundam, and a few seconds later, the cannon fired and the world went white.

"Princess." A rumbling voice suddenly snapped Celestia back to the present, to where she currently stood in front of the towering form of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, along with the machine's permanent and immortal pilot, Kira Yamato. This instance of the Ultimate Coordinator had been permanently merged with his mobile suit during what had been a simple recon mission gone horribly awry, one which left the human stranded in Equestria, only to eventually be captured and subdued by Celestia's magic. He sounded different now, almost sad. "It is over. Princess Luna has returned. The cycle of day and night can be performed by her. We are not needed here any longer. It is time for us to rest, Princess. Allow me slay you in honorable battle. With you dead, the curse will be lifted and no more innocent creatures have to die. It can be over."

For a moment, Celestia considered that option as she returned her gaze to the portal in front of which she stood. The man within the Freedom Gundam had never lied to her, had fought bravely and surrendered honorably when his one-man war had finally failed against the bloodcursed ponies of Canterlot after nearly a decade of fighting.

Through the portal, Celestia could see the ponies adoring her sister. A pageant had been created to make her feel welcomed and loved, as loved as her elder sister. And for a moment, Celestia saw her as she was over a thousand years ago. A kind-hearted and delicate filly who wanted to share her sky with the world. Who looked up to her big sister with such adoration and who only wanted to be loved back as much as she loved. But the moment did not last.

"No. Luna, you cannot hear me and never will. I cannot, I will not." Celestia paused as she tried to gather in her growing anger. "I will never forgive you, little sister. Your curse sent pony kind into two hundred years of war and barbarism. Two hundred years of bloodlust that is not satiated, even to this day. The deaths of these tens of thousands of ponys." She wildly gestured to the walls, her mouth frothing slightly as she released eight hundred years of anger and pent-up rage. "Are on your head! You hear me sister! Your head, not mine! You wanted your moon to rule over all and with my death, you would have it. Never! I said it before and I'll say it until the skies ring with it. Never!" She nearly leapt at the portal in her rage, checked only by the fact that it was only a sight portal.

"Even as I sealed you away, in our battle over this world, you thought you could have your way. You infected me and through me, all of ponykind! With my death, they are free, you mocked. I will see that you pay, sister. Somehow. Your prison may be broken and your mind cleared of your sins but I remember." A sadness crept into her voice, a sadness of shouldering a burden made by someone else for far too long.

"I remember, little sister." Celestia wiped her mouth of the froth that bloodlust made. The fact that it held blood from her gnashing teeth and tongue did not surprise her.

"Princess." The Freedom Gundam, the pilot's name long forgotten to all but himself and his jailor, had returned to his cold demeanor. "You suffer from more than her curse."

"No, it is only her curse. Has always been." Celestia replied.

"Then why?" The machine's question rang with honest wonderment. "Why set things to free her and wipe her memory of those last horrible years of bloodshed? Why?"

Celestia looked at her sister through the portal, the dimming light of her magic leaving an afterglow in her vision. She considered the question carefully and, for a moment, the human wondered if she even had one to give. Finally, after the cheering of the stands had died and the procession to the banquet hall had begun, she looked coldly at her fallen foe.

"Study. If I can study her and find out why she is missing this curse, why she is free while all other ponies have it, perhaps I can break this foul curse without my own death." Her gaze lowered to the portal again, which now showed her sister talking with one of her monetary ministers. Luna was at ease, she was happy. Those facts turned Celestia's stomach. "I will not let her win, human. No matter the cost."

Hurriedly, she turned and slammed open the door, illuminating the interior with more than the dim yellow eyes of the towering Freedom Gundam. As she rushed out, the light poured into the chamber more freely than it had since he had been sealed away and, for a moment, the Freedom's black and red chest, along with its white limbs, stood in sharp contrast to its regal head, crowned with a distinctive, gold v-fin. After a long moment of silence, the doors shut again, locking the pilot in darkness and loneliness. Save for the portal, still left open where Celestia had commanded.

The machine's pilot looked towards his portal, bathed as it was in Celestia's magical outburst. Luna was trotting through one of the many halls of the castle above, laughing with a few of the more relaxed nobility. Every so often, however, she would stop and look behind her, directly at the towering mobile suit, a puzzled look on her face. As if she could feel someone watching her. The Freedom Gundam hissed loudly as its chest vents opened, expelling twin clouds of steam away from its nuclear reactor, then the machine hung its head in exhaustion, its yellow eyes dimming slightly.

"Princess Luna, you cannot hear me, but you must be on your guard. The war you started but cannot remember lurks still in the hearts of your sister and your kin. There is a reason those cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner taste of blood and sit ill in your stomach. You must find a way to undo what you wrought, and soon. The ages weigh heavily on your sister. I fear that if she succumbs, the world will again be bathed in blood."


	39. Corona Blaze and Nightmare Moon

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Canterlot was in an uproar, and all of Equestria would soon follow unless order was restored. All those who were not specifically chosen pegasi or the noble unicorns had been rounded up into small districts recently built just outside the walls, and the guard patrolled everywhere with a fury. In even greater news, Princess Luna had just been found.

She had been in her room, a perfect alibi. Celestia knew better, though.

A wide smile spread across Celestia's snout as she looked out on the gathered crowd in front of the hastily erected wooden platform visible from the outside and the inside of Canterlot. Time to show those ponies that she was still far from powerless.

A nod to a pony on the side made the doors to the prison tower swing open onto the platform, and two grey-pelted unicorn guards escorted a hooded Luna out.

"I tell you, I didn't do it!" Luna protested. "I was just inside my room, and heard-"

"Silence!" Celestia's commanding shout rang out over the fortress, and was immediately obeyed. "For a thousand years, I've given you friendship, harmony, peace, and love. Now, this is how you repay me?"

Five more grey-pelted guards stepped out of the tower, metal tubes harnessed to them, the bit between their teeth, as Luna was tied to a post behind the Princess. They formed a neat line facing the post, waiting.

"I have been gentle! I have brought earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns together in one happy, peaceful, loving kingdom! Why do you not appreciate it, why do you instead follow her?" Celestia gestured violently with her horn at Luna, whose face was now visible, the hood having been removed with a flurry by a guard. Luna's eyes were moist, her eyebrows meeting in the middle in a tight arch.

"I'll show you what happens to those who threaten peace and kindness here!" Celestia snarled.

The guards shuffled their feet a bit, in what seemed almost like a fit of nerves, but Celestia gave them no time to think. She made a single gesture to the guards next to Luna, who quickly blindfolded her, then put a candy cane in her mouth to suck on.

A swing of Celestia's horn made the five lined up guards pulled the triggers on their rifles in unison. Five loud cracks echoed across Canterlot, and the candy cane fell from Luna's lips as her soft sobbing suddenly stopped.

"Well, everyone." Twilight Sparkle, whom was now in her human form, said as she turned to face the others on the Excalibur's bridge. "I think this is it. Celestia's lost her mind!"

The other bridge staff nodded, and Rarity, whom along with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, had been inducted into Celestial Being after the conflict two days earlier, cast a quick glance from side to side.

"Of course, we all know what that means, don't we?" Rarity's accent only served to emphasize the slightly dramatic statement.

After a long moment, Kira rose up to his full height, and spoke firmly. "Nobody out-crazies Kira Jesus Yamato!"

With that said, he activated the ship-wide PA system. "All hands, go to condition red! We are about to comence an armed intervention on the formerly peaceful nation of Equestria!"

The Earth Alliance headquarters, in New York City was in a state of complete panic as both high-ranking generals and officials as well as lower ranking officials desprately tried to coordinate a planet-wide defense. Despite the jamming that occurred when the warship Excalibur launched nuclear airbursts to scramble communications and electronics systems, those present in the command center had managed to figure out the landing points for the invasion, with Canterlot in Equestira being the first target. Unfortunately, they could not warn their comrades in the targeted zones, instead, they all watched as Celestial Being graciously provided them with the live feed.

Even without the warning from headquarters, however, many commanders were smart enough to know that they would soon be caught up in the fighting, especially after they saw the scores of shooting stars in the sky.

Many had already made preparations even though they all knew that it was useless since rumors had been spreading about the capabilities of the Celestial Being armies, especially the Gundams, with the worse one being the dreaded CB-X60D Divinity Gundam. Still, all the commanders of the target zones swore that they would indeed fight for every inch of ground.

Normandy, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, the Ardennes, Marne, Waterloo, Junius Seven and many other incidents would now be joined with the blood that would spill on the ground and in the skies above them.

Already, scores of fighters, from the newest jets to antiquated biplanes and monoplanes, were already in the area preparing to intercept the transports. The countless aircraft were supported by missile launchers and self-propelled anti-aircraft weapons. Although this may have seemed like a motley collection to face well-armed and well-trained assault troops, it was thought that having more firepower thrown in would help decide the fate of the battle.

As soon as the descent pods reached a certain altitude, they began releasing their mobile suits, with the atmospheric Dinns leading the attack, followed by the high-speed Ginns and then the Zaku and Gouf mobile suits, some of their pilots seeing battle for the first time. In the lead though was none other than the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam, piloted by Celestial Being's star pilot and leader, his desire for blood at an all time high. The image of his machine's angel-style wings spread to their full span and glowing with a blood red light sent a horrifying chill to even the most hardened soldier, and they all wondered whether the pilot in that suit was truly human or a monster. The sight would forever give Kira the nickname; Black Angel.

The effects of the Divinity Gundam weren't felt until the Earth Alliance fighter pilots got to the range at which they launched their missiles. The weapons immediately flew off course, with some of them actually targeting other allied aircraft as their guidance systems became scrambled. Virtually none of the missiles hit the approaching invaders and the pilots were forced to attack with guns, which put thems well inside the Divinity's targeting field. Though some were mercifully cut down by the Ginns and the Dinns, many others were left to fall like a rock onto the Earth, the many explosions burning the pilots alive.

The commander of the local forces, a human by the name of Ethian Décor, was not an easy man to scare, but seeing his fighter cover being swat down like flies was enough to chill him.

"Get our anti-air guns going and bring as many down as you possibly can!" The commander ordered, even as his officers ran to their duties while Décor looked back up at the screen and the battle arena.

The myriad anti-aircraft weapons started firing round after round into the threatening sky and some of the projectiles did indeed hit their tagets, the explosions illuminating the true scope of the odds that the world was up against. The covering Dinns, Ginns, Zakus and Goufs, along with the Divinity Gundam immediately accelerated forward to knock out the anti-aircraft defenses and to provide cover as the troopships impacted on the ground.

The ground troops didn't know what they were dealing with, and once they saw ponies in the town they stopped and looked at each other, clearly confused. They had never seen anything remotely like this before, so one of them contacted Kira through the comminucations line. "Supreme Commander, there are horses down here."

"Kill them, men." Kira answered. "Kill the horses, let them know that we will not tolorate warmongers, and that we show no mercy, even to animals." Some of the soldiers looked a little uneasy after that, but Kira quickly continued. "Those that don't open fire will be charged with insubordination." He said before ending the transmission.

The soldiers were quick to follow their orders, pointing their guns at the ponies and opening fire, scaring off some ponies while others got hit. The Celestial Being troops showed no mercy in this bloodbath, some ponies watched in horror as the humans ran into the town shooting everything they saw.

The soldiers threw grenades into some of the buildings, causing explosions within the structures and hearing multiple screams of pain. The troops continued on, because, as per their orders, everyone was going to die today. It would be perfectly clear that they would show no mercy.

"Think there are any more over here?" One of the soldiers asked another, but before the second soldier could respond, they were both vaporized as a neon green energy blast impacted on the ground where they stood.

Princess Celestia was in her chariot being flown to Ponyville. She had already released the Freedom Gundam to intercept the attackers, but she quickly became worried, and decided to see what was happening for herself. She wasn't far from Ponyville now, and she would be there within the hour, but she could already see smoke billowing up from the peaceful town. It wasn't a pretty sight, especially since the sun was going down.

The front line of Celestial Being soldiers finally made it to Fillydelphia at nightfall, just like they predicted. The city was quite different from Ponyville, as this one had much taller buildings, many of which were skyscrapers, similar to a modern human city, and the ponies looked much more business-like, as most were wearing suits.

One soldier stepped forward with his weapon in hand just as one of the ponies ran into him, the pony fell onto his haunches and looked up at the soldier.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you thing?" The pony scowled, and in response, the soldier lifted up his foot and kicked the creature square in the face, making contact with his jaw, the bones cracking as the pony flew backwards, leaving blood on the soldier's shoe.

The soldier smiled, he knew this was going to be fun. He raised his weapon and aimed down the sights. He was ready to make the first move, the first shot that signaled they were coming into town and that the ponies were all in danger.

The other soldiers followed his lead and raised their weapons as well, some started to arm their rocket-propelled gernades and aimed them at the buildings, the captain held up his hand, with three fingers sticking out.

He started to slowly count down, and once his last finger had disappeared, he lowered his arm down in a quick sweeping motion, causing all the soldiers to begin firing. The sounds of the explosions of rocket-propelled gernades and the loud crack of rapid-fire gunshots could be heard for miles, while smoke poured into the sky from where the rocket-propelled gernades made contact with the buildings and detonated.

The soldiers began to make their move in the city and kept firing, never ceasing unless they had to reload. Suddenly, however, the soldiers froze, they weren't sure how, but they could sense that something was behind them.

Behind them stood a dark blue alicorn with a mane and tail only a few shades lighter than the rest of her body. Around her neck hung a shining obsidian-link sash emblazoned with a sliver crescent moon, crowning her head, around her horn was a simple yet very regal onyx tiara. She stood as tall as any adult mare but her voice indicated a young filly, not yet come to maturity. Her folded wings looked abnormally long compared to the rest of her body and her cutie-mark was that of a crescent moon.

None of the soldiers harbored a single doubt about who now stood behind them. A few seconds passed, but finally the soldiers turned as one and opened fire on Princess Luna, only stopping when their clips were completely emptied. The entire area was silent for the breifest of moments before the smoke finally cleared, only to reveal that the Lunar Princess was completely unharmed.

"That's it?" The Princess of the Moon replied simply, even as her horn began to glow with a violet light. Five seconds later, the world went white.

Princess Luna slowly became aware of voices around her.

"She should have been long dead when Rainbow Dash brought her into the infirmary." An unfamiliar female voice spoke. "We needed fifteen quarts of blood to stabilize her. Alicorn or not, there is no way she should be alive right now. The only thing I can think of is that she used magic to keep herself going. She was nearly dry of blood, her arteries and veins had completely collapsed. The nurses had to put an intravenous line directly into her left ventricle."

"So, this is Princess Luna?" Another voice asked, this one clearly that of a male.

"What do you think, Kira?" The familiar voice of Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyality, responded. "Why else would her cutie-mark be a cresent moon shining in the night sky?"

"Any word on the progress of the rescue operation?" Kira asked, clearly ignoring Rainbow Dash's snide remark.

"The rescue of Princess Celestia is our top priority, Kira." A new voice, that of another female, quickly answered, even as a woman with bright, marigold eyes and ankle-length brunette hair strode into the room.

No one noticed that Luna had fallen unconscious.

Princess Celestia's body gleamed pure white in the crimson light of the sunset as she silently sat on the throne in Canterlot Castle. The silence was suddenly shattered, however, as Celestia roared in unimaginable pain and pent-up rage as her mane and tail burst into searing, bright-blue flames, transforming into a creature that would later be known as Corona Blaze, and without any hesitation, she launched herself at her most loyal student, Twilight Sparkle, whom had come to the castle in an attempt to save Celestia from having to participate in the coming war.

A howl of deep, manic laughter sung out, growing closer from the hallway. Corona Blaze turned an irritable expression of curiosity over her shoulder, imperiously looking to see what the interruption was; she immediately regretted taking the time to display this haughtiness as a blur of eye-aching, translucent blue-black mist bowled her over, gripping her in terrible, tentacular bands of glowing violet energy, and hurled Corona Blaze through the doorway and several walls beyond it.

"L-Luna?" Twilight stammered, hoping against hope.

"Not exactly." A deep, proud voice whispered from somewhere within the maelstrom of dark power. It burst, like a bubble, the remnants burning away strangely; and there, in the fullness of her power, stood the ebon form of Nightmare Moon, her silver-blue armor gleaming.

"Luna! No!" Twilight began. "No, no, no!"

"Well met, once again, Twilight Sparkle." Nightmare Moon said, her voice dripping with malice. Her amused, predatory grin grew evil and terrifying as Twilight's look of dread deepened. "I'm going to go play with my sister for awhile, alright? But don't worry." She leaned in, her brilliant, cat-like eyes shining menacingly. "I won't forget about you, little one. Oh no, I have some special fun in mind for you."

"Luna, please..." Twilight began.

"The little princess is gone." Nightmare Moon declared, lifting her head and surveying Twilight with supreme arrogance. With a gale of mad laughter, she swirled a vortex of the violet mist around herself and vanished through the hole which she had made with Corona Blaze.

Twilight Sparkle could actually feel the flashes of terrible magical power as the two Nightmares viciously tore into one another. It was like the physical presence of nearby thunder as it rolled through the sky; whispers of furious power which made it clear that one would not want to be in the middle of the ensuing battle.

The Nightmare Moon phenomenon, Twilight suddenly realized, was a kind of mental snare; a literal nightmare, brought to life by the power of Princess Luna's dream-based magic, which had consumed her in the ancient past.

Celestia, lacking this dream-based magic, might not normally be at risk of being consumed by an incarnation of her powerful emotions in the same way, she'd be more like a regular sentient creature, where this beast would simply prowl her mind, causing her as much pain as possible. Here, however, in this twisted amalgam of countless timelines and realities, it had become this terrifying being that was so like Nightmare Moon, which had been able to incarnate itself into the real world through Celestia's magic as she drove herself wild with rage and terror.

Suddenly, an electric crackle filled the air, follwed an instant later by twin sonic booms and massive explosions as a pair of hyper-velocity rail gun shells slammed into the ground, spewing up huge clouds of dirt.

"Oh dear, our little duel seems to have a witness! How delightful." Nightmare Moon purred. "Or did you call him as a second course? After your weak showing, I could go for seconds." She chuckled, a dreadful sound dancing on the very edge of sanity. "Do come out, human, we both know you're here."

The two Nightmares watched the skies in eager anticipation, but neither of them expected the blood red form of the Divinity Gundam to descend upon them, the machine's angelic wings elegantly spreading to their full span as it left glowing afterimages in its wake, despite the slow speed at which it was descending.

Nightmare Moon impatiently flared her wings and stamped her hooves. Her eyes were flashing white and only the noonday sun prevented her from drawing her full power.

Corona Blaze's eyes slowly moved and fell on the purple unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle, the door to safety is still open to you." The creature spoke in a voice filled with imperial arrogance and iron fury. Twilight risked a glance back at the main doors to the now ruined hall, which were still open and filled with a thick, smoky haze. "Go now, or suffer the consequences of your stubbornness."

"No." Twilight replied simply, turning back to Corona Blaze with a firm, determined expression. "I won't leave, and I most certainly won't leave without dealing with _you_. I understand what's happening. I won't let you hurt Celestia any more!"

The Nightmare's eyes narrowed. "It is not Celestia you should be concerned about, Twilight Sparkle; and in any case, that is not your decision to make, nor something you have power to influence."

"Then kill me." Twilight replied, her face breaking into a grin. "If you think you can."

"I have no wish to kill you." Corona Blaze said.

"Of course you don't." Twilight responded, smugly.

"Do not _tempt _me, little creature. I have more than enough power here to deal with Nightmare Moon _and _drive you out, broken and howling. I may not wish to kill you, but I promise that when you finally flee from this place, you will suffer for any resistance you show. You will _wish _I meant to kill you. Please spare yourself the agony and flee, now."

Nightmare Moon howled with unrestrained laughter. "That's _rich_. You're barely keeping me from pulling your heart out through your nose as it is, and now you're threatening Twilight Sparkle as well? You greatly overestimate your ability." She turned a baleful, hate-filled grin on Twilight. "Here, I'll spare you the trouble."

"Oh no you won't!" The voice of Kira Yamato yelled, even as the Divinity Gundam suddenly rushed forward and delivered a punishing smack to Nightmare Moon's face with the physical shield mounted on its left forearm, the incredibly powerful blow causing the midnight-blue alicorn to stumble backwards.

"You foolish human!" Nightmare Moon shrieked in rage as her eyes lit up and two massive lances of black-purple energy soared from the dark alicorn's feet, the twin bolts racing at the angel-winged machine with furious speed.

"Pathetic." Kira mocked, casually raising his physical shield, igniting the beam shield generator within its center, and blocking the energy blasts. After the attack had subsided, he leveled off the beam rifle in his right hand and unleashed a single neon green energy blast, the searing lance effortlessly slicing through Nightmare Moon's right front leg.

Nightmare Moon screamed in unimaginable agony as her leg was suddenly severed, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her face. As the dark alicorn struggled to regain her balance, even as she attempted to block out the immense pain of unexpectedly losing a limb, the angel-winged machine began to slowly move towards her.

Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in confusion and shock as Corona Blaze quickly moved to block the approaching threat, only for Kira to free a small rod from his right hip, attaching it to another rod which rested on his left hip before finally freeing the two now connected objects and igniting a double-bladed beam saber, the pure white energy blade instantly searing its way through flesh and bone as Kira severed both of Corona Blaze's front limbs, her own screams of agony mingling with those of her sister.

The two Nightmares watched in horror as the Divinity Gundam's body began blinking, moving without moving. Existing without existing. The two Nightmares quickly realized just how outclassed they really were. The machine before them was unstoppable. The two Nightmares were so impressed and afraid of the mobile suit, that they had failed to notice that Twilight Sparkle had grown a pair of pegasus wings and flown away.

Gunfire suddenly blazed over Twilight Sparkle's head. She could tell that most of it was automatic weaponry, but there were a few high caliber shots mixed into the barrage as well.

"Dash, our forces around Canterlot need some cover fire. On my mark, switch!" Twilight hollered to the azure pegasus through the small headset nestled securely within her right ear. "MARK!" At the simple command, Rainbow Dash's F-22A Raptor performed a hard left turn and darted across the skies above the battlefield, formerly been the peaceful town of Ponyville, which was now little more than a large barren wasteland littered with debris, to where Twilight was. As she flew towards Canterlot Castle, the azure mare opened fire on every royal guard that she saw with the twin vulcan cannons concealed in the Raptor's wings, the rounds cutting down at least a dozen guards before she screamed over the now ruined structure, her cannons still blazing, the hail of bullets forcing the two wounded Nightmares to cast magical shields around their injured bodies.


	40. Revelations, Revenge and Retribution

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 9 centillion = 9 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

The crew of the battered Orbital Friendship Platform looked down upon an even more seriously afflicted Equestria, their gazes fixed on their home world. They all remembered how this war started, but few ponies were so ambitious to think they would see its end, let alone with them, the ponies of Equestria as the victors. A year and a half of the most fierce and bitter conflict to ever besiege the land was still fresh in the minds of every sentient being, civilian and militant alike, and now, news had come of the new found peace, but as the crew of the Orbital Friendship Platform gazed upon the world below, they did not see peace.

They saw a planet that was once beautiful, now scarred and ravaged by the war that it had hosted, yet unwillingly on it's surface. The land, was scorched. The air, fouled and rancor by smoke and by the stench of thousands of innocent ponies and their comrades, killed in the fray to save Equestria. The crew found, that at such an encompassing perspective, nothing about the situation could seem relieving, and whatever small gains were made were rendered irrelevant. Such was the case when you saw your home planet writhing in incendiary agony. After seemingly hours of silence, the awkward silence was broken, though not without hesitation.

"Captain? Your orders, sir?" The lieutenant whispered in a volume only the two of them could hear. The captain sighed, not averting his eyes from the bridge's windows for a moment. The space above Equestria was littered with the charred and battered remains of thousands of warships and numerous other Orbital Friendship Platforms, most of which hadn't survived to see the end of the conflict. The allied fleet in orbit didn't look so great either, but the captain was happy to see that they still occupied the solar system in one condition or another.

"All ahead full, Lieutenant." He said, finally acknowledging the lieutenant's query, and with a faint smile, he concluded his brief sentence. "We're going home." Some of the crew smiled, but most were merely distraught further by their latest orders, as many of the crew weren't sure if they even had homes to return to.

A worn helmet sat lopsided on the land of the scorched Canterlot Plains. The plains themselves were a perfect example of the fate which a great deal of Equestria's inhabitants met. The plains were once a beautiful, stretching expanse encompassing the Royal Palace of Canterlot. It was said that the flora sparkled in the gaze of the summer sun, and the birds would sing in praise to the everlasting beauty that graced the rolling plains. Couples would picnic here in spring, summer and autumn, and parents would play with their foals, basking in one of the many blessings which Celestia had bestowed upon them. Now, however, it was hard to imagine anything bountiful happening on these plains ever again. There was still some awe of witnessing the plains, but now it was in grim reverence of the horrors that had begot the plains as they appear today. The few trees would provide shade no more, as they had been burnt to death, struck by lightning several times over. The grass was either gone, or dead, and the wide expanse was pockmarked with craters anywhere from 2 to 6 feet in depth.

So many ponies, of all colors and all breeds, all frightened and angry, were packed into the Excalibur's infirmary. Some glared angrily at Kira as he passed, others simply stared at him sadly. Some didn't even respond at all, and there were so many that simply gave up before the doctors could get to them.

"Five bogies detected at vector 205, quickly closing in on the city. Their current altitude is 7,000 feet, but they're in a rapid descent towards the downtown area." Rainbow Dash reported as her F-22 Raptor silently circled high above the densely populated city of Hoofington. "They're coming!"

However, before Dash could move to intercept the incoming threats, five Su-33D Super Flankers, all of them bearing a black and crimson digital camouflage, screamed in from above, each of the newly arrived aircraft firing a single missile, the weapons quickly streaking in and destroying the approaching fighters. With the airspace now cleared of hostile forces, Rainbow Dash quickly banked her F-22A Raptor back towards the Excalibur, which was hovering high above Canterlot.

"So, essentially what the two of you are trying to tell me is that my relationship skills are pathetic?" Athrun Zala frowned as he sat across from Shinn Asuka and Kira Yamato in one of the Excalibur's massive mess halls.

"Well, I didn't really want to phrase it so harshly, but yes." Kira answered, only for Shinn to snicker.

"You can't really brag either, Shinn." The amethyst-eyed man sighed.

"Well, unlike Athrun over here, I'm still married." Shinn scowled.

"Only because you and Lunamaria have known each other since the two of you first entered the flight training school at ZAFT." Kira clarified. "So, in a way the two of you were quite lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with our relationship skills." Athrun sighed, he was about to continue speaking when his ex-wife, Meyrin Hawke, walked into the mess hall.

"Hey guys." Meyrin smiled, the friendly gesture annoying Athrun slightly. Despite their divorce, Athrun still had hopes that he and Meyrin might eventually get back together, although he knew it was unlikely.

Meyrin quickly grabbed a tray of food and moved to sit beside Kira, and while Athrun was somewhat surprised, he didn't speak up.

"Sorry, Athrun." Meyrin sighed after a moment of silence. "I don't think that you and I will ever be able to work things out."

Athrun could only shoot an accusatory glare at Kira, although after few seconds he shifted his gaze to Meyrin, a mix of shock and sadness on his face.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Athrun, but Kira is just more talented than you overall." Meyrin sighed in annoyance after a long moment of silence. "He is also a very skilled lover."

"Ok, that's enough." Athrun growled. "What the hell is it that so many of the women onboard see in you, Kira?"

"To put it simply, he's twenty-percent cooler than everyone else onboard." The voice of Rainbow Dash answered, as she strode into the mess hall, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting next to Meyrin.

"Where the hell did you even come from?" Shinn asked, glaring heatedly at the former pegasus. "You showed up shortly before our intervention on that nation known as Equestria, but you are neither a unicorn, nor a pegasus."

_'Oh, if you only knew.'_ Dash thought.

"That didn't answer my question." Athrun scowled, only to once again look at Kira. "Why do you seem to be constantly surrounded by women?" His emerald eyes flashed with a hint of anger as he continued. "Why the hell did you steal Meyrin from me?"

"Kira didn't steal me from you, Athrun." Meyrin replied. "If you must know, I went to speak with him after I found out that you had been cheating on me." As she continued speaking, no one seemed to notice that Meyrin's hair was steadily becoming longer, when in fact she was merely freeing the silken mane from beneath her uniform, while the holoprojecters simply altered her overall appearance. "Over time, I discovered that Kira was more talented than anyone else, and that talent also extended into his lovemaking skills."

_'Meyrin, what are you doing?_' Kira's telepathic voice asked, referring to the fact that her hair was steadily increasing in length.

The violet-eyed woman remained completely silent, she was greatly enjoying the furious glares which Athrun was directing at her, because in her mind, he deserved this, and much more, after cheating on her.

After a few moments, the red-haired woman finally decided to show off some of the less extreme abilities which Kira had given her when she first joined his harem. Meyrin, like all of the women in Kira's ever-expanding group of lovers, tended to keep her hair at, what most would consider to be, an excessive length of twenty feet, even when she was outside of the Inner Sanctum and the Alternate Sanctum. The numerous women normally kept the unusual length of their hair a secret, however, by using the silken tresses to form clothing, usually a catsuit or similar outfit, which they kept hidden underneath their uniforms.

Everyone at the table could only stare in silent awe at Meyrin as she reached behind her neck and gently pulled her beautiful mane out from where it had been trapped beneath her uniform, the ruby strands glistening in the light as they tumbled to the floor before then pooling behind her. Once the entirity of her silken hair had been freed from its prision, the young woman grabbed a portion of her mane and manuvered the soft locks so that they fell down over the front of her body. She then began utilizing the ability to control her beautiful tresses like a limb, snaking the ends of her ruby-colored mane underneath Kira's uniform pants and the underlying boxers, before finally grasping and quickly engulfing his flacid manhood with her wonderfully soft hair. An instant later, a blinding flash flooded Athrun's, Kira's and Meyrin's vision as the violet-eyed woman teleported the three of them into the Alternate Sanctum.

When the light finally faded, Athrun found himself securely shackled to a wall, a large ball gag in his mouth, and with Meyrin standing directly in front of him. Athrun instantly noticed that Meyrin was now completely naked, he also realized that she now possessed a pair of angelic wings with a span of ten feet, and a five foot long tail, the soft red tresses that flowed from both her tail and scalp cascading elegantly to the floor before then extending for further than his eyes could see.

"I'm going to make you regret cheating on me." Meyrin growled, her tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

Athrun could only stare in awe at Meyrin's body, she was much more beautiful than he remembered.

"No." Meyrin scowled, after reading her ex-husband's mind. "I have absolutely no intention of giving you the honor of even touching my body, much less the privilege of letting you have sex with me." With that said, Meyrin turned as walked over to what appeared to be nothing more than a large bush, but was in fact a Lovelock Plant.

Athrun's eyes widened in shock as four thick vines slowly emerged from the huge plant, the numerous appendages quickly wrapping themselves around Meyrin's arms and legs, before then lifting her off the floor. As the four vines lifted Meyrin off the ground, a fifth appeared and quickly slid its way into her tight slit, and after a few seconds, part of Meyrin's lower abdomen began to bulge.

The ruby-haired woman could actually feel the vine split, sending countless tendrils shooting through her entire reproductive system, coiling up in her womb, before then inserting themselves into the Fallopian tubes and quickly following them all the way to her ovaries. Meyrin's body rocked to a rhythm as the vine in her pussy continued to push itself in, steadily driving her into a euphoricly blissful state.

"Gwahh!" Meyrin suddenly gasped, arching her head back in pleasure, as an incredibly powerful suction suddenly drew every single egg from her ovaries, quickly bringing them all down into her womb, where the plant then began the process of turning them into seeds.

"You know, during the times that we had sex, I had to fake most of my orgasms." Meyrin panted as countless waves of pleasure continued to ripple through her body. "I even had to fake it the first time we had sex." She continued, even as the Lovelock gently set her back on the ground, released her limbs and finally withdrew from her dripping vaginal entrance.

"You think that I'd actually love someone like you?" Meyrin mocked, a smirk crossing her face as she noticed that tears were now slipping from Athrun's eyes. "Especially after you cheated on me, not to mention the fact that you think that I'm hideous now that I have a pair of wings, a tail, and because my hair extends for further than your eyes can see."

_'Dammit, Meyrin!'_ Kira's telepathic voice suddenly shouted in her mind, even as he and Yumi appeared directly in front of her.

"Why the hell did you bring your ex-husband into our private sexual playground?" Yumi snarled, her wings flaring out to their full span of ten feet, even as she assumed a very dominant and somewhat threatening posture.

"I-I just wanted to take revenge on him for cheating on me." Meyrin whimpered. "Please forgive me."

The answer that Meyrin received was not the one she expected, as her vision was unexpectedly consumed by a blindingly bright, pure white light as she was forcibly merged with Yumi.

As the light slowly faded, Yumi realized that Athrun was no longer in the Alternate Sanctum, and that she no longer had control of her silken brunette tresses, which had already bound her nude body, completely immobilizing her.

"Even though it was Meyrin that violated the privacy of our little sexual playground, I want to make it perfectly clear to all of you that I will not tolerate such transgressions in the future." Kira calmly explained, even as the last few feet of Yumi's beautiful mane began to writhe and twist, the mass of silken strands quickly forming themselves into a six-inch long, three-inch thick dildo.

"Please don't, Kira!" Yumi whimpered as the hair dildo slowly approached her steadliy moistening slit. "If you put that inside me, think of the mess it would make." She continued, trying to appeal to her lover's hair fetish, knowing that he preferred to keep every inch of her silken strands as clean as possible.

As he considered his lover's words, Kira paused the progress of the thick shaft, stopping it two inches from Yumi's vaginal lips, but after a few seconds, the rod suddenly shot forward, impaling Yumi and embedding itself all the way in her womanhood.

"Kiraaa!" Yumi cried out in unexpected pleasure as the hair dildo effortlessly pushed past her cervix and hit the top of womb, only to withdraw completely before once again piercing her vaginal folds, the tip of the wonderfully soft rod slamming into the top of her womb with every thrust. Each thrust of the dildo sent wave after wave of pleasure lancing throughout Yumi's body, the blissful sensations causing her tail to swish back and forth while her wings involuntarily flapped, as though her body was trying to escape from the hair which not only bound her, but was also ruthlessly and repeatedly penetrating her now dripping slit, driving her to levels of pleasure which she had only dreamed about.

Yumi gasped as she suddenly felt the silken tresses within her body spread into several smaller tendrils, which then quickly traversed through the various tubes of her reproductive system.

Kira couldn't help but chuckle slightly as part of Yumi's lower abdomen begun to bulge, and a few short seconds later, his lover let out a frustrated scream as her body denied her the most intense orgasm of her entire life.

"I hate you sometimes." Yumi growled, only to be silenced as Kira pushed a ball gag into her mouth and fastened the strap behind her head. An instant later, the brown-haired woman moaned into the gag as all of the hair which hadn't been used to bind her was suddenly drawn into her womanhood.

Yumi could only watch in silence as her husband quickly hooked her up to a breeding machine. The breeding machine itself appeared to be little more than a large basin filled with synthetic semen, attached to a large pump and a five-foot long, one-inch diameter hose which was capped with a three-inch long, one-inch thick dildo. The synthetic semen could be made to act like the reproductive fluids from any animal.

Kira smiled slightly as he walked over the breeding machine, opened the cover on the semen tank, and produced a lock of his lover's soft brunette tresses. Yumi's eyes widened in realization as her handsome husband dropped the silken strands into the large basin before once again closing the cover, but finally, he picked up the end of the hose and slipped it into her vaginal entrance, and as soon as the dildo was securely buried within Yumi's womanhood, the thick rod began to wildly vibrate.

_'Kiraaaa!'_ Yumi's telepathic voice finally cried out in a mix of pleasure and frustration, nearly twelve hours later, even as the dildo continued to rapidly vibrate within the confines of her tight slit. _'Please, I can't take this anymore!'_

"Do you understand why I punished you like this?" The amethyst-eyed man calmly asked as he laid beside Yumi's still bound nudity.

_'Yes.'_ Yumi's telelpathic voice whimpered. _'You punished me because I violated the privacy of our sexual playground.'_

"Such a good girl." Kira cooed, gently running his fingers through the silken tresses which grew from his lover's tail. "I think that I'll finally let you experience the climax which I've been depriving you of for the last twelve hours." He paused for a few seconds, just long enough to roll over and take Yumi's right breast into his mouth, the amethyst-eyed man suckling from his lover's soft breast like a starving infant. As Kira began to feed, he returned all of Yumi's powers, including her ability to climax, and even as he restored his lover's abilities, freeing bound nudity her in the process, thick metal restraints snapped shut around her ankles, neck, waist, wings and wrists, once again shackling her to the bed.

Yumi happily moaned through the gag as Kira eagerly suckled a steady stream of warm milk from her erect nipple, and after feeding for ten minutes, he finally pulled away, smiling slightly as a small amount of milk dribbled down her breast.

Kira didn't give his beautiful lover any time to rest, however, as he once again took control of her silken brunette tresses and began to slowly pull them out of her dripping slit. As the soft strands slowly slid out of Yumi's sensitive folds, one of Lexi's countless holograms appeared, the young woman smiling slightly as a vacuum cleaner hose, which was already sucking the air around it, descended from the ceiling and into her hand. The holographic woman could only smile as she moved the hose towards Yumi's entrence, giggling slightly when the suction began to draw the beautiful brunette tresses into the hose.

Yumi's entire body jerked and shuddered as a few strands of her silken mane wrapped themselves around her erect clit and gave it some affection, the soft strands moving up and down, and from side to side. Yumi felt her pussy muscles spasm rhythmically. Her already tight vagina contracted even further, the hot gush of her cum drenching the trapped strands of her brunette mane as she experienced an incredibly strong orgasm. A few short seconds later, the beautiful woman felt her vaginal muscles tighten once again as her own hair brought her to a second climax.

"I'm going to go take care of a few things, and when I get back, I better not find so much as a single strand of that beautiful hair inside you." Kira smiled sweetly, before vanishing and leaving Yumi alone to complete her assigned task on her own, and when the amethyst-eyed man finally returned, nearly ten billion years had passed for Yumi, while Kira had only experienced the passage of about ten hours.

"K-Kira?" Yumi asked, her eyes slowly fluttering open as her lover began to gently massage her soft breasts.

"I'm here, and I see that you and Lexi had some fun while I was gone." Kira responded, gesturing towards her still leaking breasts.

"Sorry about that, Kira." Lexi blushed. "We got bored."

"It's okay." He responded, even as he freed Yumi from her restraints and returned all of her powers, watching with slight sadness as his wife shortened her beautiful mane so that it was only five miles in length.

"Don't worry, Kira." Yumi seductively purred, sensing her lover's dismay. "I'll return my hair to its true length as soon as we're done washing drying and brushing it."

"If you don't return your hair to its full length, I'll just have to punish you again." Kira answered, even as Yumi took his hand and led him into the nearby shower, with Lexi quickly following them.

"Yes, Kira." The hologrphic beauty giggled after reading her lover's mind. "I used the breeding machine on Yumi a few hours before you came back."

Kira could only smile as the door automatically slid closed and the numerous showerheads in the ceiling began to spray a steady stream of water and strawberry-scented shampoo down on them.

Yumi allowed a contented sigh to escape her lips as Lexi and Kira both moved behind her and began to lovingly run their fingers through her silken tresses, gently massaging her soft mane into an incredibly thick lather.

The amethyst-eyed man was so focused on the task of working his lover's wonderfully soft hair into a soapy foam that he failed to notice that the silky strands had once again flashed out to their full length of 900 centillion cubic light-years. He also failed to notice that the rainbow-colored tresses which sprouted from Yumi's tail, and matched the length of her beautiful mane, were slowly wrapping themselves around his legs, and even as the strands from his lover's tail began to gently embrace him, Lexi eagerly started to massage the multi-colored strands into a rich lather.

"What are you doing, Yumi?" Kira calmly asked, even as his lover's amazingly soft tresses, which were now completely soaked a mixture of water and shampoo, continued to steadly slither their way up his legs, the silken strands quickly approaching his groin.

"I'm going to wash that handsome body of yours, silly." Yumi seductively purred as she gently wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I haven't even washed a fraction of your beautiful hair though." Kira protested, only to groan in pleasure as the ends of Yumi's silky, rainbow-colored strands lovingly embraced his erect manhood before then suddenly engulfing everything below his neck, the beautiful tresses instantly forming a wonderfully soft, skintight bodysuit. In addition to covering Kira's nudity, the bodysuit would also allow Yumi to have complete control of her handsome husband.

Kira let out a growl of pleasure and frustration, even as his lover allowed a blissful sigh to escape her lips. The amethyst-eyed man could only watch, completely transfixed, as Yumi reached into a small cubbyhole in the shower wall and produced a large, round, vented hairbrush; a brush which had a clear hose that extended from the handle and eventually disappeared into the small compartment which had been built into the wall. Yumi sighed softly as she began to lovingly brush the beautiful brunette tresses which elegantly cascaded from her scalp. The beautiful woman continued to brush her silken mane for nearly ten minutes before she finally placed the brush on a nearby counter.

"Yumi, please stop..." Kira whimpered as he continued to watch, and continued to become aroused, even as he began to struggle against the rainbow-colored tresses which kept him restrained.

Yumi ignored him, instead she grabbed a bar of soap, quickly lathered it up in her left hand and started washing her naked body. She conspicuously moved her hand down her body until it finally became obvious that she wasn't washing herself, but was pleasuring herself instead. The beautiful woman smiled as she turned to face Kira, clearly satisfied when he whimpered again and continued to struggle to free himself.

"Yumi, please stop teasing me..." Kira growled again, even as he continued to struggle and watch his lover. Yumi stopped teasing herself for a moment, only to walk over to Kira and kiss him on the lips, but she then backed away from his restrained form in order to continue her shower. Kira blushed slightly, as he was still unable to take his eyes away from Yumi's beautiful body.

Yumi moaned softly as she began to rub her right breast with her free right hand, even as she continued to teasingly finger herself with her left. Kira groaned loudly in frustration as he once again resumed his desperate struggles, wanting to at least be able reach his rapidly approaching orgasm. At the moment, however, he wouldn't be able to climax, since a large mass of the silken strands from his lover's rainbow-colored tail was wrapped so tightly around the base of his balls that it would be quite effective in stopping him from being able to reach his climax. If he could somehow free himself, Kira would pin his beautiful wife to the floor and fuck her until she cried and begged for him to stop.

Yumi giggled slightly as she walked over to her bound husband and began to gently rub his throbbing dick with her wet left hand. Kira groaned again and looked into Yumi's eyes, even as she continued to finger herself while slowly rubbing her lover's cock, gradually increasing in speed, only stopping on occasion to suck or lick anything that was coming up.

After a few minutes, Kira groaned loudly as he finally came. Yumi made sure that she was eating her lover's thick rod when she finally released the vice-like grip on the base of his balls, and she greedily swallowed every drop of his hot semen.

Kira blushed deeply as he looked lovingly at Yumi, and after taking a few seconds to recover his strength, he allowed another whimper to escape his lips, and with her mouth now full of cum, Yumi carefully licked off what she could from Kira's cock, before finally swallowing her lover's delicious seed.


	41. New Possibilities

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centillion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"Since you seem to have no desire to tend to my hair, I guess I'll make you watch as I have Lexi do it for you." Yumi sighed as she brought the ends of her brunette tresses into her hand, gently combing her fingers through the beautiful strands for a moment before then handing them to the holographic beauty.

"I do want to tend to your beautiful hair." Kira protested. "But considering how long your hair is, it would take me a very long time."

"Well, if you wanted to tend to my hair, you shouldn't have complained about how long it would have taken." Yumi scowled, even as Lexi began to feed the ends of her incredibly soft tresses into a thin chute which was connected to a large, transparent tank. Kira couldn't help but notice that the tank was actually some sort of large machine, one which seemed to be seperated into at least four sections, with the first containing contain a large basin full of of soapy water, along with numerous brushes and combs.

Despite appearing to be clean, much of Yumi's brunette mane actually contained various forms of debris, ranging from sand and dirt, to grease and dried sweat; with the weight of these contaminants accounting for about 30 to 70 percent of the total weight of her hair.

To remove these contaminants, the hair tumbled down the chute and landed in the huge tank to be washed in a series of warm baths containing water, strawberry-scented shampoo, and banana-scented conditioner. Once the young woman's hair had been thoroughly cleaned, it was then drawn between three pairs of large, rapidly spinning, vented hairbrushes in order to squeeze excess water from the brunette locks and to work out any tangles, but the soft strands were not allowed to dry completely before then moving into the next section of the machine.

Upon entering the second section of the machine, the silken strands were passed through a series of combs which seperated and straightened the hair, before then twisting the silken strands back into one another, thus forming strings of hair. These strings of hair were then twisted into one another a second time in order to produce longer continous ropes of hair called fibers. This process, known as; carding, also removed any residual dirt and other matter which might have otherwise been left in the hair.

While still in the second section of machine, the brunette tresses were also put through gilling and combing, two procedures which removed any shorter or broken strands, and placed the longer tresses parallel to each other, then the sleeker slivers of hair were compacted and thinned through a process known as drawing.

Once the hair was drawn, the brunette tresses were quickly formed into ropes by spinning the individual strands of hair together to form one rope of hair; the rope being spun with two, three, or four other strands of hair. After being spun into ropes, the hair finally moved into the last section of the machine to be woven into fabric.

The final section of the machine was the loom, where Yumi's beautiful tresses would actually be woven into fabric. Kira could only watch in silence as a portion of his lover's silken strands were stretched horizontally, while another, much larger portion of her mane was wrapped tightly around the shuttle, which would be repeatedly passed over and under the horizontally stretched portion of her hair in order to weave the brunette tresses into usable fabric.

"What would you like to do while the loom turns my hair into fabric?" Yumi seductively asked her still restrained lover, before softly kissing the handsome man on the lips, even as she snaked her tail around his waist, while gently embracing his body with her arms and wings.

"Well, I can't really do much of anything while you have me restrained." Kira responded, prompting his lover to release the vice-like grip which the rainbow-colored tresses of her tail had bound him with. An instant later, Yumi found herself restrained to a large metal table, her ankles, wings and wrists held securely in place by thick, leather shackles.

"Please forgive me." Yumi whimpered, quickly realizing how upset her husband was.

"You will be punished." Kira assured his lover, even as Lexi's hologram suddenly vanished, her consciousness once again completely merged with Yumi's own, which disallowed her to manifest multiple instances of herself.

"As I should be." Yumi quietly whimpered as her more submissive personality quickly took hold.

"Are you scared?" Kira asked, even as he began to gather various devices and creatures with which he could use to inflict either pain or pleasure on his beautiful wife.

"Yes, I am very scared." Yumi meekly responded, carefully watching her husband as he finally moved to stand to her right.

"Good." The amethyst-eyed man sadistically smiled as he slid a copper dildo into Yumi's moist slit. "You should be." The beautiful woman could only cry out in pain as a small clamp at the end of the dildo closed around her sensitive clit, and a moment later, Kira fastened another pair of clamps to her vaginal lips.

"Aieeeee!" Yumi wailed as the first jolt of electricity flowed into the clamp fastened to her clit. She was surprised, not only by the jolt of electricity, but also by the intensity of the pain she experienced since Kira had not previously used the clamp on her clit. She had worried about how her sensitive clit would deal with having electric current directly administered to it, and now she knew that her fears were justified.

The power level held steady for about 30 seconds, and then the clamps attached to Yumi's vaginal lips came to life and the dildo began to wildly vibrate within the tight confines of her slit, causing her to grunt as the sensations flowing through her womanhood increased.

About one minute later, even more electricity began to flow through the thick dildo, which was buried to the hilt in Yumi's pussy, the sensations causing her body to arch, her vaginal muscles rapidly clenching around the wildly vibrating, electrified rod.

"Kira!" Yumi cried, her voice a mix of pain and pleasure as the electricity continued to mercilessly sitmulate her tender vaginal flesh.

The dildo itself had numerous electrodes that went around the circumference of the rod, like a series of rings with small spaces between them, with the rings running along the full length of the dildo. In addition, these electrodes could be made to pulse together or in a pattern, and that pattern was now running from bottom to top and back, with the current starting at the lowest ring and moving up the full length of the dildo before then reversing direction and moving down until it reached the bottom, only for the process to repeat again.

"If you tell me what you are making from your beautiful hair, I'll turn the dildo off." Kira promised. "I also won't cut off these wonderful wings of yours."

"Fine!" Yumi cried after a full ten seconds of silence. "I'm using the loom to make my hair into bedsheets and clothing for myself!"

"Nothing for me?" Kira asked, even as he turned off the dildo and removed it from his lover's dripping slit.

"We will be sharing the bedsheets, silly." Yumi panted, only to jump when she heard a pair of circular saws begin to spin up. The young woman opened her mouth to protest, but instead, she found a ball gag being forced onto her mouth.

"Just relax." Kira seductively cooed as a milking bra descended from the ceiling, the straps of the garment quickly fastening themselves to the surface of the table, even as twin streams of warm milk began to flow from the pink nipples which capped her incredibly soft, yet firm mounds. "We both know that these beautiful wings of yours will grow back as soon as they are completely severed." He smiled, gently caressing the feathery appendages. "I am only cutting off your wings because you didn't answer my question right away."

Yumi let out a muffled squeak as a pair of syringes pierced her back, the needles embedding themselves at the base of her wings and injecting a steady flow of Pink Passion into the feathery appendages.

"Oh, just so you are aware, both of the saw blades are superheated." The amethyst-eyed man sadistically grinned. "Not only will it reduce blood loss, but I'm sure that it will also make the experience much more interesting for you."

A few seconds later, Yumi felt the heat of the blazingly hot blades on the tender flesh of her wings, singing her feathers and skin before the first slice of the blades had even registered, then, as the blades ripped their first shallow gashs, she began screaming in earnest.

An agonized, muffled cry escaped Yumi's gagged mouth as the diamond-tipped teeth of the twin blades began to slowly cut into her wings. The heat from the blades cauterizing the flesh as they cut, reducing blood loss to almost nothing, and ensuring that her agony, which was both immensely arousing and painful, would go on.

Twenty minutes into her ordeal, the two bladess had finally made it through her wings, the spinning, blood-soaked blades slowly rotating to a stop before then retracting beneath the table. After a moment's pause, a pair of mechanical arms lowered from the ceiling and lovingly lifted both of Yumi's severed wings from the table, holding them aloft while numerous other smaller, mechanical arms rapidly plucked each and every feather from the two large appendages, with the feathers quickly being sucked into a large collection bin concealed in the ceiling. As the wings were quickly plucked, a large portion of the floor, near the table upon which Yumi was restrained, slid away to reveal a massive pit filled with red-hot coals.

Once every single feather had been plucked from both wings, a long metal rod lowered from the ceiling and slipped through the entire length of her severed wings. Now, all that was required was to fix them in place so that they wouldn't slide around upon it as they rotated over the coals, and to this end, a collar slid over the rear end of the spit and plugged the now vacant wing sockets. The collar was three inches in diameter but the wing socket easily accepted it without any resistence. The machine then fixed the other ends of the wings with metal cuffs that wouldn't disintegrate in the flames. The spit was positioned near where Yumi lay, and at once began to turn, for otherwise the meat would have quickly burnt. As the pair of wings rotated slowly over the grill, they were quick to begin roasting, sizzling nicely and filling the massive room with the smell of crispy steaks, even as four thick, metal walls rose out of the floor, the walls quickly forming a large oven as they reached the ceiling.

"What would you like to do while your wings are roasting?" Kira quietly asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he walked up to his lover's bound body and gently stroked her new wings, the gentle carress causing her to shudder in pleasure.

"Why don't we just relax for a little while?" Yumi panted, even as the milking bra continued to siphon a steady stream of warm milk from her soft breasts.

"We don't have any bedsheets for use here in the Alternate Sanctum." Kira replied as he freed his lover from her restraints, only to leave the transparent milking bra on her body.

"We do now." Yumi giggled, taking her lover's hand and teleporting them both to the loom, where a portion of her beatuiful mane had already been fashioned into a complete set of king-sized bedsheets.

Kira could only stare at what had once been a section of Yumi's beautiful brunette tresses, which had now been woven together to form a king-sized, six-piece sheet set, a set that consisted of one mattress cover, one fitted sheet, one blanket, one heavy quilt and two pillowcases. The amethyst-eyed man also noticed that his lover's silken tresses had somehow changed colors so that the heavy quilt bore a floral pattern, he was quick to realize, however, that the colors which formed the sheet set matched the colors of the various women which merged to form Yumi.

"Don't worry." Yumi reassuringly purred into her husband's ear. "We didn't use any dyes, those colors are completely natural."

Kira opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, his beautiful wife had already gathered the bedsheets into her arms, strode over the the nearby king-sized bed, summoned a dozen of Lexi's holograms and, with the help of the twelve beauties, quickly outfitted the bed with the new sheets.

With the new sheets now covering the mattress, Lexi's holograms vasnished, even as Yumi pulled the floral quilt, the pink blanket, and finally the red sheet, down to reveal the gold mattress cover underneath.

Yumi's naked body hissed between the sheets as she slid into the bed. It was a luxurious feeling; cool, crisp and fresh, nearly crackling. She felt like purring as she snuggled down, allowing the soft comfort to surround her.

Glowing with a pampered warmth, she rolled to the center of the king-size bed and languidly stretched. A satisfied smile danced across her full lips as she carefully arranged the strands of brunette hair in a fluffy cascade on the pillow, framing the classical oval beauty of her face in a silken cloud of softness which spilled onto the floor before then trailing for further than the eye could see, the soft tresses eventually vanishing into the huge loom which had fashioned the sheets that now embraced her body.

As a last touch, she raised the sheet and let it slowly drift down, allowing it to mold its softness to the supple contours of her nakedness, a veil that completely hid the smooth pinkness of her body, but a veil that went beyond the point of mere suggestion and presented an alluring portrait of willing innocence.

Now prepared, her eyes swept over the huge room, before finally focusing on her stunned husband. An impish glint played over her eyes and a pleased smile once more crept back to her lips as she waited for her handsome lover to make the next move, even as the clear tube from the milking bra continued to siphon a steady stream of milk from her soft breasts.

Yumi allowed a pleased smile to spread across her lips as she opened her arms to her lover and, as if obeying a silent command, six of Lexi's holograms suddenly appeared standing around Kira. The six beauties instantly immobilized the amethyst-eyed man with their hair, the soft brunette tresses flashing out to a length of one mile, even as they bound his arms and legs, while simultaneously lifting him off the floor and carrying him towards Yumi, sitting him on the side of the bed and positioning his hands at the sides of her face, tenderly brushing her cheeks and toying with the softness of her silken hair. As the six holographic beauties slowly faded from visibility, the two lovers sat in complete silence, their eyes speaking the words of their love as they gazed at each other for a few brief moments.

Leaning further down, Kira's lips captured Yumi's own in a light, brushing kiss, sending waves of goosebumps rippling over her body as his chest was on hers with a warm gentle pressure. The stiff tips of her nipples tingled even more and poked further into the clear bra which was still drawing milk from her. Simply soaking in the feeling of having her lover's body pressed against her own, Yumi's hands roved over his back, reveling in the smoothness of his skin and the roll of his muscles beneath.

Kira's lips moved away for an instant, but then he was back, his tongue teasingly probing at Yumi's lips until they finally parted and his oral digit eagerly entered the humid warmth of her mouth. Pressing his weight more firmly against her yielding willingness, his tongue darted around in the sweet harbor it had found. She welcomed him, tightening her arms around his back and skillfully manuvering her own tongue around the invader swirling at the roof of her mouth.

He withdrew and, still wanting more, she followed. Probing toward his throat, her tongue drilled eagerly into his mouth. Twirling and flicking, she teased the growing glow of lust stirring within his body. Then his teeth lightly clamped down on her swirling oral probe, holding it securely. He sucked at its provocative softness until she moaned and writhed with pleasure under him.

When he finally released the captive digit, his mouth left hers and his tongue was flicking its way over her ear lobe. He worked until he could feel the shivering trembles of her excitement, then he let his teeth nibble on her ear for several moments.

Low moans rolled up from her throat as his lips moved down the long graceful arch of her neck. Lightly kissing, he took control of her body. A body he knew and had learned to arouse to its fullest during their countless years together. He controlled and affected her like no other man had ever dreamed of being able to do. This was an expert lover having his woman, giving and taking to please and to be pleased.

Suddenly, Yumi felt the milking bra lift away from her breasts, but an instant later, Kira's mouth dropped down, capturing Yumi's left nipple. He sucked and pulled at the rubbery tip until she moaned in bliss and her arms and wings gently closed around them, concealing their nudity beneath the feathery limbs.

Without warning, the amethyst-eyed man lightly bit into the erect nub which he had seized with his lips. Fire flamed through the brown-haired woman's aching nipple, when her lover's skilled mouth abruptly retreated, only for him to attack the neglected button of flesh that capped her right breast. Yumi groaned and quivered as her want for her handsome husband steadily grew.

Harder and harder his lips sucked at the sexually burning bud of her breast. Her back arched up, shoving the luxurious pillows that were her breasts into his face and eagerly licking tongue as she moaned and writhed under his ministrations.

Her whole body jolted as one of his hands released the firm hold on her breast and slid down over her stomach to grasp the mound waiting between her spread thighs, the action causing her wonderfully sensitive pelvis to twitch as it pushed into his palm.

Firmly squeezing the fleshy lips surrounding Yumi's entrance, Kira easily slid a finger into the wet warmth of her waiting slit. She twitched again and rotated the hungry lips of her womanhood, trying to impale herself on the taunting digit of his explorations; a wish he complied with in a driving plunge that drilled his finger into the caressing hole of her vagina.

Easily, his finger pumped in and out of the lubracated channel, while he tickled another fingertip between the pouting cleft of her outer lips. Upward the inquisitive digit taunted along the wet crease of her slit, to coax the tiny bud of her clitoris out from under its hood of skin. She groaned and twitched as the dual sensations of his mouth at her breast and his vigorously thrusting fingers sent continous waves of pleasure through her entire body.

Kira's control of the beautiful woman squirming beneath him was now absolute. Her whole being; body, mind and soul, begged for him to impale her with the thick, swollen shaft which she now clutched in her hands.

"Now!" Yumi moaned, gently tugging at the throbbing lance which her entire body yearned for. "Please, fuck me now!"

"I'm not sure you deserve it." Kira teasingly replied, slowly removing his fingers from Yumi's dripping slit, even as he climbed off the bed, smiling down with pleasure at his beautiful wife as she lay beneath him.

"Please, Kira." Yumi begged, even as six thick silk ribbons emerged from the bedposts and bound her arms, legs and wings. "Don't tease me like this."

"You decide to make bedsheets from your beautiful hair without telling me, and then you expect me not to punish you in some way?" Kira scowled, even as he began to gather his lover's silken brunette tresses from where they spilled off the bed and onto the floor.

"I always intended to tell you." Yumi quietly whimpered, completely ignoring the fact that her husband had once again sapped her of most of her abilities, with the only exceptions being her immortality, her regeneration, and the ability to lengthen her hair at will.

"Don't lie to me." Kira sighed in annoyance as he once again placed a milking bra over Yumi's soft breasts, quickly fastening the strap behind her back, before then pulling the crimson sheet over her nude body. Unlike the milking bra which Yumi wore previously, however, this one was crafted from black silk and instead of using a pump to extract her milk, it utilized a pair of gravitational singularties, with one in each cup.

"I'm not lying!" Yumi cried as the wonderfully powerful suction from the bra once again began to siphon a steady stream of warm milk from her breasts. The brown-haired beauty didn't have any time to protest, however, as numerous syringes emerged from the nightstand next to the bed and proceeded to pierce her body in multiple locations. "Kira!" She cried as the needles deeply embedded themselves at the base of her tail, the base of her wings, directly beneath her breasts and finally in her temples.

"Hush now." Kira seductively cooed, even as the tubes which the multiple syringes were attached to filled with a steady stream of concontrated Pink Passion. "Just relax and let me tend to this wonderful hair of yours."

"Kira, please." Yumi moaned, her entire body shivering in anticipation as her handsome lover opened a drawer on the nightstand and produced a vented paddlebrush.

"Yes, Yumi?" Kira asked, even as a clear vacuum hose descended from the ceiling and attached itself to the handle of the brush.

"I love you." Yumi purred, her tone of voice making it obvious that she was trying to figure out some way to stall her husband, and to keep him from tending to the hair, the entire length of which was slowly yet steadily becoming extremely sensitive.

"I love you too." Kira replied, even as he took Yumi's soft tresses into his hand and began to lovingly run the bristles of the brush through the silken mane.

"Kiraaa!" Yumi cried in pleasure as the bristles of the brush gently carressed her soft tresses, even as the limitless suction from the concealed gravitational singularity quickly began to draw her beautiful locks into the brush and then into the hose to which it was attached.

"If simply brushing your hair causes this kind of reaction, I can't wait to see how you'll react once the entire length of your hair is completely saturated with Pink Passion." Kira grinned. "I can only imagine how you might respond to the feeling of the loom as it works with your hair."

"Stop teasing me like this!" Yumi cried, even as her handsome lover set the hairbrush down on the nightstand and grabbed a pillow which he had hidden underneath the bed and pushed it under Yumi's hips, raising her bottom and positioning it into a perfect arch, he then stood back to admire his handiwork. Yumi was spread-eagle naked on the bed, tied and helpless, her bottom high and taut, her engorged clitoris peeking out through her open legs.

Yumi had never been so vulnerable. She could feel her bottom domed and tight, her legs wide open, and she was actually afraid to think of what her handsome husband might have had in mind. She clenched her cheeks and tried to look behind her at what the woman was doing. She was fairly certain that she wasn't going to like whatever it was. Her heart was pounding, her eyes wide with fear.

"Please don't hurt me." Yumi pleaded. "I'm sorry for teasing you like I did."

"Oh, you're going to be hurt all right, or at least part of your beautiful body is going to hurt soon. When I'm through with you, I'll let you go and you'll be just as healthy as you were when we got here. You'll be a changed little girl, though. I guarantee you that." Kira said, his voice serious yet seductive.

Kira knelt on the bed beside Yumi. He glided his hands over the creamy softness of his wife's firm bottom. This certainly wasn't the first time Kira had seen Yumi's beautiful body naked, especially since she loved to parade around the Inner Sanctum nude, showing off her luscious body. He glided his hands over the beautiful woman's voluptuous bottom, reveling in the silky smoothness of her skin. Both of the cheeks were firm and supple, almost as though they were begging to be spanked. The cleft separating the luscious globes led down to the pink fleshy fullness of Yumi's sex.

"Don't touch me!" Yumi shouted, completely unaware that one of Lexi's holograms had appeared behind her and retreived the hairbrush from the nightstand. "Don't you dare put your hands on me unless you intend to fuck my brains out! You'd better let me go if you know what's good for you."

"You'll be let go when I'm finished with you and not a moment sooner. I'm giving the orders today and you will obey me or you will suffer the consequences. If you know what's good for you, you'll change your haughty attitude right now, young lady." Kira scowled, only to smirk slightly when his lover's body suddenly arched as Lexi began to lovingly brush her brunette mane.

"Please, Kira!" Yumi cried, her voice dripping with lust. The brown-haired beauty was so overcome with desire that she didn't even notice when Kira momentarily released her from her restraints and rolled her over so that she was now laying on her belly.

"I'm going to spank this naughty bottom of yours, Yumi." Kira said as she stroked the quivering flesh. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll think twice before behaving badly again."

"If you touch me again, I swear I'll have you thrown in solitary confinment!" Yumi shouted angrily, still straining against her restraints.

"Oh, my dear, dear little girl." Kira laughed. "I think you've seen way too many movies. Still, that's such a naughty thing to say." Kira slapped the proffered cheeks lightly several times.

"Nooooooo! Stop it, you bastard!" Yumi bucked as much as her restraints would allow and screamed at the top of her voice.

"Ready, Yumi? It's time for your spanking." Kira asked. "Well, ready or not, here I come."

A prickle of fear raced through Yumi's body. The playful slaps had only served to infuriate her, but now she wondered what a real spanking would feel like and was actually afraid to find out. She wiggled and squirmed, trying in vain to loosen the ties that bound her.

"I like the way your bottom jiggles when it moves, Yumi." Kira giggled. "You look funny trying to get away, but I'm afraid that you'll have to stop squirming sooner or later and when you've stopped, I'll begin the spanking. As I'm sure you know, I have a lot of free time, so please feel free to squirm as much as you like. I enjoy watching you."

Yumi finally stopped struggling and let her body go limp. She was defeated for the moment, but the war had only begun. One way or another, she'd make her handsome lover regret this day for the rest of his life. Knowing the dreaded spanking was about to begin, she clenched her cheeks in anticipation of the first strike.

Kira slapped his hand down hard onto Yumi's arrogant cheeks, watching the firm buns bounce back.

"Owww!" Yumi cried, as the sting blazed through her bottom. Thoroughly embarrassed and completely helpless, Yumi burst into tears.

"You're such a naughty girl, Yumi. You tease me until I'm half crazy with lust." Kira scolded as he spanked the plump buns. "You know you're not going to let me touch you until we're in the Inner Sanctum, yet you press your body to mine while we're on duty, jiggling your breasts at me and wiggling your bottom. That's very naughty!" Kira chided, spanking his lover's blushing cheeks rapidly.

"Owww! Ohhhh! Ouuuuch! Damn you, you crazy bastard! Stop it!" Yumi howled.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language, Yumi. Naughty, naughty. I see I'm going to have to spank you harder." Kira concluded before then delivering another swat to Yumi's rear.

Kira looked at the embarrassed bottom before him for a moment, but finally, he got up onto his knees and placed his hand at Yumi's waist, holding her firmly, then he used his right hand to smack one pink cheek with his flat palm.

"Owwww! Nooooo! Owwwww! Stop it!" Yumi demanded, crying, as she tried to wiggle away from the fiery slaps.


	42. Millennia of Bliss

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 42**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 500 octodecillion = 500 with 57 zeros after it, or 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Second Author's Note:** 5 centillion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"Why should I stop when you tease me on a daily basis?" Kira growled as his hand once again impacted with Yumi's bare bottom. After a moment of thought, the amethyst-eyed man opened a drawer on the nightstand and produced a one foot long, six inch wide paddle made out of solid oak.

"Please, don't paddle me again!" Yumi begged, her eyes widening as she noticed that, even though one side of the paddle was smooth, the other was lined with numerous three inch long needles, each of which looked more like miniature harpoons than needles.

Without any hesitation, Kira raised the paddle high in the air, with the spikes pointing towards the bound woman's tender bottom and brought it down with a loud smack.

Yumi screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as the paddle impacted on her buttocks, the needles easily piercing the tender flesh and burying themselves within her bottom. She screamed again as her husband immediately wrenched the paddle from her flesh, before then putting it back into the nightstand drawer.

"I'm going to go take care of a few things, Lexi." Kira said, turning to the holographic beauty, whom was still lovingly brushing Yumi's silken mane, the brushing actually helping the potent aphrodisiac to spread through Yumi's soft hair quickly and more completely. "When I get back, I expect to find that the Pink Passion has thoroughly saturated every single inch of Yumi's hair."

Lexi obediently nodded in understanding, and with that, Kira vanished.

_'Lexi, please stop!'_ Yumi's mental voice screamed in blissful agony as the loom continued to work with her wonderfully sensitive tresses, her entire body reacting to the relentless pleasure, straining uselessly against the thick silk restraints as her tail swished around on the bed underneath her as though it had a mind of its own only for the feeling of her tail whipping against both the bedsheets and her own naked body to further heighten her pleasure.

Upon returning to the Alternate Sanctum, in which more than seventeen billion years had passed since Kira had left, he jumped slightly, as he was not really expecting to hear Yumi's telepathic voice screaming in pleasure.

"What did you do to her, Lexi?" The amethyst-eyed man calmly asked as he walked up to the holographic beauty, only sparing a slight glance at his bound lover. He had momentarily forgotten that even though he had been gone for five hours, much more time had passed for Lexi and Yumi.

"I had to gag her." Lexi quietly answered, even as she continued to diligently brush Yumi's soft locks. "Once the Pink Passion reached the hair that was being used by the loom, she nearly went crazy with desire." The holographic woman paused for a few seconds, but then she continued speaking. "Initially, she tried to physically break free from her restraints, and even after I had subdued her, which required me to summon five more of my holograms, she begged me to have sex with her." Lexi paused again, before once more continuing. "As I said, I eventually had to gag her, and I even went so far as to put a one hundred foot long, two inch thick electric eel inside her, if for no other reason than to make her stop begging me to have sex with her, and to make sure that the eel couldn't leave Yumi, I put a pair of the vacuum vibration panties on her."

Yumi was the perfect image of beauty in Kira's mind. She possessed incredibly soft, brunette tresses which cascaded from her scalp and extended for a total of 900 centillion cubic light-years, a pair of white angelic wings that hung from her back, with the twin appendages sprouting from between her shoulders, perfectly shaped DD-cup breasts which would lactate if they were massaged for more than a few seconds or if the correct amount of suction was applied to them, and a single tail that emerged from just above her shapely buttocks, the appendage covered with soft brown hair, which, like the silken tresses that flowed from her head, extended for 900 centillion cubic light-years.

At the moment, Yumi's body was locked in a state of pure bliss. Her silken hair was steadily lengthening as more and more of it was drawn into the loom to be used as fabric, her soft breasts were being relentlessly milked by a special bra which concealed a pair of gravitational singularities, her moist slit was being thoroughly fucked by a one hundred foot long, two inch thick electric eel, the large creature trapped within Yumi's tightly clenching womanhood by a pair of panties which had a powerful built-in vibrator, and that vibrator was currently at its highest setting, in addition to the incredibly powerful vacuum cleaner hose attached to the base of the vibrator which was only serving to apply a wonderful combination of suction and massage to Yumi's tender vaginal flesh.

"So, what do you think we should do with her, Lexi?" Kira asked, a hint of sadism in his voice.

"Well, since the loom is still collecting Yumi's hair and turning it into usable fabric, why don't we completely refurnish the Inner Sanctum?" The holographic beauty suggested, even as a smile spread across her face. "We could replace all the bedsheets and towels, reupholster all the furniture and completely recarpet the Inner Sanctum with Yumi's hair."

"Refurnish the Inner Sanctum with Yumi's hair?" Kira asked, not sure that he had heard Lexi correctly.

"Exactly." She grinned, casually reaching behind herself and grabbing Yumi's wildly thrashing tail. "We could turn the Inner Sanctum into a true sexual playground, one which is catered specifically to your unique tastes, with your most prominent fetish being the prime focus."

"That sounds quite sexy." Kira blushed, his response prompting Lexi to teleport the two of them to the loom, the holographic beauty smiling as she began to feed the silken tresses from Yumi's tail into the hungry machine.

"Well, let's get started then." Lexi giggled, taking Kira's hand into her own and teleporting them both into the Inner Sanctum.

"So, where should we start?" Kira asked.

"Actually, I think I will just summon a small army of my sisters and we will undertake the task of refurbishing the Inner Sanctum." Lexi seductively smiled. "You go back to the Alternate Sanctum and have fun with Yumi."

"Are you sure, Lexi?" The amethyst-eyed man asked.

"Yes." The holographic beauty responded, even as two dozen duplicates of her body faded into existence around them. "Afterall, I am still part of Yumi, so even if I'm here, I won't be missing out on anything."

"Thank you, Lexi." Kira replied, pressing a passionate kiss to Lexi's lips before once again vanishing from the Inner Sanctum.

_'I can't stand this anymore!'_ Yumi's telepathic voice wailed helplessly as powerful waves of pleasure continued to mercilessly attack her massively over-stimulated body, and with a muffled scream, she was once again brought to an incredibly powerful climax. Her vaginal muscles clamped down around both the electric eel that had been was put inside her, and the wildly vibrating rod, which was powered by a single gravitational singularity as it continued to carress and massage the tender flesh of her womanhood, even as the bra siphoned away her endless supply of breast milk, all while the loom continued to steadily work her soft mane into a usable fabric. Unknown to Yumi, after being formed into fabric, her silken tresses were then teleported to the Inner Sanctum for use in refurbishing the private sexual playground.

"I've been thinking of just leaving you here and only stopping by once every few months to play with this beautiful body of yours." Kira teasingly grinned as he reached behind the beautiful woman's head and unfastened the gag before finally removing it, once again allowing her to speak.

"Get that electric eel out of me right now!" Yumi screamed, her tone of voice making it clear that, even though she was still trapped in sexual bliss, she was very angry. "That thing has inseminated me so many times that it will probably take me more than a billion years to give birth to all of its offspring!"

Kira could only grin as he freed his lover's ankles from their restraints and removed the panties from her body, the gravitational singularity instantly vanishing when the dildo slipped out of her soaking entrance.

"If I weren't so exhausted, I would kick you in the face." Yumi snarled, her voice still clouded with a mix of lust and anger.

"Do you want to be paddled again, Yumi?" Kira asked, even as the eel began to slowly slither out of her pulsating vaginal folds.

"N-No." Yumi answered, her more submissive personality quickly taking over.

"Well, I might paddle you later anyway." The amethyst-eyed man smiled, taking a long moment to look over his lover's body, before then teleporting to the loom, freeing a pair of scissors from a small cabinet built into the side of the device, reluctantly taking the mass of hair which grew from her tail into his hand and cutting his lover's tail free from the loom.

After a long moment, during which Kira silently watched as the ends of Yumi's brunette tresses vanished into the loom, he finally teleported back to where his wife was bound, quickly climbing into the bed and straddling his beautiful lover.

Yumi giggled seductively as Kira eagerly climbed onto the bed and straddled her perfect nudity. The amethyst-eyed man seemed to be completely unaware that his beautiful wife was wrapping the silken brunette hair, which grew from her tail and was 900 centillion cubic light-years in length, around their naked bodies, cocooning both of them inside of a steadily growing sphere which had been formed from nothing more than the wonderfully soft tresses that sprouted from Yumi's tail.

Yumi's eyes widened in slight surprise as Kira suddenly impaled her with his erect manhood, but she soon lost all control, thrusting her pelvis skyward, as though she were trying to ram her husband's thick rod through her body. Kira was crashing down violently into her until their bones connected, and with each thrust, Yumi nearly lifted him off the bed. As gravity took over, he came plummeting back down only to be met half way be another upward thrust. The clap of their bodies connecting reverberated throughout the huge room and was only slightly over ridden by the sound of their lustful cries.

Kira thrust his hips into his lover one last time before finally shooting his load of sperm deep into the depths of Yumi's innards. Holding his beautiful lover down, Kira felt the last of his load erupt from his cock, and as the last of his orgasm ran its course, he heard Yumi cry out in ecstasy.

Kira suddenly felt Yumi's vaginal muscles clamp down on his cock like a vise, her body convulsing and twisting beneath him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled with an orgasm that rocked her body like a massive tidal wave. Slowly her body spasms subsided and they both collapsed, completely exhausted.


	43. Excalibur Destroyed

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 43**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

Celestia's jaw clenched visibly as she and her younger sister sat on the Excalibur's huge top deck, but she remained silent. Luna, for her part, glanced up at the sky, as if taking a purely academic interest, before finally drawing a conclusion to what she and her sister had been discussing. "So, you allowed your most faithful student and the other Elements of Harmony to be kidnapped by these barbaric creatures?"

* * *

The glass of alcohol which Celestia had been sipping from crunched abruptly into a compact sphere of sparkling dust and amber liquor.

"I am sorry." Luna sighed. "I allowed myself succumb to Nightmare Moon once again, sister. Truly." The telekinetic grip on the remains of her drink began to relax, but too soon.

The larger alicorn princess was silent for a moment, then she lunged abruptly for her sister, flinging the remains of her drink aside.

Almost immediately, the two alicorns burst through the railing, sending shards of glass tumbling, glittering, into the night air. Celestia was the first to begin pulling manes, and it was in trying to dislodge her sister's grasping teeth that Luna accidentally pushed her sister over the railing. Unsuccessful at the attempt to untangle herself from Celestia, Luna was immediately pulled by her hair from the deck and into the thin air.

They landed side-by-side on the steep slope of the warship's hull with a teeth-rattling thud, but celestial goddesses are made of tough stuff; the impact wasn't even enough to force a pause in the fight. Celestia quickly rolled on top of Luna and wound a hoof back to slap mercilessly at her foe. She didn't get the chance, however, as Luna used the slope of the metal surface to unbalance the larger alicorn and send her rolling further down the hull and onto her back.

As the two alicorns continued to struggle against each other, three of the twin-barreled beam cannons mounted nearby swiveled to aim at them, the muzzles of the six barrels glowing with a dull, but slowly brightening, neon green light.

As the two alicorns wrestled around on the hull of the massive warship, the Earth was slowly fracturing between nearly a dozen constantly shifting timelines.

In Lybia, the German Afrika Corps were still duking it out with ZAFT's ground forces. The Germans, however, now had a mass production mobile suit, or more specifically a mass production Gundam, of their own; the NGRMNY-X125 Blitz Gundam. The Blitz, despite its name was essentially an exact copy of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. The only major differences between the two mobile suits were the fact that the Strike, which had been built by the Earth Alliance, had been colored in white, blue and red, while the Blitz, which had been built by Nazi Germany, was colored in black, white and red.

On the Eastern Front the Germans had halted a Soviet offensive near Chernobyl and thrown it back. Russian forces were in full retreat, with their 5th and 57th army divisions having been completely encircled and destroyed a few days earlier. The port of Sevastopol was under constant bombardment by more than 1,300 German guns, including three monstrous 600mm, mortars, whose shells could be tipped with anything from shrapnel warheads to tactical nuclear warheads. It was only a matter of time before the city fell and Leningrad would likely follow shortly after Sevastopol was captured.

In the last month alone, the Luftwaffe had shot down more than 200 bombers over their homeland, while the German Navy had sunk more than 850,000 tons of Allied merchant shipping, much of it within sight of the North American coast.

In the Far East, during the seven months that Japan had been active in the war and allied with Germany, they had overrun Hong Kong, Malaya, the Philippines, Burma, and the Dutch East Indies. A large Japanese army force was on the border of India and even Australia was being threatened with invasion.

In the last month the Earth Alliance government had finally announced that all able-bodied citizens were to enlist in the armed forces in one fashion or another, in order to assist in the war effort.

In the mean time, the Nazi armies continued their advance on all fronts, seemingly an unstoppable force. The only unoccupied territory near the German homeland was the kingdom of Equestria, since the peaceful nation was under the protection of Celestial Being, and had been surrounded by an impenetrable, yet nearly invisible, beam shield which had been reinforced with powerful alicorn magic.

At the moment, a flight of eight B-2 Spirit bombers and six F-117A Nighthawk attackers, all of which were escorted by fourteen F-22A Raptor fighters, flew over the German countryside. All but one of these aircraft were under the command of the Earth Alliance, the lead F-22A Raptor, however, was very different from the others. Not only was the lead Raptor under the command of Celestial Being, it was also equipped with a GN Drive, in addition to its standard jet engines, leading edge beam sabers, beam shields, four wing-mounted missile racks, a pair of beam machine guns in the nose, and another beam machine gun in the tail, between the twin exhaust nozzles.

"Another suicide mission." The pilot of one of the Alliance F-22A Raptors muttered over the communications line. "Why the hell are we even allying ourselves with Celestial Being?" He complained. "They are led by a group of those space monsters."

"You would be wise to shut your mouth." The voice of Athrun Zala spoke up from the lead Raptor, which was painted blood red with white trim. "My leader may be the Ultimate Coordinator, but he is also a god, and he can end your entire existence with a single thought if he wants to."

Meanwhile, half a world away, a black column of magic suddenly erupted from the Canterlot City Square, the same place where Discord's statue had been moved after he was defeated the second time by the Elements of Harmony. The column of magic vibrated seismically as an armor-clad hoof stepped out of the column.

Celestia and Luna, sensing the magical disturbance, lunged from the Excalibur's deck and took to the sky.

"Oh no...How did you get your original form back?!" Celestia demanded as she and her sister landed in the square, the two royal sisters staring at the deep black alicorn known as Discord.

"Oh, this old body?" Discord asked. "Heh! Do you believe in the Abyss, PC?"

"Don't call me by that old nickname!" Celestia demanded.

Suddenly a black column of flame erupted next to Discord, and as the flames began to form into a dragon-like shape, Luna's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Meet my brother." Discord said. "Chaos."

After a few seconds, the second shape fully resolved itself, taking the form of a blood red alicorn with the head of a dragon.

Celestia and Luna then noticed a small storm cloud approaching them. It floated over the mountains, but it didn't appear to be moving like a cloud normally would. It quickly grew from a tiny cloud into a massive blood red thundercloud which was slowly covering up all of Canterlot. Eventually, the entire land was covered, a blood red aura radiating from the cloud.

"I've never seen a cloud like this before." Luna said.

"Well, we won't have to look at it for long, sister!" Celestia growled, her eyes glowing with a white light as she took wing and sped toward the thundercloud. She turned around and delivered a powerful kick from her hind hooves. Instead of the cloud disappearing, however, it smashed Celestia into the ground.

"No bandits. The sky is clear." Lexi's voice called over the communications line, even as a trio of E-3 Sentry airborne early warning and control aircraft flew within the crowd of aircraft, mobile suits and pegasi escorting the Excalibur. "But I saw a light and it seemed to be getting bigger..." She gasped in sudden realization. "You don't think?!'

"What? What's going on?" Lunamaria asked from the cockpit of the ZGMF-X42T Twilight Gundam. "Is Germany preparing an attack?"

"Impossible!" Rainbow Dash replied, her custom F-22A Raptor quickly moving to fly alongside the crimson mobile suit. "From that distance? It's several hundred miles away from here! No weapon in their arsenal could have such...!"

Her response was abruptly cut off by a loud boom as a beam of pink light screamed toward the Excalibur. Millions of royal guard pegasi, along with hundreds of aircraft and mobile suits, all of which were escorting the dagger-shaped warship, suddenly scattered in all directions to avoid getting hit, allowing the huge beam weapon to impact with the massive warship's energy shields, the blast completely overloading and shattering its multi-layered shield system in less than a second.

"The shields are down! A beam of light took them all out in one hit!" An incoherent voice yelled through the static.

Most of the pegasi were merely hovering in place, too shocked to move after dodging the energy blast. There was no doubt, Nazi Germany completed their superweapon and it was now fully operational. Another boom was heard as a second energy beam ripped through the cloudless skies, effortlessly searing through the Excalibur's multi-layered armor and causing everyone in and around the massive warship to panic.

"Someone respond!" Lunamaria's voice sounded in Lexi's headset again. "What's happening?"

"The Excalibur...We're in major trouble." Fluttershy replied with a somber voice as the dagger-shaped vessel, now belching thick black smoke and shimmering GN particles, began to plummet towards the ocean, its engines occasionally flaring with either bright blue or green light as the emergency systems attempted to restart the ship's numerous power sources, all of which had been taken offline when the shields overloaded.

"All forces are to immediately cease operations and fall back to the geofront." Lexi's voice ordered over the communications lines. "We must regroup."

Less than five minutes later, in Tokyo, Japan, a pinprick of light abruptly appeared in the middle of the street, which quickly expanded into a vertical disk. The nearest Knightmare Frame pilots, on seeing it, came to a stop, as did most of the nearby pedestrians. By the time it stopped growing, it nearly covered the street, stretching to either sidewalk. All of the usual noise of the city died off as everyone watched the disk.

A horned head suddenly emerged from the disk. There was a collective gasp of shock and fear as everyone rushed to be kneeling by the time the rest of the unicorn's body appeared, even the Knightmare Frames were kneeling, much to the surprise of the pilots. Nobody could mistake the deep violet coat, the straight mane colored in a deep purple, nearly as black as the night sky itself and streaked by pink and blue, or the ornately designed solid gold crown. Though, the dark blue robe hiding most of her body was new. Her horn, long and spiral-fluted, was shining with magic, undoubtedly powering the portal itself.

She didn't stop, neither to acknowledge the kneeling humans or otherwise, but kept walking forward in a measured, dignified trot. More ponies, both pegasi and unicorns were already stepping out of the portal. By now, the pilots of the Knightmare Frames which had found themselves directly in front of the portal had realized the situation and quickly began to move their machines off the street. The pedestrians scrambled out of their way as rows of soldiers, all in matte black coats and dark blue armor, steadily marched out of the portal and on to the street in perfect formation. By now, the silence had given way to panicked whispers as everyone wondered what would bring the Royal Equestrian Army, which was now under the control of Celestial Being, to Japan.

While there had originally been a total of 38 beautiful women in Kira Yamato's harem, very few of his numerous lovers were still alive following the surprise assault on Celestial Being's flagship; Excalibur. Now, less than five short hours after the attack, only Asuka Langley Soryu, Cagalli Yula Athha, Cécile Cabal, Fluttershy, Holo Fujiwara, Hope Yamato, Ino Yamanaka, Kallen Stadtfeld, Lacus Clyne, Mayu Asuka, Meyrin Hawke, Misato Katsuragi, Murrue Ramius, Rainbow Dash, Raye Hino, Sango Hahnenfuss, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Twilight Sparkle and Via Hibiki were still alive.

_'Yumi is essentially gone.'_ Kira thought to himself as he numbly guided the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam through the skies above Tokyo, Japan.

"Kira, are you alright?" The voice of Kira's first lover; Murrue Ramius, called through the communications line as 21 other machines quickly fell into formation with the angel-winged mobile suit.

"Don't worry about me." Kira responded, his voice strangely devoid of emotion. "We'll return one day, and we'll take back our shattered skies." After a long moment of silence, he spoke again. "I hate these fractured timelines."


	44. Fallen Angel

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 44**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

A thick layer of clouds covered most of the sky, and snow was gently falling to the cold ground below. What seemed to be little more than another winter day in Germany was, in fact, something much more.

High above the clouds, fighter aircraft from numerous eras weaved and dodged around each other in a massive firefight. Missiles, beam blasts and machine gun fire flew in every direction and at every angle. The situation seemed really bad, with no other support units in sight for the allied forces, one of the nearby E-3 Sentry aircraft suddenly picked up a single contact approaching at high speed. Before anyone could try to identify it, everyone on both sides heard the voice of the man piloting the incoming machine.

"I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting." A sharp and determined voice, the voice of the most respected and feared human on the planet, suddenly spoke over all of the communications lines. "Let's get the show on the road!"

"Black body, white wings, red tail, green afterburners!" One of the fighter pilots at the edges of the massive dogfight exclaimed as a large, twin-engined, delta-winged craft roared towards the center of the huge aerial battle. "It's him! The Demon!"

Almost instantly, the aerial battle came to a halt as countless numbers of aircraft, both propeller-driven and jet-powered, quickly fell into formation in order to attack their mutual enemy.

"All allied forces in the Tokyo area, be advised; we have a large amount of bandits approaching from the north." The voice of Lexi Yamato suddenly boomed throughout the city, even as the skyscrapers began to retract into the ground and the population of the normally peaceful metropolis went on full alert. Once the skyscrapers had descended into the ground, dozens of hatches opened at various points along the roads, while the roofs of the smaller buildings that remained above ground split open to reveal anti-aircraft guns, guided surface-to-air missiles and flak cannons, and finally the few remaining skyscrapers opened up to reveal vertical multi-launch rocket systems. At the same time, numerous battleship-style turrets rose out of the nearby mountainside.

"It's most likely a strike team." Lexi's holographic image explained, as she stood before the assembled pilots in the briefing room far below the city. "Fight them off until the bomber aircraft and their escorts appear. Archangel squadron, you will have to take the bombers down as quickly as possible. The other squadrons should help them in eliminating the escorts. Should you encounter any enemy bombers that slip past our defenses, however, they become your top priority. This might be the most crucial battle in the whole war, so the city must be defended at all costs!"

Less than one minute later, the squad leaders proceeded with announcing their positions through the radio.

"Archangel flight on standby!"

"Lancer flight on standby!"

"Dragon flight on standby!"

"Clover flight on standby!"

"Phoenix flight on standby!"

"Stingray flight on standby!"

"Racer flight on standby!"

"Burner flight on standby!"

"Strigon flight on standby!"

"Yellow flight on standby!"

"Preparations are complete, ready for battle. Good luck to all of you. Do your best." Lexi ordered.

"All right, then, Archangel flight!" Murrue spoke to her companions. "You heard her! Look alive and be in touch! Don't let a single bomber through! We've got a city to protect here, people!" With that, the bays which had been built beneath the streets filled with the whine of jet engines and GN Drives as dozens of fighter aircraft swarmed out of their concealed hangers.

Sweeper and Lancer flights headed directly at the incoming enemies. A fierce aerial skirmish ensued. The pilots in those squadrons were given stepped-up training since the siege began and were prepared for the worst. Their leaders flew directly into the dueling formations without fear before ordering the wingmates to break to the sides, allowing them to attack the other fighters more easily. Sweeper One managed to eliminate two of the boogies with two quick bursts of beam machine gun fire before then taking shrapnel from a missile. Thankfully, his wingmates saved him from demise and kept the enemies off him, focusing all attention on themselves.

After a few tense moments, the leader of Lancer flight reported the sighting of an additional flight of bandits. "Come in, HQ! This is Lancer One! Target has been sighted. A bomber unit, supported by three fighters and three interceptors! It's heading for the center of the city!"

Kira's teeth clenched as he fought with the stick of his CB-X60D Divinity Gundam, pulling it back so hard that he was sure it was burying itself into his abdomen. The MiG-21 was so close he thought the other pilot could read the serial number of his mobile suit. Why they should be fighting didn't matter anymore. Politics and history had all been thrown out the window. All that mattered now was life.

The MiG-21's nose was pointed straight at the rapidly turning Divinity. Kira could see it on his three o'clock and while it was indeed daunting to be looking down the barrel of a gun, his training taught him he was safe; for the moment at least. He only needed to worry if the MiG's nose got out ahead of them. If the MiG got its nose ahead of them and he fired then Kira would effectively be flying his mobile suit into a hail of bullets.

"He's losing it!" Lexi reported. "He's falling out of it just keep the turn on."

The MiG-21, despite its mobility, was unable to keep inside the Divinity's turning circle due to the machine's speed, and was beginning to pass over head. To press home this advantage, Kira threw the Gundam over onto its back and the bulky machine began to dive, its speed increasing exponentially. 500kts. 510kts. 520kts. The speed on the HUD was racing upwards as the altitude plummeted.

The MiG pilot rolled inverted with the intention of following them down but as his own nose started to aim for the green forest below, he could see the large angel-style wing of the Divinity appearing to grow larger as Kira pulled out of the dive and starting to climb back up. It offered a tempting target for his guns, but the Divinity's high speed meant the MiG pilot barely had a heartbeat to bring his guns to bare.

"He's turning in on us!" Kira yelled, looking out through the cockpit screens at the MiG-21 appearing no bigger than an envelope from his perspective. Knowing that he was in an unfavorable position, he abandoned his climb and broke hard right and level. To the pilot of the MiG the mighty Divinity Gundam appeared to go darting off to the right. He rolled his aircraft trying to keep his nose in the direction of the quickly escaping mobile suit, but his own high airspeed was making it difficult. Not wanting to reduce his own power, which he would later have to compensate for, he began to yaw and roll his aircraft from side to side which allowed the Divinity to move further away but at a more shallow angle.

"He's coming in behind you, Kira." Lexi's voice warned.

"I know, I know!" Kira growled, throwing the stick over to the opposite end. This caused the Divinity to roll out of its sharp turn to the left and into an equally sharp turn to the right but for a brief second the mass of the aircraft remained level and the MiG pilot wasted no time in taking advantage. The delta-winged craft appeared in his crosshairs for not even half a second but the MiG pilot's razor sharp reflexes squeezed off a short burst of 20mm gun fire.

The Divinity shuddered slightly but continued to fly, still under Kira's complete control.

"He actually hit me!" Kira gasped.

"Minor damage to tail surfaces." The voice of the Zero System reported the bullets had impacted on the mobile suit's vertical stabilizer. The MiG and the Divinity were now locked in a level turning battle where the smaller MiG still had the advantage of being more nimble than the clumsy Divinity. With Kira concentrating on flying the Divinity, the Zero System opened a communications line to one of the Celestial Being E-3 Sentry aircraft and called out, "Sky Eye, this is Divinity. We are totally defensive."

"Divinity, aircraft are on route to your location." The voice of Lexi Yamato replied. "Just hang in there."

"Well, what's taking them so long?" Kira asked as the Divinity's nose began to rise once again in an effort to cut the circle in half. The amethyst-eyed man was hoping the extra power of his mobile suit in a climb would allow him to pull over on top of the MiG. The Divinity Gundam was soon passing through six thousand feet, having ascended from four thousand. Pulling back once more whilst keeping his eyes on the MiG, Kira watched as the enemy aircraft appeared to be above him, when in fact it was below.

The MiG pilot knew what he was trying to do, and was waiting for the moment to break his own turning circle. If he did so too early or too late then he would overshoot, but if he did it just right then he might be able to get a gun lock on the descending Gundam. At this range and with such sharp turning circles missiles were out of the question unless they could open up the distance between the two machines somehow.

Kira was hoping for a gun kill. Watching the MiG until his own nose came around on the still level enemy fighter, Kira's finger seemed to hover on the trigger, but then he broke his train of thought; a dangerous thing to do in a dogfight for your life. His mind was working overtime as he finally came to an epiphany, he now knew what the MiG pilot was up to. Over the course of less than two minutes, he had been fighting this guy and he had come to know he was no rookie. If he was staying level then there was a reason. The epiphany lasted less than a heartbeat, but it was enough for Kira to make the decision to change tactics. He did something no fighter pilot ever opted to do in a battle, he pulled back on the throttles just as the nose of the Divinity was turning back down at the top of its vertical climb. With no more energy running through the engines to increase its turning circle and the inverted craft's physics of flight now acting in the opposite direction, the nose of the Divinity rapidly pulled around just long enough to get the crosshairs in front of the MiG-21.

It was enough. Kira pulled the trigger back, burying it into the control stick. The machine cannons nestled within his machine's wings began spewing bullets in the direction of the MiG, from the radome to the cockpit and then on to the tail, the aircraft was riddled with holes from the cannon the tip of which was now stained black from smoke. The engine of the MiG began to cough out a long line of black smoke as the aircraft began to tumble uncontrollably towards the forest. It hit the ground and exploded into a massive fireball.

Nearly thirty ships now orbited Earth, all holding position in a stationary orbit over Tokyo, Japan. After a few moments, all of the ships began to release drop pods into the atmosphere.

"All hands!" Andrew Waltfeld announced from the bridge of the warship Eternal. "Upgrade to level one battlestations! This is it people! Meyrin! How we looking?"

Meyrin Hawke, one of Kira's few remaining lovers and Lunamaria's younger sister, looked over from the chief operator's chair to the left of Andrew, and announced loudly. "Not very good, I'm counting an attack force of nearly eighty-five mobile suits, and this is just the first wave! On top of that, at the front are the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, and the CB-002 Raphael Gundam."

"You hear that, Murrue?" Andrew bellowed into the screen above him.

"I'm afraid so." Murrue answered from her position aboard the Archangel. "Right now, we can't do much except to hold them off until Kira gets back!"

Tieria Erde began to charge the two large cannons on either side of his Raphael Gundam, and aimed his buster rifle straight down, his GN Drives started working in overdrive and spurted more green GN particles, clearly intending to fire at the Eternal. "Raphael Gundam, commencing strafing of enemy battleships!" With his call, the Raphael fired, belching a trio of bright purple energy blasts straight down on top of the docked vessels.

"Three high-powered energy beams! Coming straight at us!" Meyrin yelled from the bridge of the Eternal.

"Activate the positron reflector!" Andrew yelled, as the crew worked quickly, while the Eternal, the Archangel and all the other vessels began to do the same, developing a web of blue energy shields that spread around the top of each ship, the beams from the Raphael collided with the glowing barriers, diffusing instantly.

"Damn!" Tieria cursed. "Those infernal beings actually installed positron reflectors?"

"So that's it." Setsuna muttered. "All units, follow-" Suddenly, before he could finish, two immense golden energy blasts fired upwards, catching him by surprise. The beams just missed Setsuna on his descent, glanced off the Raphael, and then destroyed half of the invading force.

"TIERIA!" Setsuna called out. As the beams defused, Setsuna spotted the Raphael, with its GN field activated and still descending. "You all right?"

Tieria responded calmly over the communications line. "Yes, although that took a lot of particles, I almost had to activate Trans-Am. What was that?"

"I see it!" Setsuna snarled, spotting the Wing Gundam Zero hovering protectively over the mass driver.

"What the hell?" Tieria yelled, barely able to raise his GN field in time as a wave of green energy beams, along with a single blue and red hyper-impulse blast, rocketed toward him, his machine rocking violently from the impacts of the blasts, but the beams dissipated against his GN field and sent him spiralling to the ground, making him cry out as he fell to the tarmac of the deserted roads of Onogoro. "Who dares strike me?"

Flying down from above, Tieria saw his attacker, a white, black and red mobile suit with golden joints and pure white wings.

"Stop it! Right now!" Kira roared, swinging both of his beam sabers around and straight down on top of Tieria.

"What? Who are you? Identify yourself!" Tieria yelled in frustration and confusion.

Kira didn't reply immediately, instead kicking the Raphael Gundam in the chest before then picking it up by the head and throwing it into a cliff, finally he brought the hyper-impulse cannon within his left wing to bear and fired at Tieria.

"How about the guy who's going to kick your ass?" Kira snarled.

Tieria grit his teeth, raised his GN field, and fired his GN rifle right down the center of the hyper-impulse cannon, causing a chain reaction, and the two beams detonated in a contained explosion. "I see now...so you are Kira Yamato, correct?"

"What's it to you, asshole?" Kira answered harshly, either not noticing or not caring, that the Seravee had detached from the Raphael's back and launched itself at him. Suddenly, Kira's eyes flashed golden for a moment, he looked down, and saw Seravee flying toward him, six beam sabers flailing out of various joints in its body, forcing Kira to double back and fire his beam rifles square through the chest of Seravee as it turned around.

Tieria looked at Seravee in shock, the machine exploded with little warning. "How? How did he detect Seravee's presence?" Tieria looked at Kira, feeling a distinct sense that could only be described as a connection, while Kira glared back at Tieria, putting such a matter behind him. "It seems I underestimated you greatly, Kira Yamato. Tell me, are you an Innovator?"

Kira didn't reply. He simply gazed into the eyes of the Raphael Gundam, failing to notice that his own eyes had dilated and were glowing golden. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Tieria answered in surprise.

"You heard me!" Kira roared. "You're out-gunned and in no position to bargain with me, so tell me why you are here?"

"Fool! I still have my mobile suit! TRANS-AM!" Tieria roared, as the Raphael began to glow with a crimson light and dashed toward Kira, readying its beam saber, and swung it at Kira's torso, when the Divinity suddenly caught Raphael's arm, the angel-winged mobile suit glowing with a pure white light as it effortlessly ripped the arm from its socket, before then using the severed appendage to deliver a punishing smack to the Raphael Gundam's face.

"You were saying?" Kira answered in a demeaning tone, even as he used the severed arm and once again smacked the other mobile suit in the face.

Tieria was shaking, unable to comprehend Kira's ability compared to what he heard about him. "H-how? How could I...lose?"

"Don't take it personally." The amethyst-eyed man smirked. "Only my lovers can even hope to hold their own against me in mobile suit combat." He said, raising his beam rifle and pointing at the Raphael's cockpit hatch. "Now, why are you here?"

Instead of an answer, Kira only received a jarring impact to the side, as the 00 Raiser landed a brutal kick to the Divinity's left side.

"You stubborn idiot!" Kira bellowed, punching the 00 Raiser away and once more getting on his feet. "Meyrin!" He called out to the bridge of the Eternal. "It's time! Launch the Fallen Angel!"

"Lacus!" Meyrin quickly responded to the request. "Kira's given the signal!"

Lacus nodded with a determined look in her eyes. "Send it out."

Meyrin swivelled back to her post quickly, calling out orders to the work crews. "All hands! Launch the Fallen Angel!"

Moments later, a red and black glider carrying a modified Force Silhouette and a pair of Excalibur-class anti-ship swords launched from the Eternal's hanger and flew towards Kira's position.

Setsuna clashed with Kira again and again. His frustrations grew as Kira repeatedly deflected his every attack, and knowing that his time in Trans-Am was growing shorter with every failed strike. "Why? Why fight this way, Kira Yamato? Don't you realize that peace can never be gained as long as we never change?"

"No!" Kira roared in response, his DRAGOON units spiralling around doing battle with Setsuna's sword bits. "I can finish this...I have to finish this!" The amethyst-eyed man called out, suddenly launching into the air as the modified Force Silhouette flew overhead, throwing both beam sabers at Setsuna, who tried to deflect them with his shield, managing to block one of the glowing blades, while the other pierced his right wrist.

"This ends now!" Kira roared, diving down, both anti-ship swords at his side, he swung them around, forcing Setsuna to strike and deflect with every technique he knew. "This is my world!" The amethyst-eyed man snarled, before finally kicking the 00 Raiser away, sending it carrening into a nearby skyscraper. "Dead men's words hold no meaning."

Meanwhile, half a world away in Ponyville, Octavia woke up. After taking a moment to blink the sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of bed, tripping over her cello as she pulled herself to her hooves.

"What the hell? I never leave my cello by the bed!" Octavia muttered to herself as she went down to her kitchen to make breakfast.

"What possessed me to stay for that after concert party last night?" Octavia mumbled to herself as she turned on her recently installed gas stove, one of many advantages caused by the fractured realities and timelines on the planet, only for nothing to happen.

"Oh, Celestia, is this honestly going to happen again?" Octavia groaned as she bent down to adjust the stove. The orange flame flickered as she played with the knobs. Suddenly a small spark danced around the gas main, which Octavia saw a second too late.

With a deafening blast, the stove exploded. Octavia felt the flames consume her body, even as the force from the explosion ripped her apart. A bright light flashed in front of her eyes, and briefly, Octavia could swear she saw Princess Celestia looking at her, then everything went black, with only one piercing note ringing in her head.

"I don't want to die!" Octavia's voice screamed as her lavender eyes shot open and her body tried to move into a sitting position, only for her to discover that she was restrained to a bed and that she now had the body of a human female.

"Are you sure about this, Twi?" Rainbow Dash quietly asked as she stood with her various friends and lovers in the Alternate Sanctum's infirmary. "I mean, are you sure she will remember us? We didn't talk to her all that much in her former life." Dash had been quite unsure about the idea of reincarnating someone whom had been violently killed, even if the cause of death was purely accidental, but she couldn't let her friends and lovers know that she was scared.

"Dash, nothing will go wrong, I promise." Twilight replied dryly. "And if it does, I'll give you anything you want." The purple-haired woman calmly finished as she walked over to Octavia's bound form and released her from the restraints.

Dash opened her mouth to reply, only to realize that the other women had already merged to form Yumi, forcibly taking Dash into the amalgam of merged bodies and minds.


	45. An Unexpected Addition

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 45**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Author's Note:** 9 centilltion = 5 with 303 zeros after it, or 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Rack upon long rack of toys, devices and all sorts of implements of sexual pleasure, and even some implements of sexual pain, were spread out before her. On one side there were numerous magazines and filmstrips showing quite a lot of very exposed human and even some very exposed pony. While on her other side, there was everything from lubricant to aphrodisiac cooking ingredients, and in the middle was a simply staggering display of top-shelf sex toys, the quality apparent even at this distance. Vibrators, strap-ons, paddles, switches, crops, gags, and even sexual fetish clothing.

After a long moment of silence, Octavia slowly made her way around the shelves and took in the sights. There was no real need to look at the smut, as that wasn't what she was really interested in at the moment.

Upon seeing the vaginal plugs, Octavia instantly envisioned a vaginal plug that had several distinct speaker-faces which would create a flow of music that passed through the wearer in all directions.

Across the room, Kira and Yumi watched as a genius mind buzzed with ideas as its owner absent-mindedly shuffled through the massive collection of sexual toys, and they couldn't help but smile.

After a few moments, Yumi shifted her weight to her left leg, pushing down on a small button concealed within the floor. Yumi and Kira both smirked slightly as one of Lexi's countless holograms silently appeared directly behind Octavia.

An instant later, Octavia let out a surprised yelp as she felt her arms being forced behind her back, the two limbs quickly being handcuffed. At the same time, a leather collar, which was attached to a chain link leash, quickly descended from the ceiling and snapped shut around Octavia's neck.

With her work done, Lexi's hologram vanished.

Octavia, having failed to notice Lexi before her holographic body faded out of existence, instantly considered running, only to look down to her feet and discover that a pair of thick metal boots had emerged from the floor, closing around her feet, encasing them up to her ankles.

"How do you think we should go about introducing this one to our unique sexual lifestyle, Kira?" Yumi asked as she walked up behind Octavia and gently freed the woman's raven tresses from where they had momentarily been caught beneath her restrained arms.

"Well, we probably don't want to delve too deeply into our more extreme desires." Kira answered, even as Yumi reached her right hand around the captive woman's body and began to eagerly finger her tight slit, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Octavia's moans got louder when Yumi wrapped her left arm around her restrained body, while moving her right hand away from her slit and using both hands to gently cup her full breasts. Yumi then began to lovingly massage Octavia's large breasts, her pink nipples hardening the second Yumi had begun her gentle caress, and both girls reveled in the sensations of Yumi's smooth palms rubbing against the hard nubs.

While Yumi massaged Octavia's breasts, Kira could only watch in silence. He knew, partially from experience, that the ninteen beautiful women who comprised Yumi's merged body and mind were exceptionally skilled in countless methods of pleasure, but he had no idea that she would be able to approach a new potential addition to the harem so casually and make her willingly submit like Octavia had.

After a few minutes of fondling the violet-eyed woman's breasts, which were now leaking a steady stream of warm milk, Yumi moved to stand in front of her captive.

_'Allow me to explain why you are here.'_ Yumi's telepathic voice spoke to the restrained woman, even as she got onto her knees and began licking Octavia's clit, greatly enjoying the taste of the newest addition to the harem as she hungerily licked and sucked the cum right out of her captive. Octavia began to cry out loudly, straining desprately against her restraints as Yumi continued to eat her out, even as she continued to calmly explain the current situation. _'My name is Yumi Yamato, and the handsome man watching us in my husband, Kira Yamato.'_ She could tell that her beautiful captive was quickly approaching her release, so she decided to be quick with the rest of her explaination. _'To put it simply, we want you as our mutual lover.'_

"OHHHH, YUMI!" Octavia suddenly wailed. "PLEASE DON'T STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

At that moment, there was no force that could have made Yumi pull away from Octavia as she climaxed. Yumi wanted to gorge herself on Octavia's vaginal juices and as she did so, she treated her own stimulation by impaling her own spasming womanhood with her own tail and eagerly thrusting the soft appendage into herself. Within only twenty short seconds, Yumi reached her own climax, her thick juices soaking into the rainbow-colored hair that sprouted from her tail before then dribbling from her slit and running down her leg, the heat tickling her sensitive skin and making her very happy as she eagerly licked up Octavia's orgasmic release.

After a long moment, Kira finally moved to approach the two beautiful women, and as he passed Yumi, he planted a quick yet passionate kiss on her lips, before then moving to stand behind Octavia.

_'Why don't we go to the next step of Octavia's iniation?'_ Kira's telepathic voice asked. An instant later, a flash of white light filled their vision, and when it faded, the amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but blush slightly as he noticed that Yumi had allowed the hair growing from both her scalp and her tail to extend to 900 centillion cubic light-years, he also noticed that some of the hair sprouting from Yumi's tail was covered in her own vaginal secretions.

"I'm sorry, Kira." Yumi quietly whimpered when she noticed that her lover's eyes had fallen on the cum-soaked strands of hair which grew from her tail. "I seem to have made a mess of my hair."

Kira silently strode over to the wall, pressing a small blue button, reaching into a small hole which had opened, and producing a large vented hairbrush, one that had a clear hose attached to the handle which led back into the wall. Without a single word, he handed the brush to Yumi.

Taking the brush into her right hand, Yumi slowly pulled the mass of silk around in front of herself, and started to brush. She slowly brought the brush down through her hair, her left hand following, as she had done countless times before. She reached down as far as she could, and then started again, brushing slowly and lovingly.

Yumi sighed in contentment as her hair rippled with every stroke of the brush. She felt the soft tresses in a pile at her feet, nestled against her ankles, before the silken mane finally extended away from her for further than the eye could see. She felt the weight of her hair as it gently pulled down to the floor. Every minute change; the tug of the brush, the shifting of her feet, even the sliding of a group of strands to her right shoulder, all of it felt because she was one with her tresses.

She continued brushing, savoring every stroke, but knowing that she could potentially bring herself to another climax from merely brushing her hair, after a few moments, she gingerly lifted her hair, gently pulling it around her nude body and behind herself again, allowing it to spill over her shoulders and surround her in softness. She loved this sensation; every single inch of her body cocooned by her hair.

"This is relatively tame compared to some of the other things we do." Kira explained as he produced another hairbrush, walked over to Octavia, and began to lovingly brush the soft, raven-colored tresses which fell to her waist.

"W-What else do you people do?" Octavia heasitantly asked as Kira continued to lovingly brush her silken mane.

"I'm glad you asked that." Kira smiled, even as four thick glass walls slid out of the floor, thick metal shackles snapping shut around her ankles, neck waist and wrists as the walls continued to steadily rise, surrounding Octavia in an aquarium which was fifteen feet deep, ten feet wide and ten feet long. As soon as the walls had stopped rising, warm water began to quickly fill the aquarium, even as the section of the floor on which Kira was standing raised so that it was level with where Octavia's feet were dangling, an inclined section of the floor meeting the platform itself and allowing easy access. Without a single word, Kira gently freed Octavia's soft strands from where they had been caught between the beautiful woman's back and the glass wall of the aquarium, before then continuing to brush her hair.

A single shape quickly moved through the water toward Octavia, and she squeaked in surprise as powerful suction cups, which she instantly realized belonged to a giant octopus, suddenly attached to her inner thighs and over her erect nipples, quickly applying a firm yet gentle suction to her aroused nipples, it then very gently probed her inner thighs with its mating tentacle, a thick layer of slime acting as lubricant, as the tentacle slowly entered her vagina.

"I swear to Celestia, if you let this thing fuck me I will break my cello over your face!" Octavia yelled, the tone of her voice showing pure fear, although Kira and Yumi both knew that after a single mating session, all of that fear would be gone.

Octavia gasped; the creature's mating tentacle was huge, at least five feet in length and three inches thick. She felt the octopus slowly slip its mating tentacle inside of her, and she found herself shifteing as much as possible to in order to take as much of the thick member into her tight slit as she could. The feeling of the thick organ inside of her was absolutely wonderful. She arched her back and began to squirm in pleasure as the octopus continued to gently knead and suck on her breasts. The octopus slowly worked the thick mating tentacle in and out of Octavia's vagina, just brushing her cervix. Octavia's thighs began to quiver, and then she finally reached her climax. Octavia gently rocked over the mating tentacle, she wanted this to go on forever.

After a few moments, the octopus had relaxed its grip on her breasts, and was now focusing more on filling her womb with its potent sperm. It kept up its motions inside of her, very precise in its rhythm and timing. Octavia wasn't sure for how long the octopus fucked her, or how much sperm the creature had shot into her womb, she only knew that she had experienced nearly a dozen wonderful climaxes. The octopus eagerly continued its activity until it sensed that the beautiful woman was ready to pass out. Finally, after what seemed to Octavia like an eternity, the octopus released its last load of hot semen into her vagina, the large amount of the thick white liquid causing her belly to bulge slightly, and as the creature slowly withdrew from her, she passed out from blissful exhaustion.


	46. Enraged Elements

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Kira backed his machine into a standing position between the Infinite Justice Gundam and the Strike Freedom Gundam, and as he began to power down his engines, the Divinity's eyes flashed with a bright violet light. "I know, Divinity, we failed to stop them, but we still have a chance to stop the rest from happening." Kira said before he checked to make sure there was air outside his cockpit. All over the world, pieces of Junius Seven started falling, nowhere was safe as the rocks hit, destroying everything nearby, many large cities were destroyed by the falling remains of the colony.

As he watched from the command center, Kira felt tears slide down his cheeks. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was in reality only a few seconds, Murrue cut the video feed. As soon as the screen went black, Kira repeatedly slammed his fists on the console in front of him as he yelled. "Nothing changes! Nothing! Ever! Fucking! Changes! If not the same place, the same result. And the innocent always suffer because of it!"

Kira sobbed as the emotions of the billions of dead overcame what defense and hardening he had from hundreds of thousands of years of being a soldier like no other. Billions killed, without any real cause except that two or more groups hated each other. Some days the matter really came out to be just that simple but no less bloody. Eventually, he stopped sobbing, and stood up.

Murrue watched Kira as he walked to the door, and as it slid open, she asked. "Where are you going?"

"To finally end this pointless fighting." Kira replied, his voice devoid of all emotion, as he glanced over his shoulder at Murrue.

Kira growled as his Divinity Gundam was moved to the launch catapult. Kira sighed slightly when he heard Lexi's voice over the communications line. "Divinity, path clear, please launch."

Kira smiled as he replied. "Kira Yamato, Divinity Gundam; launching!" The catapult fired, and Kira let out a high-pitched shriek as Divinity was catapulted from the underground hanger bay, and into the blue sky.

Five minutes later, just of the coast of the Orb Union, Kira was keeping one eye on Forbidden and Raider, and one on Calamity. The heavy artillery on that machine worried him, in terms of striking power, that mobile suit nearly matched even his own Divinity Gundam, and that suit was designed with heavy artillery in mind!

He gritted his teeth and swept in towards the surface of the ocean like a comet, setting the Divinity's beam rifle on its lower back and raising the physical shield in his machine's left hand, just in time to block a beam blast fired from the Calamity Gundam. The aerodynamic shield could absorb a lot of damage, but Calamity could probably break it in half with all its weaponry.

The shield erupted in shadow as another beam cannon struck it, causing the Divinity to rock slighty. An instanat later, the Divinity went airborne, just as the Calamity fired again, the searing beam blast obliterating the area where the angel-winged machine had been a half a second ago. The Forbidden, which had now been targeted by Kira, fired its SMG wildly, trying to get a bead on the fast-moving Gundam, and missing terribly.

A few seconds later, the Forbidden threw its weapon away, drawing its beam saber and beam pistol. Kira's quick reaction saved the Divinity's head from the sudden beam saber slice, even as he deftly avoided the fire of the beam pistol. The Divinity's twin dragon fangs swept in towards the enemy unit from behind, but the Forbidden's quick movement briefly saved its life as it dodged the dragon fangs, even as the Raider and Calamity turned their attention on the white mobile suit in their midst.

In an attempt to save their still endangered comrade, they charged the Divinity, beam rifles and railguns firing and missiles launching. Casually, the Divinity lifted its head to look at the missiles, and an instant later, the machine's head-mounted 40mm Vulcan guns began firing, quickly destroying the missiles even as the high-velocity railgun rounds impacted uselessly against its armor, while the beam blasts were deflected.

Kira snarled, still firing his mobile suit's head-mounted Vulcan guns, as he opened up with his shoulder-mounted machine cannons, and chest-mounted 20mm CIWS guns, the sudden hail of projectile weapons forcing the Raider and Calamity to take cover behind their shields as they backed away from the Divinity.

Meanwhile, in the land of Equestria, six years had passed since the Royal Wedding between Princess Candance and Shining Armor, and once again a beautiful, sunny day had greeted the peaceful country, from east to west, all ponies were happy, but their peace was about to be shattered by a rampaging serial killer.

The happiness was suddenly shattered, however, as the earth rumbled and a single alicorn possessing a blood red mane, a pure black coat and a cutie mark of a fanged skull, landed in the middle of Ponyville square.

In an instant, every pony in the square, regardless of whether they were earth pony, unicorn or pegasi, had their blood sucked out through their skin, the crimson liquid spiraling through the air before then flowing into the now open mouth of the recently arrived alicorn. As the last drops of blood flowed into the creature's maw, the few survivors began to flee in panic.

"Nopony kills our friends!" Eight voices snarled in pure rage as a disc of swirling magic suddenly opened up and eight alicorns stepped into the town square. The body of each of the newly arrived creatures was covered with ornate armor, the armor color matching the coat of the wearer, their horns glowing with a blinding light which also matched the color of their respective coats, while the killer's horn shone with a deep crimson light.

"Princesses Celestia and Luna, and the legendary Elements of Harmony." The killer, whose voie was clearly that of a stallion, but sounded completely dead, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"That's right, you murderous bastard." Rainbow Dash answered, a pair of grey rail gun barrels suddenly appearing on her each side of her body, just in front of her wings. "We're going to kick your flank so hard that you won't know what hit you!"

"You can try." The killer replied, spreading his wings and taking to the sky. Dash responded instantly, opening fire with the rail guns on either side of her body, but to her surprise, the shells curved away from their target just before impacting it.

"Rainbow Dash!" Luna spoke, her voice only slightly louder than normal, but still with enough volume to cause the azure pony to cease fire.

"What the hell, Luna?!" Dash answered, quickly realizing that the dark blue alicorn had been using her magical abilities to cause her shots to miss their target.

"Instead of hitting him from long range, why don't we have some fun with him." Luna grinned. "I think we should show him just how outmatched he really is." As she finished speaking, a bright blue light surrounded her horn, but it wasn't the light of her magic, instead it was the light from one of the numerous beam blades built into her armor.

"Close range combat?" Twilight Sparkle spoke up. "Luna, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, it's not like we can be killed." Applejack responded, even as she unfurled her wings and took to sky in pursuit of their enemy, with the other seven alicorns quickly following her.

"We can't be killed, but we can be injuried and we still experience pain." Fluttershy reminded them as they soared through the air.

"Well, that's better than being mor-" Twilight began, only to be cut off when a single massive shell slammed into her from above, sending her plummenting to the ground.

"Twilight!" Celestia yelled, even as the other six alicorns looked above them to behold a familiar dagger-shaped warship.

"Is that the Excalibur?" Rarity asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Not a chance." Applejack responded. "It's too small." An instant later, the ship opened fire with a hail of rail gun rounds. "I'm also pretty sure that the Excalibur is mostly armed with beam weapons." She responded, even as the group quickly began to dodge the hail of hypersonic projectiles.

"That's enough out of you!" Celestia growled, her horn and eyes glowing with a pure white light. The others could only watch in shock as the ship above them was suddenly crushed into a sphere the size of a marble before then falling to the ground, where it created a huge crater upon impact.

The next few seconds were surreal, as combat always was. It was a horrible flight of imagination; it was a slow-motion fantasy. The black and crimson alicorn suddenly spun around and charged towards its seven remaining pursuers, spearing Applejack, on his horn before then throwing the limp body to the ground.

Celestia, Luna and Rainbow Dash, the three whom were most accustomed to combat, instantly opened fire with their ranged weapons, which consisted of a pair of plasma cannons and a pair of rail guns, with all four of the fearsome weapons mounted on their armor, just in front of their wings.

The black alicorn merely laughed as it effortlessly dodged both the hyper-velocity shells and the energy blasts, the creature leaving glowing afterimages in its wake.

"He's using magic to create those afterimages!" Celestia warned, even as Rarity and Fluttershy moved to check on their fallen comrades.

"To hell with this!" Luna growled, suddenly lunging forward and spearing the black alicorn with the beam saber which still concealed her horn, before then deactivating the glowing weapon and allowing herself to take the full weight of her enemy onto her horn, without showing any signs of struggling against the additional weight. "You remind me all too much of my alter ego, Nightmare Moon."

"You're Nightmare Moon?" The impaled alicorn gasped, coughing up blood.

"Indeed I am." Luna grinned, her eyes now glowing with a white light. "I have known darkness and misery far beyond what your tiny mind can possibly comprehend." Everyone nearby could only stare in silent shock as Luna once again transformed her visage into that of Nightmare Moon, but they could also tell that this time, she was in complete control of herself. "Now die, you fool!" Luna shouted, heaving the incapacitated stallion off of her horn and into the air, only for his severely injured body to be vaporized by a pair of neon green energy blasts which unexpectedly shot down from high above.

Everyone looked to the sky and beheld a large grey vessel; the hull configuration of which consisted of a slightly elongated saucer-shaped primary hull, and a sleek secondary hull that terminated in a point, but also had large nacelles on either side at the rear section.

Explosions from rockets and detonations like landmines, were decimating the Celestial Being ranks. Most disturbingly, the heads of some of the soldiers, even those inside mobile suits, literally exploded, spraying blood everywhere. Screams of pain and horror hung in the air.

Alicorns, earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns, by the hundreds stood before the human soldiers. The evidence was there, they were at the origin of this massacre. Twilight Sparkle was leading the group, generating a magical shield to keep any attacks at bay, apparently, since not so much as a single bullet or beam blast made it to the advancing ponies, even as some of the horned creatures pelted their enemies with magical bolts.

With a single stomp, a human head was crushed under Applejack's powerful hooves, splattering brain matter all over the pavement like an overly ripe fruit. There was a child, a little girl, gruesomely impaled on a long, wickedly sharp unicorn horn like a shish-kebab. Her face showing horror and sadness alike. Perhaps this little girl had once loved unicorns, played with dolls of them. Now she was facing one first-hand, suffering an atrocious death at the hands of the magical creature. Rainbow Dash swooped high into the sky, carrying a man between her four legs. Moments later, the man hurtled down from the skies, screaming in abject terror just before turning into a bloody smear on the ground.

For the grand finale, the sun, which was much too close to the Earth, omniously loomed, almost completely filling the skies. After a moment, the twin silhouettes of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appeared in the sky, for a mere second or two.

Then, without any warning, the sun exploded, releasing a wave of fire. A hundred voices started screaming in agony as the intolerable heat quickly washed over them, only to be suddenly silenced as they were incinerated.

"Simulation over." Lexi's voice announced as the holodeck shut off. "Mission failed."

"I can't believe this shit!" Hope yelled, throwing her beam rifle to the floor before then gesturing towards the nine assembled alicorns, each of whom sported wide grins. "How the fuck can they beat us every single time?!"

"You just don't get it, Hope." Celestia sighed.

"Get what?" The amethyst-eyed woman growled, even as she freed a beam saber from her left hip and ignited the glowing pink energy blade.

"No offense meant, but you're far from being a perfect soldier." Luna hesitantly spoke, continuing from where her sister left off. "You do have super-reflexes, but your mind is just too sluggish to keep up with that kind of reaction speed." The midnight blue alicorn paused for a short moment before finally finishing. "Essentially, you're acting on instinct, like an animal."

"Fuck you!" Hope roared, igniting the Destiny's thrusters and surging towards Luna.

"You humans are possibly the most dangerous creatures in existence." Celestia muttered in annoyance as her sister gracefully dodged Hope's beam saber slash and struck back with a powerful kick from her hind legs, the impact actually forcing the Destiny to stagger backwards.

After the Destiny had regained its balance, it charged forward again, only to be stopped when a light blue aura suddenly surrounded it, holding the machine in place. An instant later, a white flash illuminated the room.

When the light had faded, Hope found herself face-to-face with a very large creature which bore a resemblance to something between a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It was primarily pale silver-white, but had a blue underside. The creature also had somewhat beak-like, ridged mouth, although it did posses teeth on its lower jaw, in addition its head terminated in a point at the back, while its eyes had pointed black spikes on them. The creature's neck was long and slender, while the body was smooth and streamlined, with the exception of dark blue spike-like protrusions which ran down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of its tail. Finally, its large wings greatly resembled hands.

Floating beside the huge bird-like creature was another, equally strange creature, this one with the appearance of a purple cat with large feet, purple eyes, small pointed ears and a long tail. The creature had three fingers on each hand, in addition to a faint purple aura which surrounded its body.


	47. The Starship Harmony

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

The small fleet ships came out of transwarp a few light-years from the Ocompan solar system, the vessels cutting through a cloud of sapphire-colored space dust. The lead veessel, a massive Infinity-class starship, bore Celestial Being's symbol on its aft hull, but inside, its hundreds of occupants wore civilian clothes; if anything in their private mission went wrong, Kira didn't want his people sporting Celestial Being uniforms in the Delta Quadrant.

Aoi Yamato sat at the helm of the lead ship, the Excalibur, sipping her coffee, while her brother Akira, checked the crates of medical supplies down in the cargo bay. Kira was sitting in the captain's chair, silently watching viewscreen. Aoi quickly took the ship towards the Ocompan home world, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence that had come over the ship since her brother had left to check on the cargo.

Ocompa, they were relieved to find, was not a Borg planet. It was patrolled by Talaxian and Vidian starships, and a few vessels of a shape that no one recognized, and supposed might be Ocompan. After some discussion with the forces in charge, it was decided that Kira's ship would land on the planet, and he and three others would meet with a Talaxian guide. Kira Yamato, along with his son and daughter, Akira and Aoi, stepped out of their hgue ship, and met with a tall, slim Talaxian guide named Drex. Akira and Aoi looked around curiously as the group made their way through the sand. Neither of them had ever set foot on Ocompa, or any planet other than Earth for that matter, so they couldn't appreciate just how different the planet looked.

Three days later, a small shuttle which was an advanced replica of the United States Space Shuttle Discovery, took off from the surface and headed back for the Alpha Quadrant. The ship, which held Hope Yamato, Mayu Asuka and Athrun Zala, had to move a safe distance from Ocompa before entering transwarp. For the first twenty minutes or so, they'd have to travel at a regular warp speed.

A few moments after the shuttle had entered warp, an alarm began to beep.

Mayu quickly looked at her console. "There's a ship with a Borg signature nearby."

"Increase to maximum warp!" Hope said, looking frantically on the viewscreen, to see if the ship was in sight.

The stars stretched, and they were soon cutting through space.

Mayu's eyes remained glued to her console. "We'll be ready to move into transwarp...now!"

"Do it!" Hope ordered.

Mayu typed into her console. In front of them, a spiral of green light began to bloom, welcoming them into transwarp. But as the shuttle came into it, the transwarp tunnel suddenly weakened, and spiraled back out of existence.

"What the hell is going on?" Hope demanded.

"We're caught in a tractor beam," Mayu looked up at the view screen. "That ship came out of nowhere!" At a loss for words, Mayu worked at her console frantically, trying futilely to outmaneuver the tractor beam.

The ship on the viewscreen didn't look Kernim, or Borg. It was slick and smooth, with a shape that reminded Hope of a Klingon dagger. And something else was familiar about it...she'd seen this ship before...or at least heard stories of it.

"I'm targeting the source of their tractor beam." Athrun added frantically. "If I can find it..."

"Hope." Mayu said, grabbing Hope's attention. "That ship, it isn't the Krenim, or Borg or...anyone I recog-Wait," Mayu squinted at the viewscreen, as the strange-looking ship grew closer and closer. "I've seen this ship,"

"So have I." Hope stared, wide-eyed, at the writing on the ship's hull: U.S.S. Relativity.

"No..." Hope muttered to herself in disbelief.

"We're being hailed." Athrun said. "The signature's Starfleet..."

"Open a channel." Hope said, dreading the upcoming conversation.

The man on the view screen was exactly whom she'd feared it would be. A burly middle-aged man with brown hair in a buzz-cut, wearing an oddly-styled black-and-purple uniform, and an irritated scowl on his face. Captain Braxton, the time-ship captain from the 29th century.

The Celestial Being starship Voyager had run into Braxton only twice, but each time involved more than one Braxton, Braxton's from different time lines...a young, blonde, Braxton who had coldly informed Captain Janeway that he was about to kill her crew; an old, bearded, insane Braxton, who picketed an "End of the World" sign around 1990's Los Angeles; the silver-haired Braxton who'd tried to blow up Voyager...and a few others to boot...both of the encounters with the Relativity had left Captain Janeway with a throbbing headache, for so many reasons.

The particular Captain Braxton who now gazed back at Hope Yamato on the viewscreen looked like the one Janeway had worked with, who had wanted their help to catch a saboteur that was trying to erase Voyager from history. The culprit having turned out to be another version of Braxton.

Hoping to God that this Braxton was at least one of the sane ones, Hope held her head up respectively and greeted him. "Captain Braxton."

"Captain-No, I'm sorry-Admiral Hope Yamato." Braxton's tone of voice wasn't an improvement over the look on his face.

"Have we in some way disturbed the time line?" Hope asked with mock politeness.

Braxton snorted. "Oh, not the entire timeline. Just 26 years of history."

Meanwhile, back in orbit of Ocompa, Kira used the shimmering white energy blade on his machine's left wrist to cut down two Gouf mobile suits which had surrounded his now disabled starship. He was ready to strike a third mobile suit, a Ginn, when his radar suddenly beeped, and an instant later, a neon green beam blast just missed him and destroyed the Ginn. Kira turned around and his amethyst eyes widened in shock. It was the Eclipse Gundam, the machine was now black with gold trimming. It still had the wings on its back but the mobile suit's left arm now had a built-in beam rifle barrel, a trio of missile launchers and a heat whip.

The Eclipse stood staring at Divinity when Kira's communications screen came to life and the pilot looked at him.

"I've always wanted to have the chance to fight you like this." Shinn sneered. Kira stared at his opponent and prepared his enerby blade. The Eclipse drew a crimson beam saber from its right hip, ignited its thrusters and lunged at the Divinity. Kira took a defensive stance and prepared for the first strike.

The Eclipse attacked with its blade but the Divinity instantly blocked the attack with its own saber. With their thrusters roaring, the two suits tried to push each other back.

"What's going on, Shinn?" Kira shouted.

"Are you guys doing the right thing?" Shinn asked.

"What?!" Kira yelled back as the Eclipse pulled away.

"I'm asking if you guys are doing the right thing!" Shinn roared, lunging forward and slashing at the Divinity again, the searing blade gouging a deep slash into the Divinity's armor. "I didn't mind too much when I discovered that you had taken my sister into your harem, because I knew she would be safe, but ever since I discovered that she had gotten pregnent..." The crimson-eyed man trailed off, not wanting to upset Kira too much and cause him to use his full abilities.

The candles which currently illuminated the interior of the disabled Celestial Being starship Harmony had burned down to flickering stumps of wax.

"Pinkie, that doesn't even begin to make sense." Rainbow Dash said, more exhausted than irritated, as she stood at the head of the table in the briefing room. "Hooking us all up to treadmills won't be nearly enough to get even our auxillary systems back online. You need to take this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously." Pinkie muttered under her breath. "You don't need to be mean about it."

"If that's serious, Pinkie, you're seriously in over your head here." Dash shook her head. "We don't need any weird ideas. We just need some competent leadership."

Pinkie glared. "Competent? Competent? Hm. Hey, Applejack, didn't you ever wonder why Dash's attack plans never worked?" She said, her voice icy. "Maybe someone isn't a competent leader." She tossed her head in Dash's direction as she spoke.

"I was trying to save you! I tried-!" Dash began to yell.

"I was trying to tell 'em the truth, then I was tryin' to keep 'em calm!" Applejack shouted over everyone else.

"No, no, Applejack, I didn't mean you, I-!" Dash stammered.

"And it ain't like you've been perfect yourself, for that matter." Applejack sneered. "Heck no, you ain't been perfect. I made mistakes, but at least I kept my apples in one bushel the whole time. It's downright mean of you to go an' suggest that I'm the reason why we are now adrift with only enough power for life support."

"No, no, Applejack, no, no, no, no, no, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean you, I was trying to-hey!" Dash suddenly shouted as realization hit her. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO SAY I'M CRAZY?"

"Er, dears, I think perhaps we've lost sight of..." Rarity began, then trailed off as she realized no one was listening.

Rainbow Dash shrank down, relieved that Applejack and Pinkie Pie were going at each other, yet dreading the possibility that once they'd resolved the misunderstanding they'd turn their cannons on her. She knew she deserved it. She knew she was being too harsh with her friends. Still, she couldn't stop.

"Didn't say nothin' 'bout me? You picked me out by name, outta nowhere, and said I ruined both battles? Why, if anyone's gone around ruinin' battles, it's you."

"QUIET!" A voice tore through the room, its vocal cords straining. Every other person snapped their attention to its source. "Um, please."

"But, I-" Pinkie began to say. Fluttershy shook her head gently. Pinkie stopped immediately.

"I think we should work together a little bit better." Fluttershy said. "You aren't acting like very good friends."

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack each looked embarrassed, though to differing extents.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Twilight sighed. "I'm glad to have you back. Dealing with this has just been awful at times."

"Oh, has it now?" Rarity asked, her voice painfully sweet. "It's ever so sweet how you're always willing to tell us exactly how we aren't living up to the example of the great General Twilight Sparkle. But why has it been awful? I do find myself wondering about that. Hmm. Ah! Perhaps it has been awful because some people have had to deal with awful things other people haven't! Yes, that does seem quite like the case, wouldn't you all agree?"

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack each glared at Rarity. There was silence. Twilight bit her lip. Fluttershy looked unnerved; she felt the sudden energy in the room but didn't quite understand where it was coming from.

"What...some people...have had to deal with." Applejack said, slowly. "What some people have had to deal with. Some people like...you?"

Pinkie didn't say a word. Her eyes were narrow slits of anger.

Dash fought the temptation to speak. She knew she would regret it. She knew it wouldn't help anything. But...but she knew she had to say something. It would drive her mad to say nothing. It would, yes. She would say something. Something reserved. Something mature, that would express her feelings in a constructive way that would reflect well on her character.

"The only 'awful' thing you have to deal with is how our leader might punish you when you inform him of our failures." Dash sneered, as her emotional core flooded with a sensation of triumphant victory, but at the back of her mind, she recoiled in horror. Even so, she continued: "Oh, that's right, you don't even have to worry about that, because you can use your magic and wipe his mind completely blank. What an inspiration you are." She smirked in satisfaction. Then, the cold joy washed away, and she remembered herself. _'Oh, what the fuck did I just say?'_ She thought, wincing.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said softly, as Rarity's face contorted with rage.

"You're right." Twilight suddenly interjected. "You're all right. Rarity, you're right that I haven't had to face the same things you all have had to. I have many responsibilities of my own, but I haven't dealt with what you have. And I know that you've had to see things and do things that hurt you." She spoke hurriedly. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack, you're right. Front-line officers have had to watch and do things noone can watch or do. We all know what you three have suffered through, and we can never know what it's like to suffer through it. And that goes double for you, Pinkie Pie." She spoke quickly, turning to each person in turn, even as she ignored Dash's last comment.

The tension in the room subsided a bit.

"But we can't get hung up on that." Twilight continued, now speaking in a soothing-but-firm voice. "We can't. This isn't about who isn't respecting whom. This isn't about who's being hypocritical, or about who's to blame for what. We need to work together."

"So now you're the leader we needed when we were under attack by the Borg five hours ago?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"No, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said deliberately. "We all are. All six of us. And we need to work together. My job isn't to command you. It's to coordinate and organize us. All of us. I'm reminding you, as a friend, how we've worked best together, when everyone listens."

There was a brief pause. Twilight looked at the array of irritated faces, a hopeful smile on her own face.

"Shucks, Twi'." Applejack said. "You're right and we know it. I forgive y'all, and I ask ya to forgive me back."

"Oh, Applejack!" Pinkie said. "I really didn't mean to hurt you! And Rainbow Dash, I did kinda mean to hurt you, but I'm really sorry about it. That was super mean of me and I shouldn't do that to my friends."

Rainbow Dash bit her lip, her eyes flicking back and forth across the table. Everyone looked at her. She pursed her lips, then exhaled sharply. "Sorry." She said at last. "To all of you. I'm a jerk sometimes. I know it. I shouldn't be. And I'm sorry."

"Oh, wonderful." Fluttershy said grinning. "I'm so glad to hear all of that!"

"Me too." Twilight said with a smile. "I'm truly proud that all of us can put our differences behind us." Five women looked at each other in relief. Pinkie limped over and hugged Applejack. So did Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy leapt into the hug. Twilight shrugged, before then joining her friends.

"Ex-cuse me!" Rarity shouted. "I believe that someone here has neither apologized nor been forgiven!"

"Then apologize." Applejack said from the middle of the group hug. "We ain't stoppin' ya."

"All right, good. I apologize to everyone for everything." Rarity sighed. "Now forgive me, please."

"Nope." Pinkie said.

A sudden icy silence gripped the room.

"Just kidding! Ha ha ha. I wish I had seen the look on your face."

"Don't joke 'bout that." Applejack said quietly, as the group began to make their way out of the briefing room.

The lounge onboard Celestial Being's starships was located three decks below the bridge at the forward edge of the command superstructure. The observation ports here looked out over the starship's vast saucer section and provided the best shipboard views of space and, at transwarp speeds, of hyperspace. With the ship at warp, the myriad of visible stars were coalesced into a mass ahead of them, and the vessel's incredible velocity was obvious even there as stars would occasionally seem to abruptly slip free from the mass, whipping brightly past the ship to vasish into the reverse coalesence of stars behind them. With the ship at transwarp velocities the lounge provided a stunningly beautiful view of a glowing tunnel of blue-white energy.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she strode into the lounge, followed by Applejack.

"Yea." The blonde-haired woman answered, her green eyes narrowing slightly. "Rumors say that Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Octavia and yourself are in a massive harem with our leader."

Twilight remained silent for a long moment, simply staring out at the countless stars, before finally turning to face her friend. "Yes, it's true." The violet-eyed woman replied, nodding. "I am only one of more than two-dozen women in our leader's harem."

"So the rumors are true." Applejack replied, surprise evident in her voice. "Normally, I would try to convince you to back out of this group." She continued, her Element of Honesty clearly showing itself in the tone of her voice. "Although, in this case, I find myself...enticed by the idea of 'having sex' as humans call it, with our leader."

"Applejack, if you join us, there is no backing out." Twilight replied. "I can't tell you much until you are actually part of the group, but we posess abilities which rival those of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"As the Element of Honesty, I can confidently say that wouldn't surprise me." Applejack responded. "Look around us, Twilight." She continued. "Thanks to him, Equestria was spared from a huge civil war and complete destruction and entered the 25th century." The green-eyed woman smiled. "He has given the six of us, the Elements of Harmony, our own personal starship. At the very least, I would want the opportunity to thank him in some way."


	48. Eternal Conflict

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"I'm picking up a vessel decloaking to our port side." The voice of Lexi Yamato suddenly announced as she sat at the sensor station on the bridge of the Celestial Being exploration ship Lightning. The Lightning was a Galaxy-X-class vessel, and while designed mainly for exploration, it was more than capable of holding its own in combat.

"On screen." Lacus ordered. "Who the hell is that?" She asked as what appeared to be the Eternal, the very first ship she had commanded, came into view.

"It's the Eternal." Lexi responded.

"That's impossible." Lacus responded, even as one of the pink ship's twin METEOR units angled slightly upwards to aim at the massive form of the Lightning, while the other weapons platform angled itself downwards, toward the area of space where the Divinity Gundam and the Eclipse Gundam were engaged in combat. "The Eternal was destroyed millenia ago by the ZAFT warship Executer."

"Well, it seems that the Eternal is back." Lexi replied, even as the Lightning's light pink shield bubble flared to life under the first volley from the ZAFT vessel's METEOR unit.

"Hail them." Lacus ordered.

After a brief pause, Lexi responded. "No response, ma'am."

"Can they even hear me?" Lacus scowled.

"Yes, ma'am." Lexi answered. "The channel is open on all frequencies."

"This is Lacus Clyne of the Celestial Being exploration ship Lightning, calling the ZAFT support ship Eternal." The pink-haired woman spoke, her voice radiating both kindness and authority. "We do not wish to fight against you. Please disarm your weapons and cease all combat operations."

As if in response to Lacus's request, a second pair of METEOR units emerged from within the Eternal's bow, the weapons platform on the port side detaching from the ship as the familiar form of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam floated from the pink ship's launch bay and backed into the waiting METEOR unit.

As the METEOR's engines ignited, the machine's path was suddenly blocked by nine brightly glowing forms. Nine machines, each one shaped like a horse, with six of them wearing their respective Elements of Harmony, now surrounded the Freedom Gundam.

The nine machines were rather unconventional designs. taking the form of horses, with each of them possessing a pair of large wings on their flanks and the horn of a unicorn on their foreheads, with a golden V-fin positioned directly beneath the large horn, the machines essentially appearing to be mythical creatures known as alicorns.

The alicorn directly in front of the Freedom Gundam had cyan armor and a rainbow-colored mane and tail, while the alicorn to the cyan machine's left had light violet armor, its mane and tail striped with dark purple, pink and light violet, and the alicorn to the right of the cyan machine had golden-yellow armor and a pink mane and tail. The machine directly to the Freedom's left had pure white armor, with a light pink, light green and light blue mane and tail, while the machine directly to the Freedom's right had midnight blue armor and a dark blue mane and tail. The machine on the Freedom's left flank had orange armor and a golden mane and tail, while the machine on the Freedom's right flank had light grey armor and a dark grey mane and tail. The last two machines, one of which had appeared behind the Freedom and slightly to its left, had white armor and a purple mane and tail, while the machine behind the Freedom and to its right had pink armor and a matching pink mane and tail.

"Seriously?" The pilot of the METEOR-clad Freedom Gundam scoffed through the open communications line, the voice being that of Rau Le Creuset. "Ponies intend to fight against me?"

"Indeed, human scum." Princess Luna responded, as her wing of twenty Night Guards, each of which were piloting their own mobile suits based off of Luna's own Lunar Gundam, took up a defensive position around their Lunar Princess.

"If you wish to fight against Kira, you have to go through all of us first." Princess Celestia smirked, as her own wing of twenty Solar Guard, which like Luna's Night Guards, were piloting their own mobile suits based off of Celestia's own Solar Gundam, quickly assumed a defensive position around their Solar Princess. "This is Princess Celestia to all forces from the Celestial Being warship Harmony." She continued. "Fire at will." An instant later, the blackness of space seemed to explode.

The Legend and Justice Gundams, both of which had just cleared the Eternal's flight deck, exploded...not from within, not in globes of fire, but in clouds of splinters as their Phase Shift armored frames were pulverized like balsawood under the sledgehammer blow that was the rainbow-colored energy beam caused by the use of the Elements of Harmony, brief lived puffs of blood showing where the pilots were transformed into a pulpy mist by the concussive force. Their interior, metallic skeletons of the two Gundams actually continued to silently float near the ship for a few moments, trembling and jerking almost as if dancing before they too were torn apart and rendered to dust by the sonic vibrations. The METEOR-clad Freedom avoided the attack with ease, thruster flames exploding like welding sparks from the engines of the huge weapons platform. But the Elements of Harmony were just getting started, even as the glow of their armor began dying away, the six alicorns began the recharge process, while the other three Gundams, two of which were accompanied by 49 mass-production mobile suits, opened up with their own weapons.

Dozens of missiles hissed like angry hornets as they shot from the launch tubes built into the forelegs of the nine machines, a dozen from each of the leg-mounted launchers, white contrails snaking across the darkness as they went up and then came screaming down amongst the recoiling Freedom Gundam. The 525mm gatling cannon mounted on the left shoulder of each of the nine machines roared, spitting shell casings longer than a man was tall from their ejection ports, reinforcement struts straining and shaking under the force of its recoil, threatening to rip the gun right off the shoulder of the machines as the weapons spat a hail of supermassive slugs at the Freedom. Rau, blasting away at the missile volley with his twin beam rifles, was forced to drop one rifle as he gestured with his hand, interposing gravity fields between him and the incoming bullets. The nine alicorns paused in horror as their huge shells were deflected and sent hurtling towards the still fighting Divinity and Eclipse Gundams. Even though most of the slugs were deflected, one still caught the Freedom a grazing strike on the hip, tearing away a pennant of white armor, which glittered as it floated into the void.

Suddenly, all of the communications lines on all of the mobile suits and ships were forced open, and a panicked voice yelled through the speakers. "This is the Earth Spacedock calling any allies, we need immediate assistance! The Borg Collective has launched a massive assault against the Earth! Someone! Anyone! Please help us!"

Without any warning, all of Celestial Being's ships and mobile suits engaged their trasnwarp drives and vanished from the star system, speeding back towards Earth.


	49. Applejack

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 49**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

The Celestial Being warship Excalibur silently floated in a drydock high above a ravaged planet Earth. Huge areas of land were scorched and blackened, and black clouds of debris mingled with the worldwide weather patterns.

"Captain's Log. I've set my crew on a course that violates everything I've been taught, every rule and directive and order I've sworn to obey. It wasn't ever supposed to come to this, where making everything right means doing things that I know in my heart are wrong..." Kira paused for a moment, getting out of the captain's chair and pacing around the bridge, before finally ending up right in front of the viewscreen. Just as the European continent passed by on the screen, showing a massive black crater where most of France and Germany used to be. "But I can hear the voices of all the people we've killed, intentionally or otherwise, calling out to me. More than 4 billion people in total, and even if it means leading my crew to their deaths...or even a fate worse than death, we have to try. There really isn't any choice at all."

"What is it?" Kira asked as Rainbow Dash bolted onto the bridge, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. The amethyst-eyed man was afraid to hear what the element of loyalty had to report. She didn't respond for a moment, and Kira could tell she was trying to compose herself. At last she breathed a heavy sigh and looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"Cloudsdale is gone." She managed. "It all happened so fast…I tried to save as many as I could, but there's nothing left."

Kira was stunned. There were simply no words that he could think of to console his friend and lover. Instead the silence in the air helped to convey what they wanted to say. Even the bridge crew had stopped in their duties to pay their respects.

"Dash…I'm so sorry." Kira finally said, coming over to give his friend a hug. She accepted it for a moment, but then gently pushed him away.

"What is it?" He began before she once again assumed her natural form, that of a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane, before then spreading her wings and shooting through the bridge window. She sailed through the thick window, not even caring about the glass that shattered as she tore through it, and was out of sight in the blink of an eye, even before the emergency shields had flashed into existence.

Rainbow Dash landed back on Earth a few moments later, the sky above displayed a starry night devoid of its moon. The six Elements of Harmony, flanked by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Octavia, stood before a massive black alicorn. Its wings were white bones, just like its face, its cutie mark was a tarot card with a skull on it, and finally the creature had a pitch black mane.

As the nine alicorns took up an offensive stance, Kira's voice suddenly spoke through the discreet headsets they worn in their ear. "All forces reuturn to your ships. As of this moment, we are halting all armed interventions until further notice."

After a few seconds of hesitation, the nine alicorns took to the air and headed back towards the huge fleet of ships in orbit.

Less than an hour later, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack, both of whom were now in their human forms, rode the elevator in silence as it rapidly descended. Finally the elevator stopped, only ten feet from the Excalibur's keel. Twilight smiled as gently she took Applejack's hand and led her into a narrow hallway lit with red lights, at the end of the hallway was a large high-security vault-type door and above the door was a lighted sign with the words "Inner Sanctum" written on it.

Before opening the door, Twilight turned to Applejack and spoke. "AJ before we go any further, I want to say two things. First; are you sure you're up for this? Because things can sometimes get fairly extreme with Kira and the other girls." Applejack thought for a moment and nodded. "Secondly, once you pass through this door you are not to talk to anyone about what happens down here."

Applejack hesitated for a moment, but then she smiled. "My lips are sealed."

Twilight grinned as she placed her hand on the handprint scanner while also allowing the retinal scanner to verify her identity. After a few seconds, the huge door opened revealing a small room akin to what one would see at a Japanese public bath house. At the other end of the small room was another set of large doors, although obviously not as sturdy as the main vault-style door they had just passed through.

Once the two women walked in, the main door closed behind them, sealing them inside with a dull 'clank' of its locks. Twilight began to undress without so much as a second thought, while Applejack simply stared at her in silence. Once she was completely naked, Twilight turned to face the younger woman, waiting for her to strip herself of her own clothing.

"Come on, AJ take off your clothes. Unless both of us are completely naked, we won't be able to go through this door." Twilight calmly said, as she patiently waited for the younger woman to strip herself of her clothing. Finally, after nearly ten seconds, Applejack hesitantly undressed, once more revealing her beautiful body to Twilight. Only after Applejack had finished undressing did the inner doors finally open, revealing the first of many different rooms, which only Kira and his lovers ever had access to.

This first room was equipped with a full suite of state-of-the-art audio-visual equipment, including a massive high definition plasma TV screen. In front of this was a comfortable fabric covered couch, naturally the material had been selected for the quality of being comfortable against unclothed flesh.

That detail was just one of the many features that Kira had secretly included inside the Inner Sanctum when he rebuilt the Excalibur. The Inner Sanctum was designed specifically to facilitate the unique sexual lifestyles of himself and his lovers. For example, the five lowest levels of the ship were all but isolated from the rest. The goal was to create an isolated fantasy setting in which none of the sights and sounds of the outside world could intrude.

Another design feature was that this isolated level was in effect a self-contained universe all by itself, a universe which bent fully to the will of Kira and his various lovers, not to mention that it doubled as dwelling unit. At the moment, the layout of the Inner Sanctum was in its original configuration, complete with an office, aquarium, botanical gardens, bathroom suite, sauna, dungeon, salon, dojo hall, holodeck, entertainment room, two swimming pools, and the specially equipped bedroom adjoining the bathroom suite, there was a full-featured kitchen and dining area. The five levels, which currently made up the Inner Sanctum, had their own climate controls that kept the rooms toasty warm and dry, especially important given that clothing wasn't just optional during these trysts, it was generally forbidden, although there were some exceptions to that rule.

_'Twilight, we are all on the Inner Sanctum's fourth level, in the salon.'_ The violet-haired woman jumped slightly as she heard the voice of Rainbow Dash in her mind. _'Kira was kind enough to alter the salon somewhat so that we can all have our own fun.'_

Twilight still wasn't completely used to the telepathic abilities which she had received upon joining Kira's harem, mostly because she rarely utilized most of the abilities which she and the others had been given. Even so, she was quick to usher Applejack back into the elevator, which they then took down to the fourth floor of the Inner Sanctum.

Meanwhile, on the Inner Sanctum's fourth level, the group kept their bodies close together as they lay on a thick carpet of wonderfully soft, silky hair and enjoyed the afterglow of the rather intense encounter they had just shared. They had barely made it through the security door without ripping each other's clothes off and surrendering to wanton lust, not that anyone was complaining. Instead, all 22 women, each of who had extended their hair to a length of five miles, and the handsome man whom they all loved, seemed to share the same thought; that the lovemaking had been awesome.

The sunlight cast in through the windows and warmed them while they stayed there on the carpet, unconcerned about their complete nudity and not wanting to move an inch. Moving would have disturbed the delicate bliss they had found and no one was in any hurry to do that. Without a word, but saying everything that needed to be said, the huge group lay on the carpet, softly kissing, stroking and playing with each other's bodies as the situation warranted. Each of the beautiful women had used their silken tresses to cover their lover's nudity, the soft strands gently embracing and clothing Kira's naked body. Their bliss was suddenly interrupted, however, when the doors leading towards the elevator hissed open and Twilight Sparkle strode into the room, leading a nervous and clearly reluctant Applejack.

_'We all know that you have a crush on AJ, Twilight.'_ Kira's telepathic voice spoke within violet-haired woman's mind, causing her a deep blush to tint her cheeks.

"Wait here, Applejack. I have a surprise for you." She said with a noticably loving tone, and with that Twilight vanished into the closet.

_'Now where did I put that special toy that Hope gave me.'_ She thought as she began to look through the closet. After a few moments of looking around she finally found the box she had been searching for. Twilight smiled as she opened the box and pulled what she needed from it.

It was a perfect duplicate of the strap-on that all of the female couples within the harem used so that they would be able to get each other pregnent. Like the other strap-ons, it was highly advanced, with the feel of soft skin for the one receiving it, not to mention touch sensors beneath the silicon skin that would allow the wearer to feel the sensations that one would feel with the real thing.

Twilight smiled as she slowly slid one end of the dildo into AJ's pink slit. Applejack gasped as she Twilight exited the closet with her new faux appendage but at the same time she felt heat building between her legs.

Applejack watched as Twilight slowly walked back to the bed, her hips swaying ever so slightly with each step she took. Within moments, Twilight had returned to the green-eyed woman and was quickly atop Applejack, sharing a searing kiss before pulling away and positioning herself at Applejack's dripping womanhood.

"Are you ready, AJ?" Twilight asked as she looked deep into her eyes. "This will hurt for a moment but just bare with me, for I will take you on journey which you will never forget." Twilight said as she pressed the end of the strap-on lightly against Applejack's delicate folds.

Applejack could only nod in response, Twilight then began to move slowly into the blonde-haired woman's slit until she hit her hymen. She took one last look at Applejack, who nodded again; telling Twilight that she was free to continue.

Twilight pressed against her lover's barrier, she could feel Applejack's muscles tighten as a small whimper escaped her lips. Finally, the thin membrane gave way and Applejack let out a slight hiss of pain. Twilight stopped moving and snaked her arms beneath Applejack's back and held her as close as their bodies would allow.

"It-it hurts..." Applejack whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you." Twilight said.

"No, don't stop, please." Applejack said, loosening her grip on Twilight's shoulders as she got used to the new girth inside her. Twilight remained unmoving for another few seconds, the touch sensors in the "skin" of the strap-on sending signals to her brain, giving her the feeling of really being inside Applejack.

_'She feels so good. She's so soft and warm.'_ Twilight thought before she finally lifted herself up, supporting her upper body with her arms as she began to thrust into the beautiful woman beneath her.

Applejack's back arched as her lustful moans began to fill the bedroom.

"T-Tw-Twilight..." Applejack breathed between moans. "It feels...so good."

"You're so tight, Applejack." Twilight moaned. As they continued to make love, Applejack was in a state of intense euphoria, even as Twilight changed positions with out breaking their link.

Twilight was now sitting up on her knees with Applejack's legs draped over her arms. Twilight looked down at her lover, her back was arched, her head thrown back, mouth open in a soundless scream and her eyes shut. Twilight also loved to watch Applejack's bust sway with every thrust she made. It wasn't long before Applejack began to feel another orgasm approaching.

Yumi smiled as she forcibly merged Twilight with her own mind and body, before then motioning for Kira and Applejack to follow her further into the salon. Yumi giggled to herself as she led the two over to the opposite side of the salon, before then gently pushing Applejack into the lone chair, thick metal restraints instantly snapping shut around the green-eyed woman's wrists and ankles as the chair reclined itself.

Kira silently watched as Yumi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, before then gently grasping AJ's head and laying it in what appeared to be nothing more than a large wash basin, located directly behind the salon chair. Before anyone could say anything, a thick, transparent lid snapped shut over Applejack's forehead, trapping her blonde, waist-length tresses within the basin. Kira could only continue to silently watch as multiple holographic readouts suddenly appeared in front of Yumi, granting her control of the washer, even as the machine started counting down.

"As you may have realized by now, Kira has a fetish for long hair." Yumi giggled, as a cascade of warm, soapy water fell over AJ's blonde mane. "Kira's long hair fetish actually has no limits, but at the moment, I am only keeping my hair at five miles in length."

As the wash cycle started, AJ let a relaxed sigh escape her lips. From the outside, all that could be seen within the spinning, churning washer was a whirlwind of soap suds and golden hair. Within ten minutes, the powerful churning movement had completely cleansed AJ's tresses of any and all impurities which had coated them. When AJ's hair had finally been thoroughly washed, the spin cycle began, and nothing could be seen in the washer, except for a circular wall of blonde hair.

One of the washer's more advanced features was that it gathered weather data from the area around the Excalibur to determine whether it should use a dryer cycle or a clothesline in the open air for natural drying. Since the Excalibur was currently in the void of space, the washer quickly switched into its dryer mode, and as the basin once again began to rapidly spin, four powerful blowers began to bombard AJ 's soggy mane from all sides with powerful, but still comfortably warm streams of air.

"In the interest of personal safety, any and all female crew members that intend to enter the restricted section of the hydroponics bay are required to wear a floor-length dress and chastity belt." Applejack sarcastically read the sign next to the heavy steel door which led into the restricted section of the hydroponics bay. Hanging directly below the sign was a beautiful white, skin-tight. floor-length dress crafted out of silk, along with a chastity belt which was made out of steel and leather, but with a silk inner lining for comfort.

Normally, Applejack, being a former earth pony from Equestria, didn't wear any clothes at all, in her human form however, she was required to wear a Celestial Being uniform while on duty. Her uniform, however, had been crafted from a special silk which made her feel as though she was still completely nude.

Rolling her green eyes, Applejack stripped herself of her uniform and reluctantly donned the two protective garments, making sure to lock the chastity belt so that her vaginal entrance was completely and securely covered, she then clipped the key to the side of the chastity belt, freed her ankle-length blonde hair from within the dress before finally opening the heavy door and walking into the section of the hydroponics bay that housed the lovelock plants.

Even before the heavy steel door had hissed shut, Applejack noticed that this section of the hydroponics bay was quite warm and extremely humid, making her glad that the dress had been crafted from a lightweight silk.

As soon as she entered the room, the dozens of lovelock plants reacted to the natural hormones of her body, unfurling their leaves, the flowers quickly opening. The leaves of the closest plant quickly began to caress her body through the protective dress. Applejack moaned and shuddered in pleasure, the caresses of leaves felt good to her, and they started with her breasts, tweaking her nipples and running over her bottom. Applejack closed her eyes, inhaling the toxic scent of the strange flowers. She only half-heard a rustling sound all around her as she continued to deeply inhale the potent aroma of the unique plants, becoming more and more stimulated with each and every breath. Her right hand moved to her breasts, and she began to play with them, warm milk occasionally squirting from her nipples and quickly soaking the breast cups of her protective outfit, while her left hand worked its way underneath her dress, only to encounter the cold metal of her chastity belt, even as her head lolled from side to side and her eyes closed in bliss.

The potent aphrodisiac of the flowers had her completely seduced, and as her left hand frantically searched for the key to the chastity belt, a vine entwined to encircle her legs. More vines began to rustle, before then moving around her, encircling her wrists, and pulling them away from her highly aroused, but still inaccessible womanhood.

Applejack's entire body shook in anticipation as one of the vines snatched the key for the chastity belt from where she had clipped it, the plant quickly unlocking the device and exposing her aroused womanhood, even as a few smaller vines suddenly snaked out and rose up, sliding underneath the chastity belt, and completely opening the device as they entered her, with the thicker vine following a few seconds later. She felt a gentle, yet extremely pleasurable suction as the plant began to siphon her vaginal fluids, and after only ten seconds, she suddenly strained against the bonds as multiple orgasms rocked her body. The thick tendril moved in and out, slowly at first, but quickly increasing both the frequency and depth of its penetrations, as it began fucking her. Applejack moaned loudly, thrashing her head from side to side as pleasure quickly consumed her and countless orgasms rocked her body.

_'This feels so good.'_ Applejack thought as the leaves continued to lovingly caress her body, while the tendrils eagerly fucked her. Biting down on her lip as her final orgasm hit like a tidal wave, Applejack could hardly contain herself as she felt her pussy clench, and a warm liquid spurted into her cunt from the tendrils buried inside her. She willingly surrendered to it, throwing her arms back to let the plant do with her as it would.


	50. Discord, Relativity and the Phoenix

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 50**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat in front of her fireplace in Canterlot Castle, a roaring fire keeping her warm as a cold wind blew over the city. She looked outside and saw it slowly raining ice cream as the city tried to cope with what was happening.

'_Why hasn't Twilight responded yet?' _The Solar Princess thought._ 'Why hasn't Discord's magic vanished?'_

She soon got an answer, as she heard the telltale shimmering of a letter heading towards her. Through the window came a silvery mist which reformed into a scroll before her and dropped to the ground. She picked it up with her magic, but as she did so, there was a sudden jolt inside her. She briefly felt her student's magic reaching all the way from Ponyville, and a look of sheer terror crossed her face as she realized what was happening.

"No, no no no!" She shook her head as she tried to focus her magic, to try and repel the dispel, but a wave of extra power overpowered her defenses, and she cried out as she felt the spell being broken.

"No...she wouldn't...she couldn't have..." Her legs trembled as she tried to stand up, but she used every ounce of her willpower to do so as she picked up the letter still sitting on the floor. She had to know, despite the fear and pain she was still reeling from, she needed to find out. And there was only one way to do so...

She unrolled the letter...and read it.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she read each word, and when she reached the end, she had to close her eyes. Her mind just couldn't accept it, she couldn't finish it. To finish reading it would make it all too real for her...

She opened her eyes as she heard the throaty cackles of the very being who was the source of it all. She looked at the fireplace and saw Discord standing there, a triumphant look on his face. And unlike when he had been there earlier, there was nothing but twisted and dark joy in his eyes as he watched her.

"This...this has to be a trick! It has to be!" She cried out at him, his expression never changing as he stood there. She rolled the scroll up and tossed it at him, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes.

Discord, for his part, simply caught the letter in his eagle claw, and walked around Celestia so that he was again standing in front of her. Her head was down, and he could see the stains her tears were forming on the carpet below. He placed his lions paw under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking straight at him as she opened her eyes. He saw the pain, the despair, the fear of what it was he was about to do next. He drank it all in, but he still saw a single thread of hope that was clinging for dear life. And all it took was a single thread for her to continue to resist.

It was time to end this. It was time for the game to end, for the victor to be declared. Still maintaining his silent, dark expression, he unfurled the letter and kept her gaze pointed at it. She tried to turn away, to look away, but his magic kept her eyes stuck to the letter. She was forced to reread the entire thing, and once again, she stopped as she neared the last line. For a brief second, she glanced up at Discord and whispered "Please...no...please..."

Celestia pleading not to face reality? It was almost too good for him, and he nearly lost his composure then and there. But he couldn't do that, no. He forced her eyes back to the final line, and watched as her eyes traveled over each word.

_Your...Your Former Student..._

_Twilight Sparkle._

Discord released his hold on Celestia, and she crumbled to the ground, her body wracked by sobs as she finally broke. He felt the last thread of resistance snap inside of her, and he bathed in the feeling of her soul breaking as he finally started to laugh.

It was over. And he had won.

An instant later, Discord once again utilized him magic, this time to summon ships which would be capable of leaving the atmosphere. All of the vessels were identical, the hull in the shape of an arrowhead, with engines mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one situated on each wing at the ship's midsection and two at the rear and posterior. With a simple wave of his arm, the ships took off, speeding into the sky.

Meanwhile, the U.S.S. Relativity silently floated in front of the C.B.S. Excalibur, almost as though the two ships were facing off above the ravaged planet Earth. Behind the two vessels, loomed the massive, dagger-shaped form of the Warship Excalibur.

"You're telling me that the desctruction of the original Warship Excalibur was never supposed to happen?" Kira Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow at Captain Braxton through the viewscreen.

"Not only that, but, as you can clearly see, I am willing to alter the timeline myself so that you may get your warship back and restore the events of both the past and the future as much as possible." Braxton answered. "Normally, I would have simply destroyed you without bothering to hail you, but I think I can make an exception this time."

"I think it's only fair to let you know what you're up against, Braxton." Kira sighed after a moment of tense silence. "The C.B.S. Excalibur is a warship which has been outfitted with the most advanced technologies to date. Not only does it perform colony establishments, it is also outfitted with numerous hanger bays capable of carrying a number of smaller ships rivaling that of a small fleet. It is powerful enough to lay waste to several star systems on its own, as well as setting forward operation posts after it has done so."

The amethyst-eyed man couldn't help but smile as Braxton's face paled. "Its crew numbers in the millions, each and every one of them always ready for any scenario. The ship itself is able to fill entire battlefields in seconds by means of orbital drops, backed up by the armament of itself and its fleet."

"Contrary to popular belief, as well as the ship's desigination of being a warship, the Excalibur's primary use is not to wage war, but instead to establish large colonies at an extremely fast rate, hence the large crew." Kira continued, noticing that Braxton had ordered his crew to keep sensors and weapons locked on the massive dagger-shapped vessel. "They are deployed by the millions in order to upbring cities from scratch, while also maintaining a permanent military force. The Excalibur is responsible for the construction of more than a dozen extrasolar colonies during the past decade, though terraforming planets is still a matter that takes years."

"As both a mothership and coloniser, the C.B.S. Excalibur is the most powerful vessel under the banner of Celestial Being." Kira finally concluded, crossing his arms over his chest, before then cutting the communications link.

"Kira, the Relativity is powering its weapons." Lexi suddenly warned, even as the sleek vessel began to slowly move towards the Yamato.

"Lexi, hack their systems." Kira calmly ordered.

After a few short seconds, Lexi replied. "I now have full control of the U.S.S. Relativity, Kira."

"Very good, Lexi." The amethyst-eyed man smiled. "Now bring the Relativity to a complete stop and vent the ship's atmosphere."

Everyone silently watched as the U.S.S. Relativity suddenly came to a stop, only for countless jets of air to suddenly explode from the half dozen docking ports and shuttle bays with which the ship was equipped.

After a moment of silence, the Excalibur's engines flared to life with bright blue flames, the massive vessel slowly moving towards the motionless form of the Relativity. As the dagger-shaped warship approached the disabled Relativity, the huge hanger doors opened and swallowed the motionless vessel.

"You've built a ship even larger than the Excalibur?" Yumi asked, as she and Kira stood in the Inner Sanctum's lounge.

"Yes." The amethyst-eyed man answered, turning to the window which looked out into the depths of space. "I've named it the Phoenix."

As if reacting to Kira's voice, a truly massive vessel suddenly uncloaked, silently floating behind the moon. Yumi's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and slight horror. The ship had a cylindrical hull with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure which was located near the back of the ship, along with a total of 36 variable geometry warp pylons, 18 on each side of the ship, each of which mounted a pair of long, teardrop-shaped nacelles, all of which were glowing with a soft blue light.

"Behold, the Phoenix." Kira smiled, gesturing towards the massive vessel. "Celestial Being's ultimate warship and supercarrier. At 40,000 miles in length, 20,000 miles in height and 26,000 miles in width, it is capable of carrying all of our warships, mobile suits, and aircraft, in addition to being fully capable of atmospheric flight."

"Does it have a private playroom for us, like the Excalibur does?" Yumi asked, gently wrapping her arms around her lover's waist.

"Of course." Kira answered. "The Inner Sanctum onboard the Phoenix is exactly like the one we are currently in; a self-contained universe all by itself, a universe which bends fully to our will, and of course, it doubles as a private dwelling unit."

Yumi was about to reply when Lexi's voice suddenly boomed from the loudspeakers. "All hands, prepare for combat! Multiple unknown ships approaching from the surface!"


	51. Enter Christina

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 51**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

**Warning:** This chapter contains an extreme lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

"What the hell are those?" Kira scowled, as he strode onto the Excalibur's bridge and glared at the approaching craft. They were all identical, with a hull in the shape of an arrowhead, engines mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one situated on each wing at the ship's midsection and two at the rear and posterior, clearly fighter craft of some sort.

"Thier IFF is showing them as ships from the nation of Equestria." Lexi answered, just before the ships in question opened fire.

"If they are from Equestria, why are they shooting us?" The amethyst-eyed man growled, even as another, larger ship appeared behind the attacking fleet.

This newly arrived ship was very boxy in shape, with multiple protrusions jutting up from it's forward hull. At 5,300 feet long from stern to bow, with a height of 1,550 feet and a width of 750 feet, the ship while large, was little more than a fly next to the Excalibur.

"D.S.S. Disharmony?" Lexi asked, as one of the Excalibur's exterior cameras zoomed in on a name on the port side of the strange vessel's hull, "That ship isn't in the database."

"Why the hell is it shooting us with choclate milk?" Meyrin Hawke asked from her position at the Combat Information and Control station. "More importantly, why is it actually doing damage to our shields?!"

"Those things won't be around for much longer." Kira growled, even as he turned and left the bridge, quickly heading towards the hanger.

"Divinity Gundam standby for launch." Lexi's voice echoed through the hanger, as the angel-winged mobile suit was quickly moved to the catapult.

"Kira Yamato, Divinity Gundam, launching!" The amethyst-eyed man called out as angelic machine was shot out of the Excalibur's hanger bay.

"I've been wondering why I even exist." Kira mused, even as the Divinity screamed towards the closest fighter, ignited a pure white beam saber blade and effortlessly cleaved the small vessel in half. "Maybe I shouldn't have been born." He continued, before firing a pair of rail gun shells at a second ship, the twin hyper-velocity projectiles easily punching through the small craft and obliterating it.

"A long time ago, my mother told me something, Kira." The voice of Lacus Clyne answered, as the pink and red Chimera Gundam shot from the Excalibur's hanger and moved to support the Divinity. "The world is yours, and you belong to the world, because we are born and live in this world."

"That is the most redundant thing I think I've ever heard, Lacus." Kira scowled, even as he dispatched the last enemy fighter with a flurry of beam rifle shots, before then unleashing all 36 of his DRAGOON units to pummel the D.S.S. Disharmony with energy blasts. "This world is mine, and mine alone!"

After nearly a full minute of relentless pounding, the Disharmony's shields finally failed, and the neon green energy blasts eagerly seared their way through the ship's hull, quickly disabling it and leaving its hull full of holes.

With the enemy vessel now disabled, the Divinity unexpectedly turned to the Chimera and severed its head, arms and legs with a number of blindingly fast beam saber slashes, before then kicking the disabled machine back towards the Excalibur's open hanger bay.

"Kira, all of Earth's defense systems just went inopertive!" Lexi's voice spoke through the communications line. "I'm monitoring countless reports of forcefield power loss, computers shutting themselves down, even Starfleet's transceiver signals are fading."

Kira was about to reply when he noticed multiple craft approaching his machine. What confused him, however, was the fact that the craft resembeled Boeing 747-400 jetliners, but in place of the four Pratt & Whiteny 4056 jet engines, each of which generated 56,000 pounds of thrust, were what appeared to be four General Electric GE90-110B1 jet engines, each of which generated 110,000 pounds of thrust, but were, in fact, hybrid jet/ion engines.

The amethyst-eyed man also noticed a single mobile suit leading the numrous craft, a white and blue machine which Kira's computers quickly identified as the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex. As the mobile suit slowed to a stop, the communcations screen flashed to life, displaying a young woman of slim build, with long red hair, and dark blue eyes.

"This is Christina Mackenzie, pilot of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex, calling the pilot of the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam." The woman spoke. "I wish to negotiate a cease-fire between Celestial Being and the Earth Federation Forces."

"This is Kira Yamato, pilot of the CB-X60D Divinity Gundam." The amethyst-eyed man answered. "The last time I checked, all of humanity was under our protection. We haven't attacked anyone."

"Two days ago, a dozen Celestial Being mobile suits launched an unprovoked attack on the Jaburo base in South America." Christina replied, trying to ignore the part of her mind which was screaming at her to simply defect and join the handsome man in his mission to eradicate all conflict.

"I never approved any unprovoked attacks." Kira sighed. "If you wish, you may come aboard the Excalibur and we can talk this out like civilized human beings."

"I think that would be a good idea." Christina nodded, even as the two mobile suits slowly moved towards the dagger-shaped warship.

A few minutes later, Kira Yamato stood in the Excalibur's massive hanger deck, silently watching as the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex quickly made its way to the nearest empty hanger bay.

Kira carefully watched the blue-and-white mobile suit as it carefully backed into the bay, and watched as the cockpit hatch opened and the pilot stood up before then descending on the zipline. The amethyst-eyed man silently watched as she removed her helmet and shook her head from side to side, letting her crimson hair fall to her waist, before then removing her gloves, stuffing them into her helmet, and finally walking over to Kiira, taking his hand into her own and politely shaking it.

"I am Christina Mackenzie." She said, her blue eyes sparkling with a barely noticible mix of desire and admiration.

"Welcome to the Excalibur." Kira smiled, instantly reading the young woman's mind and noticing that she had much more than a simple crush on him. After shaking hands with Christina, Kira led her out of the hanger and to one of the numerous conference rooms.

Christina allowed an almost silent sigh of disappointment to escape her lips as she walked back into the massive hanger where she had left her Gundam. She wasn't about to admit it aloud, but ever since she first heard about Kira Yamato, she had wanted to meet him, and to go on at least one date with him, but now the odds of that happening seemed very slim.

"You are welcome to stay here if you want." The amethyst-eyed man calmly said, as the crimson-haired woman grabbed the zipline which would carry her up to the cockpit of the blue-and-white Gundam.

"I appricate the offer." Christina smiled, even as the zipline began to pull her up to the cockpit of her mobile suit. "But I have to return to Earth and let my superiors know that you are not the ones that launched the attacks on the Jaburo base."

Kira nodded silently as the blue-eyed beauty swung herself into the cocpkit of her machine, the hatch closing behind her.

Less than a minute later, the amethyst-eyed man silently watched as the eyes of the Gundam Alex lit up with a green flash before then steadily glowing. As the machine began to make its way to the launch catapult, however, its twin optics momentarily flashed with a violet light, before then quickly dimming as the mobile suit suddenly powered down.

"I think that I'll take you up on your offer after all." Christina sighed as she walked over to Kira about ten minutes later. The cockpit hatch of the Gundam Alex now rested at the machine's feet, having been blown off when its pilot utilized the emergency escape system, which consisted of four explosive bolts, one in each corner of the hatch, after the computer had failed.

"Well, since your Gundam is currently inopertive, how about I treat you to dinner tonight?" Kira offered, as the two of them walked out of the hanger and into one of the ship's numerous corridors.

"I don't know." Christina answered, a deep blush tinting her cheeks as they continued down the corridor. "I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have."

"It's not an inconvenience." Kira smiled. "In fact, I would be honored to have you join me for dinner tonight."

"If you're sure that I won't be a burden, I guess I can join you." Christina finally said, after a long moment of hesitation. "Just name the time and place."

"How about we meet at the forward lounge at 1900 hours?" Kira offered, even as they stopped at the doors of a vacant room, which had already been assigned as Chirstina's personal quarters. "In the meantime, you are welcome to access the ship's network and familarize yourself with the crew."

"Ok, we have a date then." Christina smiled, before planting a light kiss on Kira's cheek and then vanishing into the room.

Christina Mackenzie couldn't help but blush slightly as she carefully looked through the closet, and then the dresser, in her assigned quarters. Much to her surprise, she found that all of the outfits fit her perfectly, and after about five minutes, she finally decided to wear a floor-length dress which had been crafted out of bright red silk. Underneath the dress, she wore a pair of black silk panties and a matching bra. While a pair of red high-heeled shoes completed the look.

The silk dress clung to her shapely body, nearly letting the outline of her nipples show through the fabric, while accentuating her slightly small C-cup breasts. After taking a few more minutes to carefully brush her waist-length hair, Christina left her quarters, heading towards the forward lounge where she was to meet Kira for their date.

Upon entering the lounge, Christina noticed that Lexi, the ship's holographic artificial intelligence, was waiting for her. The holographic woman quickly led the red-haired beauty to the table which Kira already sat at.

The amethyst-eyed man was dressed in a simple, but elegant black and white tuxedo, and as she approached the table, Christina saw that the table itself was adorned with ornate silverware, china, and crystal, while a pair of tall candles stood in the center of the table and completed the setting.

The food was delicious, and Christina felt as though she was eating too much and drinking too much wine, but it was all too good to resist. By the time they had finished their meals, the blue-eyed woman found herself seemingly aroused by the mere feelings of the fabric of her dress as it cling to her body and rubbed against her bare legs, it also felt as though her breasts had increased in size, and that they were straining to break free of both her bra and the dress.

"Kira." Christina said, the tone in her voice making it obvious that she was fighting against the pleasure which was constantly flowing through her body. "Why don't we go back to my room and get to know each other a little better?"

"This is only our first date." Kira replied. "Are you sure that you don't just want to call it a night since we had dinner together?"

"I am basically offering myself to you." The blue-eyed beauty softly growled, even as she silently wished that her hair would magically lengthen and restrain the handsome man that sat across the table. The young woman was completely unaware that her silky red tresses had, in fact, extended to a length of 25 feet and were now quickly wrapping themselves around Kira's legs.

"Well, now that you mention it, we should probably get to know each other a little better." Kira admited, even as he reluctantly shortened the young woman's ruby tresses back to their former length, before then standing up, walking around the table and offering her his hand. "Because, as you pointed out, this is our first date."

The blue-eyed woman couldn't help but smile slightly as she took Kira's hand and stood up, before then leading him back to her quarters. As they proceeded towards Christina's room, Kira noticed, by reading her mind, that not only was she under the influence of Pink Passion, she was also drunk, something which was also evidenced by the fact that the red-haired beauty had nearly tripped over her own feet half a dozen times on their way to her quarters, although Kira was surprised that her speech wasn't slurred at all. He was also impressed with the fact that she seemed to be coping with and resisting the effects of the Pink Passion which was now flowing through her body.

_'Lexi, I need you to lock down Christina Mackenzie's quarters.'_ Kira's telepathic voice spoke within the holographic woman's mind. _'No one gets in or out without my permission.'_ An instant later, the doors leading out of the red-haired woman's quarters sealed themselves shut and a forcefield, which was powerful enough to knock the average person unconscious for about one minute, surrounded both sides of the sealed door.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Christina asked, even as she led Kira to the foot of her queen-sized bed.

The amethyst-eyed man was about to reply when Christina tripped and fell onto her bed, pulling him down with her. A few moments passed by in complete silence, neither Kira nor Christina moved, but finally, the red-haired woman leaned up and kissed Kira on the lips.

After breaking the kiss, Kira grabbed the top of Christina's dress and yanked it down to her waist, but due to to the fact that the dress had been crafted in the Inner Sanctum, the fabric didn't rip, instead, the zipper in the back of the dress simply unzipped itself.

The blue-eyed beauty gasped in surprise as the front of her dress was torn away from her body, revealing that her breasts had somehow grown from a C-cup to a DD-cup, and that, due to her increased breast size, the hooks which held hersilk bra in place had broken, allowing the undergarment to flutter away from her now larger chest. After taking a few seconds to recover from her shock, Christina noticed that, not only has her breasts mysteriously increased in size, but that they were also leaking a warm, white fluid.

"W-What did you do to me?" The young woman gasped upon seeing her larger breasts, both of which were capped with big, bright pink nipples, even as the white liquid continued to slowly seep from both of the now fully-aroused, and rock-hard peaks.

"I didn't do anything to you." Kira calmly answered, before then descending on the young woman's lactating breasts, eagerly taking her right nipple into his mouth and beginning to suckle as though he were a starving infant, gently wrapping his arms around her waist as he steadily fed on her breast milk.

"S-Stop!" Christina protested, even though the tone in her voice made it obvious that she was greatly enjoying the sensations of having her breast sucked on. When thirty seconds had passed, and the amethyst-eyed man still hadn't stopped sucking on her right breast, she silently wished that her hair would magically lengthen, restrain him and then pull him away from her half-naked body. The young woman was, once again, completely unaware that her silky red tresses had, in fact, extended to a length of 25 feet and that they were now quickly wrapping themselves around Kira's legs.

Kira instantly noticed the young woman's hair as it began to wrap around his ankles and disabled her ability to control her hair like a limb, although she was still able to lengthen her hair at will. The amethyst-eyed man continued to breastfeed from Christina for a total of 30 minutes, feeding from both of her breasts for 15 minutes. During the time which Kira was breastfeeding, he and Christina has completely stripped each other of their clothes.

After he finally had his fill of the blue-eyed beauty's milk, Kira moved to lay on the bed, lying on his right side, with his knees bent. Christina was heasitant at first, but finally, she moved to him, lying on the same side, with her back pressed against his chest.

Kira gently moved Christina's silky red tresses out of the his way, draping them over her shoulder and allowing them to cascade over her breasts and onto the bed before they finally tumbled to the floor.

Confident that the young woman's hair was no longer in any danger of being defiled, Kira gently cupped Christina's soft breasts and gently squeezed them, even as he started to rub his hot manhood against her pussy. As if on instinct, the blue-eyed woman leaned back and gave him a big kiss, while at the same time, she spread her legs so he could enter her.

"Oh, Kira, that feels so good." Christina moaned as she felt Kira's erection enter her, before then beginning to slide in and out of her. As they made love, time seemed to slow to a crawl, but finally, Kira and Christina simultaneously reached their respective orgasm.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Kira climbed out of the bed and without so much as a single word, scooped Christina into his arms. The young woman let out a surprised squeak, but otherwise remained silent as the amethyst-eyed man carried her across her bedroom.

A sliding, frosted glass door, that was about a foot short of the ceiling and two feet above the floor, separated the bathroom from the rest of Christina's living quarters. The shower itself was eight feet square by ten feet in height, with five showerheads in the ceiling and another showerhead on each of the walls at a height of five feet off the ground, along with a pair of detachable shower wands, one which could be used for the application of shampoo and other body soaps, while the second shower wand was dedicated solely to the tending of hair and was essentially a paddle brush that could apply up to three different soaps at once as the bristles were run through one's hair, and in addition to all of this, the interior of the shower was covered in polished black granite.

"I take it that you want to shower with me?" Christina asked, blushing slightly as Kira gently set her on her feet in front of the shower door.

"You're so beautiful that I would have to be crazy to not want to shower with you." The amethyst-eyed man answered, blushing slightly.

"Well, you did take me in after the computer in my Gundam decided to crash, and I can't deny that you are quite cute." The red-haired woman mused, even as she slid the shower door open, reached into the huge shower stall, turned on the showerheads and waited for the hot water to snake up through the labyrinth of tubing leading from the ship's massive water tank to her quarters. "So, I suppose that I'll let you join me."

Christina smiled sweetly, and after few adjustments to the temperature of the water, she hopped into the shower, with Kira following after her a few seconds later and sliding the door shut behind himself. However, before he slid the door shut, Kira carefully gathered every single strand of the young woman's silken ruby tresses and pulled them into the huge shower.

The steam from the shower was already fogging up the mirror which was in the miniature salon directly outside of the shower. Water vapor glistened around Christina's body as Kira's eyes traveled up and down it, drinking in her naked beauty as she allowed her body to relax within the spray of the multiple showerheads. The beautiful woman let a barely audible sigh escape her soft lips as she leaned her head back and allowed the warm water to fully soak into her ruby tresses.

After a letting the water completely soak into her hair, Christina moved towards the far wall to grab the bottle of bodywash which was sitting on the small shelf, only to trip on her silken tresses, which were still 25 feet in length. Just before her body impacted with the hard granite floor, however, she was caught by Kira, even though he had been halfway across the shower when she had tripped.

"What's going on?" Christina asked, even as Kira gently yet firmly pressed her against the wall. "Why is my hair so long?"

Kira simply smirked as he kept Christina pinned against the wall and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Don't ignore me!" The blue-eyed woman exclaimed as she leaned against the side of the shower wall, the tile chillingly cold beneath her back. Her body, heated by the warm shower water, was hot beneath Kira's skin. Christina was about to repeat her question, only to gasp in surprise as she felt the handsome man's thick rod force itself into her tight slit.

Kira couldn't help but smile as he began thrusting his pelvis skyward, trying to almost go through the red-hared woman. He was crashing violently into her until their bones connected. With each thrust, he nearly formed an imprint of her body into the tile wall. The thunderclap of their bodies connecting reverberated throughout the shower and was only slightly over ridden by the sound of the young woman's lustful cries and the running shower.

The amethyst-eyed man thrust his hips one last time and shot his load of sperm deep into the depths of Christina's innards. Holding his hips skyward as he kept her pinned to the wall, he felt the last of his load erupt from his cock. As he felt the last of his orgasm run its course, he heard her cry in ecstasy, even as a pair of soft, feathery, pure white wings erupted from her back, while a five foot long tail, which was covered with long, soft red hair, emerged just above her naked bottom.

Kira suddenly felt Christina's vaginal muscles clamp down on his cock like a vise and her body convulsed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled with an orgasm that rocked her body like a massive tidal wave. Slowly her body spasms subsided and they both collapsed, completely exhausted.

After taking a few moments to recover from the blissful experience, they both rose to their feet, but this time, Christina was clearly upset, as she quickly shoved Kira away from her.

"Instead of answering my question, you pinned me against the wall and fucked me." The red-haired beauty growled.

"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it." Kira responded, smiling.

"I admit that I enjoyed it." Christina blushed, even as she unconsciously retracted her wings and tail. "But I don't appreciate you ignoring my question."

"Well, to answer your question, your hair is 25 feet in length." Kira replied. "Because, in my opinion, the longer a woman's hair is, the sexier they are. Not only that, but you now have many more gifts." He smiled, gently taking Christina's hand into his own and leading her back underneath the showerhead "For now though, let's get this beautiful mane cleaned."

After a moment of thought, Kira reached out and turned the dial which controlled the liquids that were expelled from the shower heads. The flowing liquids quickly cycled through three of the ten selections, more specifically water, shampoo and bodywash, before finally stopping halfway between the bodywash and the foaming upholstery cleaner.

The showerheads instantly began spraying both liquids down on the two occupants. The bodywash merely soaked into Christina's silky red tresses while the upholstery cleaner quickly began to form a rich, thick foam that completely covered her hair, the rapidly thickening foam would not only clean her hair, but once rinsed out, it would also make the silken strands much softer than before. Kira quickly wrapped his arms around Christina and gave her another deep kiss.

Christina felt slight surprise, but it only lasted for a split second before she eagerly returned the kiss. They hugged each other tightly, the young woman's large breasts flattening slightly as they embraced each other. They kissed long and deeply, their tongues entwining, tasting each other. After a few minutes of deep, passionate kissing, Kira gently pushed Christina down to lay on the floor of the shower, then he climbed on top of the young woman.

Christina's soft tresses created a thick cushion for the two lovers, even as her silken ruby strands continued to soak up the bodywash that rained down from the showerheads, while the thick foam of the upholstery cleaner slowly slid through her hair, thoroughly cleansing every single strand and making her hair much softer than before. Christina let out a pleased sigh, she wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that once the thick foam had been rinsed from her hair, the ruby tresses would be much softer, silkier, smoother and shinier than they had ever been before.

After simply lying together for a few minutes, Kira finally got back to his feet, gently pulling Christina with him. Once they were both back on their feet, the amethyst-eyed man once again reached out and turned the dial which controlled the liquids that were expelled from the shower heads. The steadily flowing liquids once again cycled through bodywash and shampoo before warm water once again began to be sprayed from the shower heads. A few short minutes later, the last of the soap suds finally slid from Christina's hair and down the drain. Having been completely rinsed, the young woman's soft red tresses were now much softer, silkier, smoother and shinier than they had ever been before.

"How exactly do you plan to dry my hair, especially since it's 25 feet in length?" Christina asked, a slight smile crossing her face.

"You'll see." Kira answered, even as he turned off the shower, before then reaching up to a shelf that was just outside the shower, grabbing a large white towel and wrapping it around himself. Once he was covered, the amethyst-eyed man then grabbed a second towel and offered it to Christina. The young woman couldn't help but smile as she took the towel and wrapped around her naked body, being extremely careful not to cover her hair with the towel.

When they were both covered, Kira once again took Christina's hand into his own and led her out of the shower, quickly leading her over to the miniature salon which was directly outside of the shower.

"Sit down, please." Kira said, gesturing towards the chair which sat in front of the huge vanity. Christina blushed slightly, but did as she was asked, carefully moving around the chair and sitting down, being careful not to sit on so much as a single strand of her still soaking wet hair.

Kira silently nodded in approval before then moving to the vanity, opening the cabinet on the lower left-hand side and pulling out what appeared to be a cordless hair dryer.

"I don't think that a hair dryer will be very useful in this case." Christina said, even as Kira shut the cabinet door and grabbed a large paddle brush from the top of the vanity.

"This isn't a hair dryer." Kira calmly answered, even as he moved to stand behind the young woman and began to lovingly brush her hair. "It's actually an extremely powerful heat gun."

"Wait, what do you mean?" The blue-eyed woman asked, carefully watching the handsome man through the mirror.

"This heat gun is highly variable." The amethyst-eyed man answered, even as he continued to brush Christina's soft ruby tresses. "While it can produce an airflow at temperatures as low as 90 degrees fahrenheit, it is also capable of producing an airflow with temperatures as high as 1,500 degrees fahrenheit."

"Won't that kind of heat burn my hair, or worse, set it on fire?" Christina asked, her eyes widening slightly in horror. "Because, I refuse to let you burn my hair."

"No." Kira answered. "One of the many gifts that I mentioned earlier is the fact that your body, and by extension, your hair, is essentially invulnerable."

"Prove it." Christina challenged.

"Fine." Kira replied, even as the doors slid open and Murrue walked into the room, her beautiful brunette tresses elegantly falling to her ankles.

Without so much as a single word, Murrue stripped herself of her clothing, stepped into the shower and began to thoroughly wash her hair. Murrue emerged from the shower about five minutes later, her body now wrapped in a large towel, and her hair still soaking wet from when she had rinsed it moments earlier.

"So, how is she adjusting, Kira?" Murrue asked as she calmly sat on the chair which her lover had moved into the salon while she had been washing her hair.

"She is actually adjusting faster than I thought she would." He answered, even as he began to lovingly brush her hair. "She does seem hesitant about letting me use the heat gun to dry her hair."

"Don't worry, baby." Murrue purred. "She'll come around."

"Well, I hope so." Kira admitted, even as he switched the heat gun on, turned the temperature of the airflow up to 1,500 degrees fahrenheit and began to thoroughly dry Murrue's soft brunette tresses.

Christina watched in silent amazement as Murrue's soft tresses dried at almost the same instant that the superheated airflow came into contact with her hair, the water visibly vaporizing, while leaving her beautiful tresses completely undamaged.

"Thanks, Kira." Murrue smiled, once her hair was completely dry.

"You're welcome." Kira answered as his lover once again dressed herself, before then kissing him on the cheek and finally leaving the room.

"I-I guess we could give it a shot." Christina blushed, watching the handsome man through the mirror as he walked back towards her.

Kira nodded in silent understanding as he continued to lovingly brush Christina's ruby tresses for a moment. After a moment, however, he brought up the heat gun and aimed the nozzle at Christina's hair. The young woman gasped in surprise as her silken strands dried almost instantly, the water rapidly turning into steam, while leaving her beautiful hair completely undamaged.

_'Wow...'_ Christina thought, checking her hair, and seeing that it truly was totally dried and unharmed.

Kira, meanwhile was taking stock of the current situation. Even though Christina's hair was now dry, it was a tangled mess and a normal brush would take far too long to get all of the knots and tangles out. After a moment, however, he snapped his fingers as he hit upon an idea of using one of the high-powered vacuum cleaners to get the knots out.

_'No, since she doesn't yet have the powers of the other girls, that would be a very bad idea, I want to untangle her hair, not take her head off.'_ He thought after a few seconds.

"Kira, might I make a suggestion?" Lexi's disembodied voice spoke.

"What do you have in mind, Lexi?" Kira asked, and an instant later, Lexi's nude, ghost-like hologram materialized in front of him.

Lexi looked over to Christina and grinned before placing her lips to Kira's ear. "Why not use the new styling wand on her hair?" She whispered. "I took the liberty of placing one in the closet when I locked down her quarters."

Kira gently grabbed Lexi's chin and gave her a deep, loving kiss. "Thanks, Lexi, I'll repay you later." With that Lexi's naked form vanished and Kira walked into the large walk-in closet. He returned a few moments later, pulling what looked like a simple twenty-gallon wet/dry shop-vacuum. At the end of the clear, ten-foot long hose, however, was a two-foot long wand. The wand was made of clear plastic with a small metal frame on one side with a pair of control knobs.

"This should be fun, wouldn't you say, Christina?" The amethyst-eyed man asked, as he switched on the vacuum cleaner and brought the end of the wand to the tips of the young woman's crimson tresses. Christina silently watched as her hair was quickly sucked into the wand.

Inside the styling wand was a small, rapidly spinning screw, and as Christina's hair was sucked into the wand, the silken tresses were separated into three columns, one of which traveled through the hollow axle in the center of the wand, while the other two columns of hair were twisted around each other and the central column of hair. Just before the three columns of hair were drawn out of the wand and into the clear hose, they were secured with hair ties. All of the ties would later be removed, with the only exception being the hair tie at the very end, which, along with the tight weave of the silken tresses, would hold the rest of the hair in the braid.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes, Kira gently pressed the opening of the styling wand against the base of Christina's neck, having sucked as much of her hair into the hose that he could.

"How do you expect to remove the vacuum from my hair?" Christina asked, blushing slightly as she looked lovingly into Kira's eyes through the mirror.

"Like this." Kira answered, snapping his fingers and causing the vacuum cleaner to vanish, leaving the entirety of Christina's beautiful, 25-foot long hair in a prefect braid.


	52. Calm before the Storm

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

The U.S.S. Apollo was easily one of the oldest starships in the entire fleet, an Oberth-class science ship. It had been patrolling the border of both Starfleet and Celestial Being space since it was built almost a hundred years ago. Despite regular upgrades, it was definitely beginning to show its age.

On its bridge, Captain Yukka Yamato was quite busy trying to get back long-range communications. They had cut out almost a day before, and, so far, attempts to restore them had failed.

"Looks like the power supply on deck twelve cut out again." The chief engineer stated. She was an attractive human female by the name of Megan.

"Try routing power through the secondary supply." Yukka said.

"I'll try." Megan responded. "But half of these systems are ready to give up already, even without the extra strain."

"I already know that." Yukka sighed. "Kill power to the lighting on deck seven, then try it again."

"I'm already on it." Megan said, moving to one of the backup consoles. They had long ago learned that the lighting on deck seven had been the source of all sorts of bugs on the aging ship, so shutting them off caused many problems to clear up on their own. As she stepped back from the console, she managed to stand right on the unfortunate captain's tail.

"Yeouch!" She yelled, jumping into the air. The rest of the bridge crew, used to such interruptions, just grimaced. It was an almost every day happening on the ship, and the crew was used to their captain suddenly yelling and jumping in the air.

"You achieved a noise level of eighty decibels. I should advise you that continued exposure to noise at that level will cause damage to your hearing." The Vulcan communications officer stated.

"Just shut up and try the radio again." Yukka growled dangerously, coiling her injured appendage safely around herself.

The bridge speakers crackled for a second, then fell silent again. But not before Yukka's sensitive ears heard something in the static; something that definitely wasn't static.

"That sounded like someone trying to hail us." She realized aloud. "Try to filter it out."

"The repair attempts have knocked the antenna out of sync. The entire communication array needs to be re-calibrated, Captain. That will take two and a half hours." The communications officer reported.

"Someone was trying to hail us now! Get the computers on filtering it out." Yukka demanded, snatching up the spare earpiece.

For a second, there was nothing legible, then the message became clearer.

"Apollo, this Starfleet...we have detected a...vessel closing on your...extremely dangerous, do not engage, repeat, do not...fleet in Typhoon, try...Apollo, do you copy? We have a..."

"Can you improve this any?" Yukka asked.

"That is the best this computer is capable of doing." The communications officer responded.

"Well, get to work on re-calibrating this thing. If it's that important, they'll hail us again."

"Understood."

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the operations officer, a young trill.

"Captan! An unknown object just entered sensor range, it's moving at Warp 9.95, apparent mass...Captain; you won't believe this, apparent mass two hundred thousand tons."

"We've seen stranger things out here. Bring us around to intercept course: 306 mark 24, and raise the shields."

"No need to, captain. It's changing course to intercept us." The ensign reported.

"Arm all weapon." She hit the ship-wide intercom button on the arm of her command chair. The lights darkened as the red alert klaxon sounded.

"All hands, this is the captain. This is not a drill. All hands go to battle stations. Repeat, all hands go to battle stations."

"Captain, the object is entering visual range."

"Onscreen."

The screen wavered, and then changed. A huge vessel filled the screen, thousands of times the size of the Apollo. Its dark hull was almost invisible against the stars, but here and there, a pale green light illuminated the hull a sickly color. It was a Borg Cube, the primary ship of one of the most feared races in the known galaxy.

"Helm, get us out of here, Maximum quantum slipstream velocity. Fire quantum torpedoes." Yukka stated, keeping her eyes on the ship and pulling her tail out of danger.

Three streaks of blue-white light lashed out from the Apollo's secondary hull. These torpedoes carried Type-6 antimatter warheads, weapons that could vaporize half a planet. Against this target, however, they were useless. Seconds away from impact, they struck the shields of the Borg vessel, detonating harmlessly.

At the same time, space seemed to stretch around the Apollo as the great slipstream drive at its heart activated. Then it was gone in a flash of light, speeding through space at almost sixty times the speed of light.

But it only lasted for a few seconds, as the Borg vessel followed the starship and, upon entering the slipstream, lashed out with a single beam of bright green energy. The Apollo came out of the slipstream nearly 50 light-years from where it had been a few seconds earlier, although now the vessel was listing and bleeding superheated plasma from a severed pylon.

"We've lost the starboard nacelle pylon, captain! We're venting plasma!" Someone reported.

"We've lost the transwarp drive!" Megan shouted. "The warp core is losing containment!"

"Transfer torpedo control to..."

The ship rocked as the Borg fired again. The port pylon vanished in a flash of fire. The secondary hull, no longer attached, floated away from the ship before it, too, was engulfed in fire.

"We lost the secondary hull and warp core. The shields are compromised." The operations officer reported.

"They're hailing us!" Someone yelled.

"Onscreen!" Yukka yelled.

The screen wavered to show the looming Borg cube. The speakers seemed to echo as if a thousand voices repeated in perfect synch "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. Resistance is futile."

"Now see here, whoever you are. We are members of Celestial Being and Starfleet, and we do not surrender to anyone or anything. Got that?"

Yukka looked around, surprised at the engineer showing such determination.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. Resistance is..." The subspace radio, already badly damaged, finally died. The Borg were cut off in mid-sentence.

"We're not going down without a fight. Fire phasers and positron cannons." Yukka stated, sliding into the now-vacant helm console.

The Apollo's phasers and positron cannons lashed out feebly, barely even reaching the almost impenetratable Borg shields. The Borg ship struck again, and all that remained of the tiny ship dissolved in a flash of light. Yukka's last thought, even as her soul fled the circles of the mortal world, was that they hadn't even managed to warn either Starfleet or Celestial Being.

Utopia Planetara, the great shipyards of Starfleet, and now shared with Celestial Being. This was the place where countless numbers of great starships were born, and the place where they came to die. It stretched for thousands of miles, filling the orbit of the small world below, the world known as Mars. Millions of separate docking pylons held thousands upon thousands of different starships. Freshly-gleaming tritanium beams marked the freshly-laid keels of the next generation of starships. In other places, gouts of flame from cutting phasers and flying shards of ancient metal marked where aged ships had been towed to their last berth and were now being broken up, to be reborn as parts of new vessels.

Above one of those berths, a Delta-class shuttle hovered. The occupants looked sadly down upon the remains of a Miranda-class light cruiser, now cut down to little more than a few tritanium bones.

"It was a good ship. I was glad to have had the chance to serve on it for a time." Athrun stated.

"I had hoped that I would command it one day." Vice Captain Abby Windsor replied. She was a tall, blonde woman of about twenty-five, and noted as one of Celestial Being's more inventive officers. Although those who said that of her generally meant that she had a penchant for doing things the unusual, and usually harder, way. "Although, considering the condition that your father left it in, it's no surprise they decided to scrap it. He had the subspace emitters nearly falling out of the nacelles."

"And the English replicators." Athrun said, smiling. The replicators had gained that nickname after they began producing a cup of tea whenever anyone ordered coffee or hot chocolate. The fact that ordering tea produced a cheese sandwich had irritated the crew to no end.

"Well, you've got a brand-new ship to command now." Abby noted.

"Which reminds me, I'm supposed to be going to it." Athrun said. "We can't hang around here all day."

"Aye, captain." Abby stated. The shuttle gained speed, dodging between larger ships.

As the shuttle cleared the shipping lane, they got their first good look at the new ship. It was the C.B.S. Hydra, a Saber-class frigate, one of the newest class of ships jointly built by Celestial Being and Starfleet. Only six decks high, the ship was built for maneuverability and speed instead of overwhelming firepower. The sleek lines marking a ship intended to be more of a fighter than a true warship.

"Shuttle Guardian to Hydra. Requesting permission to bring the captain aboard." Abby stated into the communications panel.

"Hydra to shuttle Guardian. We are opening the shuttle bay doors, you may come aboard at your leisure." The panel responded.

The shuttle slid gracefully over the primary hull, passing over the main phaser array, before dropping between the warp nacelle and secondary hull. Suddenly, the shuttle skewed violently sideways. Abby was nearly thrown against the wall. Athrun, slightly better prepared, clung to his chair, hanging on with his left arm as he calmly steered the ship with the right. The artificial gravity quickly compensated as the shuttle ceased its sideways travel. Abby climbed back into her seat, muttering something under her breath that sounded like "Showoff!"

The shuttle slid smoothly backwards through the open shuttle bay doors, an incredibly hard maneuver. However, Athrun was a very skilled pilot, and within seconds, the shuttle came to rest with a thud as the shuttle bay door closed and the bay began to pressurize.

Almost a minute later, the computer beeped the signal that the bay was pressurized. Abby slid the door open and stepped out into the tiny shuttle bay. The interior door opened, and four figures, two in Starfleet uniforms, the other two in Celestial Being uniforms, strode in.

A few minutes later, the turbolift doors opened with a whoosh, to reveal the Hydra's command bridge. The Hydra, like all Saber-class ships, had a small, efficient bridge. The outer wall was ringed with consoles, leaving barely enough space between them for the doors to the ready room and turbolift. In the center a circular depression housed the command chairs, helm console, and starship operations. Behind the captain's chair, the tactical console served double duty as both a tactical console security console.

"Captain on the bridge!" The young man at the Tactical console announced.

"At ease!" Athrun responded, striding to the captain's chair. Abby took one of the multipurpose chairs to the captain's right, while the other four officers left the bridge to continue their routine security patrols.

"The admiral is hailing us on the emergency channel, sir." The Operations officer reported. He was an older human, probably on his last tour of duty before retiring.

"Onscreen, Mr..."

"Wane Oakley, sir." He stated.

"Onscreen, Mr. Oakley." Athrun finished.

The screen wavered, and then changed to show the admiral's office onboard the Celestial Being supercarrier Phoenix. Admiral Kira Yamato sat behind his desk, typing frantically at a console, his fingers flying over the keyboard. The screen beeped and he looked up.

"Captain Zala?" He stated "We have some trouble here. Two days ago, we detected an enemy ship on the long-range sensors. It's on course for earth."

"Why put the docks on alert for just one ship?"

The admiral looked up from his console grimly, and spoke three words. The last three words any captain in either Celestial Being or Starfleet ever wanted to hear.

"It's the Borg." He stated.


	53. Onslaught

**Fractured Universe - Chapter 53**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam series, nor any of the various series which are used or referenced in my fic, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else, also, don't read this if you are not of legal age to read such material. The story contains possibly disturbing content and should not be read by close-minded people (i.e., people who are easily offended.) Everything in the story is fictional. I am also not responsible for any actions taken by people who read this story and society's problems. I do, however, own my original character; Hope Yamato.

* * *

"Oh, no." Athrun said, summing up what everyone was thinking in two words.

"Don't worry, the Borg won't be doing any repeats of the last time around." Kira replied. "We're already assembling a fleet in Typhoon sector to deal with them. We're using every possible vessel."

"Didn't Starfleet do that last time around, and the Borg still handed them their ass on a silver platter?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, but Celestial Being has upgraded the entire fleet since then." The amethyst-eyed man smirked. "The fleet will be mostly Archangel-class mobile suit carriers, Minerva-class mobile suit carriers, Prometheus-class multi-vector advanced escorts, Saber-class frigates, Vesta-class multi-mission cruisers, Sovereign-class assault cruisers, even a few of the new Excalibur-class ships, and the Defiant."

"Most of those are pretty small ships, sir." Athrun said. "What chance do they have of taking on a Borg Cube?"

"The Defiant was designed and built to fight the Borg. It's equipped with Starfleet's most advanced technology, and it will be backed up by almost every ship in both Starfleet and Celestial Being. The Phoenix is already on its way to rendezvous with the fleet. I hope that the Hydra will be there to help."

"We'll be there, sir, even if I have to pick this ship up and carry it." Athrun stated.

"I'll be watching for you." Kira replied. "Phoenix out."

The screen faded to reveal the spacedock.

"Set course for the Typhoon sector, maximum warp." Athrun ordered, quickly adding, "Raise shields, activate Energy Reflection armor, Phase Shift armor and bring all weapons online."

"Course set." Abby reported, even as the ship quickly pulled out of the spacedock

"Shields raised, Energy Reflection armor and Phase Shift armor are both online and functioning properly." The officer at the tactical console added.

"Warp Speed." Athrun ordered.

Space itself stretched around the Hydra. Superhot plasma from the warp core surged through the main engines. Then the ship was gone, leaving even the lights of the spacedock far behind.

As the suppercarrier Phoenix sped through space, Kira Yamato sat in the mess hall, eating a ham and cheese sandwhich. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the distinctive sound of a transporter beam activating behind him. He spun, instinctively reaching to his rear waist for his beam rifle, only to grab empty air where his beam rifle would have been if he had been wearing the weapon.

The three beings stood in a triangular formation, looking about them blankly. They were tall, probably once humans. Their skin was molted grey-black, punctured seemingly at random by various tubes and wires. Their bodies were covered in heavy black armor, interspersed with pieces of machinery. They were Borg drones, the foot soldiers of the Borg collective.

And the worst nightmare of every officer in both Celestial Being and Starfleet.

Kira hit his combadge, wishing he would have worn his beam rifle. "Attention all hands, Intruder alert. There are Borg drones onboard."

The lead drone advanced toward him, it's electronic scanner-eye running over the rank marking on his collar.

"You are the commanding officer of this vessel." It stated.

"Actually, I'm just a..." Kira began, intending to lie.

"Presenting false information is futile." The drone interrupted. "You will order your crew to stand down and prepare to be assilamated. "

"Check your grammar. That was a misplaced modifier." Kira stated.

The drone paused for a second as it ran an internal diagnostic. That second was all Kira needed to kick it in the stomach. As the drone stumbled backwards, the amethyst-eyed man utilized his god-like abilities to merge himself with the Divinity Gundam, and an instant later, the three drones found themselves face-to-face with the angelic machine's full arsenal of weaponry.

"You three will get the fuck off my ship." Kira snarled. "Either that, or I can kick your asses for my own amusement."

"Amusement is irrelevent." The lead drone responded, only for the three Borg to vanish an instant later, as Kira fired all of the Divinity's weapons. With that done, the amethyst-eyed man headed towards the bridge.

The space in front of the massive fleet suddenly seemed to tear, and a gigantic Borg Cube appeared, looming over the assembled throng of ships.

The hull appeared to be cobbled together from parts of several hundred starships, as well as the remains of several hundred other things. Kira thought he could see part of an old-fashioned skyscraper, now fused to the ship's hull. He wondered what people, on some forgotten world, had lived and worked there before the Borg had come, destroying everything in their path in their relentless quest to expand.

Suddenly, the communications lines were forced open and the speakers throughout every one of the assembeled ships announced. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

"Fuck off." Kira responded, before closing the communications line. "Lexi, fire all weapons."

Fire erupted from the Phoenix's phaser arrays, positron cannons, beam cannons and linear cannons, cutting into the Borg shields. All around the huge flagship, the rest of the fleet opened fire. The U.S.S. Pittsburg, a massive Vesta-class multi-mission cruiser, spat a combination of photon and quantum torpedos toward the Borg ship, unleashing a furry that could have destroyed an entire planet.

A tiny shimmer appeared just above the Borg shields as the starship Defiant, Starfleet's most advanced battleship, dropped its cloaking device to launch a salvo of quantum torpedoes.

None of it came to any effect, however, as the cube's shields stood undaunted by the incredible furry of the fleet. Even the massive detonations of tricobalt devices, weapons which were able to vaporize a small moon by themselves, were ineffective against the ship's powerful shields.

Suddenly, it lashed out, striking the U.S.S. Carolina with a tractor beam. The giant Galaxy-class starship was dragged helplessly toward the Borg cube. A Miranda-class, a smaller starship that had been used for over eighty years, and had proven itself to be tough and reliable, dived bravely into the beam. Instantly, the aged ship melted, its hull disintegrating into droplets of floating metal.

"Fire tricobalts." Kira ordered, looking at the screen in shock. "Helm, get us in closer."

The Phoenix jumped forward, its forward launchers spitting out two of the most dangerous weapons Starfleet had ever invented. The weapons never hit, however, as a cutting beam had lashed out, striking the weapons as they flew. They crashed out of subspace, drifting and unguided.

The Phoenix cut behind a large group of Galaxy-class starships, then sprang forward. It skidded along, barely above the cube's shields, its phasers, positron cannons, beam cannons and linear cannons doing massive damage to the defenses of the Borg vessel.

Behind them, the Archangel-class mobile suit carrier C.B.S. Dominion exploded silently, victim of a cutting beam.

"Captain, their shields have been drained by less than half a percent!" The operations officer reported. "We've lost the C.B.S. Dominion, the C.B.S. Vesalius, the U.S.S. Norway and the U.S.S. Detroit, two more ships are heavily damaged. The U.S.S. Carolina is withdrawing."

"Fuck this." Kira growled, even as he stood up from his chair and swiftly moved towards the door. "Lexi, get my METEOR unit ready, and arm the temporal inversion cannon."

As soon as the Divinity Gundam, which was already equipped with its METEOR unit, shot from the Phoenix's launch bay, the massive flagship twisted violently, suddenly coming to a complete stop as a dozen brilliant blue-green beams snapped out from the cube, stopping the hapless supercarrier and slowly beginning to drag it in toward certain doom against the Borg shields.

"No you don't!" Kira roared as the angelic mobile suit effortlessly sliced through the cube's shields, ignited both of the METEOR's beam sabers and began to hack away at the tractor beam generators, destroying all of the emitters on that side of the cube within one minute and releasing the Phoenix.

Suddenly, the remaining starships, which had been focused on a concentrated attack, launched in several directions, firing their torpedoes and phasers at will, but the Borg got right in step with the numerous ships and returned fire. The Borg's firing capabilities were far more advanced than that of Starfleet's own, and the green phasers pierced through the shields of many ships, instantly destroying them and killing the crew. Large explosions pulsated through the vacuum of space.

The U.S.S Enterprise lead an attack pass with several starships behind it. The ships bombarded the cube with multiples torpedoes but minimal damage was inflicted. Captain Picard ordered the ship around for another pass. The Enterprise came within mere inches of the Borg cube and fired upon it again. Picard and his crew were astounded when their weapons pierced through the cube's defenses, the torpedoes smashing into the Borg cube's hull, sending mild explosions throughout the ship. Suddenly, the Enterprise blazed past the Borg ship, leaving rays of phaser fire behind it, the orange beams penetrating the Borg's defenses but causing little damage. The cube rumbled gently but appeared to be unharmed. The Borg vessel returned fire with its powerful energy beams. The green beams glazed against the Enterprise's shields, which easily absorbed the impact. The crew of the Enterprise held on for dear life, as the Sovereign-class starship came around for another advance.

Meanwhile, the U.S.S Farragut attacked the other advancing cube. The Farragut was followed by the Reliant, the Cochrane, the Stallion, and the Washington. All five of the Starships bombarded the cube with multiple torpedoes. The projectiles blasted into the cube's metal frame causing fiery explosions to pulsate throughout the Borg ship, and as the starships came within yards of the cube, they scattered in every direction. They looked like sparrows attacking a hawk. As the Washington flew away from the cube, the evil Borg ship fired it's phasers upon the escaping starship. The blast connected with Washington's warp engine, forcing the ship into a top spin. As the Washington spun wildly out of control, it connected with the Reliant, causing both ships to explode into dust.

The U.S.S Enterprise launched a salvo of chroniton torpedoes at the attacking Borg cube. The brilliant white projectiles launched through the starship's torpedo bay and hurdled themselves through the vacuum of space. The torpedoes smashed into the cube and sent massive explosions throughout its decks. The Borg cube instantly responded by firing its phasers at the Sovereign-class starship. The green beams glazed against the starship's hull, sending most of the crew to the floor. The Enterprise shuddered fiercely from the powerful attack, but then, the Galaxy-class U.S.S Farragut and the Intrepid-class U.S.S Cochrane came to the Enterprise's aid. They attacked the cube, sending torpedoes and phaser fire in the cube's direction. The Borg vessel rumbled from the bombardment, but quickly returned fire, with the Farragut taking most of the damage.

Meanwhile, the U.S.S Titan and many other ships fired their weapons on the other Borg cube. The second Borg cube had not made the progress that its counter-part had. It was well blocked off and under extreme amounts of firepower. Explosions cascaded throughout the Borg ship's frame, but suddenly, the cube released another green beam that connected with the Titan. The beam sliced through the Titan like a red hot knife through butter, and the ship broke apart into two pieces and exploded.

An instant later, 24 more cubes dropped out of transwarp and surrounded the already outmatched and outnumbered fleet.


End file.
